About Time
by punklau
Summary: Settling down had never felt so sweet. Moving away was the best decision they had ever made, but what happens when the things they were running from, start to slowly make their way back into their lives one slow step at a time. Will the end result be the one thing they feared the most? Destruction of the perfect life they'd grown to love. (AU)
1. Normal Living

**Normal Living**

* * *

 _3 years later…_

"Jessica, I don't got all day here, sweetheart." Punk shook his head, sitting outside the dressing room in a sports outlet, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Dad, none of these fit." Jessica told him.

"Well let me see." Punk said as Jessica violently ripped open the curtain and folded her arms, unimpressed, "They do fit. What-What's wrong with them?" He asked her.

"The shorts are too big, look." She expanded her running shorts out, "I need a smaller size."

"What about the t-shirts? They good?" Punk asked her.

"I like the black ones but the pink and orange are disgusting." She told him as Punk rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes." She warned him, "If I get into trouble for it then you should too." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Mhm." Punk said, "Mom said you should wear brighter colours though, you're always wearing black." He said.

"Because it looks nice." Jessica shrugged, "I wear white sometimes too." She said.

"Ok. So you think those shorts in a smaller size will be fine?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Ok, and that's it? You don't need any more?" He asked her.

"Well I need a new bookbag and pencil case." She told him.

"Why can't you use last years?" Punk asked her.

"Are you kidding?" Jessica asked, "No. Everyone gets a new bag."

"Who cares about everyone?" He shook his head.

"Me." Jessica shrugged, "Mom says you've to take me for new everything."

"I know but I don't get it when you have a perfectly good bag at home." He said, "You don't need a new one every year. You'd like a new one. There's a difference."

"You're so annoying." Jessica shook her head as Punk looked at her.

"If I'm that annoying I guess you won't wanna go for lunch with me then?" Punk eyed her as she stared back at him. They had endless staring competitions to see who would get the last word.

"I'm hungry. It's important I eat." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Yeah, ok." Punk smiled sarcastically.

"How do I look?!" The three year old exclaimed, opening up her curtain in the stall beside Jessica's. Jo had on a pair of sweats with a dress over it, a cap on, flip flops and a scarf, "Daddy, is this a good outfit?" She asked as Punk looked in horror whilst Jessica looked at her sister.

"Jo, you're an idiot." Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed as Jo gasped.

"No, you look beautiful, baby." Punk nodded as Jo smiled to herself. She could always count on her daddy to make her feel special, "But... you can only choose one thing because daddy's credit card is sore today." He told them.

"Oh." Jo frowned as she turned around and looked in the mirror, "What do I have?" She wondered to herself as Punk smiled, "I like the cap." She nodded.

"Oh, good." Punk smiled as he realised that was probably the cheapest item, "I would have chosen that one too." He nodded, "But you gotta go take all that off and put your clothes back on." He said, "I'll take the cap." He said as Jo walked over and gave him the cap.

"Why did she have to come?" Jessica asked her father once Jo disappeared back into the stall to get changed.

"Hey, leave her alone. Mom was working and she's not hurting anybody." Punk said, "Be nicer to her. She's always nice to you." He reminded her as Jessica just nodded, knowing that to be true, her little sister was a very kind and gentle person who rarely stepped on anyone's toes.

"Ok." Jessica shrugged.

"Go get changed. I'm turning to skin and bone here." He said as Jessica walked back into her own stall to get changed back into her own clothes.

Back to school shopping was one of the most difficult things Punk had to do as a parent. It was chaotic and stressful and somehow he always ended up doing it.

Jessica, who was 9, was no longer his little angel side-kick. She was still his side-kick, but only with a little more challenge and attitude in her. She was still the same little girl who was sensitive and shy and affectionate, but she'd definitely grown up in the past few years. Jo had only turned three and was pretty much a mirror of how Jessica was at her age. She too was shy and sensitive, but also very soft and kind to everyone. Her favourite thing was to help people, and Punk and AJ wasn't sure where she got that loving, gentle, patient trait from.

* * *

"We definitely got everything today, right?" Punk said, opening the car door once they pulled up outside their home which they still lived in Iowa and had never looked back since moving.

"I think so." Jessica said, closing her car door whilst Punk helped Jo down and grabbed the bags, "Wait, did you take back mom's cardigan?" She asked.

"Shit." Punk groaned.

"Bad word." Jo mumbled as she held the arms of her stuffed monkey in her hands, spinning it around.

"Don't tell her. I'll-I'll do it tomorrow." Punk said, taking the rest of the bags out and closing the door over as they headed into the house.

As time had gone by, their house had become a home. They'd decorated and refurbished everything they had to, and the most important thing was it felt like a home more than anything else. Punk even spent the summer building a tree house for the girls in the back garden which they played in every day it seemed.

"What's for dinner?" Jo asked as Punk looked down at her.

"We just had lunch." Punk said.

"I know but I just wanna know." Jo shrugged innocently.

"I'm not sure." Punk said, dumping the bags down and sighing with relief once he realised he was home and done with the shopping hell for another year.

"Why?" Jo asked him. She questioned everything. She was at an age where 'why' was her absolute favourite word to use, even when it wasn't necessary.

"Mommy will decide when she gets home." Punk told her, "She'll think of something nice to make later." He said as Jo nodded.

"Can I take my things upstairs into my room?" Jessica asked him.

"Yeah, mom will probably want to see what you got so don't put it away or anything." He said as she was already running upstairs with the bags and into her room whilst Punk headed into the kitchen where Jo followed him.

"Daddy." Jo hummed.

"What, baby?" Punk said.

"When do I go to big girl school?" She asked him.

"Well when you're a big girl. You're a little girl right now." Punk told her as Jo frowned, "Next year." He nodded.

"Oh." Jo said, putting her stuffed monkey on the kitchen table and climbing up onto it, "When is mommy home?" She asked as Punk turned around to the clock.

"Few hours." Punk said, "You want your colouring books over?" He asked her.

"Um no, can I go play in my tree house?" She asked him.

"Sure." Punk nodded, "Just be careful, yeah? No… no hanging upside down from the top." He said as Jo shrugged and ran out of the back door to go play in the garden. She was energetic and excitable just like Jessica was. They were very similar, but their age gap was starting to show changes of course.

Punk dumped some things he'd got at the store in the kitchen and headed on upstairs with other things he'd gotten.

"Dad!" Jessica called from her room as Punk wandered across the hallway and into her room.

"Mhm?" Punk said.

"Can you help me with this homework?" She asked him, kneeling down on the floor, using her bed as her table.

"You told me you didn't have any this morning." Punk said.

"I forgot." Jessica said, "It's math. I don't like math." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I'm not a fan of it either." He said, crouching down beside her and looking at the notebook, "Ok, the fastest way to do this is this way." He said, proceeding to show her as she looked on at what he was doing.

He was very present in their lives and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew what it felt like to be shut off from his family, to feel like he'd lost it all, so he gloved onto them so much tighter.

* * *

"So she comes out the dressing room with sweats, a dress, a scarf, a cap, flip flops and I'm pretty sure she had gloves on as well." Punk said as AJ fixed the leftovers from dinner into a container whilst they cleared up after dinner later on.

"She's the greatest." AJ laughed with a smile, "Jess got all her school stuff she needed to get, right? Her running shorts?"

"Yeah, she got it." Punk nodded, "I gained some extra grey hairs but… we managed to get everything." He said as she smiled.

"You'd look sexy with grey hair." She nodded.

"Oh, don't." Punk groaned as she laughed, "How was work?" He asked her.

"Yeah, fine." AJ said, "I just… I just can't get used to working in a firm." She shook her head, "It's so weird." She said.

"What's weird about it?" Punk asked her, putting things back in the fridge.

"I don't know just… not being out in the court, not really working with clients anymore. I'm just… not used to it, even after two years." She shook her head.

"So you miss court?" He smiled.

"I do actually, yeah." AJ laughed to herself, "I know, sounds ridiculous." She said.

She'd picked up a job at a local law firm where she no longer was out in court representing clients but handled a lot of prep and reports. She never wanted to have an office job but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it was just taking a while to get used to it all.

"No, you were a defence attorney for a long time. It's a big change." He shrugged.

"I know, I just thought I'd have gotten used to it by now." She shrugged, "And my boss, Lee, she keeps saying to me, Oh April you should be out there in the court, your record is too good, and I have to lie and be like, oh I'm just not into it anymore." She rolled her eyes as Punk nodded.

"I hate that you can't do it." Punk said, "But… for a cop like Jamie, he'd be able to find out your activity on cases, and then location and then… well, you know where that gets us." He said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "Hey, I'm not like depressed and wanna claw my eyes out. I like the job. It's a lot calmer than what I was ever used to it, and it's shifts too so… I'm not coming in late or missing anything for the girls. It's actually a good move for me." She nodded.

"As long as you're happy, baby. It's all I care about." He said as she smiled.

"Of course I'm happy." AJ smiled. And it was just that, they were extremely happy and hadn't looked back since they moved away from Chicago. They missed the friends and family that they had in Chicago, but things seemed so much easier after they moved.

"Is it time for ice-cream?" Jo asked as she crept into the kitchen. She was small for her age, both girls were, and that wasn't a trait they took from their father of course. They looked very alike. Jo had lighter hair than Jessica but they both had the same golden skin like their mothers and the same small nose and adorable smile.

"You're always hungry." Punk laughed as Jo shrugged.

"I know there's ice-cream here." She said as AJ smiled. Raising Jo had been different from raising Jessica, mainly because was actually here with her. They got to experience things like her first steps and first words together as parents, whereas with Jessica, Punk was in prison throughout the years.

"There is but who said you were getting some?" AJ placed her hands on her hips as Jo put her hands on her small hips and mirrored her.

"I always have a little ice-cream after my dinner." She said strictly as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." AJ said, "Ok. I'll bring some in for you and Jessica." She nodded as Jo smiled and skipped away back into the living room, "She's way too cute." AJ groaned, digging into the freezer to get the ice-cream out as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's annoying. I can't say no to either of them." He said as AJ smiled.

"You gotta start getting used to it." She said, scooping the ice-cream into the bowls, grabbing spoons and heading into the living room, "Ok, no spilling on the couch, please." AJ said, handing them both bowls of ice-cream, "What are you watching?" She asked them, looking on at the TV.

"I don't know." Jo shrugged, "Jess picked."

"It's about the polar bears disappearing. Soon there won't be any." Jessica said as AJ looked on at the TV and raised her eyebrows.

"It's kinda boring." Jo mumbled, more focused on her ice-cream.

"No it's not." Jessica said.

"It is." Jo said calmly.

"Ok ok." AJ said, "Jo, you're going for a bath soon anyway, and you're going next." She nodded to Jessica, "Be nice to one another." She said, leaving the living room and back into the kitchen, "They're starting to get on each other's nerves more." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed as I was dragging them about the mall today whilst they fought with each other." Punk said, "They're just at weird ages. They're fine most the time." Punk said.

"They were best friends a year ago." AJ said.

"Jessica is getting older. It's not cool to be friends with her little sister apparently." Punk said.

"But Jo loves spending time with her." AJ sighed.

"They'll be fine. It's not like they're beating on each other." Punk laughed.

"Don't speak so soon." AJ groaned as Punk just laughed a little, "You back at work tomorrow?" She asked him, hugging him from the side and kissing his arm as he nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Punk said. He was still working at the centre for young offenders who had been released from prison. It was a hard going job but at times it was very rewarding. He wanted to help people who had been in the same position he was in. Some of them were only kids at age 16. It was tough but he enjoyed it.

"Remind me to text Monica later, to see if she can watch Jo tomorrow and pick Jess up from school." AJ said. Monica was a mom friend that AJ had. She was kind enough to babysit Jo whenever AJ and Punk were working, as well as picking Jessica up from school with her own daughter. It was helpful and AJ had grown really close to her, and Punk had also grown close to her husband too.

"I will try and remember." Punk said, "Didn't you say to her the other day?"

"I did but I like to just confirm with her." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, "Who is taking them for a bath?" She asked him.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes, "It's the fairest way." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok ok." AJ said, "Rock, paper scissors." She said, making a rock whilst Punk had his hand out flat to make paper.

"Ah ha!" Punk laughed, wrapping his hand around her fist as she rolled her eyes, "Hey, it's only fair." He shrugged as she just nodded, "I'll give you lots of loving tonight." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing in at her neck as she smiled and giggled.

"You better." AJ said, "How is that fair? I do bath time and you still get some?" She turned to him as he shrugged.

"You can sit on my face for as long as you want to." He rephrased as she nodded.

"Mhm, that's more like it." She said as he smiled, "Now I'm gonna go watch a documentary on the extinction of polar bears." She said as Punk nodded and smiled as she walked out of the kitchen to go join the girls in the living room.


	2. Growing And Changing

**Growing And Changing**

* * *

"How were they?" Punk asked, standing in Monica's house, the friend they had made over the years. He couldn't find any other words to describe her other than a genuine, nice lady who was always smiling.

"Oh, they were fine. As usual." Monica smiled, "Jo ate seconds of course. Jessica did her homework. It's all good." She nodded as Punk smiled, waiting for the girls to get their things, "How is April doing?"

"Yeah, she's good." Punk nodded, "Tired with all the work but she's good." He said.

"Well tell her we need a day out. Just me and her. No offense." She smiled.

"None taken." He smiled, "I will. She'll probably jump at the opportunity for a night off." He nodded.

"And so she should." Monica smiled as the girls came from the living room and into the hallway at the front door.

"You guys ready to go?" Punk asked them.

"Yeah, daddy I am." Jo smiled sweetly, holding onto the straps of her bookbag whilst Jessica just passed hers to her father so he could carry it.

"What do you say to Monica?" Punk said.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Jo hugged around Monica's legs.

"Oh, it's always not a problem." Monica smiled, "You tell April I'll give her a text to arrange something."

"I will." Punk nodded, "Thanks for this." He said, leaving the house as the girls followed him. Jo skipped behind whilst Jessica walked briskly to the car, "You have fun?" Punk asked them, lifting Jo into her car seat and helping her strap in whilst Jessica managed on her own.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded, "We watched a scary film." She told him.

"They wouldn't let me watch." Jo sighed.

"Because you're a baby and you'd have nightmares." Jessica said.

"You're a nightmare." Jo said, throwing her monkey over at her sister as Jessica caught it, "No, give me him back." Jo shook her head, realising she shouldn't have done that, wriggling whilst Punk tried to strap her in.

"Say goodbye to him." Jessica laughed, rolling the window down and hanging the monkey out of the window.

"No, don't!" Jo gasped with horror.

"Can I cut his head off?" Jessica asked her as Punk made a face, "Look, Jo." She taunted, rolling the window back up and jamming the monkeys head in the window as Jo began to cry.

"Daddy!" Jo whined hysterically.

"Ok, Jessica that's enough." Punk said sternly as Jessica rolled her eyes, "Give her it back." He said.

"It's stupid anyway." Jessica shook her head, pulling the monkey from the window and throwing it back to Jo who whimpered and picked her monkey back up carefully.

"Kiss him better." Jo told her father as Punk nodded and kissed the monkey, "I think he needs a bandage."

"We'll get him one when we get home." Punk nodded.

"He's not real." Jessica folded her arms, "This is why you can't watch scary films."

"You shouldn't be watching them either." Punk told Jessica who just shrugged, "Ok, be nice to one another I don't want to have to pull over." He shook his head, closing the car door over and getting into the front to drive home.

* * *

"Is that enough bandage?" Punk asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Jo later that night who was in her pyjamas, wrapping her monkey's neck in a bandage from the days injuries he had sustained.

"I think so." Jo nodded, "Why did Jessica do that?" She asked him as Punk looked down at her.

"She just… likes to tease you. It's what big sisters and big brothers do. I did it with aunt Cami. You know the best thing you can do when she annoys you?" He said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Just ignore her." Punk nodded. He felt bad for Jo because he knew how much she loved her sister and how much she looked up to her, and recently Jessica had been drifting away into other things. Her attitude was developing as she grew older and she no longer wanted to be nice to her little sister. AJ and Punk weren't worried, it was pretty normal, but poor Jo didn't quite understand. She was still just a little baby to them.

"But I wanna play with her and she doesn't wanna play with me." Jo said, "Does she not like me anymore?" She asked.

"Of course she likes you. She loves you." Punk said, "She'll want to play with you, just not as much. When you go to school, you'll meet new friends and you'll understand." Punk nodded.

"I would never upset Jessica." Jo said, "She upset me."

"I know she did." Punk nodded, "And I'm sure she'll apologise and you two will be fine." He said as Jo just shrugged, "Franklin looks better already." Punk nodded to the monkey who had been lying on the kitchen table where they fixed him up.

"Yes, he's fine now." Jo agreed, "Can I go watch TV before bed?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, on you go." He nodded, placing his hand on her head softly as she smiled and jumped down, taking her monkey with her and leaving the kitchen whilst Punk cleared up the first aid kit.

"Jessica is already asleep." AJ announced, walking into the kitchen after coming downstairs from having her own shower after coming home from work. When she peeped into Jessica's room to see if she was ok, she noticed that she was already fast asleep, "Did you bandage Franklin up?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, as though it was a normal occurrence in their house to bandage stuffed animals, "Jo is upset."

"Why?" AJ frowned.

"Just with Jessica being mean to her." Punk said. He'd already told AJ what happened earlier on when she got home, "She doesn't understand, you know?"

"I know." AJ nodded, "Oh, she'll be ok. Jess just… thinks it's not cool to hang around with her now. I'm pretty sure all kids her age are like that." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I know I just don't want Jo to think it's anything she's doing." Punk said as AJ nodded, "Why can't Jessica still be nice to her?"

"She is." AJ said, "Just sometimes she'd rather… be on her own or be with her friends. It's pretty normal." AJ nodded, "God, this is her at nine. You really will have a heart attack when she approaches the teens." AJ laughed a little as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk ran his hand through his hair, "And there's two of them." He shook his head as AJ nodded and smiled, "Oh, I forgot to say. Monica wants to go out, just the two of you, she said to give you a break and to catch up." He said as AJ nodded, "Said she would give you a call or text."

"I could do with a night out." AJ nodded, "When do you ever hear me say that?" She laughed to herself.

"When you're stressed." Punk noted, "You stressed?" He asked her.

"No. No, I'm not stressed. I'm just kinda tired." She nodded, "It'd be nice to go out for the night. Get some guys phone numbers." She teased as he just nodded.

"Mhm." He nodded, used to her playing with him, "I'm sure you'll gather plenty." He said as she smiled.

"I just don't like leaving you with the girls all night." AJ admitted truthfully.

"Why?" Punk laughed, "It's the best time. They're both sleeping which means they aren't talking." He shrugged as AJ smiled and shook her head.

"You're mean." AJ nodded.

"I'm honest." Punk said, "Plus, you should have a night off. Go let your hair down. Your job is a lot more stressful than mine is." He said as AJ shook her head.

"I don't think so." AJ said, "I couldn't do what you do." She shook her head, "Takes a strong stomach. Lot of courage." She nodded. She knew he worked with a lot of ex-prisoners, some whom were addicts, mentally ill or just incapable of changing. It wasn't something she believed she could ever do.

"I guess I just… know how they're feeling." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"You're a good person." AJ said, kissing his arm.

"I don't know about that." He doubted.

"Hey. You are." AJ nodded. She knew it had taken him a lot of time to get over his time spent in prison and everything that happened. And she knew a part of him would never be over it, but over the years he'd learned to deal with a lot better, especially since they moved and pretty much restarted their life together.

"It's the kids that get to me. The sixteen year olds who… you know, the start of their life has just been prison." He said, "It sucks." He shook his head.

"Yeah, there's a lot wrong with things." AJ nodded. "I'm gonna go take Jo up to bed. She gets later every night." She shook her head once noticing the time.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded with a smile, watching her leave the kitchen to go put Jo to bed.

He continued to clear up the kitchen until AJ came back downstairs after putting a very sleepy Jo to bed. She closed the kitchen door, watching as Punk put some things away, smiling to herself as she slowly walked over to him.

"She good?" Punk asked.

"Mhm." AJ nodded, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back with slight surprise. She pulled back and then dropped down to her knees as Punk looked down and smirked, watching her undo his jeans as he leaned himself against the counter.

She pulled his jeans and boxers down a little to free his length which she began stroking up and down before taking him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as he rolled his head back and moaned to himself.

"Fuck, baby." Punk moaned, looking down as she continued to bob her head up and down on him, taking him all the way in and out, moving between using her mouth and her hand whilst he looked down and groaned.

"You like that, baby?" She smiled, stroking him with her hand whilst her other hand dipped into her own shorts, playing with herself as he watched her.

He pulled her up by the arms, lifting her up by the ass and planking her on the kitchen surface, kissing her roughly with his hand at the back of her neck. He then trailed his sloppy kiss down to her neck as she rolled her head back and moaned blissfully.

He then pulled her shorts and panties down in a flash as she smirked and pulled him in by her legs, cupping his face and kissing him passionately whilst he lined himself up with her, stroking his length up and down her wetness before thrusting inside.

"Fuck." AJ smiled and bit her lip, "Yeah, baby." She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he thrust into her on the kitchen counter, "God, you're so deep." She moaned to herself as he pulled her t-shirt down to around her waist, cupping her breasts as she smiled.

He pressed his lips back against hers, kissing her so forcefully that she lay back onto the counter as he kissed down her throat and her breasts whilst thrusting into her, their moans clashing together in sync. They never failed to make private time with one another.


	3. Night Off

**Night Off**

* * *

"Dad." Jessica nudged her father on the couch where he was fast asleep, "Dad." She said a little louder, shoving him harder as Punk opened his eyes and looked at her standing beside him. He couldn't remember falling asleep but he appeared to be crashed out on the couch late on.

"You ok?" Punk asked, followed by a yawn, "Why are you up?" He asked her, noticing it was past 11. AJ was out with Monica for the night, which explained why he passed out on the couch so early.

"I had a bad dream." Jessica said with embarrassment as Punk sat up, patting the couch beside him as Jessica sat up on it, "I'm not supposed to have bad dreams." She sighed as Punk shook his head.

"Says who?" Punk asked.

"I'm a big girl, I shouldn't be having a bad dream." Jessica huffed as Punk looked at her.

"Uh… I get bad dreams." Punk laughed a little, "Mom gets bad dreams. Everyone does. It's not something you grow out of I'm afraid." He smiled.

"Really?" Jessica asked. She thought that it was only little boys and girls that got nightmares.

"Yeah, really." Punk smiled as Jessica looked on in shock, "What was your bad dream about?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't wanna say." Jessica folded her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"It can't be that bad." Punk said, "You'll feel better once you tell me." He said as Jessica sat quietly for a few seconds.

"I was lost." Jessica said, "And I… I couldn't find any of you. Not mom. Not you. Not Jo." Jessica shook her head, "I didn't think I would see you again." She sighed as Punk looked down at her.

"Well… we're here." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, "You're not lost. These dreams, they aren't real." He shook his head, "Ok?" He cupped the back of her head, "You just gotta ignore them, think of nice things." He said as Jessica sighed, "And don't be so concerned with… growing up." He rolled his eyes, "You're still a little girl." He reminded her, "I mean… maybe watching scary movies has given you the nightmares." He suggested.

"No, but I wasn't having nightmares about the movie." Jessica defended as Punk just nodded slowly.

"Well you're ok." Punk said, hugging her into him, kissing her head, "You're safe at home with all of us." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." Jessica nodded to herself.

"You know… Jo is real upset that you haven't been playing with her as much." Punk said, "She really misses you." He nodded.

"I don't have time to play with her." Jessica said with exhaustion.

"Not even an hour out of your day?" Punk asked her, "She's not doing anything wrong. She looks up to you. I mean you guys were best friends a year ago."

"She talked less then." Jessica said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, point taken." Punk understood, "But she's growing up too, and you know who she looks up to and wants to be like the most? It's not me. It's not mommy." Punk said, "It's you." He nodded, "So when she comes into your room and… asks what you're doing, don't… don't yell at her or push her out. Just… talk to her." Punk nodded, "I know she's your little sister and she's supposed to annoy you but… most of the time she's not actually doing anything." He said. He'd wanted to talk to Jessica about Jo. He knew siblings squabbled and fought a lot but he just wanted to open up Jessica's eyes a little.

"She doesn't understand anything I like it." Jessica said.

"But you can still be nice to her." Punk nodded as Jessica sighed.

"I guess." Jessica nodded.

"Because she thinks you don't like her anymore, and she gets upset." Punk said, "She's just three years old. She shouldn't feel like that." He said as Jessica nodded, feeling bad now.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Jessica said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "You can make it up to her." He said as Jessica nodded, "And no… no hanging Franklin out of the window again. That monkey is her life." He said seriously, "Remember when I had to search for him in the store one time and she wouldn't let me in the house unless I had him." Punk said as Jessica laughed and nodded, "Don't try and kill him."

"Ok." Jessica nodded as Punk smiled, "Is mom still out?" She asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Punk nodded, "Come on, let's get you back to bed. It's late enough." He said, standing up as Jessica stood up with him, taking his hand as they headed upstairs.

* * *

"Why don't you ever drink?" Monica shook her head. They had gone for dinner and were now at a bar in the town. They were sat at a high table at the back.

"I just… I never did." AJ shrugged, "My parents were really heavy drinkers so… I don't know, it put me off I think." She nodded, sitting with a water whilst Monica had a glass of wine.

"I don't know any full-time working moms of two who don't need a glass of wine at least once a week." Monica chuckled a little as AJ smiled.

"I do fine without." AJ smiled, "Honestly it's nice just to get out." She nodded, "I used to feel guilty about going out without the girls. Whether it was me and Phil or coming out with you but… it's healthy on some degree." She shrugged.

"Yeah it is." Monica nodded seriously, "You need your you time. I mean there's the us time with your partner and then there's you time where even they begin to annoy you and you just need a night off from everyone." She laughed.

"Oh, Phil never annoys me." AJ shook her head.

"How do you do it?" Monica asked with awe.

"Do what?" AJ sipped on her water.

"The both of you… it's like you're always in the early, fun stage of the relationship but… you've been together for years." Monica said, "Doesn't the spark start to die out?"

"No." AJ laughed a little, "If it dies out then I'd be worried." She shook her head, "We just make sure we make time for ourselves. And it's hard with two kids and full-time jobs but we do it." She shrugged. They hadn't told anyone in Iowa about their situation previously. As far as everyone there was concerned, they had simply moved to Chicago spontaneously. No one knew about Punk's time in prison, or the fact they had been running at the time they moved. It felt like something they had to hide and protect.

"I don't know why you two aren't married." Monica shook her head.

"Maybe one day." AJ smiled.

"Do you want to get married?" Monica asked.

"Of course I do." AJ nodded, "But I also know we're good and we really don't need it." She shrugged, "I think some people think that getting married makes a relationship better and it increases the trust but… that should come before anyway." She shook her head.

"I guess you're right." Monica nodded, "Were the girls mad you were coming out?" She said, "Mine always throw a fit." She said as AJ smiled. It was nice to talk to someone about being an adult. She always had Punk to talk to but it was nice to have a friend to seek comfort in and trust too.

"No, they were ok. Jo was a little mad but she wasn't crying or anything. She hides things so that I'm late. Jessica did it too when she was little. They'd put my phone in like a cereal box or something. One time Jo put my purse in her treehouse. I thought someone had stolen it, we were about to call the cops but she gave in and brought it down after a few hours." AJ nodded, "I think I'd rather they scream and cry than do that." She laughed a little as Monica smiled.

"They're smart girls." Monica smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Even Jo is starting to get quick. Nothing gets past her." AJ said as Monica smiled.

"She's a little darling. They both are." Monica nodded, "How has your work been? I've been losing the will to live." She admitted.

"Oh, it's been ok." AJ shrugged, "The desk job scene isn't really me but… I make do." She nodded as Monica smiled, "Jessica keeps telling us she wants to be a vet. She loves animals. And Jo says she wants to be a zoo keeper. So… they're taking completely different paths from what I did." She laughed a little.

"Oh, they change their mind every week it seems. One day a vet, next it's a singer, next it's a hockey player. You never know." Monica said, "Does Jessica still run track?"

"She does. She's reached the finals with her team. It's in a few weeks." AJ nodded, "She's super excited." She nodded.

"Oh, I bet. She works hard." Monica nodded.

"So does Caitlin." AJ said, "I wish I had a hobby like that when I was that age." She laughed a little as Monica nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Monica nodded.

"Do you want another drink?" AJ asked her as Monica nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Go on." Monica smiled as AJ hopped down from the tall seat, taking her purse and heading over to the bar. It was a fairly quiet bar but it had a nice, relaxed atmosphere. She was in a black and white polka dot dress with her hair straight and some black heels on. It was nice to get dressed up nice, and of course the shower of compliments from her boyfriend before she left was a good confidence boost.

"Can I have the same again?" AJ smiled to the bar attender who nodded and turned around to get the drinks whilst AJ stood and waited, turning to her side as she saw a man sitting staring at her, smiling to her once he saw she was looking his way. She smiled back out of politeness and then turned back around.

"Ice?" The bar attender asked her.

"Please." AJ nodded, seeing at the corner of her eye, the man begin to slide closer along the bar to her.

She turned around and looked at him as he smiled to her, "Sorry I… I couldn't help stare." He shook his head, "You're incredibly beautiful." He nodded as AJ just smiled modestly, watching as he studied her hand, the joy spreading on his face when he saw no ring on her finger, "Would I be able to buy you a drink?" He asked her.

"I… have a boyfriend." AJ turned to him immediately, "And children." She added, to make herself clear as the man's face dropped with sadness, "But thank you anyway." She said.

"I can still buy you a drink." He shrugged, chancing his luck.

"I don't think that's appropriate. And I only drink water." AJ said as he just nodded.

"I'm gonna write my number down on this. If you ever… you know… wanna hang out." He smirked, writing his number down on a napkin and sliding it across the bar as AJ just looked at him, watching him turn away and leave to go sit down.

She shook her head and got the money out to pay for the drinks, handing it to the bar attender, "Oh and can you put this in a trash can if you have one back there." AJ gave the attender the napkin with the number on it as the bar attender laughed and nodded, tossing it in the trash and giving her the change.

AJ made her way back over to the table with Monica, sitting the drinks down and sitting back up on the stool, "Men are so dumb." AJ shook her head, "Well some." She rephrased.

"Why?" Monica laughed.

"I have a boyfriend and children is no longer working when trying to tell a man to politely fuck off." AJ said, "That man over there just tried to give me his number, even when I said I was in a relationship… with children." She shook her head, "I must look like the type to cheat." She scoffed.

"No." Monica said, "You don't. He's just chancing his luck." She looked over at the man, "This always happens to you. Must be flattering." She laughed a little as AJ just shook her head.

"I just wish they'd take the hint." AJ shook her head.

"Just shows how desperate they are." Monica shrugged, "I wouldn't mind getting hit on every once and a while though." She chuckled as AJ just laughed and smiled.

* * *

AJ got home well past midnight, kicking her heels off at the bottom of the stairs as she got into the silent house and locked the door behind her. She headed straight upstairs and into her and Punk's bedroom where to her surprise, he was awake in bed reading a comic.

"Hi." AJ smiled softly.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "God, I forgot how hot you looked tonight." He groaned a little as she laughed and smiled.

"I know I had boobs out and everything." She nodded, adjusting her dress as Punk just smiled, putting his book down.

"You have a nice night?" Punk asked her as she took her coat off and nodded.

"Yeah, it was really nice." AJ nodded, "It was busy in town for a Tuesday night." AJ told him.

"Isn't Tuesday night student night?" Punk asked her, "Did you try get student discount?"

"No. I wish I knew about that." AJ groaned as Punk laughed, "Why are you awake anyway?" She asked him, "It's late."

"I napped earlier and then I couldn't get back to sleep. And I wanted to make sure you got home ok." He shrugged as she smiled, leaning over the bed and kissing him softly.

"I missed you." She said between kissing his lips.

"I missed you too." Punk smiled, "Where'd you go?" He asked her.

"We went for dinner at Lou's and then that little bar on fifth. I… I can't remember the name." She shook her head, "It was nice to be out." She nodded. She knew that for her health above anything else, it was good she took little breaks and got herself out talking with a friend.

"I'm glad you had a nice time." Punk smiled.

"How were the girls?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, fine." Punk said, "I spoke to Jessica about Jo, just sort of asked her to be a little nicer to her. I mean she's only three, she doesn't understand why Jessica is being the way she is. We understand. She doesn't. I think she listened to me actually." Punk nodded.

"Good." AJ nodded, "I mean I sort of think it'll fade out but… they should learn how to be nice to one another." She said, "I want them to have each other's backs."

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, watching her as she stripped out of her dress, wandering around the bed and digging for pyjamas in the drawers, bending over as Punk just shook his head.

"You're a damn tease." Punk groaned as AJ chucked.

"What am I doing?" AJ asked innocently, straightening back up and grinning over at him, putting on her shorts and t-shirt before disappearing into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, "Oh, some guy tried to give me his number tonight." She said from the bathroom.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "I predicted that." He said.

"Even after I said I was in a relationship with kids, he still gave me it." AJ laughed a little, "I said to Monica, I must look like the type who is down to cheat." She shook her head, coming back out of the bathroom.

"Or he's just a desperate guy." Punk said.

"That too." AJ nodded, climbing into bed beside him.

"So what did you do with his number? You keep it?" He teased.

"No, I asked the bar attender to throw it in the trash." AJ said, "Makes me uncomfortable. In fact, it makes me wanna come home and kiss you." She said as he smiled.

"Well… if that's what makes you feel better." He shrugged with a smirk as she smiled, pressing her lips against his softly as he pulled her over him as she straddled his hips and reminded him that she was his.


	4. Relapse

**Relapse**

* * *

"Jo, please be careful." AJ called from the kitchen door as she watched as her three year old played on the tree house which Punk had built last Summer all by himself after the girls nagged him about it. Jo liked to give them a lot of heart attacks by hanging off it from certain angles and swinging around on it. Luckily she hadn't been injured or hurt yet, and to AJ that was a surprise.

"I am mommy!" Jo called back as AJ just smiled and shook her head.

She walked back into the kitchen where she was reading some mail. She had the day off work which meant it was just her and Jo at home since Jessica was at school and Punk was at work. She liked to just chill out on her days off. She wasn't one of those frantic moms who done every bit of house cleaning and grocery shopping on their day off. She preferred to eat some cake in front of the TV with Jo.

She was in the middle of reading a letter about the mortgage when there was a knock at the door. She sat the letter down and walked on down the hallway to the door, opening it up where she saw Seth standing.

"Seth." AJ smiled with surprise, "Hey." She said, embracing him tightly, "What are you doing here? Phil never said you were coming." She shook her head, letting him in and closing the door over behind him.

"I never said to him." Seth said.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "Well that's why he never told me then." She laughed a little, "Are you here visiting your parents or something?" She asked him, walking through to the kitchen as he followed.

"No, I… I came to talk to you and Phil." Seth nodded as AJ looked at him. She sensed his tone and didn't expect anything good to come out of his mouth, which began to scare her.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him.

"It's Cami." Seth nodded as AJ looked across at him, "She's back on the drugs, and alcohol." Seth said as AJ looked across at him in shock, "I've tried everything. This was my last option to come here and tell you guys." He said as AJ sighed and folded her arms.

"Since when?" AJ shook her head.

"It's been a few months now." Seth said, "At first it was the alcohol, then slowly I found the drugs. I tried to book her into the rehab place, but she left, actually her mom signed her out." Seth nodded.

"Her mom? Why?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know if she ever told you. I know she didn't tell Phil. It was just after she had the baby all those years ago, she started using again and I found out it was her mom who was supplying her with it." Seth said, "She got clean quickly that time and we worked hard together, so it never felt necessary to tell anyone." He nodded as AJ sighed, "But I think it's happening again and I'm running out of options. She's gonna end up dead. She's not coming home at times. She's just high all the time. And drunk." Seth nodded, "I got no idea what to do." He sighed as AJ placed her hand on her forehead and nodded.

"Where is she just now?" AJ asked.

"She's been living with her mom. I think her mom is on drugs too. I've had many of fights with her." Seth said.

"Seth why didn't you say anything right away?" AJ sighed.

"I thought it was just a little hiccup. I thought I could help her like before and it'd be ok but... it's gone on for too long now." He said, "I gotta tell someone."

"Phil is gonna want her to come out here and stay." AJ nodded. She knew her boyfriend and his remedies. She also knew that he would kill his mother when he found out the role she was playing in his sisters relapse.

"Well if it helps her." Seth said, "I'm all for it. I can visit. Stay at my parents." He nodded, "I just don't want her to get so far gone that we can't help her anymore. That's the road she's going down." He nodded as AJ sighed.

It was heart-breaking. She knew Cami's struggles with sobriety and substance abuse was an uphill battle that she struggled with every day. She was like a sister to her in many ways and they were all still very close. They'd come for the holidays and birthdays, or even just to visit. The one thing that got her through Punk being in prison was having Cami to confide in. It was devastating to know she was using again, and she knew Punk would be heartbroken.

"I'll talk to Phil." AJ nodded, "I mean I think I have a good idea what he'll say but just to be sure." She said as Seth nodded.

"You can call me." Seth said, "I would have just called you but I didn't think it was something I could say over the phone. And I was coming to see my mom anyway. It's her birthday. She thinks I'm bringing Cami but… she was in no fit state to come anywhere." Seth shook his head as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Ok. I'll call you once I talk to Phil. He'll be in later. He's gonna want her to come stay." AJ nodded.

"If it gets her away from her mom." Seth said.

"Phil is gonna be so pissed about that. What kind of mom does that? Encourages their kid to use drugs?"

"She's a nutter." Seth shook his head as AJ nodded, "Are you here yourself?" He asked her.

"No, Jo is here. She's out in her tree house." AJ nodded.

"Oh, I see." Seth smiled, "Well I'm sorry I had to deliver shitty news." He ran his hand through his hair.

"That's ok." AJ sighed, "I just… I hate to see her suffer." She shook her head, "Anything we can do, we'll do it."

"I know." Seth said, "Breaks my heart to see her that way." He nodded, "She's worked so hard at staying clean and… she just lost it." He said, "If I could choke her mom I would."

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded, "She's a real piece of work. I… I only met her once and she told me I would try and kill my baby. So… that's the type of woman we're dealing with her." She shrugged.

"Sounds about right." Seth nodded, "I'm sorry about all of this." He said.

"Hey, no. We'll get her help. Any way we can." AJ said as Seth nodded.

* * *

"I'll kill my mom." Punk shook his head, later that night as he stood in the kitchen with AJ where she had just told him about what was going on with Cami. It broke his heart to find out that his sister had lost her way again, and angered him even more to know it was their own mother who was the catalyst of her downfall. It disgusted him.

"I said to Seth you'd probably want her to come stay here." AJ nodded.

"Yeah well if it gets her away from mom." Punk nodded, "Did he try rehab?" He asked her.

"Yeah but your mom checked her out of it apparently." AJ said as Punk shook his head and ran his hand over his face, "It might be better she comes here and stays, like you said, get her away from her mom. Maybe the girls will brighten her up a little too." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk sighed.

"I'm sorry." AJ frowned, giving him a hug as he embraced it and hugged her back, "But it's just a hiccup. We can help her." AJ nodded positively, "It's gonna be ok." She rubbed his arms softly as he nodded.

His little sister had always been a stress in his life. She was almost like a third daughter to him. He'd pretty much raised her and wondered if there was something he could have done to prevent her falling into this sort of hostile life of relapsing. She'd been clean for a very long time, so it was a shock to hear that things weren't good, and he hoped for the sake of his own mother, that they never crossed paths, because he wasn't promising to bite his tongue.

"Give Seth a call, tell him to bring her." Punk nodded, "I'll get a few days off work if I can." He said, "She can cold turkey quit here and spend some time with the girls. Might be the best remedy." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, kissing his cheek, "Ok." She sighed, grabbing her phone and leaving the kitchen to go contact Cami whilst Punk stood running his hands over his face and groaning to himself. Of course it was a worry and was extremely upsetting to see his sister this way again, especially after she was doing so well.

"Daddy." Jo said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm? What, baby?" Punk looked down at her.

"What's wrong with Auntie Cami?" Jo asked him innocently as Punk looked down at her.

"Is she coming to stay with us?" Jessica exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen, overhearing her mom on the phone. They loved their aunt. She was the definition of a fun aunt.

"Y-Yeah. She's gonna come stay but… she's not very well so… we need to take care of her." Punk nodded.

"Oh." Jo frowned, "Oh, no." She sighed sadly, "Is she sick?"

"Yeah, a little." Punk nodded, "But I know you'll both cheer her up." He nodded.

"We will." Jo promised.

"How long is she gonna stay for? Is uncle Seth staying too?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure. She'll stay for a little while. I don't think Seth will." Punk said, "She's just feeling a little down right now and we're gonna help her get better, ok?" He said to them as they both nodded. He knew they both loved to help, especially when it came to family, and that was a trait he was very proud that they had.

"I'd like to bake her some cookies." Jo nodded.

"She hasn't saw her tree house yet." Jessica said, "And maybe she could come see my track competition if she's still here." She nodded.

"Woah, slow down, kid." Punk smiled and nodded, "She needs to take it slow. She's gonna be resting and spending some time in the house for a little while. She's not gonna… be like her normal self."

"Why not?" Jessica shook her head with confusion.

"She just isn't." Punk said, having no other way to put it, "We need to be gentle and quiet around her. Until she gets better."

"Aunt Cami isn't quiet." Jessica shook her head.

"I know but she's not… she's not feeling like herself." Punk said, "Ok?" He said as Jessica just nodded.

"Why isn't she feeling like herself? Who-Who is she feeling like?" Jo asked, looking at her sister to her dad.

"He means she doesn't feel good." Jessica translated for her sister as Jo just nodded slowly, still not understanding completely.

"The best thing you guys can do is just… give her lots of hugs, she'll need that." Punk nodded, "You guys can do that, right?"

"I love huggles!" Jo exclaimed, hugging her father around his legs as Punk just smiled and laughed a little.

"I know you do." Punk smiled as AJ walked back into the kitchen, "You girls go back and watch the TV. We'll be in soon." He told them as they both disappeared out of the kitchen.

"He's gonna bring her tomorrow." AJ nodded, "He said that we should really prepare for seeing her. She looks dreadful apparently." She sighed, sitting her phone down.

"I've saw her on drugs before." Punk nodded, knowing what to expect.

"I know but he… he seems really worried, like it might be in the panicking stages." AJ said.

"Well when she's out here, she's not gonna have any drugs or booze. I'll need to take a few days off work so that I can watch her. Sounds real patronising but… if no one is here she'll just take off." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I can take some time off and help too." AJ said.

"No, it's ok. I'll manage." Punk nodded, "I just hope things don't get chaotic. She can be real nasty when she's in a bad way."

"I know but... she never means any harm." AJ nodded.

"Scared the kids won't recognise her." Punk sighed.

"They'll be fine. Like you said, they'll cheer her up." AJ said, "You'll feel better once you see her and talk to her." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, wrapping his arms around her and taking all the comfort he could get.


	5. So Far Gone

**So Far Gone**

* * *

"You finished?" Punk asked at breakfast the next morning with Jo who pushed her empty bowl of cereal forward. AJ had gone to work and taken Jessica to school. She volunteered to ask for the day off and stay at home with him for Cami arriving, but he knew how to handle his sister.

"Yeah, I'm finished." Jo nodded as Punk cleared up and walked over to the sink to place the dishes in, "Why can't we have breakfast together?" She asked.

"Well mommy and Jessica have to get up early for work and school, and you're still sleeping." Punk said, "That's why." He said.

"Oh." Jo nodded, "Then wake me." She shrugged.

"No, you need your beauty sleep." Punk told her as she smiled.

"No I don't." She laughed cutely.

"You do." Punk nodded, "We all do."

"You need your beauty sleep?" Jo asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of it." Punk said.

"Oh." Jo nodded, "I didn't know that." She mumbled as she sat Franklin up on the kitchen table, crossing his legs and smiling to herself as Punk smiled over to her. She was easily amused and such an easy-going child to care for. She'd been that way since she was a baby, just as Jessica was. She was precious and sweet, and made Punk melt with every little thing she did.

"How is Franklin's neck doing?" Punk asked, putting things back in the fridge, giving Jo another juice box once noticing she'd finished the first one.

"Oh, he's ok." Jo nodded, "He's feeling better." Jo said, "And Jessica apologised to him too." She smiled.

"Oh, she did?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry and didn't mean to hurt him and I says it's ok because he's getting better." Jo nodded as Punk smiled.

"Well that was good she apologised." Punk nodded, glad to hear that they were getting along again.

"Yeah and then she let me play with her in her room." Jo said, "So she does like me after all." Jo said with a sigh of relief as Punk smiled at her sweetness.

"Hey, your sister loves you. She'll always love you." Punk reminded her.

"Yeah, maybe." Jo nodded as Punk just laughed a little, his laugh fading when he heard a knock at the door, "Oh, can I get it?" Jo looked over at him.

"No, you just stay here for me just now, ok?" He said, cupping the back of her head on the way by as Jo huffed and turned back to her monkey.

Punk walked down the hallway and to the front door, opening it up where he saw Seth standing with a bag and Cami standing beside him. She looked like death and way worse than he had ever saw her before. She was a shade of yellow with bloodshot, paranoid eyes. Her hair was all matted and tangled and she looked rail thin like she hadn't ate in months.

"Cami." Punk shook his head and sighed as Cami looked across at him.

"Why did you take me here?" Cami turned to Seth slowly.

"You're gonna stay with Phil for a little while." Seth said as Cami turned back to her brother.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Cami asked him. Her mind was in such a negative place that she felt like everything good she had was just crumbling away beneath her.

"No." Seth shook his head immediately, "No, I just think you need a little bit of time and space on your own, away from Chicago. I'll come and see you." Seth assured her.

"I don't need to be here." Cami shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere." Punk told her, taking the bag from Seth. He knew the best way to help Cami in this state was to show her tough love. However, he hadn't saw her this bad before.

"No, I-I need to be in Chicago." Cami shook her head with panic, looking around her with paranoia as Punk shook his head.

"No." Punk said, placing his hand softly on her arm as she jumped a little, "You're gonna stay here. You're gonna get better here." He nodded as Cami just looked at him. She was so far gone that she, herself, didn't believe she could get better from this.

"You're gonna be alright." Seth nodded to her. They'd been arguing a lot and he hated to see her like this. She wasn't her normal self at all and he refused to fall apart because of it.

"You're fed up of me." Cami nodded.

"No." Seth said, "No I just think you'll feel better here with your brother. And you need away from your mom. You know that and I know that." Seth said.

"He's looking out for you." Punk said, "C'mon. AJ has set up the spare bedroom for you. She's already got dinner planned for the next five nights. The kids are excited to see you." He said, trying to make light of it.

Cami just nodded to herself, "Ok." She said quietly. She realised she didn't have a choice anyway. She was here now and her brother wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She gave Seth a hug as he squeezed her tightly, groaning internally as he felt how boney she was, giving her a kiss and promising her he would come visit back and forth as much as he could. He wasn't just shipping her off to someone else, he really had ran out of options and he also didn't think her being in Chicago where her mother was, was helping anyone.

Cami headed into the house once Seth left, standing in the hallway as Punk sat her bag at the bottom of the staircase, "It's quiet in here." Cami admitted. Normally when she visited her brother, the girls were screaming and jumping around.

"Cami!" Jo exclaimed as she came running from the kitchen down the hall, dragging Franklin by the arm with her as Cami looked on at her.

"Hey." Cami forced a smile, crouching down painfully as Jo looked at her aunt funnily.

"Why are you yellow?" Jo asked innocently as Punk groaned.

"Jo, why don't you go play in your tree house for a bit?" Punk said, "Cami needs to put her things in." He said as Cami stood up straight and hugged her arms consciously. Hearing a three year old comment on how dreadful she looked didn't help her mental state.

"Oh, but what if I don't want to play?" Jo tested her father.

"What if I said I'd come out and play with you soon?" Punk asked her as Jo smiled.

"Ok. I'll go." Jo nodded, running back to the kitchen to head outside and play in her tree house as Punk turned back to Cami.

"She spends all day in her tree house." Punk shook his head as Cami just nodded, "She… has no filter. I'm sorry."

"She's just being honest." Cami shrugged, "Where is Jess? AJ?"

"Work and school." Punk nodded, "I've taken a few days off work so I'll be around with Jo during the day." He said.

"You can go to work, I don't need babysat." Cami said.

"No, I think you do, actually." Punk said bluntly as Cami just looked at him, "Have you been eating?" He had to ask. She was terribly skinny and he wondered if she was substituting food for drugs and booze.

"Yeah, sometimes." Cami shrugged.

"You lost your job?" Punk assumed.

"What do you think?" Cami asked.

"Why mom?" Punk sighed, "Why were you even seeing her? She's a piece of shit who doesn't give a fuck about either of us."

"She cares about me." Cami said with delusion.

"Oh, really? This is the state that you're in, because of her, and you think she scares?" Punk asked her.

"She does." Cami spat, "She understands what I'm going through. You don't."

"She understands because she's a junkie herself. She just wants something to get drunk with, and I'm not gonna let it be you anymore." Punk said.

"Just because she hates you doesn't mean she hates me." Cami said.

"Well that's a mature thing to say." Punk nodded.

"Well she's mentally ill and you never gave her a chance." Cami said.

"I gave her chance after chance after chance." Punk said, "Are you forgetting that she wasn't there when you were a kid? Who went to your parent teacher conferences? Me. Who bought you new school things and Christmas presents from Santa and organised birthday parties? Me. I did all that shit because she didn't care, she didn't care about either of us." Punk said as Cami folded her arms, "Now you're gonna stay here and ride out your addictions. You're gonna cold turkey quit it all. And you're not leaving until I think you're ready to go back home." Punk said, "And you can fight with me if you like, but you know I'll shut you down every time." He said as Cami looked at him angrily.

"Fine." Cami shrugged, "I'm going to bed then."

"It's 10am." Punk said, "I can make you breakfast, maybe we can… go a walk down to the park later."

"I want to sleep, Phil. I don't wanna go to a park with screaming kids." She made clear as Punk just looked at her. He knew she got impatient and nasty when she was using. Luckily he knew how to handle her.

"Fine." Punk said, "But your ass isn't sleeping all day." He warned her as Cami just ignored him and grabbed her bag, walking upstairs and into the spare bedroom. She quickly shut the door over and threw her bag on the bed, opening it up with shaking hands which she had tried to control whilst speaking to her brother. Even when she knew he knew how bad she was, she was still trying to hide it.

She rummaged through her bag, throwing the clothes to the side. She really didn't care if she had clothes or not, she was only interested in one thing.

She grabbed out the few cigarette boxes and the few bags of drugs. She hid them under the bed but took one of the bags of drugs, walking over to the dressing table and pouring it out as she lined it up and got her fix.

* * *

"Hey, what did mommy say about swinging upside down on things?" Punk walked out into the garden where Jo was swinging upside down on a part of the tree house, getting back up and sitting down on the edge as Jo shrugged.

"Mommy isn't here." Jo concluded.

"Yeah, but I am. You could fall and hurt yourself." Punk said, climbing up the steps to the tree house and sitting down beside her.

"What's wrong with Cami?" Jo asked him.

"She's just not very well right now. She needs a lot of space." Punk nodded as Jo frowned.

"She looks sad." Jo sighed, "Is she sad?"

"I don't know." Punk sighed himself.

"I don't want her to be sad." Jo shook her head.

"No, me neither." Punk agreed, "Hey, you said you wanted to bake some cookies for her, right?"

"Yes." Jo nodded.

"Why don't we go do that?" Punk asked her as Jo nodded with excitement.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Jo exclaimed, pushing by him and climbing down the stairs quickly as Punk laughed, watching her run away into the house.

He then looked up at the spare bedroom window where he saw Cami close the window over and draw the curtains, sighing to himself as he realised she was a lot worse than he had expected.


	6. Nasty Side

**Nasty Side**

* * *

"She's been in bed all day?" AJ asked, getting home from work later on where she had picked up Jessica on the way home from school. The girls were outside playing in their tree house whilst AJ and Punk were making dinner.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I checked on her about two hours ago and she was sleeping." Punk shrugged as AJ frowned.

"I thought she would be… kicking up a fuss and trying to get out of the house." AJ admitted as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Seems way too quiet." Punk nodded as AJ shook her head, turning around and looking out the window where she saw Jo swinging upside down from the tree house again.

"Phil." AJ said with frustration, "Can you please tell her to stop doing that. She's just not listening to me. She's gonna… fall and break her neck or something." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Jo!" Punk called from the door that led into the back garden, watching as she got to her feet and looked over, "Stop doing that. We're not gonna tell you again." He said as Jo just looked across at him in silence, sensing her father's angry tone.

Punk turned around and walked back into the kitchen where AJ began laughing.

"What?" Punk said.

"She made a face when you turned around." AJ smiled to him as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Yeah, they both do." Punk nodded, "You're right. She is gonna fall and break her neck, thinking she's Spiderman up there." He shook his head.

"Yeah, it's giving me anxiety." AJ nodded, "Should I go ask Cami if she wants some dinner? I should probably go say hello anyway." AJ said, drying her hands on the kitchen towel.

"Yeah, and I'll carry on with this." Punk said as she nodded.

AJ left the kitchen and headed upstairs, reaching the top and turning the corner to head across to the spare room. She knocked on the door and waited, but Cami never replied, "Cami, it's AJ." AJ said, knocking again and waiting but there was no response, so she just walked into the room, looking over at Cami crashed out on the bed face first.

She frowned to herself. She was heartbroken just like Punk to see Cami the way she was again, and to see her so broken and lost, but they were set on helping her and she knew Punk's determination was one of his strongest assets.

Just as she was about to close the door over and leave her sleeping, she looked over to the dressing table in the corner of the room behind the mirror, tilting her head and noticing something sticking out.

She walked further into the room and over to the dressing table where she saw a needle hanging off the edge along with an empty clear bag and a rubber band. She turned around to Cami and shook her head. She immediately had flashbacks to the last time she brought drugs into her home, and how she almost lost custody of Jessica because of it. She wasn't risking that sort of thing again.

She immediately left the room and rushed down the stairs back into the kitchen, "She's got drugs up there. Get her out." AJ spat as Punk turned around.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"She's crashed out because she's so fucking high on drugs." AJ said, "There's a dirty needle and a band and an empty bag." AJ shook her head, "Did no one think to check her bag?" She said as Punk threw the kitchen towel down and walked by her out of the kitchen.

Punk ran up the stairs and burst into the room where Cami was crashed out on the bed. He scanned around the room and found what AJ was talking about in the corner of the dresser. She was so far gone that she hadn't even thought to hide them properly at this point.

He began looking around the room frantically in drawers and behind spaces to try and find anything, finally finding them under the bed with cartons of cigarettes, pulling the bags out and shaking his head.

He walked into the bathroom next door, grabbing a cup and filling it with water as he headed back into the bedroom and threw the water over her face as she jumped and looked around with hazy eyes.

"Get up." Punk threw the cup on the floor as Cami looked up at him, wiping her eyes and the top of her now wet hair.

"What the fuck?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, what the fuck." Punk agreed, pulling her up from the bed, grabbing the bags of drugs and taking her through to the bathroom.

"Ph-Phil what are you doing?" Cami shook her head, her mind spinning, trying to comprehend what was going on, still so high and drugged that she barely recognised where she was. But she sure as hell recognised him with the drugs in his hands.

"Here I was thinking you wouldn't be so stupid as to bring this shit into my house with my kids." Punk said, closing the bathroom door over behind them as she looked at him. For the first time, he could see how spaced out and high she was, so he didn't bother saying much else.

All he did, was open up the bags of powdered drugs and emptied them out into the toilet as Cami screamed.

"No, what are you doing?!" Cami yelled, shoving him roughly as she looked down the toilet, "What the fuck are you doing?" She shook him desperately, as though he had literally just flushed her life down the toilet.

"You aren't gonna get better like this." Punk spat, "And shame on you for not considering my kids. Jo is three. She could have thought this was… sugar or something, they could have got it on their hands or anything." Punk said.

"I don't care that was all I brought." Cami gasped, looking down at the toilet as Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, exactly, you don't care." Punk nodded, "So you're gonna stay here until you do. You're gonna go clean that room, put whatever it is you used straight into the trash, you're gonna clean the surface, and then you're gonna come downstairs and eat some dinner." Punk said as Cami looked up at him with hatred.

"You're a fucking idiot." Cami shook her head.

"And you should be so lucky I give a damn." Punk said, "Go clean that room. My kids play hide and seek, they hide under the bed a lot." He said, leaving the bathroom and going back downstairs as Cami sat down on the edge of the bathtub, panicking as she realised she no longer had anything to keep her going.

"Phil, I want her out." AJ said as Punk walked back into the kitchen, "The girls could touch it with their hands and then they put their fingers in their mouths…" She panicked, "No, I'm not doing this again. I did this before and I almost had Jess taken from me."

"Everything is gone. Flushed down the toilet." Punk said, "She's gonna clean the room and I'll go up too and clean it once she has. She's in a bad way, ok? If I push her away, she really has no one." He said as AJ sighed, "I know you don't want me to do that anyway."

"Of course I don't but I don't want our kids to have cocaine in their system either." AJ exclaimed.

"Oh and I do?" Punk said sarcastically as she just made a face, "The drugs are gone." He said, "I'll make sure there's none."

"Should have checked her damn bag." AJ shook her head, "Dinner is almost ready, go shout the girls and… Cami." She said as Punk just nodded, walking out of the kitchen and into the garden where he called on the girls for dinner and then headed out and stood at the bottom of the stairs to shout on Cami who eventually fumbled down the stairs on limp legs.

"What we having?" Cami shook her head, folding her arms and walking through to the kitchen.

"Tacos." Punk sad as Cami nodded, taking a seat at the table beside Jessica as AJ looked over.

"Did you sleep all day?" Jessica asked her disapprovingly.

"Yes." Cami answered, "What about it?" She asked.

"Kinda lazy." Jessica said honestly. They'd always had a fun relationship. Cami was almost like a big sister to them rather than an aunt, but even the girls could notice she wasn't her normal self.

"Can I have more please?" Jo asked as Punk looked over.

"We've just put dinner down." Punk said, "Eat what you have first." He told her as Jo just shrugged and picked up her taco.

AJ and Punk eventually made their way over and sat down at the table where Cami sat in silence staring at Punk, deliberately trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"What did you and daddy get up to today?" AJ asked Jo, refusing to have her children feel uncomfortable in their own house.

"Uh…" Jo thought to herself as she crunched on her taco, most of it falling down her than actually going in her mouth, "We baked cookies." She said.

"Mmm, what kind?" AJ asked.

"Chocolate chip." Jo said, "Daddy ate a lot of them." She huffed as AJ turned to Punk who shrugged, "I did all the hard work."

"Are there any left?" Jessica asked her sister.

"I think so." Jo nodded.

"You can have some after your dinner." AJ told them.

"We made them for Cami." Punk said, "But she didn't want any." He looked across at Cami who was barely eating anything. She hadn't been used to eating much over the past few months and her stomach couldn't take it.

"Well she was sleeping." Jessica concluded, "How long are you staying here for?" She asked her aunt.

"Honestly, for as less time as possible." Cami said as Jessica frowned, "Your mom and dad are way too annoying for me." She said as Jessica looked up at her with confusion.

"That's not very nice." Jessica said with confusion as Cami shrugged.

"Don't let them control you. You go do what you want in life." Cami nodded, "You wanna… be a vet? Go be a vet. You wanna go do drugs? Go do drugs." She said.

"Cami." Punk spat as Cami looked across at him.

"What? I mean… out of the two of them one of them has to do at least weed." Cami chuckled as AJ started to stand up but Punk put his hand on her thigh.

"Stop it." Punk nodded calmly, trying to keep his cool.

"What?" Cami laughed, "I'm annoying you? I'm sorry." She said insincerely, "I just feel bad for them, that's all."

"I feel bad for you." AJ said, "Really bad actually." She nodded.

"I feel bad for you too." Cami laughed, "He thinks you're an angel." She pointed to Punk, "He thinks you're this pure, innocent, misunderstood angel… and you're not." She shrugged, "You're just as fucked up as I am."

"Uh… bad word." Jo looked over at her sister who just shook her head.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Cami said, "It's not a bad word. It's just a word." Cami said as Punk ran his hand through his hair, "You know whilst you were in prison, she was out sleeping with an entire police station." She pointed to AJ, "Do you girls know what a slut is?" She asked.

"Get out of my house." AJ said, "Get out of my house right now." She shook her head.

"You're way out of line." Punk shook his head as Cami shrugged, "I know this isn't you talking but… we're the only people who actually give a damn about you, along with Seth. And you're pushing us all away." He nodded.

"Yeah well I don't need anyone." Cami said, standing up, "Here Jo, have my taco." She said, picking up the taco and throwing it onto the Jo's plate as it cracked and collapsed everywhere as Jo looked at it and frowned, "You want me gone, I'll go." She said, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"What's a slut?" Jessica asked as Punk turned to AJ, both sighing in sync. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he had underestimated how far gone his sister was.


	7. Not A Big Deal

**Not A Big Deal**

* * *

"Why aren't you telling us what a slut is?" Jessica asked her mother.

"What's a slut?" Jo turned to her mother beside her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Punk told AJ.

"Oh, yeah very convenient." AJ nodded as Punk sneakily escaped the kitchen to avoid the girls curiosity. He had to go talk to Cami anyway, especially after everything she had just said.

"So what's a slut?" Jessica asked.

"Stop saying it." AJ groaned, "It's a bad word, ok? Don't ever use it towards anyone." She told them.

"A bad word like fuck?" Jo asked.

"Joelle." AJ looked down at Jo.

"Cami just said there are no bad words." Jo defended.

"There are bad words and you shouldn't use them." AJ shook her head.

"Oh." Jo said.

"Why did she call you a slut?" Jessica asked, "If it's a bad word, why did she call you it?" She asked her as AJ looked across at her eldest daughter.

"Aunt Cami is just… not feeling like her normal self. She's not very well. She doesn't mean what she said or how she's acting." AJ nodded, even though it was hard to defend her when she had just called her such awful things. It broke her heart because she was incredibly close to Cami, and to hear her say those things just showed how doped up she really was.

"But if she's sick… why is she being mean? I'm not mean when I'm sick." Jessica said.

"Sometimes." Jo mumbled whilst eating more tacos, breaking up the shell and eating it in pieces like she did with all her food.

"It's a different kind of sick. It's like an adult sickness." AJ said.

"Oh." Jessica nodded, "How long is she gonna stay here?" She asked.

"Well… it might be a little while." AJ nodded. Now that she'd saw the real state Cami was in, the state of resistance and desperation she was in, it didn't look like they'd be letting her leave any time soon.

"What's a little while?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. Longer than a week anyway." AJ nodded.

"Oh, man." Jo said.

"I know, baby." AJ said, running her hand over her daughter's hair down the back of her head continuously, "It's ok, though. She'll get better as time goes on." She said, watching as the girls finished off their dinner, losing her own appetite however.

Meanwhile Punk had headed upstairs and into the spare bedroom where Cami was frantically packing her things.

"You know I'm not gonna let you leave." Punk folded his arms.

"I don't care." Cami said, "I'm not staying here with you telling me what to do." She said.

"Oh, so you're… you're gonna go back to Chicago, back to your best-friend, mom, do drugs together, have a great old time? Piss your life away just like she did?" Punk asked her, "Well tough, if that's what you had in mind then I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go down that road." Punk said.

"I don't want to be here. Just let me go home." Cami said.

"No, because home is where you get your drugs." Punk said, "And I'm not losing you to that shit."

"Why do you act like you give a damn about me?" Cami asked, "I'm just a second thought to you. You jumped at the opportunity to move away from Chicago, you didn't even think about me."

"I had to leave. You know that." Punk said, "Me and April have made a life out here for ourselves. We're in a good place and we… we try and see you as much as we can. You're a big girl, Cam. Clearly not big enough to make wise decisions yet, but still." He said.

"Well I don't need your pity." Cami said, "Just call Seth and have him pick me up." She said.

"No, you're staying here." Punk said, "You're gonna get better. You've done it before. You're a strong girl. You can do it again."

"What if I don't want to do it again?" Cami asked, "What if I like the way things are right now?"

"You like the way things are right now? You like the fact you look like a dead corpse, or the fact you're so desperate that you actually brought drugs into my house with my kids. Oh and yeah… you just called April a slut in front of our kids, thanks for that, now they're asking what a slut is." He said as Cami looked across at him, "I know you're not in the right frame of mind right now. But pushing me away, pushing AJ away, that's the worst thing you could do, because you're gonna end up having no one." He said.

"I don't need you both looking down on me." Cami said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and dumping her bag back down as Punk walked further into the room, "You have a picture perfect life here and here I am. A mess. Making a fool of myself."

"Our life is not perfect, trust me." Punk said, sitting down beside her, "It's not been easy moving away and trying to start a new life. It feels like we've… been on the run, it still kinda does." He said, "And sometimes we are looking over our shoulder. It's gotten better but, in the beginning it was a nightmare." He said, "And I still get those prison nightmares." He nodded as she looked at him, "Who said things were perfect here?"

"Well they look perfect." She folded her arms, "I'm just fed up of being someone's problem." She shook her head, "That's why I go to mom. She doesn't make me feel like I'm doing something disgusting. She makes it ok."

"But that's not good." Punk said, "What you're doing is you're ruining your life. You're missing out on it. I mean you've lost your job, I'm sure Seth is… trying his best to keep faith, you're trying to push me away… that's the problem with drugs." He nodded, "You're not a problem to me. You're my little sister. And you're not leaving this house until your head is on straight and you're off the drugs. I don't care if I gotta… lock you up in a room or never leave this house again, if it's what I gotta do." He nodded as she turned to him and sighed.

"I'm just tired of feeling this way." Cami said, "I'm sick of it all." She shrugged as Punk nodded and sighed, wrapping his arm around and pulling her into him.

"I know. Feels better to give up than fight back." He said, "But I'm gonna help you. You're gonna get back on a straight road, and I'm not helping you because you're a problem. I'm helping you because I love you and you're my sister, and I don't want to see you hurting." He said as Cami rested her head against him.

"You shouldn't be being this nice to me." Cami sighed, "I just said fuck three times in your daughter's face."

"She didn't look phased by it anyway." Punk said as Cami smiled, "Unpack your things. I'll bring you up a drink and a snack, you can catch an early night." He said as she nodded.

She watched him get up and head to the door, "Phil." She sighed.

"Yeah?" Punk turned around.

"Thank you." She sighed. She knew her behaviour didn't deserve his patience, and after coming down from her anger, she felt so bad for what she had said. Her withdrawals made her agitated and impatient and sore, but she didn't mean to take it out on anyone, especially not those who were being there for her.

"It's ok." Punk assured her.

"Could I use the shower?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Punk said, "I'll bring you some food up when you get out." He said as she nodded.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Punk said, later that night as he walked into the bathroom in he and AJ's bedroom, where she was in the shower after putting the girls to bed.

"Yeah." AJ said, rinsing her hair out under the shower as Punk stripped his clothes off and opened the shower door, stepping in with her, "Did you get her something to eat?" She asked.

Cami had avoided AJ for the rest of the night and AJ expected it. Whilst she put the girls to sleep, Cami stayed in her room.

"Yeah, I got her something. She looked tired so… hopefully she can get a decent sleep. Looks like she's not had one in months." Punk said as AJ picked up the conditioner bottle, squeezing some out and running it through the tips of her hair, "You still mad?"

"Yes." AJ said, "Now I know what she really thinks of me." She shrugged.

"No, she doesn't think that of you. People get hurtful when they go down the wrong path. Dean was like that with me when he was drinking again. You lash out at the ones you love." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She sighed, "You wanna ask me about it?" She asked him.

"Ask you about what?" He said.

"Well about what she said. How I apparently have slept with an entire station of cops." She said, "Because apparently girls can't have casual sex the way guys can? The way guys are praised for." She said.

"I… We don't have to talk about it. I was in prison. You… I hurt you. You had every right to feel lonely and upset." Punk said, "And you're right. There shouldn't be one rule for guys and another for girls." He nodded.

"It was just a few guys." AJ said, "I missed you. I had a baby to take care of on my own. I was going through a divorce." She said.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to me." Punk said, "And you're not… you're not a slut." He rolled his eyes, "You were just trying to cope with things. I'm not gonna be mad about it." He said truthfully.

"I thought you would be." AJ admitted, surprised at how calm he was.

"Well I'm upset that other guys were with you, obviously I am, but I'm not mad at you for doing it. You're free to do whatever you want… well, back then when you were single." He said as she just nodded and smiled.

"I just wanted to forget about everything that was going on." She shrugged.

"I get it." Punk said, "Cami… she didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah well now the girls wanna know what a slut is." AJ rolled her eyes, "I just told them it was a bad word." She shrugged.

"They'll forget about it." Punk shook his head, rubbing the shampoo in his hair and rinsing it out under the water as she smiled watching him, "I spoke to Cami and I think she listened." He nodded, running his hands over his face and hair, "I can't let her leave until I know she's ok."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I know, and I love her just like a sister. That just hurt a little." She said as Punk nodded.

"She really didn't mean it. I could tell in her face right away that she felt bad." Punk said, "And you don't have to feel like it's true either, because it's not. It was a hard time for you. I'm not gonna call you out for it. I was pushing you away. You had every right to… take comfort in other people."

"Not a lot of people would be as understanding as that." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, well… can we move on from talking about it, though? The images of you with other guys is starting to… annoy me just a little." He smiled painfully as she smiled and nodded.

"We can move on from talking about it." She nodded, moving her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to press her lips against his, deepening the kiss as he picked her wet body up and pressed it against the tiled wall in the shower.

She ran her hands through his wet hair, feeling him kiss down her neck whilst the water ran down his back, "Fuck." AJ moaned. Shower sex was her favourite and he knew it. There was just something a lot more passionate about it that she loved, "Fuck yeah, like that." AJ moaned as he tangled his hand between them and stroked her clit between her folds, staring into her eyes as she moaned out.

"Fuck, baby. I want you inside me." She whispered and nodded desperately, "Please give it to me." She said, followed by whispers in Spanish as he stroked his length up and down before thrusting up inside her, her legs still wrapped around him, her back against the wall as he began moving in and out of her.

"Fuck, April." Punk groaned, "You're so wet." He moaned, looking down between them as he slid in and out of her.

"Yes, just like that." AJ nodded, grazing her teeth over his shoulder as he thrust into her hard and fast, their bodies sliding against one another in perfect rhythm as he kissed her neck, "Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, rolling her eyes back. He knew how to hit every spot. Spots she didn't even know existed. Combinations that sent her crazy.

"You wanna talk about those guys now?" Punk whispered cockily in her ear as she smiled and bit her lip.

"No." She whispered, pressing her lips against his, moaning into them as he continued to thrust into her hard.


	8. Mistake

**Mistake**

* * *

"Baby, you're gonna have to eat your breakfast in the car, we're running late." AJ said, rushing into the kitchen.

"No, you're running late." Jessica corrected, "I've been ready for an hour." She said, sitting at the kitchen table. Sometimes roles reversed and the girls acted as AJ and Punk's parents, not all the time, but occasionally, like this morning.

"Ok, well mommy pushed her alarm off. You can give me into trouble later." AJ nodded, "Can I give you money for lunch?" She wondered.

"Oh, but I hate the school food." Jessica moaned as AJ nodded and groaned.

"Right, ok. You grab snacks and I'll make you a sandwich up." AJ nodded, frantically bringing the bread out with some other things from the fridge to make up Jessica's lunch for her whilst Jessica grabbed snacks, "Uh… Jess, not all that chocolate." AJ shook her head as she noticed the three chocolate bars in Jessica's hand.

"Two then?" Jessica tested.

"How about one?" AJ concluded, "And take a piece of fruit please." AJ nodded as Jessica moaned and grabbed a banana from the basket, walking over and placing it in her lunch box, "Can you fill up your water too?" She asked as Jessica nodded and grabbed her water bottle, taking the water from the fridge and filling it up with it.

"Mom, you're talking to yourself." Jessica noticed as AJ nodded. She normally chatted to herself in the morning, especially when they were running late, and Jessica liked to call her out on it.

"Yeah, and what about it?" AJ said, folding the sandwich over and sealing it up to put in Jessica's box, "Ok, is that everything?" She asked as Jessica nodded, "Ok, take your bag and your lunch box and head out into the car." She told her, "Car keys are on the stairs."

"Ok." Jessica hummed, putting her bookbag on and taking her lunch box with her whilst AJ grabbed her own purse and put her coat on.

"You've not left yet?" Punk asked as he walked down the stairs where AJ was rushing by him.

"It would appear that way." AJ nodded.

"I said I could take Jessica to school." Punk shook his head, "If it's too much of a rush."

"No, you have to stay here with Jo. It's fine. I should have just got up with my alarm and not half an hour later." AJ shrugged, "I'll see you later." She nodded, walking over and pecking his lips before rushing out of the door as he just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

"We're so late." Jessica sighed as AJ walked her into school.

"No… no we're just…" AJ looked at her phone and rolled her eyes, "Ok, we're kinda late." She agreed, walking her into the class where Jessica ran off to her seat and AJ tried to discretely back away.

"Uh… Miss Mendez." The teacher got up as AJ groaned and turned around, "Hi." She smiled pleasantly as AJ just nodded.

"Hey." AJ nodded casually.

"Hi, uh… it's really important that Jessica arrives here on time." The teacher said, "Actually maybe even five or ten minutes earlier so that she can settle into class." The teacher nodded, "She's been late a few times." She said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I… it's just a rush in the morning. I have a three year old too so… it can get tough." AJ said, using her poor other daughter as an excuse when really, she'd just switched her alarm off.

"Oh, I understand." The teacher smiled, "I just think it would help Jessica a lot more. She's a bright little girl. Very smart. Being late could tarnish that." She nodded as AJ looked over at Jessica sitting at her desk taking her books out. She immediately felt terrible for not trying her best with Jessica. She felt like an awful mother.

"Right, of course." AJ nodded, watching Jessica sharpen her pencil and fix her things out on her desk, "We won't be late again." She nodded to the teacher.

"Oh, it happens. Sometimes it can't be helped. But… Jessica just has a little more late comings than she should have." She said as AJ nodded.

"We'll work on that." AJ promised herself more than anyone else as the teacher smiled, "I really need to get to work." She said.

"Of course." The teacher smiled as AJ nodded, smiling over to Jessica who waved at her before quickly leaving the school to go to work, which she was also late for.

* * *

Later on that day Punk had waited on Cami coming downstairs. Jo was dressing up her troll dolls on the kitchen table and brushing their hair whilst he was doing some work from home.

"Daddy, have a troll." Jo said, sliding over the blue haired troll as Punk looked at it.

"Don't these scare you?" Punk asked her.

"No." Jo shook her head, "Do they scare you?" She asked.

"A little." Punk nodded honestly, "Which is your favourite?"

"Poppy." Jo said, "With the pink hair." She showed him as Punk nodded, "I kinda wanna watch the movie." She admitted, "Will you watch with me?" She asked him.

"Baby, I'm a little busy right now." Punk sighed as Jo frowned, leaning her chin on the kitchen table, giving him her huge brown eyes, "Ok, maybe later, right?" He said as she grinned and nodded. She already knew how to get what she wanted.

"I'm going to play with my trolls in my tree house." She told him scooping up all her trolls.

"Be careful." Punk told her as she left out of the kitchen door. He then heard Cami begin to come downstairs, walking into the kitchen as he turned around. She looked a million times better just from having a sleep and showering, "Morning." He said as she nodded.

"Morning." Cami said.

"You want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"Just some coffee." Cami nodded, sitting down at the table as Punk got up and made the coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Punk asked her.

"In a cold sweat with a permanent headache." Cami said. She was no stranger to withdrawal symptoms, and they were the most painful and frustrating thing in the world.

"I'll text AJ to get you some things at the store." Punk said.

"What? Like pills?" Cami smiled as Punk rolled his eyes.

"No, like nutrition bars and water." Punk nodded as Cami looked at him and sighed, "And maybe you should also consider going to the hospital-"

"No, don't even start me." Cami said as Punk walked over with the coffees.

"You could have problems going on inside." Punk said.

"All they'll do is send me to some shitty rehab program which I won't go to. There's no point." Cami said as Punk shook his head.

"Why don't you care about yourself?" Punk asked her, "Huh?"

"What?" Cami shook her head.

"When you put that shit in your body, you're literally telling yourself you're ok with dying. You're hurting your body and your mind." Punk said, "Why?"

"I'm not trying to. You're saying it like it's a choice. It's not a choice." Cami said as Punk sighed, "I'm sorry for how I was last night. I just didn't want to be here and… I was just mad. I still am."

"What are you mad about?" Punk asked her.

"You flushed it down the toilet. I pay for money for that. A lot of it." Cami said as Punk looked across at her in horror.

"You're serious?" Punk said.

"Uh yeah." Cami said, "I mean aren't I supposed to… gradually come off it? Won't this shock my body or something?"

"No, because there won't be anything gradual about it. You'll just keep taking it." Punk said, "You need tough love." He nodded, "And that's what you're getting."

"Can I at least call mom to let her know I'm here?" Cami asked.

"No." Punk said, "Fuck that bitch." He said bluntly as Cami looked at him, "She doesn't care about you. She just wants someone to… get high with. You wanna end up her like? Alone? No one around you?" He asked her as Cami sighed, "No, I didn't think so. Get your act together. Put your head in a positive place. You have good things going for you, Cami."

"Do I?" Cami asked.

"Yeah. You do. You've got Seth. You've got me. You have your apartment with Seth. You'll-You'll get your job back or you'll find a new one." Punk said, "You're not completely in the shit." He said as Cami sighed, "You'll get off of it. I know you will."

"I wish I believed in me as much as you do." Cami shook her head, sipping on her coffee as Punk just sighed, "What are you doing?" She asked him, looking on at the paper work in front of him.

"Work." Punk nodded.

"You still working at that company for fucked up ex-prisoners?" She asked him.

"Yes, that's the one." Punk shook his head at her being insensitive.

"You must have thick skin. I bet you speak to a lot fucked up people." Cami nodded.

"I wouldn't call them fucked up." Punk said, "I know how most of them are feeling so… it's an ideal job." He said as Cami just nodded slowly, "It's pretty rewarding actually." He said.

"I bet." Cami nodded.

"I really gotta go by the centre and had this shit in." He admitted with frustration as Cami looked across at him.

"Phil." Cami made a face, "Go. I think I'll be fine for half an hour." She shook her head.

"No, it's fine I can do it another day." He shrugged.

"You look agitated by it." Cami nodded, "Go. I'll sit with my coffee in the living room and I'll be in the same position when you get back." She said, "Where is Jo?"

"She's in her tree house." Punk said, "I don't know." He said.

"Just go." Cami said, "Seriously." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"I'll be like half an hour, an hour at the most." Punk said, "Are you sure?" He said, unsure if he could trust her, but he didn't want to put that doubt in her mind. He wanted her to feel like she was fine on her own.

"Yes. You don't have to stay in and supervise me. I'll be fine." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Well I got my phone on me so… anything, just call. Jo spends all day in that tree house so… she probably won't even notice I'm gone." He said as Cami nodded.

"I think I can handle it." Cami nodded as Punk just looked at her. His gut was telling him to stay, but his head and heart wanted to believe that she could at least be ok with Jo for an hour.

"I really won't be that long." He said.

"Well go then." Cami said as Punk nodded and left the kitchen whilst Cami leaned back on the chair, running her shaking hands over her face and getting up to go find money in her purse.

* * *

"These are the outlines for the new structure." Punk said, "I know it was supposed to be for a few days ago but… with everything going on-"

"Phil, it's totally fine." His boss, Lou nodded, "You've got shit going on at home. That comes first. I get it." He said as Punk nodded, "I appreciate you coming in and giving me it though." He said.

"Yeah, well I know it makes a difference." Punk said, "I'm hoping to be back for next week." He said as Lou nodded.

"Take your time." Lou said seriously, "You got things to do at home, take the time." He said as Punk nodded.

"Hey, thanks." Punk said, "How have things been? Everyone here who is supposed to be?"

"Well most, yeah." Lou said, "That seventeen year old kid hasn't shown in the past few days. You know the one you were talking to a few days ago?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He's not came back?"

"No. And I spoke to his probation officer. He's not been reporting to him either." Lou shrugged, "So I'm gonna try and find him at his parent's house, try and locate him at least." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. He was a good kid but… he was spooked for sure." Punk said as Lou nodded, just as Punk felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd been out of the house for around forty five minutes, going onto an hour at this point, "It's my neighbour." Punk made a face. The only reason he had her number was because she watched the girls one night for he and AJ when Monica couldn't.

"Hey, Marie." Punk answered the phone.

"Hi, Phil." Marie said, "I have Jo in my house right now. She fell off her tree house. I heard her crying from next door and John climbed over the fence to see if she was ok. There's no one in your house."

"Is-Is Jo ok?" Punk shook his head, running his hand over his hair.

"She bumped her head. I think maybe you should take her to the hospital. She might have a concussion. And she's got a little cut on her wrist. She's coming around a little now." Marie said as Punk shook his head.

"Marie, I'll be there as quick as I can." Punk nodded, hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Lou asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, rushing out of the building and to his car to speed off back home. He just wished he had trusted his gut.


	9. Surprise

**Surprise**

* * *

"Are you ok, baby?" Punk asked, walking out of the hospital with Jo where he had taken her straight away once he collected her from their neighbours house. Turned out she had just a mild concussion. He knew the tree house was built high and given that she'd fell upside down also, he was surprised she hadn't broken anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jo sighed tiredly. She'd gotten a fright more than anything and she also didn't enjoy the hospital with doctors and nurses touching her head and fussing over her. She just wanted to go home.

"Let me see your cool band-aid." Punk said as Jo turned her wrist around and showed him the band-aid which had the Simpsons on it, "That's cool." He nodded as Jo nodded in agreement.

His main concern was Jo and getting her to the hospital to get checked out. His next concern was to then figure out where the hell his sister had disappeared to. He thought she would be ok for an hour. She had convinced him well enough. But he supposed that's what addicts did to get their own way. He was just hurt that she hadn't thought about Jo's safety when she left her in the house herself.

"I want mommy." Jo sighed as Punk strapped Jo into the back of his car. She loved her father and took a lot of comfort in him, but there was something about a mother's hug that made everything so much better. She'd gotten a fright when she fell more than anything.

"Mommy will be home soon." Punk nodded. Which he was dreading. He knew AJ wouldn't hold back, especially if the girls' safety had been risked. But first he had to find out where Cami had even gone off to. She didn't know the area and he was worried she was doing something out of desperation.

"I want to see her now." Jo sighed, picking up Franklin and squishing him beside her in her car seat.

"I think… you need a nap." Punk nodded, noticing how tired she looked. She'd clearly had a traumatic day. It wasn't the first time one of the girls had to go a trip to the hospital. They were prone to having accidents, but it didn't get any easier.

"Oh, no. I don't nap." Jo said. She was under the illusion that only little girls napped, and she didn't want to be a little girl.

"I think you should." Punk said, "You've had a long day, sweetness." He said, kissing her head softly, watching as she picked up her monkey and raised it to his face, "Mhm." He nodded, kissing the monkey's head as Jo put him back beside her whilst Punk closed the door over and got into the front.

* * *

It only took the drive home for Jo to fall asleep. Punk got out of the car, lifting her from the back and heading inside, opening up the door and walking on in. He lay Jo down on the couch and threw a blanket over her before heading through to the kitchen, picking up his phone and trying to call Cami, but of course she wasn't answering.

He sat for the next hour calling Cami, sitting at the kitchen table. He would have gone out looking for her if it wasn't for Jo. He needed to be there for his daughter. Luckily enough, AJ and Jessica got home soon after, which meant he had to tell AJ.

"Hi dad." Jessica threw her bag into the corner of the kitchen, giving her dad a hug.

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled, "How was school?" He asked.

"Fine. Mom got into trouble again from my teacher." Jessica said as Punk looked over at AJ who had come into the kitchen.

"Mom's always getting into trouble." Punk smiled over to AJ.

"Jo's not normally sleeping this late." AJ said after sticking her head into the living room and noticing Jo was fast asleep.

"Yeah, well she's had a bit of a day." Punk said as AJ took her coat off and shook her head, "There was a bit of an accident."

"What?" AJ looked at him.

"Don't freak out. She's perfectly fine-"

He couldn't say much more as AJ had left the kitchen and travelled into the living room.

"Did something bad happen?" Jessica asked her father.

"No, no it's fine." Punk said, "You-you stay here, get your homework out. I'm sure you have plenty." He said as she rolled her eyes whilst he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What happened to her?" AJ asked him, crouched down by the couch, cupping Jo's cheek as she watched her sleep peacefully.

"She fell off her tree house." Punk said as AJ shut her eyes and shook her head, "But she's fine. Mild concussion and a little scrape on her wrist. She's lucky." Punk nodded as AJ sighed, placing her hand on her chest and looking on at Jo.

"She could have broken her neck." AJ shook her head in a groan, "How many times have we told her?"

"It's not her fault." Punk shook his head as AJ looked up at him, "Actually, it's mine." He said, "I left her with Cami." He said as AJ stood up back to her normal height, "I left her with Cami and it was Marie next door who… who found Jo. Cami had taken off and I can't get a hold of her."

"She left Jo here herself?" AJ shook her head, "You left Cami with her?"

"I thought it'd be ok. I was going out for… an hour at the most. I had to hand in things for work. Cami… seemed better, she convinced me it'd be fine." Punk said.

"She is a drug addict." AJ shook her head, "They don't get better after one day." She said, "Phil." She said angrily, "I'm so mad at you right now." She let him know.

"I'm mad at me too. I should have just stayed in the house, I know. I just thought it'd be ok for an hour." Punk said, "But Marie called me, her husband climbed over the fence, Jo was crying, they took her over to their house and I… I came back and took her to the hospital. I don't know where Cami is." He shrugged as AJ shook her head.

"I'm not doing this." AJ said, "She's not disrupting our lives, the girls lives like this." She said, "And you should have damn well known better."

"Ok, I said it was my fault, can we move on? She's fine." Punk pointed down to Jo.

"Not the point." AJ said, "What if Marie wasn't in? Huh? What if Jo was bleeding? And no one was here." AJ said, "You can't trust her when she's like this." AJ shook her head, "And you certainly can't trust her with our children." AJ sighed.

"Ok, I get it." Punk said.

"I don't want her here." AJ said, "I've done nothing but help her when she gets like this and every time something bad happens. My kid gets taken off me or… my kid almost dies." She pointed to Jo.

"Ok, don't be dramatic." Punk said.

"Look how tiny she is." AJ said, "And look how high she fell from." She said, "I'm surprised she didn't break something."

"Well she's ok now. That's the important thing, right?" Punk said.

"You go find her and you make yourself clear that she's not welcomed here. We check her into rehab, or a detox centre, somewhere." AJ threw her hands up, "But I'm not doing this." She said as Punk sighed and nodded. All points she was making were valid and he agreed with her, "Was she upset?" AJ asked, crouching back down beside Jo, cupping her cheek softly.

"She was ok." Punk nodded, "She was just exhausted, fell asleep in the car home from the hospital." He said as AJ nodded, "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have left her with Cami." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"No, you don't have to apologise." AJ sighed, trying to calm herself down, "You're trying to do a good thing and… she's just taking advantage of it." AJ said, "It's not your fault." She sighed as Punk nodded, "You should go look for her." She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." Punk said, "You be ok here?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Punk said, heading on out of the living room, pausing and turning back as he watched AJ kiss Jo on the head, sighing to himself. He knew if anything had happened to Jo, AJ would have been ready to fight, literally.

* * *

Punk spent the rest of the night out looking for Cami. He searched pubs near them, different streets and hot spots, until he finally found her at a bus shelter with no jacket on. He pulled in and got out of the car, taking off his zipper.

"Cami." Punk got her attention as she looked over.

"Go away." Cami shook her head with frustration.

"Put this on." Punk said, putting the zipper over her shoulders, "Get in the car." He said.

"No." Cami said, "No, please just go away. Please leave me alone." She nodded.

"Jo fell off her tree house." Punk said, "When you were supposed to be watching her. The neighbours found her." He said as Cami looked up at him.

"F-Found her?" Cami shook her head.

"Yeah, crying." Punk said, "She's alright. Mild concussion. Little cut on her arm. She's lucky. And so are you, because AJ would have been ready to fight." He nodded as Cami placed her hand on her forehead. Her head wasn't in the right place. She could barely remember an hour ago never mind earlier in the morning, "So this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna check you into rehab, some place here." Punk nodded as Cami began shaking her head.

"No… no no, please don't put me in there again." Cami said, "No, please." She begged, grabbing his arm desperately, "I don't want to go there."

"You need help, Cami. Professional help. I can't help you like this. I thought I could but… you… you need more than me." He nodded as Cami looked up at him.

"This is your fault." Cami whispered, "This is all your fault." She pushed him as Punk shook his head.

"What's my fault?" Punk asked.

"This. All of it." Cami said, "I was fine." She said, speaking to herself in riddles as Punk just shook his head.

"Cami, you just need some help. You're gonna get better. You're strong." Punk nodded.

"No." Cami shook her head as Punk wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as she cried.

"It's gonna be ok." Punk nodded, sighing to himself. He could see she was beyond his help. She needed medical treatment, professional help. He couldn't help her in this state and that was very clear to see. But he'd never saw her so aggressive and angry towards him, like something really was his fault. He just wanted to help her.

* * *

AJ was sitting on the couch with the girls later on. Jo had woke up and enjoyed a long cuddle from her mother after her long and traumatising day. Jessica had made her a get well soon card whilst she had been napping too. She felt the love for sure.

AJ was trying to stay calm, and understand that Cami was just in a difficult place, but when her daughter's safety was on the line, it became so much harder to stay calm. She was just so thankful that Jo was ok.

"Where's daddy?" Jo asked, curled into her mother, feeling a little clingier than usual due to the accident, barely letting AJ leave her side.

"He's gone out. He'll be back soon." AJ said, playing with Jo's hair. They were both in their pyjamas, more or less ready for bed, but she knew they'd want to see Punk before they went.

"Can we change the movie? I don't want to watch Trolls." Jessica said.

"I do." Jo said quietly, leaning into AJ.

"We always watch it." Jessica said.

"I bumped my head, I get to choose." Jo told her sister whilst AJ sat between them.

"You can't use that." Jessica said.

"Why don't we watch something we all like?" AJ asked them, "Huh?" She looked from Jo to Jessica.

"Ok." Jo nodded.

"You guys want some hot chocolate?" She asked them as they both nodded, "Ok." She smiled, "You both decide nicely, on a movie to watch." She said, standing up, about to head into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

She back-tracked and headed down the hallway to the door, opening it up and blinking her eyes a few times, taking a step back and shaking her head with confusion.

"Matthew?" AJ shook her head.

"Hey, April." Matthew nodded.


	10. The Reason Why

**The Reason Why**

* * *

"Matthew? What… what the hell are you doing here?" AJ shook her head, according to her brother, Matthew was still in prison and still had another few years to serve of his time. She couldn't understand why he was on her doorstep.

"Early release. Being a good boy." Matthew nodded, "Dominic gave me your address. Told me not to tell anyone about it. That it was a secret." He shook his head, "Mind if I come in?" Matthew asked her.

"No, come in." AJ nodded. She hadn't saw Matthew since before Punk was put in prison. He looked good for having spent so much time behind bars, and as a friend, she had missed him being around of course, "Can you let me just… get the girls some hot chocolate in the kitchen. I'll only be two minutes." She said as Matthew nodded.

"Sure. Of course." Matthew said, watching her disappear into the living room, walking out with two girls as he looked on at them and smiled. They were like two mini AJ's, the oldest one especially, and Matthew thought they were the cutest ever.

He waited in the hallway whilst AJ gave the girls hot chocolate to have in the kitchen, coming back out and closing the door behind her, "They'll be in there for ages drinking that." AJ said.

"They're big. Well, bigger than I remember. Well I don't actually know anything about the little one. Dom said you had another baby but… that's all I got out of him. What's her name? Age? I feel like an idiot." He said.

"No, it's ok." AJ said, "Her name is Joelle but… we call her Jo. She's three." AJ said, "We moved here and she was born a few months later." She said as Matthew nodded.

"I know why you moved so… you don't need to play with me." Matthew said, "I was with Phil in prison, I know… I know about Mark." He said as AJ folded her arms and nodded, "Phil did what he had to do. I know you. I know you think the worst but… it was self-defence." He nodded, "I saw it."

"We couldn't take that risk. And with a previous criminal charge, self-defence can sometimes mean another sentence." AJ said, "We couldn't risk it. And there were other things causing us to leave."

"Like your ex?" Matthew asked, "And his dad? And that psychopath Jason?"

"Dominic doesn't know how to shut up, I see." AJ nodded.

"You know he'll have told all of Puerto Rico." Matthew said as AJ smiled and laughed lightly, "He told me on the down low. You know we got no secrets." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know that." AJ said, walking into the living room as Matthew followed her, "So what brings you here?" AJ asked him.

"I wanted to come and see you guys." Matthew said, "I grew really close to Phil in prison, which is ironic considering what happened but… we looked out for each other. When he left I was… crushed. Happy for him but… crushed for me." He nodded, "He was so worried about getting out and seeing you. I'm so glad you guys figured things out and… well you seem to be happy here."

"It wasn't easy." AJ nodded, "But yeah, we… we worked things out. I feel lost without him sometimes." She admitted.

"Where is he?" Matthew asked.

"Well we're having a little trouble with his sister. You remember Cami, right?" She asked him.

"A little, yeah." Matthew nodded.

"She's back using drugs again. She's supposed to be staying here and Phil wanted to help her get clean again but… we think she's beyond our help now. She needs proper medical attention, professionals who know what they're doing." AJ nodded.

"That bad, huh?" Matthew sighed.

"Yeah, she's not in a good way." AJ said, "How much did Dominic tell you about… all of this, us moving here?" AJ wondered.

"Well pretty much all of it." Matthew said, "How Jamie turned out to be a scumbag, his father an even bigger one. And the whole Jason thing was not a surprise to me. Him and Punk had it back and forth for a long time in prison." He nodded, "So… the crazy ex uses the psycho prisoner to get his girlfriend back and the new boyfriend out of the picture, or back in prison. Seems like something Jason would enjoy." Matthew nodded.

"It was a nightmare." AJ said, "For a long time we were just… looking over our shoulders but… things settled down after a few months here. Jamie got a transfer, Jason went to prison, Jamie's dad stayed quiet." She nodded, "Worked out in our favour, thankfully." She said as Matthew nodded slowly.

"Right." Matthew said, "So… where is Phil again?" He asked.

"He's out looking for Cami." AJ shook her head, "She went off. We just… we need to get her help somewhere here. Phil's mom is a bad influence back in Chicago so… it's better we find her a rehab place here." She said as Matthew nodded.

"Mommy." Jo said, walking into the living room, Franklin tucked under her arm as she walked over to her mother, wearing pyjamas with Timon and Pumba on them, "Mommy, me and Jessica want to know if we can have a cookie? From the bakes ones?" Jo asked her mother as Matthew smiled.

"Oh, ok then." AJ nodded, "One each." She said as Jo smiled, turning to Matthew.

"Who is your friend?" Jo whispered.

"Uh… this is Matthew. He's Uncle Dom's friend." AJ nodded as Jo looked over at him.

"Hey there." Matthew smiled as Jo pushed against her mother's leg and smiled.

"Go. Go have your cookies." AJ nodded to her as Jo ran out of of the living room and back into the kitchen.

"She's cute." Matthew nodded, "Actually she kinda looks like Phil too."

"Yeah, she does. Across the eyes." AJ agreed as Matthew looked across at her.

"How were things when he got out of prison?" Matthew asked her.

"Well… difficult, as you'd imagine. We concentrated on Jess, building his relationship with her again, and then obviously… things got in the way with us." She said, "It was a long process but we got there in the end. Moving here was the best thing for us, not just to get away from what was going on but… just to get away in general. To be on our own." She nodded, "We've been happy here for three years. We still are." She said.

"Dom said that you aren't working as an attorney anymore? Why?" Matthew asked.

"Well with cases, attorneys names are front and centre and I just didn't want to risk Jamie… digging things up, tracking me, and finding out where we are." AJ said, "I work in a firm now, which… goes against everything I stood for but it's not so bad. It's good hours for the kids too. Phil works at a company that helps ex inmates actually." She nodded.

"That's a shock." Matthew laughed to himself, "From cop who arrested the prisoners to… worker who helps the prisoners. Quite the turn around." He said as AJ smiled.

"He enjoys it. I mean he knows what they're going through." AJ said, "It's mostly kids that he's helping. Young offenders." She said.

"He looked out for me in prison. He didn't have to." Matthew said.

"Yeah, well he's a good man. Puts others before himself." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Matthew agreed just as they heard the front door open. AJ listened to Punk talking to Cami, telling her to go upstairs and get her things.

Punk then walked through into the living room where he saw Matthew standing, shaking his head with surprise in the same way AJ had, "Matthew?" Punk shook his head.

"Hey, man." Matthew smiled.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you weren't out for another few years." Punk said.

"I behaved myself." Matthew nodded.

"You?" Punk laughed, "I don't believe that."

"It's true." Matthew said.

"What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Dominic has a big mouth that doesn't shout." AJ shook her head, "Told him everything, about Jamie, Jason… probably told everyone in Puerto Rico." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Don't worry, I've not went around shouting it from the rooftops. I get you wanna have a private life. I just… well I wanted to see you, both of you." He nodded to them, "Before I go back over to Puerto Rico anyway." He said.

"I uh… I gotta take my sister out just now but… you'll be here when I get back, right?" Punk asked.

"If… If I'm allowed to stay." Matthew chuckled and turned to AJ.

"Of course." AJ said, "Where are you taking Cami?" She asked Punk.

"Rehab facility about half an hour away. Only reason I know about it is from work. She needs… more help than I thought." He admitted.

"Hey, I can come back another time." Matthew said.

"No, it's fine." Punk said, "Stay here. I'll be about an hour." He said as AJ nodded, "Where… Where are the girls?" He looked around.

"In the kitchen drinking hot chocolate." AJ said, "And eating cookies. I'll never get them to sleep." She shook her head whilst Cami walked into the living room with her bag over her shoulder, looking on at AJ who glared at her, "Jo is ok, by the way." AJ nodded as Cami looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Cami said as AJ just shook her head.

"We'll come to visit." AJ nodded, "That is if you don't push us away any further." AJ nodded whilst Matthew stood awkwardly and quietly.

"Can I say goodbye to the girls?" Cami asked as AJ nodded. She knew Cami wasn't like this, she knew the type of person she was, but there was only so much they could take. It was out of their hands at this point.

"I shouldn't be long." Punk nodded to AJ.

"Ok." AJ said.

* * *

Cami left with Punk and he drove her to the rehab facility. She didn't want to go, but she knew there was no choice for her. Her mind was becoming desperate. She was becoming reckless and insensitive and she knew things were starting to go downhill very quickly.

"We will come visit you. This isn't where I throw you in here and never come back." Punk said, turning to her in the car, "I know you hate these places. No one likes them. But… you'll get help here. Proper help. And you'll feel better for it." He said as Cami nodded.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Cami shook her head, her throat in a lump, trying to hold back the tears, "I didn't want to end up like this again." She said, "And I'm sorry I hurt Jo."

"You didn't hurt her." Punk sighed, "It's… an accident. They happen." Punk nodded, "I'm just sorry things got like this again." He said.

"It's not your fault." Cami shrugged.

"Is it not?" Punk asked as she turned to him, "Why do I think… why do I think it is?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"It's not your fault." Cami shook her head as Punk just sighed.

"You know I love you." Punk said, "I hate to see you like this. I wish I could have helped sooner, been more involved. It's been great living here but… I wish I didn't have to neglect everything in the process."

"I wasn't neglected." Cami sighed, "I'm… I'm a grown ass woman." She laughed, "Who makes poor decisions." She nodded, "And you're protecting your family. I expect nothing less from you." She nodded and smiled, "I shouldn't be in your house disrupting your life, your kids. I don't want the girls to see me that way. I like being fun aunt Cami not… drugged out her face, high all the time Cami." She said as Punk shook his head, "First few days are always the worst." She said, looking up at the facility.

"I'll visit." Punk nodded, "And I'll let Seth know too." He said as Cami nodded.

"Thank you." Cami nodded, "I'd probably be dead without you." She said as he shook his head.

"I'm not the one who goes through the recovery." Punk said as she just smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Stay strong." He nodded.

"Yeah." Cami said, getting out of the car, grabbing her bag and heading on through the doors.

Punk watched her all the way until she approached the front desk, sighing to himself as he watched her get lead away out of sight. It wasn't easy or a relief like many people would think. He never wanted to have to do this but she needed proper help.

* * *

"They're finally asleep." AJ shook her head, walking into the kitchen where Matthew was sat with a coffee, "All that sugar before bed was… not a good idea." She laughed to herself.

"No, I wouldn't think so." Matthew said, "This is a nice place." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, well you should have saw it when we first got it." She laughed to herself, "We done lot of refurbishing and renovations." She nodded, "We, I mean Phil, I was pregnant so he didn't let me do anything." She said as Matthew smiled.

"The girls are great. I can't believe how big Jess is. I remember her just a few days old." He smiled to himself, "Now she's… eight? Nine?"

"Nine." AJ nodded, "Makes me feel super old." AJ nodded as Matthew smiled, "I wanna thank you for… for looking out for Phil in prison… or… looking out for each other I guess. I know you both weren't the best of friends." She said, "But it's good you had each other, for… the amount of time you were together." She said, "Phil's told me little bits here and there about prison, doesn't sound easy."

"No, it wasn't." Matthew nodded, "Lot of stupid shit going on. Things you don't forget." He said, "He was a trooper. Tried to stay positive. I don't know how he did it." He said, "I mean I found it hard enough without a family at home, so… for him to miss all that time with you, and with Jess… I don't know how he got through." He said as AJ nodded.

"At least you're both out now. Everything with Sofia is… it's over." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Matthew sighed, "Part of me wishes I got to kill Mark, for what he did. Phil did me a favour." He nodded as AJ folded her arms.

"He's not a murderer." AJ nodded.

"No, I know." Matthew said, "But you're right, that whole thing is over." He nodded, "Which makes it annoying that I have to ruin it." He said as AJ looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well I… I did come out here to see you both, see how you guys were doing but… I also came to tell you something." He nodded.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Jason is out of prison." Matthew nodded.


	11. Secret Meeting

**Secret Meeting**

* * *

"When did he get out?" Punk asked, having got home later on where Matthew had informed him about Jason. AJ stood over, leaning against the kitchen counter whilst Punk and Matthew sat at the table.

"He got out a couple of weeks before me." Matthew said, "He was different this time around. Quiet. Kept himself to himself. Wasn't really messing around with people the way he was before." Matthew nodded, "Then when I got out and Dom told me about what was going on with him and Jamie. I just wanted to come let you guys know that he's out." He said as Punk nodded.

"They don't know where we are." Punk nodded confidently.

"They might now." AJ said, "Cami is here at a rehab facility, someone could have saw you come here." He pointed to Matthew, "No one was supposed to come see us, not unless we had thought out." She panicked.

"It's gonna be fine." Punk said, "It's been three years. Why would they wanna… come harass us again?" He asked.

"Because they're terrible people, that's why." AJ said, "I know Jamie. He's a determined person, no matter what context it's in."

"He got transferred." Punk said, "He's not gonna be in Chicago." Punk said.

"Can't he transfer back after one or two years?" AJ asked him, "You can't ask Ian to keep transferring him, he'll get suspicious." AJ said.

"We knew he would get out at one point." Punk said.

"I didn't think it would be this soon." AJ said.

"Can I ask what they actually want? I mean, Dom filled me in but… you know him, he's terrible at telling a story." Matthew said.

"Well… Jason knows about Mark. About what happened in prison." Punk said, "And Jamie… turned into a psycho ex who… who wanted AJ back and me out of the picture." He said, "So Jamie and his dad got Jason out on early release. They told me to disappear. Leave April and Jessica, and they wouldn't call the cops and tell them about Mark." Punk said, "Or, if I stayed, they would turn me in and Jamie would make sure I went back to prison. There were other threats here and there. Threats against Jessica and April. Shit I try not to think about." Punk nodded, "We had no choice. I couldn't risk going back to prison again." He said.

"But what would they get out of it?" Matthew asked.

"Well, Jamie just wanted AJ back, his father, we found him out of sexual harassment towards people he used to work with. AJ was gonna look into and they found out so… I guess he was involved to make sure AJ kept quiet." Punk said, "And Jason… he's just a scumbag who wanted to keep fucking with me, I can only imagine." He nodded.

"What a bunch of losers." Matthew scoffed as Punk nodded, "Well like you said, maybe they'll have moved on, given how much time has gone by. Why would it be worth their time now?"

"I don't know." AJ shook her head.

"If they wanted to snitch on me, they could have by now." Punk nodded.

"Which means they're probably waiting to do something." AJ predicted, placing her hand on her stomach, feeling a wave of sickness come over her at the thought of them being back in that terrified place again, after so much good and happiness had been brought to them.

"Well they don't know where we are." Punk said.

"Jamie is a cop. So is his dad, retired or not, they could probably find us pretty quickly." AJ said, "And then what? What if… what if they do go to the police about you? What if you go back to prison?"

"No, that's not gonna happen." Punk assured her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you." Matthew admitted, seeing the stress it was causing, "But I guess I just wanted to warn you." He nodded.

"No, it's not your fault." AJ shook her head, "You're just letting us know." She said as Matthew nodded.

"We don't need to overthink it." Punk said, "We don't need to panic. They don't know where we are. And they're not gonna find out, we've been careful, we don't go throwing our name out there, we keep ourselves to ourselves." He said.

"They could still find us if they put their heads to it." AJ said, "We're not that far away." She said.

"We're pretty far away." Punk nodded, "I can… I can call Seth, ask him and Dean to… to keep an eye out, see if they can see any movement, see if they can see what Jason has been up to. Jamie is probably still transferred." Punk said as AJ sighed to herself.

"I don't care about me. I don't care if they find us. I care about what they want. I care about the girls and… and any danger they might be in."

"Yeah, I do too, April." Punk reminded her as Matthew sat in silence.

"I can go to a motel, you guys clearly have a lot to discuss." Matthew said.

"No, it's fine." Punk nodded, "I'll call Dean and Seth in the morning, they'll give me an update." Punk said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessica had woken up upstairs and had left her bedroom. She could hear the voices downstairs, between her mother and father, and the man they'd never met before. She was curious why all of a sudden, people were around them. They hadn't necessarily been isolated, but they never really got visitors.

She walked into her sister's bedroom, walking over to her bed where Jo was fast asleep with Franklin tucked under her chin, "Jo." Jessica nudged her, "Jo, wake up." Jessica nudged again as Jo woke up and groaned a little.

"Jess." Jo moaned a little tiredly, "What is it?" Jo asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She didn't like to be disturbed. Whilst Jo was a heavy sleeper who could sleep for extended periods of time, Jessica was the complete opposite. She woke up by the slightest creak or crack, and was always the first one up.

"I think there's a secret meeting going on without us." Jessica told her as Jo looked at her and sat up.

"Why?" Jo gasped, "About what?" She crossed her legs in a basket.

"I don't know." Jessica said, "Should we investigate?" She asked her.

"Yes." Jo nodded, jumping off her bed.

"Be quiet." Jessica told her.

"I have to get my bathrobe." Jo said, opening up her dresser and pulling out her fluffy bathrobe with polka dots all over it. She put it on and pulled the hood up, tightening the ties at the front, "And my slippers." She hummed to herself as Jessica folded her arms.

"You're so annoying." Jessica said.

"No I'm not." Jo said, "Ok, I'm ready." She said, grabbing Franklin from her bed and leaving her room, following Jessica.

"You have to be quiet." Jessica told her, slowly stepping down the stairs as Jo followed her every move.

"It's like Christmas." Jo smiled, following her sisters move as they eventually reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jessica peaked her head around the stair railing and looked down the hallway. The kitchen door was shut but they could still hear voices.

"What are they talking about?" Jo whispered, "Our birthday presents?" She looked up at Jessica.

"No." Jessica scoffed, "You're not getting any birthday presents this year."

"What?" Jo frowned, "Well why not?" She asked.

"Because they don't like you." Jessica told her calmly.

"Hey, they do like me. They like me more than they like you." Jo argued quietly.

"No. I was born first. I'm their favourite." Jessica said.

"No. No." Jo shook her head, not having it, "No, they love me just the same."

"They're acting." Jessica said, she lived to tease her sister, "They wanted a boy and they got you instead." She said as Jo gasped.

"They did?" Jo wondered.

"Yeah. They wanted to send you back." Jessica said.

"Send me back where?" Jo asked.

"Back to where the babies come from." Jessica said.

"Where is that?" Jo wondered.

"I don't know, some place." Jessica shrugged as Jo nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a boy." Jo frowned a little as Jessica turned to her, starting to feel bad.

"I'm just kidding." Jessica shrugged, "I wanted a sister." She nodded.

"Oh, you did?" Jo smiled.

"Yeah, not one like you though." Jessica said, going back to teasing as Jo just sighed with exhaustion, "Ok, you go listen in." She shoved her sister forward.

"Why me?" The three year old asked, puzzled. She always got roped into doing things. She would fit into small spaces to get dropped items, or she would be the one to run around to next doors garden to collect their ball, or she would be the first to try a food to let her sister know how it tasted. She always took one for the team for sure.

"Because you're small." Jessica shrugged, "Go." She pushed her forward as Jo walked on ahead over to the kitchen door and stood with her ear pressed against it.

"I don't know what they're saying." Jo whispered to Jessica who stood over by the stairs.

"Listen harder." Jessica said.

Jo placed her ear against the door really hard, trying her best to hear what was being said, but couldn't for much longer as the door opened up by her father where she fell over against his legs.

"What are you two doing?" Punk shook his head as Jo looked up at him, getting back to her feet and picking the monkey up, "You should be in bed."

"Are you having a secret meeting?" Jo asked him sweetly as AJ just smiled over by the kitchen table.

"A secret meeting about what?" Punk asked.

"A secret." Jessica said, walking over.

"No. We're just… Matthew is an old friend and we're just chatting." Punk shook his head, "Who woke up who here?" He wondered.

"Jess woke me." Jo said.

"You're such a tattle tale." Jessica folded her arms as Punk just shook his head.

"Why don't you girls go into mommy and daddy's bed and put a movie on." AJ nodded, "Since you don't have school tomorrow." She said as Jessica smiled.

"Ok." Jessica nodded as Jo watched her sister fly by her and run back upstairs.

"I don't know if I can stay awake for a _full_ film." She exaggerated tiredly as Punk just smiled.

"Then you can fall asleep and I'll move you into your bed." Punk said, "On you go." He placed his hand on her head as she ran off, calling on Jessica as she headed back upstairs.

"They're a little crazy." Matthew nodded, "I don't know who they get it from." He laughed a little.

"Me, obviously." AJ shook her head with a smile.

"It's a good thing." Matthew said, "They're funny." He nodded, "I can't help but feel I've… I've came and dropped a bomb on you guys." He admitted sadly.

"No, you just did what you thought was right." Punk waved his hand, "We don't need to freak out." He looked over to AJ who nodded to herself, "It's been a long time since that all went down and… they don't know we're here." He said, "I'll call in with Dean and Seth, I gotta call Seth anyway to let him know about Cami, and we'll take it from there." He said, "Things haven't gone to shit." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, there's no point in freaking out. You guys are safe out here. Guys like Jason don't last long out of prison anyway." Matthew nodded.

"It'll be fine." Punk nodded, listening to the girls upstairs arguing over what movie to watch, "I'll go play referee." He groaned, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs as Matthew turned to AJ.

"Trust him." Matthew said, "Things will be fine." He nodded.

"I hope so." AJ nodded.


	12. Relax

**Relax**

* * *

"Is it bad I wish he never came?" AJ asked, turning to Punk in bed later on that night. They sat with the girls asleep between them in their big bed in their room. Jo was asleep on her back next to AJ whilst Jessica was curled into Punk, tangled around him barely letting him move. All the while SpongeBob played on the DVD player in their room.

"He was only trying to warn us." Punk shrugged.

"I would have rather been oblivious." AJ sighed, "Because now you know I'm just gonna worry." She shook her head, "You know how bad I was at the beginning, even when he was in prison. I was just constantly in fear of something terrible happening. And then we… we actually settled in, and we made a life for ourselves here." She said, "Why does it feel like that's starting to crumble?"

"Just because he's out of prison doesn't mean we're in any kind of danger." Punk said, "It's been three years. That's a lot of time. Jamie could still be transferred. Shane will be… living his life. Jason will probably wiped of all the memories from the drugs in prison." He said, "We don't need to start panicking." He nodded. His main concern was making sure his family weren't worrying.

"Ok, fair enough." AJ said calmly, "But what if." She looked at him, "What if Jamie is back in Chicago, what if Jason and Jamie meet up, because it's a possibility. Then what? You go to prison? I have to go on the run with our children because I can't be in a relationship with my psycho ex?" She asked, "What do you suggest we do in that scenario?" She asked him with frustration as he sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk said.

"Phil." AJ snapped loudly, waking up Jessica to which neither of them realised. Jessica kept herself curled into Punk, closing her eyes back over but not going back to sleep, "I just want us to be a little realistic here." She said, "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want the girls to lose you." She shook her head, "And if that's starting to become a possibility then I think we need to think about things." She said as Punk sighed to himself and ran his hand through his hair.

"What are we supposed to do?" Punk asked her, "I'm not going back to prison, April. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you could. All they have to do is tell someone on the force, have Jason testify, have CCTV camera pulled out from those riots when you were there, and before you know it you're getting sentenced to time in prison for murder. And that's not gonna be just five years this time. That could be life, Phil." AJ said.

"I get it. Don't you think I get it?" Punk asked her, "But what good is it if we lose our heads and freak out?" Punk said, "I'm gonna call Dean and Seth in the morning, ask them to see what's up, keep an eye on Jason's whereabouts, by that we'll be able to know what's going on." Punk said as AJ nodded, "And if things look suspicious then… then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I really thought this was it." AJ shook her head, "I thought we'd be fine here forever. I know he was… getting out of prison at some point but… it-it never crossed my mind. We've been so happy here." She said as Punk nodded.

"We're still gonna be happy, baby." Punk said, "I promise." He nodded as she smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile Jessica kept her eyes shut tight, trying not to think of the possibility of not having her father around. Hearing him going away made her scared and anxious. He was too big a part of her life to disappear and leave. She was scared.

* * *

"Hey, I was thinking." Matthew said, the next morning in the kitchen where AJ and Punk were. The girls had gone out to the garden as soon as they finished breakfast.

"What were you thinking?" Punk asked him.

"Why don't you guys take the night off?" He asked, "From the kids, I mean." He nodded, "I assume you guys don't get a lot of time by yourselves. Since I'm here I could… I could stay here with the girls." He nodded as AJ turned to Punk.

"We wouldn't put you through that." AJ laughed a little.

"C'mon, they're angels." Matthew said, "Seriously, I feel bad for coming and telling you about Jason. Have the night to yourselves. I can make some dinner for the girls and watch a movie with them." He nodded as Punk looked at AJ and shrugged.

"You wanna?" Punk asked her. It felt like forever since they had a night out on their own. It wasn't like they were desperate for one. They always found alone time regardless of having the kids around or not, but especially after the panic of last night, it felt like they needed to go out and have date night.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, we haven't been out in a while." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, turning back to Matthew.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, man." Punk nodded.

"Hey, it's the least I can do. Plus I wanna get to know them, before I head back over to Puerto Rico." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, ok. We'll head out later on." He nodded as AJ smiled. She for one was looking forward to just having a night to themselves, forgetting about everything else going on, "I'm gonna go call Seth and Dean just now." He said as AJ nodded, watching him leave the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong with Jo?" Matthew asked, looking out of the window into the garden. Jessica was playing in the tree house and on the tyre swing attached to the tree, but Jo seemed to be sitting on the grass just watching her.

AJ turned around and looked on with confusion. It wasn't like her to take a back seat to anything. She always wanted involved and she was so energetic and excited that she never just sat aside.

"I don't know." AJ frowned, "I'm gonna go see." She said, leaving the kitchen and walking out to the garden where Jo was sitting with her legs in a basket on the grass. Of course Franklin was in the basket of her legs, "Hey, baby." AJ said as Jo turned around.

"Hi." Jo said as AJ sat down beside her in the same position.

"Why aren't you playing with Jess?" AJ asked her.

"Don't feel like it." Jo sighed, picking at the grass.

"You love to play though." AJ frowned as Jo nodded.

"I don't wanna hurt myself again." Jo shook her head.

"Oh, baby." AJ frowned, "As long as you're being careful you'll be fine." AJ nodded, "It was just a little accident. They happen." She nodded.

"But it was scary." Jo said. She was feeling a little anxious about going back on her tree house. She got quite the scare when she fell off and wasn't sure she could face going back on.

"I know, baby. But you have to get right back up when you fall down." AJ nodded, "No matter what it is you're doing. You have so much fun on your tree house." She said as Jo nodded, knowing that to be true.

"I'm just scared." Jo sighed dramatically as AJ nodded.

"When you feel ready you get right back on and play." AJ said as Jo nodded. Meanwhile Jessica had climbed back down the ladders and walked over to where her mother and sister were sitting talking.

"Mom." Jessica said as AJ looked up, "Mom is dad leaving us?" She asked as AJ's face faded out to nothing as she looked at her eldest daughter.

"Daddy is leaving?" Jo got to her feet.

"N-No… where would you get that from?" AJ shook her head.

"Last night. When you were talking in bed." Jessica said, "You kept saying you didn't want to lose him. Why are we losing him?" Jessica asked, not being able to say nothing fo much longer.

"Oh, no." Jo shook her head frantically, "Daddy can't leave." She began to get upset as AJ looked at them both and shook her head.

"No." AJ shook her head, "No." She said firmly, "Your father is not going anywhere." She said, "What we were talking about last night… when we thought you were sleeping." She made a point, "Was just adult things, but it's nothing to worry about, daddy isn't going anywhere. I promise you." She nodded, knowing fine well she shouldn't make promises to her children of all people, promises which she didn't know would be kept, which scared her.

"I can't live without my daddy." Jo told her mother, placing her hand on her little chest with relief.

"I can't either." AJ smiled and nodded, "And we don't have to." She said, "It's nothing for you to worry about." She said, "Ok?" She nodded.

"Ok." Jessica nodded.

"Ok." Jo followed as AJ smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I didn't know she was awake." Punk shook his head, later that night where he and AJ had gone out for dinner, leaving the kids under Matthew's supervision. Punk couldn't take his eyes off of AJ. She was beautiful, and if he needed a distraction from everything going on, she was definitely it.

"So did I." AJ nodded, breaking a breadstick and eating it, "I just told them not to worry. That you're not going anywhere." She said.

"I'm not." Punk said as AJ nodded, "I called Seth and Dean. Told Seth about Cami so he's coming up for a few days. He told me that as far as he knew, Jamie was still on his transfer, and he said he would have a look out for Jason's whereabouts, he'd take Dean with him." He said as AJ nodded.

"I hope you don't think I'm overreacting." AJ shook her head, "I just really don't want this to bite us in the ass." She nodded, "We have a good life here. I don't want anyone getting hurt or… anything happening." She shook her head, "I'm allowed to feel like that."

"I know." Punk said, "But I don't want you to worry." He shook his head, "That kills me." He nodded, "No matter what, I promise nothing is going to happen to you, to the girls, to our life here." He said, "It's not like it's us against the world. We have friends to help us. People who care." He nodded, "We're not alone." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "Just hearing that he's out… it just scared me. I can't help it." She nodded.

"I know, and it scared me too. This guy… he's a living nightmare. I know it. And he's dangerous, not because of what he does but… because he doesn't care. He just wants to cause destruction wherever he goes, but it's not gonna be us." He nodded.

"Why does he hate you so much?" AJ shook her head, "Why did you guys never get along?" She asked, pouring more water into her glass from the jug.

"Just… complete opposites." Punk nodded, "I put him in prison so I guess there was that too. And him seeing me with Mark, what I did… I think he thinks he has this one up on me, and he likes that." He shrugged as AJ shook her head.

"I trust you." AJ nodded, "And I know we'll be fine." She said, reaching over and taking his hand, "I love you." She said as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, "You look beautiful tonight." He smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down. They never got out on date nights often enough, so tonight, they just wanted to relax and enjoy their night together.


	13. Cancelling Out Worry

**Cancelling Out Worry**

* * *

"I wish I unbuttoned my pants before we left." AJ moaned, walking down the strip of restaurants and bars with Punk later on in the night once they'd finished with dinner. They'd pushed everything to the back of their minds and enjoyed their night out. Just the one night off from cooking dinner for the girls, doing bath time, putting them to bed, it made a world of difference. It was healthy.

"Unbutton them now." Punk shrugged.

"No, there's way too many people around." AJ shook her head, holding his hand, walking close to him as he just smiled.

"You know, for someone who would… stand up in court and defend pretty bad people, you really do your best to avoid eye contact with all the creepers out smoking." He noticed as she shrugged.

"Attorney or not, a creeper is a creeper." She said as he nodded, "It's not as bad here as Chicago was." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. My whole childhood was just… sirens." He laughed to himself as AJ nodded.

"It was kinda like that in Puerto Rico too." AJ nodded, "Dad gave us all a baseball bat each to hide under our beds." She shook her head, "Now I have kids I just… I realise how fucked up my childhood was." She said, "The things I remember my parents saying to me… I would never dream of saying to the girls." She said, "Puts it into perspective."

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Well I… didn't even have a dad so… everything I do is new to me." He said as she looked up at him.

"You didn't know your dad at all, did you?" AJ asked.

"No, not really. He split when I was… four or five I think." Punk nodded, "The more I grew up, the more I told myself it was my mom he was running from but… I guess if he cared about me, he would have maybe taken me with him." He said, "I know he was a drunk but… I think he had a decent head on his shoulders, if that's possible." He said.

"What about Cami's dad? Wasn't he like a step-dad to you then?" AJ asked him.

"No, not really. Him and my mom were on and off, and I would crash at Dean's place all the time because I just… I was either left on my own or my mom was just out of control." Punk nodded, "He was a drunk too, drug addict, split as soon as he found out she was pregnant." Punk shrugged, "Mom sure knew how to pick them." He shook his head.

"You think if your mom got… the medical help she needs, she'd be a better mom?" AJ asked him.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged, "But selfishly, I wasn't gonna be the kid who took care of their parents from… you know, the age of five or whatever. I took care of my sister as it was. I… I didn't have the time to babysit my mom too. And she just never gave me a chance either. Or she'd steal shit from me, spread lies, try and get me kicked out of the academy. Bipolar or not… she was just a rotten human being." Punk nodded, "I have my own family. It's not her. It never was." He shrugged as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I wonder if Matthew is still alive." AJ shook her head, "The girls have probably… dressed him up, painted his nails, made him watch Trolls ten times and sent him into a corner crying." She said.

"They're harmless." Punk laughed, "And I hope they're not worrying about… me apparently going away." He shook his head.

"No, I told them not to worry, that it wasn't true. They seemed fine after." AJ nodded, "Jo was… very relieved. Said she couldn't live without her daddy." She smiled up at him.

"She's sweet." Punk nodded with a smile. There was something about being needed, being loved, being depended on, that gave him a lot of purpose, that made him want to be the best he could be for his family.

"She is." AJ said, "And she's spooked by the tree house now. Refuses to go back on it and play since she fell." AJ said.

"She'll get back on. She's too impatient." Punk said, "Just give her a bit of time with it." He said as AJ nodded.

"Did Seth say he would call you back?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "He said he would let me know about Jason's whereabouts since he got out of prison, and that Jamie, as far as he knew, was still out of town. I mean… maybe he's moved on and found himself a life. It's been three years." He shrugged as AJ nodded, "We shouldn't be in their view point right now." He said.

"I know but… we could be." AJ said, "I just want us to be safe. I don't want them… showing up at our door one night." She shook her head with fear.

"That's not gonna happen." Punk shook his head as AJ sighed.

"Wish things could just be a lot simpler." AJ nodded, resting her head against his arm as they walked down the street.

"They can be." He nodded, "I know you worry. I do too but… a lot of time has gone by." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "And I know we have people helping us and being there for us." AJ nodded, "Maybe we need a vacation." She shook her head as he smiled and nodded.

"We say this once a month." He chuckled.

"I know but… being serious." AJ said, "Maybe we could go to Puerto Rico for the week." She shrugged, "It might settle my nerves, just getting away for a little bit." She said, "And it's pretty ridiculous that... I have two children with you and my parents still haven't met you." AJ shook her head.

"So you think… the best way to destress yourself is by going to Puerto Rico to see your mom? The one person in the world who stresses you out the most?" He smiled as she shoved him and shook her head.

"We wouldn't be staying in their house or anything." AJ said, "I don't know, it… it's weird that you've never met them. We've gone through so much. We've been married, divorced, two kids, back together, all this crazy stuff and… my parents still haven't had a conversation with you." She said as Punk nodded.

"I never thought you… you cared about your parents." Punk admitted truthfully.

"Of course I care." AJ said, "I wish they cared more of course but… maybe it'll take my mind off of everything." She shrugged, "And the girls would love to see Dominic. He only ever visits at Christmas and occasionally their birthdays." AJ said.

"What about Cami? I said I would visit her. I want to be there for her right now." Punk nodded.

"It'll only be a week. And you said Seth was coming up to see her for a few days." AJ said, "We could do with the break." AJ nodded.

"Jessica has just gone back to school." Punk said as AJ looked at him.

"You're throwing an awful lot of excuses at me. Is someone nervous?" AJ smiled.

"No." Punk scoffed.

"I can write a letter to Jessica's teacher." AJ nodded, "I'm sure it won't be a huge problem." She said, "I can get the time off work I'm sure." She said.

"This isn't you wanting to escape or anything, is it?" Punk asked, "Cause we will have to come back." He smiled as she nodded.

"I know that." AJ said, "I just… think we need a break, this would be the perfect time." She nodded, "And I do want my parents to have at least met you once in their lives." She shook her head as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded as she looked up at him. He couldn't help jump at the idea, even though meeting her parents sounded like the scariest thing in the world. The idea of a break, sitting in the sun for a week, relaxing and taking their mind off of things sounded great, "We'll look at flights when we get home." Punk said as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

"How were they?" AJ asked, taking her coat off, getting home where Matthew had already put the girls to sleep.

"They were no problem." Matthew shook his head, "They made me watch that Troll movie. Well Jo did, Jessica was playing on her game thing." He nodded, "It was an ok movie." He shrugged as AJ and Punk smiled.

"Welcome to our world." Punk nodded.

"Did they eat dinner?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I made burgers." He said, "They liked them." He nodded, "You guys have a nice night?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we did." AJ smiled, "It was nice to get out. Thanks for watching the girls. We're not… we're not used to the help." She said as Matthew nodded.

"Hey, it was no problem. They're sweet as hell." Matthew nodded as AJ smiled.

"We're actually thinking about coming to Puerto Rico for a week. We need the break and… maybe it's about time Phil meets my parents." AJ nodded as Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" He smiled, "Good luck with that, her parents are crazy." He nodded to Punk as AJ scoffed.

"No they're not. They're just… different." AJ shrugged, "We need the break more than anything."

"Yeah, I get it." Matthew nodded, "Dom will be thrilled."

"I know. The girls love seeing him, and they don't get to see him enough." AJ said as Matthew nodded, "I'm gonna go get out of this dress." She said, leaving the living room as Punk smiled. He was glad they had gotten out for the night. It gave them a chance to talk to one another, to assure the other that things would be ok, to know and realise they had each other.

"You couldn't hang around here and be babysitter every night, could you?" Punk asked as Matthew smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, I love the girls but… I like giving them back to you." Matthew nodded as Punk just smiled.

"How you been? You know with… getting out of prison? Not an easy ride." Punk shook his head.

"No." Matthew agreed, "Definitely not. Super overwhelming. It's like… life has resumed again and I can finally breathe." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in, huh?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah, for sure." Matthew nodded, "Did you tell AJ about… all of the stuff with Jason in prison? I mean I know she knows about Mark and what went down but-"

"Yeah, she knows. I gradually told her." Punk said, "And she… she saw the scars so… wasn't much I could hide." He nodded, "Yeah it wasn't easy for us. A lot of ups and downs when I got out. Back and forth but… moving here, making a home here it… it's really helped us. We've been happy. Happiest we've been in a long time." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, you guys look happy." Matthew smiled, "No point in sweating over that prick. He's one guy. You got friends and family around you, whether they're here or Chicago." He nodded, "Don't be afraid."

"We're trying." Punk nodded, "Maybe going to Puerto Rico will help. Maybe worrying about meeting her parents will cancel out worrying about Jason." He said as Matthew smiled.

"Her parents are nice they just… they live on another planet sometimes. Her dad is… super protective too. I know it wouldn't seem it because they aren't close but… growing up… I can't remember the amount of times he made me and Dom go beat up kids for just looking at April wrong." Matthew said.

"What are you trying to do to me, man?" Punk groaned as Matthew chuckled.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I got a feeling they'll like you." Matthew said, "Her mom is… a little overbearing, little paranoid but… she means well." He nodded.

"It feels so stupid that I haven't even met them yet and I have two kids with their daughter." Punk shook his head.

"That won't matter to them. They'll just be glad to meet you." Matthew said.

"Well here's hoping." Punk groaned to himself as Matthew laughed a little.

"Hey you can always escape and come find me and Dom." Matthew patted him on the back.

"I'll remember that." Punk nodded as Matthew smiled.


	14. Wishful Thinking

**Wishful Thinking**

* * *

"Mommy, I'm tired." Jo sighed, standing outside the airport. Her sweater had now been tied around her waist just like Jessica's, and Franklin was beginning to get dragged along instead of carried, "It's so warm." She sighed dramatically as AJ nodded.

"I know, baby." AJ said, "Daddy is just getting the car, he won't be long." She said.

"Can you carry me. My little legs hurt." Jo looked down and frowned, feeling sorry for herself. She tended to get crabby and frustrated when she was tired. Sometimes she still napped due to being younger.

"You just sat on a plane. How can your legs hurt?" Jessica shook her head.

"Because they do." Jo snapped back, "Ok?" She said loudly as AJ looked at them both, "Mommy tell Jessica to sh." She said, shooshing her sister.

"How about you both be quiet?" AJ suggested, "And then no one gets annoyed." AJ nodded.

"I didn't even do anything." Jessica said, "She's the one moaning."

"I'm just tired." Jo sighed, beginning to get upset, "I'm going to run away."

"Go run away then." Jessica nodded.

"Girls." AJ sighed, "Stop it." AJ said, "Come here." AJ nodded to Jo, lifting her up into her arms as Jessica shook her head.

"You're such a baby." Jessica rolled her eyes as Jo swung her little leg for her face, luckily Jessica ducked right away, "She just tried to kick me." Jessica told her mother.

"No I didn't." Jo said innocently, turning her head around and resting it against her mother's shoulder.

"You're gonna be a serial killer when you grow up." Jessica said as AJ turned around and made a face.

"What's that?" Jo turned her head back around.

"It's-"

"Nothing you need to know." AJ answered, "And nothing you should know either." AJ looked at Jessica, "Enough with the bickering. Be nice to one another. We're on vacation." She said as Jo just turned her head away again and rested it into the curve of AJ's neck.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to AJ, Punk finally arrive with the rental car and they packed their bags into the trunk and the girls into the back seat. Jo fell asleep right away whilst Jessica played on her Switch with her headphones on.

"They're quiet." Punk noticed, looking in his rear view mirror where he looked at the girls.

"They weren't whilst we were waiting on you." AJ groaned, "Do you know where you're going?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk said, "It's in the sat nav." Punk pointed as AJ noticed and nodded, "When did you tell your mom we'd see them?" He asked her.

"Not tonight anyway." AJ said, "I'm exhausted." She shook her head.

After being delayed for their flight, and then spending the flight with the girls bickering the entire time, arguing what to watch on the flight, arguing what snacks they wanted, arguing about pretty much everything, she couldn't think of anything better than getting to the apartment they had rented for the week, and slipping under the covers into a deep sleep.

"Maybe you could show me around where you grew up tomorrow." Punk said.

"I will." AJ turned to him and smiled. Being back in Puerto Rico brought back a lot of nostalgia and memories. It was where she grew up. Where she had her childhood. Where she grew her backbone. It was a pretty chaotic town she lived in. She had to learn a lot from a young age, but she wasn't ashamed of where she came from, and she was actually excited to show her boyfriend where she was brought up.

"You think your parents will actually like me?" Punk asked her as she laughed a little.

"Honestly, I don't know what they'll think about you. They're pretty weird. Like me." AJ shrugged.

"Well what did they think of Jamie when you introduced him to them?" Punk asked her as her smile faded and shrugged.

"They didn't say much. They liked him, I guess." AJ nodded, "They're not judgemental or anything. Coming from the type of family we are, growing up poor, not having much, like you… we don't look down on other people. That's the one thing I'm proud of." She said as Punk smiled, "But I can't say what they'll think about you. If Dom likes you then… I'm sure my parents will too."

"I hear your dad is pretty protective of you." Punk said, keeping his eyes on the hazy road.

"Yeah when I was a little girl." AJ laughed a little, "I don't think he feels the same now. He barely sees me." She shrugged.

"He's not gonna scare me, is he?" Punk asked her seriously as she laughed.

"He might. He's a pretty big dude." AJ nodded as Punk gulped, "Oh God, I'm kidding." She laughed, "Stop worrying so much and just be yourself. They'll love you." She rubbed his arm softly as Punk just nodded.

"Are you excited to see them?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so. We're so distant now that… it's hard to feel anything really." She said, "And it's not like the girls are all that familiar with them." AJ said, "Of course I'll be happy to see them and hear how they're doing but… I don't know if I'm excited." She said.

"Do you got old friends out here?" Punk asked.

"A few old family friends, I guess." AJ said, "Not really anyone I'd jump on."

"Well I hope not." Punk scoffed.

"You know what I mean." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "It doesn't feel like I'm coming home it… it feels like I'm just passing by a place I spent a little bit of time in before." She said as Punk nodded.

"We can have fun." Punk nodded, "It'll be great to have a break, like you said, forget about everything going on around us." He said, extending his hand out whilst his other stayed on the steering wheel.

"Yeah." AJ nodded in agreement, taking his hand as he pulled it up and kissed hers, causing her to smile.

* * *

"They're asleep." AJ said, walking out of the room in the small but necessary apartment later that night, "They are not happy about sharing a bed." AJ shook her head tiredly, walking over to where Punk was sat on the small couch.

They'd arrived late and the girls had pretty much been put straight to bed, after kicking up a fuss about sharing a bed together, AJ was sure there would be some pulling of covers and kicking during the night, but they finally went to sleep.

"They're spoiled." Punk said, "When Cam was born, her crib was in my room until she had to get a bed." Punk said.

"Yeah, me and Dominic shared a room until we got older." AJ nodded, "They're not spoiled, they're just easily annoyed." AJ said. She knew their girls were very humble and appreciative of what they had.

"By each other." Punk laughed as AJ nodded, sitting down beside him, "Tired?" He asked her, kissing her head.

"Mmm." AJ answered as he laughed a little.

"I'll take that as a yes." Punk laughed to himself.

"Feels good to sit down." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "What should I wear when I meet your parents?" He asked as she smiled and looked up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you." She shook her head as he smiled with confusion.

"I… love you too." He laughed, "Bit of a diverted answer, though." He said.

"No, I just… when I took Jamie here he… he didn't actually care. He spent more time doing work and being on his phone than he did getting to know my family." She said, "You're nervous and you wanna make a good impression and… that shows you care." She cupped his cheek.

"Obviously I care." Punk nodded, "I want them to like me at least." He laughed to himself.

"They will." AJ nodded.

"Do they know about… prison?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Not about Mark or any of that other stuff. That's just Dominic who knows that but… they know you were in prison." She nodded, "And they don't care. My dad's been to prison. My brother has. We're not the perfect family." She said, "My dad will probably respect you more for… protecting me and protecting Matthew like you did." AJ nodded, "And I know they respect you for practically saving my life and solving Sofia's case." AJ said, "I think you're in with a good shot." AJ said as he just smiled.

"I'm gonna have your mom fall in love with me." Punk told her as she laughed to herself.

"It wouldn't be hard." She shook her head, "Her eyes are always wandering, well… from what I can remember." She nodded.

"I'll win her over." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"She's super loud and… a little overbearing." AJ nodded, "So… just the heads up. She'll probably kiss you as soon as you walk through the door."

"I… I didn't think your family were like this." He admitted, "From how you've always talked about them."

"Well they're in a better place now. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when I was a kid. Mom dealing with her bipolar disorder. Dad doing whatever it took to have money, Dom getting into trouble with different people, us moving around like gypsy's… going through all of that makes it hard to be a family and… be positive about things." AJ nodded, "Now they're settled and secure… they're able to be themselves again. Mom is medicated, they have money, dad has a job." AJ nodded, "They've came a long way." She said as he nodded.

"Well I hope they like me." Punk shrugged as she smiled.

"They will. I'm sure of it." AJ nodded, "Now stop stressing and relax. This is supposed to be a vacation." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck softly as he smiled to himself.

"And I thought you were supposed to be tired." Punk turned to her as she shrugged innocently.

"Second wind." She whispered, standing up off the couch, stripping her t-shirt off, turning around and slowly sliding her jeans down her legs as Punk watched, not taking his eyes from her for a second. She then slid her panties down after he jeans, bending all the way down to take them off as Punk shook his head and smiled.

"You're a tease." Punk said as she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"And you… have too much clothes on." She said, unclasping her bra before straddling over him, lifting his t-shirt off, pressing her lips against his softly as he caressed her neck and cupped her breast, passionately kissing as he deepened the kiss.

She then kissed her way down his chest, her palms flat out on his colourful chest whilst she moved down his body until she was on her knees in front of him, tugging at his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers.

She began stroking him up and down with her hand, looking up at him as she did so, grinning before she wrapped her mouth around him, slowly licking the tip of his length as he rolled his head back.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, looking back down at her as she took him into her mouth further, bobbing her head up and down as he placed his hand at the back of her head, "Fuck, yeah." Punk moaned out blissfully as AJ continued to use her mouth on him rolling her tongue up and down his length.

She pulled back, using her hand to stroke him up and down, "I'm so wet." She shook her head as he smirked, pulling her up by the arm as she grinned and straddled over his hips.

She spat on her hand and stroked over the top of his length before guiding it up inside her, sinking down on his entire length and letting out a loud, lengthy moan, feeling full as his length pressured her g-spot intensely.

"Oh, fuck. That feels good." AJ bit her lip as he kissed her neck. She began moving her hips up and down on him, his length pushing and pushing against her g-spot, "Fuck, that's good." She moaned, overwhelmed as he gripped her hips.

"Turn around." Punk said as she looked at him and smirked, standing up and turning around on him, her feet digging into the ends of the couch, her hands pressed back on his chest as he thrust up into her, tangling his hand around her hip and stroking her clit as she moaned out.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, feeling him thrust up into her hard and fast, "Yes, just like that." She nodded, "You're gonna make me cum." She moaned as he stroked her clit in circles and thrust up into her, her hair tickling his face whilst he grazed his teeth over her shoulder and kissed her back, "Phil, I'm gonna cum." She moaned, "Fuck." She said loudly, feeling him hit her g-spot enough times until her juices squirted out a little as he pulled out of her, causing her to tremble and shut her legs, collapsing her back onto his chest.

"I like when you do that." He kissed her neck as she gasped, feeling him continue to stroke her clit where her juices continued to squirt out .

"Make me do it again then." AJ gasped, turning around to face him, wrapping her hand around his neck and pressing her lips against hers, smirking before settling back down upon him, moving up and down on him eagerly. She knew this was one way to ease his mind from meeting her parents.


	15. Everyone

**Everyone**

* * *

"Daddy." Jo nudged her father the next morning, having left her room and walked into her parents. She was sad to see there was no food in the little kitchen they had, and she was hungry for breakfast, "Daddy." She hummed, tapping her father's face as Punk groaned a little and opened up one eye, "Morning." She smiled pleasantly as Punk closed his eye back over, "Hey." Jo frowned.

"Go back to sleep for a little while." Punk told her, turning around into AJ, his back turning to Jo as she gasped.

"No." Jo said, climbing up onto the bed and sitting on his side, "You need to wake up and take me for breakfast." She said as Punk stayed silent with his eyes closed.

"What time is it?" Punk grumbled. He felt like he'd only been sleeping for a few hours.

"It is…" She looked at the clock beside the bed, "6." Jo told him.

"Oh, Jo… no." Punk grumbled, "C'mon, sweetheart. It's too early." He moaned.

"But I'm hungry and there's no food in this place." Jo said, "And Franklin is hungry too."

"You and Franklin need to go back to bed." Punk told her.

"No. I'm up forever now." Jo told him, bouncing up and down on his hip, "C'mon." She whined, lying fall out on her stomach on him now, her face close to his, "Get up." She tapped his face, "You have to feed me." She said as Punk opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You're annoying." Punk told her, sitting up and lifting her off of him.

"No, I'm not." Jo defended, "I'm hungry."

"Go… go get changed then." He rubbed his eyes, "We can go get breakfast and bring it back." He said.

"Ok." Jo smiled happily, running away out of the room as Punk shook his head, turning to AJ who lay fast asleep, naked under the sheets, smiling to himself at how beautiful she looked.

"Ape." Punk said quietly, rubbing her arm.

"Huh?" AJ grumbled.

"I'm gonna take Jo out, bring some breakfast back." He told her.

"That's nice." AJ nodded sleepily as he smiled, watching her turn around in bed. He smiled, leaning over and kissing her shoulder before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready to go out.

* * *

Punk took Jo out after her demand for some breakfast, and they ate at a little café across the street. They brought some breakfast back for Jessica and AJ too. By the time they got back, it was still super early in the morning.

"Are you happy now?" Punk asked Jo, opening up the door to their apartment and walking in as she followed behind, carrying the bag with the breakfast in it for her mother and sister.

"I am happy, yes." Jo nodded, "Are you?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm happy, sure." Punk nodded.

"Where did you guys go?" Jessica walked out of the bedroom. She wondered where her father and sister had gone off to, but she enjoyed having the double bed to herself for as long as she could.

"We went for breakfast." Jo told her.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Jessica frowned.

"Because it was 6am." Punk said, "We brought you back something though." He said.

"Oh, sweet." Jessica smiled, sitting up on the stool at the breakfast table whilst Punk extended out some breakfast to her.

"Jessica can I play your Nintendo?" Jo asked sweetly.

"I guess." Jessica nodded as Jo cheered and ran away into the bedroom, "Is mom still sleeping?" She asked her father.

"I think so." Punk said.

"What are we doing today?" Jessica asked, "Are we seeing Dominic?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll need to talk to mom." Punk said.

"I wanna go to the beach." Jessica nodded.

"What do you know about the beach?" Punk scoffed.

"I know I wanna go." Jessica replied as Punk just nodded, "You said we're on vacation so we should go to the beach."

"Well we got the full week. We don't need to rush into things right away. Maybe we can go tomorrow." He nodded, "But we're not going if you and Jo just fight the entire time." Punk told her.

"We don't fight." Jessica shrugged.

"I'll make the jokes." He shook his head, "Just remember she's three, ok? She just wants to play with you sometimes."

"I'm always nice to her." Jessica said.

"Always?" Punk asked with a raised brow.

"Most of the time." Jessica said, "It's not my fault she's so annoying." Jessica shook her head, "She got you out of bed at 6am. She's weird and annoying."

"She's little." Punk said, "I'm sure you woke up at that time when you were her age."

"What would you know." Jessica mumbled as Punk looked across at her. Sometimes he heard her say certain things which broke his heart, because he knew that she was aware of the time he had lost with her as a child. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She certainly wasn't anywhere near adulthood or even teenage hood but she was wise and in the know of things.

"Don't be like that." Punk shook his head.

"Like what?" Jessica shrugged.

"Mean." Punk said, "It doesn't suit you." He said as Jessica just ignored him and carried on eating her breakfast just as AJ appeared out of their bedroom, "Morning." Punk smiled.

"Morning." AJ said with hazy eyes, "Something smells good." She smiled.

"We brought breakfast back." Punk said.

"Can I eat mine outside?" Jessica asked, referring to the little balcony area outside by the living room.

"Sure." Punk nodded, watching her take her things and head out, "Why is she always mad at me?" Punk asked AJ who was looking through the breakfast.

"What? No she isn't." AJ said.

"She is." Punk said, "I get the vibe."

"She's just growing up." AJ waved her hand, "Did you and Jo go out for this?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We sat in and then brought this back for you and Jessica." Punk said, "How are you?" He asked her.

"My body hurts." She looked up at him as he laughed a little, "In a good way." She smirked as he nodded.

"Oh, good." Punk nodded, "You walking funny?" He looked her up and down as she laughed to herself, "If you are you better shake it off before we see your parents." He said as she smiled.

"That's a great first impression." AJ said as Punk nodded, "I said we would come by tonight, and then maybe throughout the week we can see them, maybe go for dinner one night." AJ nodded.

"Sounds good." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go see if Jessica is ok." He said as AJ nodded.

He walked on out of the kitchen and through the sitting area out into the balcony where Jessica was sitting at the table and chairs eating her breakfast, "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded as Punk sat across from her.

"You sure? If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me." Punk nodded as Jessica just stayed silent, "Jessica." He looked over at her with confusion.

"How come you were there for Jo since she was a baby and not me?" Jessica asked him, "Do you love her more?" She wondered. It put into perspective than she was still just a child with questions. She wasn't aware of him being in prison, and he never really wanted her to be, but she was definitely aware of the fact he hadn't been in her life up until three, going on four years ago.

"I don't love her more. I love you both the same. Always." Punk said, "Yeah, I couldn't be there for you like I am with Jo, and I'm real sorry about that, but it wasn't a choice I made. I had to go away." He said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"It was just… what had to happen. Adult things. Being an adult sucks sometimes. Making poor decisions sucks." He nodded as she looked across at him, "But trust me if I had the choice I would have stayed with you and your mom, no doubt about it." He said, "I'm here now." He nodded to her, "I'm here for both of you now. Nothing will get in the way of that." Punk nodded.

"Jo is lucky." Jessica sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But… I would never single either of you out against the other. Just because I've been here for Jo from the start doesn't mean I love her more. There was a lot going on when you were little. It's better now. But there was problems, things in the way, people in the way." He said, "It's not like that anymore. I'm here for you just as much as I am for Jo." He nodded.

"As long as she's not your favourite." Jessica shook her head.

"I don't have one favourite. You're both my favourite people in the world." Punk said as she smiled, "We're gonna go see mom's mom and dad tonight. Do you got any pointers for me?" He asked her.

"Uh… I don't really remember them." Jessica admitted, "Why haven't you met them before?" She wondered.

"Well… they live out here so… I guess there's never been a time for us to come out." He shrugged.

"You're scared." Jessica noticed with a smirk.

"No, I'm not." Punk scoffed.

"Yeah you are." Jessica giggled, "I'll tell them you're a good dad." She nodded as Punk smiled.

"Thanks, kid. That'll help me out a lot." He smiled.

* * *

"You look great." Punk smiled, walking along the street later that night with AJ as they headed to her parents' house. Jo and Jessica ran on ahead.

"Thanks." AJ smiled up at him, "And look, I'm not walking funny." She said as he laughed and nodded.

"That's a plus." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Nervous?" She looked up at him.

"A little." Punk nodded, "I just don't know what I'm expecting to be honest." He said as AJ nodded.

"It's not gonna be as bad as you think" AJ assured him, "No matter what they say, I'm still gonna love you by the end of the night." She nodded.

"Well that's all I care about then." Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

They finished the rest of the walk until they arrived at her parents' house. Punk had never been so nervous to meet people in his entire life. Although AJ told him it didn't matter what they thought of him, it still mattered to him. He wanted to make a good impression, and he did feel like he was searching for their approval.

"Can I knock?" Jo asked, wearing some denim overalls, looking even more adorable than what she already was.

"On you go." AJ nodded as Jo stepped up on the step and knocked on the door, "A little harder so they can hear." AJ chuckled a little as Jo then banged on the door.

They waited until finally AJ's father, Robert, answered the door.

"April." Robert smiled.

"Hi, dad." AJ smiled, walking forward and giving her father a hug as Punk watched. Her father was a big guy, with dotted tattoos up his arms, slight scarring around his neck and on his face. His hand was like the same size as his face. He definitely didn't want to ever be on the wrong side of him.

"How are you?" Robert asked AJ who nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine." AJ said, "Uh… this is Phil." AJ said.

"Hi, son. How you doing?" Robert nodded, extending his hand out as Punk nodded, shaking his hand as he gripped it tightly.

"I'm good." Punk nodded.

"And you remember Jessica, right?" AJ asked him.

"I do." Robert nodded, "How are you, princess?" He asked her as Jessica just nodded.

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"But I haven't met this little lady." He pointed to Jo who backed against Punk's leg as Punk laughed a little, "You're both just mini April's." He shook his head with disbelief as AJ smiled, "You poor boy." He turned to Punk, "I couldn't handle one April and you have three." He laughed loudly as Punk raised his eyebrows and laughed a little, turning to AJ who just smiled, "Come on. Everyone is here. Come in." He waved, walking off back into the house.

"Everyone?" Punk whispered to AJ as they walked on into the house, walking into the packed living room where AJ's family were, not just her parents and brother, but cousins, aunts, family friends. It wasn't what they were expecting, "Fantastic." Punk whispered to AJ who just smiled and looked around at the busy house.


	16. Meet The Parents

**Meet The Parents**

* * *

"Janet." Robert called, walking through to the kitchen, "April is here." He said as AJ's mother turned around from what she was doing.

"Oh, hello." Janet smiled, "You made it." She said.

"Why wouldn't we?" AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, don't question everything I say." Janet waved her hand, "You look healthy." She looked AJ up and down and nodded, giving her a tight hug as AJ hugged back. She shared a strange relationship with her mom. During her childhood and early teenage days, the relationship was difficult, she found herself terrified of her mother, but once understanding their illnesses, she'd learned to understand her more as a person.

"You do too." AJ noticed with a smile.

"Oh, now introduce me to the baby daddy." She pointed to Punk who just scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"This is Phil." AJ said, "Phil, this is my mom, Janet." AJ nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." Punk shook her hand as Janet smiled and nodded at him.

"Mhm… pleasure indeed." She looked him up and down as AJ rolled her eyes, not expecting anything less, "You have lovely eyes." She noticed.

"Oh, thanks." Punk smiled.

"I bet those eyes are why he keeps knocking you up." Janet nudged AJ as she just shook her head as Punk laughed a little, "Where are my granddaughters?" She asked AJ.

"You remember Jessica, right?" AJ nodded as Jessica stood beside her.

"I do. You've gotten so big." Janet said, "What age are you?" She asked.

"I'm nine." Jessica smiled.

"I'm three!" Jo exclaimed from behind her father's leg which she had pretty much attached herself onto.

"Oh, you are?" Janet turned to her, "You must be Jo." She said as Jo nodded, "I feel like I'm standing here talking to mini April's." She shook her head.

"I said the exact same thing." Robert added, "They look exactly like her." He nodded.

"I hope they don't act like her." Janet laughed as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Mom, why is there so many people here?" AJ laughed a little, "I thought it'd just be you guys and Dominic." She shook her head.

"Well, you're never here so I thought I'd invite people over. Remember like we used to do?" She smiled.

"I remember the cops coming and busting someone for drugs. I hope that doesn't happen." She admitted.

"Oh, no. We've all matured." Janet waved her hand, "I have ice-cream for you two." She pointed to the girls, "Are they allowed ice-cream?" She looked from Punk to AJ.

"Sure." AJ nodded, feeling someone jump on her from behind as she grabbed their wrist and got ready to attack, rolling her eyes when she saw it was her brother, "Dominic." She groaned, shoving him away.

"What?" Dominic laughed, "Good to see you, sis." He nudged her, "And you." He nodded to Punk, "Surprised you made it this far into the house." He said as Punk laughed a little, "Phil, I want you to come meet someone." He nodded as Punk raised a brow, turning to AJ.

"Go on. Go mingle with my weird family." She told him as Punk gulped and followed Dominic off into the living room.

"Who am I meeting?" Punk asked Dominic who lead him over to the corner where a woman and a man were standing. He couldn't understand who he could possibly have to meet over here, in a family he didn't know at all, but he went along with it anyway.

"Jean. Frank." Dominic nodded to the man and woman standing, "This is Phil." He said, "He was the one who worked Sofia's case and got those bastards in prison." He nodded as Punk looked across at the man and woman.

"Hi." Punk nodded awkwardly as he watched the woman open her arms and wrap them around him tightly.

"Bless you, child." Jean hugged him tightly as Punk slowly hugged her back, not really knowing what to do.

"We owe you so much." Frank shook his head.

"Oh, no." Punk shook his head, "No, you don't owe me anything." Punk shook his head.

"I know Sofia would have liked him." Dominic added as Frank nodded along.

"And you… you protected Matthew for… for as long as you could." Jean looked up at him, "You're a good man. April is so lucky." She cupped his cheeks as Punk just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Punk said.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Frank asked.

"Oh, absolutely not." Punk shook his head, "No, I… it was my job, I did what I had to do." Punk nodded.

"No, you did more than that." Jean said, "Our little girl can finally be at peace now." She nodded as Punk just nodded, "Thanks to you."

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was in the kitchen with her parents. The girls were having their ice-cream over by the table, playing on their game.

"What do you think of Phil then?" AJ asked them.

"Well he's just disappeared." Robert said, "Haven't had a conversation with him yet."

"He's very handsome." Janet said, "Have more babies." She advised.

"No, we're fine with two, mom." AJ nodded as Janet just shrugged, "Dominic kidnapped him over there." AJ pointed, noticing that Punk and Dominic were talking to Sofia's parents, which made her frown but smile as he saw Punk smiling with them and laughing.

"I'll go scare him." Robert nodded, leaving the kitchen as AJ rolled her eyes and turned to her mom.

"What?" AJ said, looking at her, knowing she had something on her mind.

"Well you never visit so spontaneously. What's the occasion?" Janet asked, "Pregnant? Engagement? Are you moving over here?" She wondered.

"No." AJ laughed, "None of the above. We just took a vacation. I just found it pretty ridiculous that Phil hasn't even met you guys yet." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Janet nodded, "But life gets so busy. And you know I despise flying." She said.

"Mhm, I know." AJ nodded, "How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been fine." Janet said, "How about you?"

"Fine." AJ said. Although they'd come a long way with their individual mental health, she knew her family still didn't talk about their feelings and bottled up everything they could, and she was just used to it at this point.

"Are you still working as an attorney?" Janet asked.

"No, not on cases. I'm at a firm now, ever since we moved out of Chicago." AJ nodded, "Pretty boring stuff but… good hours for the kids." She said as Janet nodded.

"They've gotten so big." Janet said, looking over at the girls, "You must be so proud of them. Giving them a good home. Good parents." She nodded.

"How do you know if I'm a good parent?" AJ smiled a little, "I could be terrible."

"Well they have manners, they're well dressed, well nourished… either that or they can take good care of themselves." Janet said as AJ just nodded.

"We do our best." AJ nodded.

"So you're here for a full week?" Janet asked, "Will Phil manage that long with us?" She laughed a little.

"Well like you said. He's used to three April's, I'm sure he can handle you guys too. He's got a lot of patience." She nodded.

"Well I bet, sitting in a prison cell for five years." Janet scoffed as AJ turned to her.

"Don't… Don't bring that up to him, yeah? I mean it's not like it's a sore spot or anything but… there's no need for it to pass in conversation." AJ said.

"Chiquita, I'm a lot of things." Janet said, "But I don't judge people. Especially with the life we've lived." She laughed to herself, "Who am I to judge?"

"I know but… don't make him uncomfortable about it." AJ said.

"I wouldn't." Janet gasped.

"You make a lot of people uncomfortable." AJ told her honestly.

"That is their problem not mine." Janet said, "I like him." She nodded.

"You've not even spoke to him properly." AJ laughed.

"I know but I can see he's a good man. Must have been brought up right. Good mother?" She asked.

"No." AJ scoffed, "Terrible mother." AJ nodded, "She's bipolar. On drugs. Barely took care of him and his sister." AJ said, "Pretty much raised himself and her on his own."

"Those poor girls are facing some rotten genes." She nodded over to the girls as AJ looked over at them, noticing they were actually playing together for once, and helping one another on the game console that belonged to Jessica, "I suppose it's not like how it was back then." Janet shrugged.

"Yeah well I'll encourage my girls to speak to me and not bottle things up." AJ took a dig as Janet was oblivious to it and just nodded.

"Go… Go say hi to your aunts and cousins. You have all week to talk to me." She said, nudging her away as AJ shook her head and headed away in to see some of her outer family.

* * *

Meanwhile Punk was standing with Dominic and Robert. Sofia's parents had wandered away and he found himself with two of the other men in AJ's life who loved her and wanted the best for her.

"So you used to be a cop?" Robert asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "All went to shit when I went to prison I guess." He said as Robert nodded.

"We've been there." Robert said, "Not for five years, though." He said, "Must have been tough."

"Yeah it wasn't a highlight of my life." Punk nodded, "Just glad to be out now and living my life." He said as Robert nodded.

"Dad didn't know you and April knew each other for a while before you dated." Dominic said, trying to keep the conversation flowing. He could see Punk was struggling with conversation topics, as was his father.

"Yeah. Well with her working as an attorney, I saw her in and out of the station a lot. We used to… pick on each other." He smiled to himself, "I guess I didn't really get to know her until I opened Sofia's case back up."

"You did a good thing with that." Robert said, "And saving my daughter's life like you did. You're a brave man." He nodded.

"Well." Punk looked down modestly.

"As long as you're treating her right, that's all I'm interested in." Robert nodded, "I'm going to get a beer, I'll get you one too." He patted Punk on the back, out of sight before Punk could tell him he didn't drink.

"Does he know about Mark?" Punk asked Dominic quietly in the corner.

"No." Dominic shook his head, "No one does. Well, me and Matthew." He shrugged.

"Good, good." Punk nodded with relief, "I'm gonna go see if the girls are ok." He said as Dominic nodded.

He walked through the busy house and through to the kitchen, letting Robert know he didn't drink, to which he shrugged and took the two beers to himself.

"What you guys doing?" Punk asked the girls, walking over to the table.

"Playing Sonic." Jessica said, sitting with her sister and taking turns, "We're taking turns." Jessica told her father as Punk smiled.

"It's what I like to see." He nodded, kissing both their heads, turning around to see AJ's mother standing over at the opposite side of the kitchen, "Hey, do you know where April went?" He asked her.

"She went to speak to some cousins. Well, I told her to." Janet smiled, "Did Robert not get you a beer?" She shook her head.

"Oh, no… I don't drink." Punk waved his hand.

"Oh." Janet frowned, "You're… recovering from-"

"No." Punk laughed a little, "No, I'm not some ex alcoholic." He said, "I just don't drink." He said as Janet nodded.

"You're certainly not from around here then." Janet smiled, "How do you like Puerto Rico?" She asked him.

"Hey, it's nice." Punk nodded, "It feels like everyone is friends with everyone." He said as Janet nodded, "Nice atmosphere."

"Yeah." Janet agreed, "Broke my heart when we had to leave and go to Chicago. Everything just went to shit there." She shook her head, "We're much better off here." She nodded, "I'd love April to move back here. Get to see my grandchildren more. Would be nice." She shrugged.

"I'm sure April thinks the same thing about you coming to see her." Punk said as Janet looked up at him, "I know you hate flying but… not even when she had the girls." He said.

"We're very settled here. To disturb our routine would be a bad thing." Janet said.

"Hey, I'm just saying what she feels." Punk said, "She wants to have you guys around for Christmas and thanksgiving. She wants the girls to know you but… she gets put off by the lack of effort." Punk nodded as Janet just smiled to herself and nodded.

"You think you know her so well." Janet smiled.

"I've known her for over ten years." Punk said, "I got a good idea on who she is."

"Maybe you do." Janet nodded, "I just find it a little strange that… the last time she came here, she was with a different man. Who she told me she loved with all her heart." Janet shrugged, "And that you just weren't right for her." Janet said, "She even said that… she clicked with Jamie… that's his name? More than she ever did with you." She said, "Jamie even asked Robert for his blessing to propose. I guess he never got round to it." Janet said as Punk looked at her, "That's the problem with April. She's always been a confused girl. Never knew what she wanted or… who." Janet said as Punk just looked at her, "Come say hi to everyone. There's a ton of people to meet." She said, walking away into the living room as Punk stood leaning against the counter.

He looked out into the living room, looking over at AJ smiling and laughing with some of her family, looking happy to be home. It made him smile, but her mother's words had left a buzz in his head, a doubt, a second guess. He wasn't quite sure what to think.


	17. Fight

**Fight**

* * *

Jo wound up falling asleep at AJ's parents' house by the end of the night. Punk did his best to put on a smile whilst AJ introduced him to different family members. He couldn't help but replay her mother's words over and over again. He knew her mother had a reputation of stirring things. AJ always said she liked a little bit of drama, but regardless of her intentions, he was still struck by what AJ had said about Jamie. He knew circumstances changed of course but he just couldn't shift it from his mind.

They left the house where Punk was carrying Jo, her head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep, whilst on his back he had Jessica clinging around his neck like two monkeys. He'd have it no other way of course.

"You know what… I'm totally surprised at how well that went." AJ admitted, "My parents were fine. Dominic was fine. Even the aunts, uncles and cousins I haven't saw since I was little were all fine." She said.

"Well what were you expecting?" He chuckled a little. He didn't want to appear mad at her, because he didn't feel mad, it was more confusion than anything else, and maybe a little bit of doubt.

"I don't know. Growing up my family were always fighting or getting busted by the cops. I was for real expecting something to go down like that." She said as Punk just smiled, "I saw you talking to Jean and Frank, Sofia's parents." AJ turned to him, "They're sweethearts."

"Yeah. She gave me a hug. They both thanked me." Punk said, "I feel kinda weird. They acted like I saved her life." He shook his head.

"You have no idea how long they waited for that closure. No one ever gave them the time. No one gave them a chance." She said, "So to have you fight for the case and solve it, it meant a whole lot to them." AJ said, "And you protected Matthew too."

"I was protecting you." Punk corrected her as she turned to him and nodded slowly.

"Right." AJ said, "Either way, they feel at peace now I guess." She said, "Did you get a chance to speak to my parents one on one?" She wondered.

"A little. Nothing too deep." He said as she nodded, "They're not as strange as you made them out to be."

"That's because they've grown up and they're a little more mature now." AJ said, "Growing up dad was… drinking every day, taking jobs that weren't even legal, we'd be living in cars, mom wasn't medicated." AJ said, "They've came a long way." She nodded.

"You should be proud of that." Punk nodded.

"I am." She smiled, "I told my mom we'd maybe come for dinner later on in the week. We can get a chance to chat more. We couldn't really tonight with everyone there." She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." Punk nodded.

"You promised we'd go to the beach." Jessica mumbled on Punk's back. She was still awake but extremely tired, whilst Jo was completely out cold in Punk's arms.

"Yeah, we'll go." Punk nodded, "Tomorrow." He said as AJ nodded.

* * *

They eventually got to their apartment where Punk walked on into the girls room straight away. Jessica got into her pyjamas on her own whilst Punk got Jo into hers. The three year old stayed fast asleep, standing leaning against him whilst he put her in her pyjamas.

"How can she do that?" Jessica wondered, noticing her sister sleeping so heavily without budging.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Punk said, lifting Jo into the bed and tucking Franklin in beside her arm, "And she's little. Little people can sleep through lots." He told her. He gave Jo a kiss before walking around the bed and tucking Jessica in.

"Am I a heavy sleeper?" Jessica asked him as Punk shook his head.

"No, you're like me. You wake up easily." He said, tucking the covers over her, "I love you so much." Punk nodded, brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you too." Jessica nodded as Punk smiled, kissing her head.

"Sweet dreams." He nodded, leaving their room and closing the door over as he made his way into he and AJ's room where she was stripping off her clothes and getting into her shorts and t-shirt.

"Are they ok?" AJ asked him.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed on his side, his back to her as he stripped his t-shirt off, "Jo stayed asleep and Jessica was super tired looking." He said as AJ looked over at him.

She noticed the tiniest of changes in people's attitude and she could see that something was on his mind. It never crossed her mind on what it could be, but she at least wanted to make sure he was ok. She wondered if he was just a little overwhelmed by all her family.

She climbed over the bed, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his neck as he just looked down, "You ok?" She asked him quietly, continuing to kiss his neck as he unwrapped her arms from around him and stood up, "Phil." She shook her head with confusion as he turned around to her, noticing he looked a little mad and not his usual self, "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Your mom told me about… when you last visited with Jamie." Punk said, "How you told her that you loved Jamie with all your heart and that… we just weren't right." He nodded, "You clicked with Jamie more than me." He nodded as AJ sat on the bed and folded her legs in a basket, looking up at him, "And you know what, normally I wouldn't have batted an eye, because it was different circumstances then, different circumstances now but… if you clicked more with him than you did with me… I mean-"

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "No, I didn't. You had divorced me. I was still pretty mad at you and trying to convince myself that… me moving on was a good thing." AJ said, "And I wanted to show my mom my life wasn't a complete disaster like she thought-"

"A disaster because your boyfriend went to prison?" Punk nodded.

"Don't put words in my mouth." AJ shook her head.

"Well it's what you mean." Punk said.

"I don't click with Jamie. I never did. I'm a good liar." She shrugged, "I was lying to myself more than anyone. I wanted to feel normal and loved, and that helped me feel that way. I still loved you. Why would I have gotten back together with you? Had another baby? Moved for you." She said.

"Moved for me?" Punk made a face, "What the hell does that mean? We moved for us. Our family. Not for me."

"That's what I meant. Why are you jumping down my throat so much?" AJ shook her head, "I told you my mom was like this. She likes testing people. She likes drama." She shook her head.

"Did you love Jamie?" Punk asked her as AJ looked up at him.

"At the time, yes. And you know that." AJ said, "After everything that happened, no, I hate the man for what he did." She said, "You told me to move on. So what did I do? I moved on." AJ nodded.

"This is not about me." Punk said, "Do you still have feelings for him?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ laughed at the thought, "No, why are you mad?" She asked, "I am with you. It's always been you. You know that. Why are you doubting me right now? Treating me like I'm cheating on you or something." She shook her head. It was hurtful that he was interrogating her this way.

"He asked your dad if he could marry you." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, it being new news to her of course.

"When?" AJ shook her head.

"When you guys came over here." Punk said, "Would you have said yes? Did you say yes? Did you forget to tell me you were engaged?"

"Oh my God." AJ stood off the bed, "What is wrong with you tonight? I… this is the first I've heard of this. And no, I wouldn't have said yes because I don't want to get married again. Period. To anyone." She said, "My last marriage has sort of scarred me, forgive me."

"Oh, so you wouldn't marry me again?" Punk asked her.

"No, I don't want to." AJ told him, "I think we're fine how we are." She shrugged, "Did she say something else to you? Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like anything. I have a right to know these things." Punk said.

"Yeah and you do so why are you making a big deal about it?" AJ asked, "If I was in your position, I wouldn't be mad." AJ shrugged, "Especially if I had pushed you away the way you did with me. What does it matter what happened in the past? This is now. We're good now." She said.

"I don't want to be with someone who is… still in love with someone else." He shrugged.

"Would you listen to yourself?" AJ shook her head, "I'm not in love with Jamie." She emphasised, "I hate his guts. I don't know how you can actually ask me that seriously when we've spent the past three, four years together again, and it's been good." AJ said, "If I still loved Jamie, guess what?" She asked him as he looked at her, "I'd still be with him. But I'm not because I love you."

"It's not just convenient for you because we have kids?" Punk asked as she shook her head.

"You are… way off tonight." AJ shook her head, "I love you and you know I do. My heart is with you, it always is, even when you were in prison telling me to get lost." She said, "I get you probably have doubts, prison changed that in you, and that's ok… but do not treat me like I'm not in this one hundred percent." She said, "Especially when I am." She shook her head as he looked down at her.

"Well to say you clicked with him more than me is a pretty big statement to make. Do we still not click that much?"

"I was lying." AJ shook her head, "I wanted my mom to be happy for me and not see me as a joke."

"Because having a criminal boyfriend is a joke, right?" Punk nodded.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I was a single parent, that's a fact. You weren't there. So if I could just shut my mom up for a second and show her that I… I had someone in my life who loved me, then that's what I did." AJ said, "Me and Jamie didn't click, not the way we do." AJ said, "And you know that fine well. You're being difficult right now. Tonight was a good night. I actually felt welcomed back into my family." She said, "My mom says these things to get a reaction." She nodded, "We're more than this. I mean, don't you believe me?" She shook her head as he looked across at her.

"Yes. Yes, I believe you." Punk said, "I just didn't know things were that serious with you both." He shrugged, "You always like it was just… a casual relationship, someone to be with, but… I mean you were with him for three years."

"Yeah and who did I go back to the second you were out of prison?" AJ asked him as he looked down at the ground, "If I loved him, I wouldn't have cheated on him with you."

"If I was in prison for more than five years, would you still be with him?" Punk asked her.

"What does it matter?" AJ shook her head, "We're not living in the past. This is us now." She said, "And we're happy right now."

"So that's a yes then?" Punk asked.

"Well I was with him, wasn't I?" AJ asked, "This is not like you to be this paranoid. You never let things get to you."

"I don't know I just think it's weird that you said you click with him more." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, Phil." AJ groaned tiredly, "I… I can't be bothered with this now." She shook her head, grabbing a pillow from their bed, "I'm going to sleep in the girls room. You're annoying me." She told him honestly as he just nodded, watching her leave their bedroom, sighing to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bed.


	18. Chilled

**Chilled**

* * *

Punk barely slept through the night. He felt awful for how he'd handled his feelings. He never meant to attack his girlfriend in the way he had. He knew the love they shared was special and unique and unlike anything else, but hearing her feelings for Jamie, even if they were in the past, spooked him a lot.

He tossed and turned in bed, not feeling right having no one to cuddle into. They rarely had fights, especially ones where they had to remove each other from the same room. He knew he was the one in the wrong.

He got out of bed through the night, walking out of the room and next door into the girls, opening up the door and looking in where he saw AJ fast asleep in the girls bed. She was lying on her side, curled into Jessica whilst Jo lay on her back with her leg over Jessica and her arms spread out. He smiled to himself, questioning why he would ever question their love.

He slowly closed the door back over, not wanting to disturb any of them, walking on over to the couch and sitting down. The most painful thing was that he knew he had genuinely hurt her feelings, and that sucked.

He sat for a little while on the couch, playing on his phone, knowing he wasn't going to sleep, when he heard the girls door open, looking over as he saw AJ coming out and heading across to the toilet. She didn't even notice him sitting over on the couch.

She came back out of the toilet, still oblivious to him sitting over on the couch until he called on her.

"Hey." He said softly as AJ jumped and turned to him, placing her hand on her chest with tired eyes.

"Jesus Christ." AJ shook her head.

"Sorry." He said.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him, walking on over and folding her arms.

"Couldn't sleep." Punk said as she just nodded, "Can we talk?" He sighed, "I feel like an ass."

"You are an ass." AJ said bluntly, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"I wasn't trying to be hurtful." Punk said, "I don't know, I just… the thought of you feeling like you had a better relationship with Jamie than me… it got in my head." He nodded.

"But that's like you're doubting me. Doubting my loyalty." She said, "I was not happy with Jamie. I… I forced myself to be. I wanted stability and normality after you went to prison. And you told me to move on. I never thought you'd want to be with me again." She said, "So yeah, I drilled it into my head that I was in love with Jamie." She said, "But I was just lying to myself." She nodded.

"And I know that. We've talked about it before." Punk said, "I don't know, it just got in my head. I'm only human. I get… all heated when I think about you with him." He nodded, "And thinking about you having a better time with him than me was even worse." He shook his head.

"I have the best times with you. No one else." AJ said, "And I thought you knew that." She shook her head.

"I do." Punk nodded, "I don't know if it was just the pressure of meeting your parents… and your entire family." He added, "And your mom… she's good at getting into people's heads, you're right." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to my family." AJ nodded, "It's ok to be paranoid. I get like that. I doubt things but… I'd never doubt us, ever." She said.

"I wouldn't either." Punk nodded, "I was just being an idiot."

"Well I'm glad you said it first." She said as he smiled down at her, "Let's just forget about it. I mean it's probably in your head since finding out Jason got released. I get it." She said, "I'd feel the same if you spent a lot of time with another woman." She nodded, "But it's not relevant anymore." She said, "I love you. And you know that fine well." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said as she just smiled and nodded.

"It's ok." She said, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Let's just enjoy our time here." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed with a smile.

"I needed out of that room anyway. Jo was kicking me in the ribs and Jessica was snoring." She shook her head as Punk laughed and nodded.

"Let me make it up to you." He smiled, standing up as she looked up and smiled. He picked her up from the couch as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pressing her lips against his as he walked into their bedroom, closing the door over with his foot and tossing her on the bed as she giggled.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke Punk and AJ up early as they were promised a day at the beach and couldn't wait to get down. AJ made sure they had everything they needed for the day out before they headed down to the beach.

"Why can't I go play on my own?" Jessica asked her mother, sitting in front of her on the beach towel as AJ slapped her in sun cream from head to toe.

"Because look how busy it is." AJ said, "You can't just disappear. We need to keep an eye on you." She said.

"I don't think I like the beach." Jo admitted beside. Punk was lying down on the towel whilst Jo sat on his chest eating from a bag of chips. She had her sun cream on but wasn't a fan of staying in the sun. She had a cap on and a t-shirt over her swimsuit.

"How do you know? You've sat on me since we got here." Punk grumbled, "You're blocking my sun too." He told her with his eyes closed.

"Be quiet." Jo mumbled, "I want one of those." She pointed over to another family who had a big umbrella, which they had obviously bought by themselves. Punk opened his eyes and looked over.

"Well you can't have one of those." He told her truthfully, "Why don't you guys build sandcastles?" He asked them.

"I'm not five." Jessica shook her head, "I wanna go into the water." She said.

"We can go in later." Punk said.

"You guys brought books and games down with you." AJ said, finishing putting sun cream on Jessica, "Why don't you play a game or build a sand fort." She said, "Better than a sandcastle."

"Jo will ruin it." Jessica said.

"Hey." Jo frowned, "I'm tired." She admitted, lying down on top of Punk as he smiled and brushed his hand over the back of her head.

"That's cause you're a baby." Jessica told her, but Jo was so tired that she didn't even reply. They'd gone to bed later than usual, and had still woke up early, so the three year old felt it catching up with her.

"You have a nap, baby." Punk said as Jo put the chips down and lay on top of him, quite comfortably as a matter of fact.

"We can build a fort." AJ nodded to Jessica, "I promise I won't ruin it." She said as Jessica nodded, "Let's do it in the space here." She pointed beside her as Jessica nodded and grabbed the buckets and spades they had bought on their way down, meanwhile Jo and Punk lay dozing in and out of sleep.

* * *

AJ and Jessica wound up building a sandcastle fort whilst Punk napped with Jo. As soon as Jo woke up, of course she had to wake up Punk too. There was no way he was getting any more sleep than she did.

When he woke up, he felt at ease, relaxed, not just because his girlfriend was sat beside him in a good looking bikini, but because there was nothing going on with them. It was peace and quiet, a stress free zone.

"That's a big ass sand castle." Punk said, sitting up as he looked over. Jessica was showing Jo the fort whilst AJ was topping up on cream, "Less of the rubbing up and down please." He groaned as she smirked.

"I'm gonna do it even more now." AJ smiled to him over her shoulder as he watched her run the sun cream up and down her legs and over her shoulders, "I need you to do my back." She told him as he frowned, "Have some self-control." She shook her head as he shuffled his towel closer to hers and took the cream from her to do her back.

"Mommy, can I have an ice-cream?" Jo asked whilst Punk put sun cream on AJ's back.

"Don't you want some lunch first?" AJ asked her.

"Ok, but an ice-cream after?" Jo nodded to confirm as AJ just smiled.

"Ok." AJ said, "You guys want some burgers from the stall over there?" AJ asked them.

"Can I have a grilled cheese?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jo nodded, "Me too." She said.

"Why do you have to copy me with everything?" Jessica asked her as Jo just shrugged.

"Yeah, ok. They should do them." AJ nodded, "What do you want? I can't sit here all day and let you rub my back."

"But I'm having so much fun." Punk frowned as AJ just laughed, reaching over for her wallet, "Just get me a burger." He waved his hand as AJ nodded, getting up from the beach towel, dusting any sand off her legs and walking on by as Punk watched her longingly.

"Dad did you see our fort?" Jessica asked as Punk turned around to his children.

"Let me see." Punk said, shuffling over, "It's big." Punk nodded, "You need a little flag for the top there." He pointed.

"That's what mom said." Jessica said, "After lunch I need to get water and put it around. So you have to take me down to the water." She told him.

"Ok." Punk nodded as Jo sighed, "What?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't like the water." She said, "Is that where all the… the sharks and the bad fish are?" She asked him as Jessica laughed.

"No, dummy. They're further out." Jessica said, "There's not gonna be a shark down there." She laughed as Jo frowned.

"Yeah, you'll be fine, babe. There's no fish down there." He nodded.

"I can't even swim." Jo gasped and shook her head with disappointment.

"You're only three." Punk said, "You can put your feet in." He nodded.

"I don't know." Jo said worriedly.

"Well we're going down with or without you." Jessica told her, looking over to her mother who was getting them lunch, watching as the group of men behind her were staring strangely, "Dad." Jessica said.

"Mhm?" Punk turned to her.

"Why are those guys staring at mom like that?" She asked as Punk turned around, looking over where AJ was waiting on food. It was obvious what was going on. A couple of younger guys were just clearly impressed with the view in front of them, being AJ of course.

"They're just… being idiots." Punk turned away to prevent himself from getting any angrier.

"They're looking at her ass." Jessica noticed.

"Bad word." Jo gasped.

"Yeah, don't-don't say ass." Punk shook his head, "They're not, they're just messing around." Punk waved his hand, "We'll go down to the water a little bit after lunch, ok? Fill this fort up around it." He said, looking on at the fort as Jessica nodded.

"I'll need to think about it." Jo said just as AJ came over with lunch for everybody. She sorted the girls out first before sitting down beside Punk.

"Guys over there were checking you out. Behind you in the line." He said, not being able to hold it in as AJ just laughed.

"Good for them." AJ shook her head, "Are you mad?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, I wanna kick them on the head." Punk nodded, "Jessica pointed it out to me actually." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I forget she's… noticing more." AJ nodded, looking over at Jessica who was sitting with Jo eating their lunch, "I just want them to stay little forever." She sighed to herself, leaning against him as he smiled.

"Me too." He nodded.

"You're getting sand on my sandwich." Jessica moaned at her sister as Jo shook her head.

"No. No I'm not." Jo shook her head whilst Punk and AJ just shook their heads and smiled. They wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: A few relaxing chapters before things take off! Thanks for the reviews!**


	19. Dinner

**Dinner**

* * *

"They're both napping." AJ said, coming out of the girls room in the apartment whilst Punk was sat over on the couch. They'd just gotten back from spending the entire day at the beach. The girls were both exhausted and had fallen asleep once AJ suggested a nap.

"I didn't think Jessica would." Punk said, "She likes being stubborn." He nodded.

"She was exhausted." AJ said, "Both of them were. You were running around with them all afternoon."

"Maybe this was my plan all along." Punk smirked as she laughed, "So me and you could have some adult time." He said as she smiled, walking over to him, still in her bikini, straddling over his hips as he collapsed back against the couch.

"I mean… I could have gone for a nap myself but… if you're insisting." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his softly as he ran his hands up her torso, running them up to her breasts which he cupped over her bikini, he then pulled the bikini down below her breasts for more skin to skin contact, kissing down her neck and to her breasts as AJ smiled and rolled her head back, moaning softly and closing her eyes over.

It was nice to still find their own time. Even after two children, they still found time to be alone and intimate, there was no struggles and no strains on that part of their relationship.

She began undoing his shorts when there suddenly became a knock at the door. She groaned to herself and ignored it as Punk laughed and let her carry on, until a second knock came about.

"April, it's Dominic." Dominic knocked as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Can I tell him to go away?" AJ asked Punk quietly

"I don't think so." Punk shook his head as AJ groaned, stepping off of Punk as he done his shorts back up and she fixed her bikini properly before walking down the narrow hall and opening up the door.

"Hey." Dominic smiled loudly.

"The girls are napping, sh." AJ told him as Dominic made a 'oops' face and walked on into the apartment.

"Why are they napping? It's 6pm." Dominic shook his head, walking around into the sitting area, "Hey Phil, what's up?"

"Hey man." Punk nodded.

"They had a long day at the beach. We literally spent the entire day there." AJ said.

"Oh, did they have fun?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, they did." Punk nodded, "I'm exhausted too." He laughed to himself as Dominic smiled.

"Well then maybe what I have to offer won't put smiles on your faces." Dominic said as AJ folded her arms and looked at him, "Mom wants to invite you round for dinner." He said.

"Why does she leave everything last minute." AJ rolled her eyes, "The girls have just fell asleep, and I'm not waking them."

"Oh, it won't be until later. You know mom, she'll have it put down by 10pm, if we're lucky." Dominic said, "I can tell her that you guys were already going out for dinner somewhere, but it'd help me out if you came so I don't have to go on my own." He admitted as Punk just sighed.

"We can go." Punk nodded as AJ turned to him, "It's a few hours."

"Phil is in the right mind." Dominic nodded.

"You just don't want to go alone." AJ shook her head.

"Or maybe I want to see my sister and my nieces and… Phil." He pointed over as Punk just waved, "You came over here for a vacation and I've only saw you once."

"We've been here two days." AJ laughed, "We came here to relax. I don't relax around mom and dad."

"It's one night." Dominic said as AJ just sighed.

"Well I suppose I have to say yes." AJ nodded, "But she's not allowed to sit beside Phil because she says things that make us fight." She folded her arms childishly as Dominic just shook his head whilst Punk laughed a little.

"I'll sit beside her." Dominic nodded, "Ok, 8pm then. I'll see you both and the munchkins there." He clicked his fingers happily, leaving the apartment as AJ shook her head.

"He's always happy." Punk laughed a little, "It's good energy." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"He wasn't always like that." She shook her head, "He was… tough on me when we were kids. More like a dad than a brother." She nodded, "We didn't start having fun until after I turned eighteen."

"He just cares." Punk nodded, "Do we have time to finish where we started?" He smiled over to her as she nodded, taking her bikini top off, dropping it on the floor and wandering off into their bedroom as Punk just smirked to himself and followed her like a lost puppy.

* * *

"I didn't want to be woke up." Jessica sighed, walking along the cobbled street later on as they headed to AJ's parents' house again. The girls were cranky that AJ had woken them up to get ready, as they were both still very sleepy.

"We won't stay for long. Just some dinner." AJ told her as Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"What's for dinner?" Jo asked, walking ahead with Franklin. She liked to lead her family for sure.

"I'm not sure." AJ shook her head, "Something nice, though. Gran is a good cook." She nodded as they approached the house, knocking on the door and being let in by AJ's father.

Punk was even more nervous than the first night, as he knew it was only AJ's parents and Dominic in the house this time. The other night he had other distractions to get him through it.

"Did you not even bring me a bottle of wine?" Janet put her hands on her hips as AJ and Punk walked into the living room.

"You… don't drink wine." AJ shook her head.

"But it's a nice thing to do." Janet said seriously, "Or maybe some flowers." She shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"Our company should be good enough." AJ shook her head, taking her coat off and helping the girls with theirs.

"Can someone tell me what is for dinner?" Jo called out for anyone to answer her.

"Chicken pie." Dominic answered her whilst AJ unzipped her jacket. Jo made a face of disgust to her mother and shook her head.

"I'm not eating that." Jo whispered to her mother as AJ smiled at her cuteness.

"You might like it." AJ nodded.

"No, I know I won't." Jo concluded, "Don't make me eat it." She shook her head.

"You can try it. It won't do you any wrong." AJ said, "And if you don't like it we can make you something else, ok?" She said as Jo just nodded.

* * *

They got settled in and sat at the table. Punk found himself in flowing conversation with Dominic and AJ's father. They were easy to talk to and he didn't feel like he was being tested like he thought he would.

"Are they fussy eaters like you were?" Janet asked, finally taking a seat at the table, referring to the girls of course.

"No, not really." AJ shook her head, "They try things." She nodded.

"I try things." Jessica corrected her mother with sass as AJ just nodded.

"This looks bad." Jo sighed, sitting next to her father, not feeling hungry to try whatever it was that had been made.

"Just take a bite." Punk told her quietly.

"You take a bite." Jo said grumpily as Punk looked down at her and nodded, taking a bite of the food, looking down at her as Jo watched him. He tried his best to pretend it was good food, but it had to be the worst thing he'd tried.

"It's good." Punk nodded to her as Jo screwed her eyes up and looked through him.

"You're a liar, daddy." Jo whispered.

"Just eat around it." Punk told her quietly as Jo huffed.

"So how was the beach day?" Janet asked, "Dominic said you spent the full day there." She said.

"Yeah, we did." AJ nodded, "It was nice. We're all pretty exhausted now." She said.

"I bet." Janet said, "Well I thought since we didn't actually get much time to talk the other night, we'd have you over. It's not often you're just around the corner, is it?" Janet said.

"No, I guess not." AJ said, "Thank you." She nodded.

"So Phil…" Janet said as AJ's stomach turned, he knew that was the opening to a ton of questions about his life and he wasn't prepared for that, "Why'd you divorce April?" Janet asked as Punk turned to look at her.

"Mom." AJ shook her head.

"Hey, I'm just wondering." Janet said, "It seems a little odd when you're both back together, had another baby… why the sudden doubt?"

"That thing called prison, Janet." Punk nodded, "I was gone for five years. I didn't want to drag April down with me." He nodded, "I wanted her to find happiness somewhere else, somehow." Punk said.

"Brave thing to do." Robert nodded, "Putting her happiness above what you wanted." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah well that's what is most important to me." Punk said, looking over to AJ who smiled.

"You have a sister, right?" Janet asked, "You must be used to having girls in your life by this point."

"At this point, yeah." Punk laughed a little, "Yeah, I got a sister. She's… got some struggles but… I've always tried to be there."

"Struggles like what?" Janet asked as AJ turned to her and gave her a stare, "What? I'm trying to get to know the boy." She shrugged.

"Drugs and alcohol." Punk answered as Janet nodded.

"And your mother is bipolar, isn't she?" Janet asked as Punk nodded, "Unfortunate genes you've both given those poor girls. I'm bipolar. April is bipolar. Your mother is bipolar." Janet said, "Which one do you think will have it?" She asked as Punk and AJ stared at her.

"Now I'm gonna tell you to stop." AJ nodded firmly.

"What? It's just a bit of humour. You know I have a dry wit." She shrugged.

"There was nothing funny about that." Dominic added, "Do you guys like living in Iowa better than Chicago?" He asked, trying to lighten things back up more. AJ wasn't surprised at her mother's behaviour. It was her way of speaking. It was how she'd always been. She was hard to understand, but she knew Punk couldn't hold his tongue in regards to certain things.

"Iowa is a lot better for our situation right now." AJ said, "Jess at school. Us with our jobs. And it's a lot more quiet. Chicago was… there was a lot going on. I honestly don't think I would go back." She admitted.

"Yeah, we're pretty settled where we are." Punk agreed with her.

"That's good." Janet nodded sincerely, "I'm glad both my children are happy and healthy." She said with good intentions. Punk really didn't know how to read her.

Dinner carried on and he found himself having to excuse himself from the table after his phone had been ringing on and off. He left the table and headed through to the living room where he saw it was Seth who had called him multiple times.

His heart started to beat fast as he immediately thought it was something to do with Cami. He called him back right away where Seth picked up quickly.

"Hey, what's with all the calls?" Punk asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Hey, no… well, I came up to visit Cami for the week and I swung by your place, I forgot you guys were away… my head is all over the place." He said, "But your alarm was going off, and I spoke to your neighbour, she said it'd went off a few times since you've been gone." Seth said as Punk shook his head.

"Did you try the doors?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, both locked, all windows are closed." Seth said, "Maybe the batteries are running low I guess. I just wanted to let you know in case… I don't know your neighbour calls you or something." Seth shook his head, "The house looks ok."

"You sure?" Punk asked him worriedly. He was pretty sure their alarm didn't need new batteries.

"Yeah, man. Looks good." Seth nodded, "Sorry I disturbed your vacation."

"No, you're alright." Punk said, unease settling into him.


	20. Role Model

**Role Model**

* * *

"Who was that?" AJ asked quietly as Punk returned back to the table.

"Seth." Punk told AJ quietly in their own private conversation, "Said our alarm was going off." He shook his head as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Batteries could be dying."

"Well did he have a look? Someone could have been breaking in." AJ said anxiously.

"He said he looked but the doors and windows were all locked." Punk shrugged.

"Why would it be going off then?" AJ shook her head, immediately worrying.

"It's probably just the batteries. Don't worry." He told her, "It's fine." He nodded as AJ just nodded. He was a little concerned as to why the alarm was going off, but given that there was no sign of forced entry, and Seth had checked the area around, he wasn't completely concerned, and he certainly wasn't going to have AJ worrying.

"What are you two whispering about?" Janet asked, "Who were you on the phone to?" She asked curiously. He'd never met someone so forward before, but her entire family had pretty much been that way.

"My sister's boyfriend." Punk said, "He was coming up to Iowa to see her. He was just checking in." He nodded briefly.

"A police friend?" Janet asked him.

"Yeah. One of the few remaining." Punk nodded.

"I can't eat this." Jo whined, this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And why not?" Janet questioned, "It's straight out of a family recipe book." She said, "Everyone likes it."

"Well I don't." Jo told her quite firmly, sliding her plate over and folding her arms.

"Oh, you're a spoiled one." Janet smiled, "I see."

"No she isn't." AJ shook her head.

"Oh, yes she is." Janet nodded, "Would you ever turn down any kind of food when you were little?" She asked AJ who shook her head, "No because you were grateful to have any food at all." She said.

"She's only three." AJ shook her head.

"And she should eat what she's given." Janet said.

"No." Jo told her, "Not if I don't like it." She stuck up for herself as Punk smiled a little.

"When are you starting school, cheeky?" Janet asked her.

"Next year." Jo told her.

"Well you'll learn all about having an attitude when you go there." Janet said as AJ just rolled her eyes, "So what about a wedding now?" She asked them.

"Janet." Robert scoffed, "Can't you just have a normal conversation about the nice weather. They'll never come back and visit us." He said as AJ smiled a little.

"I'm only asking questions." Janet shook her head.

"What about a wedding, mom?" AJ asked.

"Will there be one?" She asked.

"It's not in our mind set." AJ said, "We're… we're fine how we are right now." She nodded as Punk just nodded along.

"Are you still working as an attorney, April?" Robert asked.

"No, not exactly. I work at a firm now. It's… easier, I guess." AJ nodded. She wasn't going to tell her parents about the real reason she joined a firm instead of being out working on cases. They didn't know anything about Jason or Jamie, and what alternatives they had given Punk three years ago.

"You don't tend to like easy." Robert chuckled a little.

"She's a working mother now. She can't be out going all loopy with cases." Janet waved her hand as AJ laughed a little.

"Just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I can't do a certain job." AJ shook her head, "It was my decision and choice. It's something different for me and it is challenging." AJ said, "Don't call me a working mother. That's not the only title I have." AJ said as Janet rolled her eyes.

"Sensitive." Janet scoffed.

"And Phil… what about you?" Robert asked. He tended to just shut off from his wife sometimes and what she had to say.

"I work at a centre for ex-prisoners." Punk said, "It's kinda like a rehab for prison. Something I… could have used at the time when I got out" He nodded, "It's more for the younger ones. To keep them on a good path. I feel like I can help them on a personal level because of… well, I've been through it, I know how they're feeling." He said.

"Must be pretty rewarding." Dominic said.

"Sometimes, yeah." Punk nodded, "Other times it's the opposite. I'll see a kid or someone who gets put back in prison, they've gone off the rails… Makes me feel a little guilty." He nodded.

"You're doing a good thing." Robert said, "I mean they didn't have nothing like that in our youthful time." He shook his head, "You got released and that was it."

"Yeah, well I think it's useful, to help people who… most people don't wanna help. AJ… really opened my eyes to that." He said, looking over to AJ who smiled.

"She make you feel sorry for all the poor people?" Janet laughed, "Like us?"

"No." Punk said, "She just made me see things from a different perspective, so did prison. I felt like… the cop in me got lost."

"You were a very good cop." AJ nodded. She never wanted him to doubt himself just because of things that had happened in the past, "You solved Sofia's case."

"Yeah that was quite remarkable." Robert nodded.

"I had help." Punk said modestly.

"But you kept pushing for it." AJ said, "You didn't give up." She reminded him.

"That's a good trait to have." Robert nodded.

"I agree." Janet said, "Now let me see who is a daddy's girl and who is a mommy's girl." She looked over at the girls as AJ and Punk just exchanged funny glances.

"I'll make it easy for you." AJ said, "They're both daddy's girls." AJ nodded.

"I don't think so." Punk said, even though he knew himself it was true.

"C'mon." AJ laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that." Janet told him, "Although, they're the girls that turn out to be trouble. Daddy issues, in a good way, you know. Being babied too much. AJ is like that." Janet waved her hand.

"Excuse me?" AJ shook her head.

"You know you were a little bit of a messed up kid." Janet said, "Don't act shocked. Didn't know what you were or who you wanted to be."

"I think every kid goes through that, mom." AJ laughed a little.

"You were extra confused though, and it's because these two babied you too much." Janet pointed between Robert and Dominic.

"You mean we took care of her?" Dominic corrected as Janet waved her hand.

"No… wait a minute, what made me a confused kid?" AJ shook her head.

"Well let's not get started on the whole… dating a girl thing." Janet widened her eyes as Punk looked over at AJ, "Did you know about that?" She asked him.

"I didn't." Punk shook his head, looking over at AJ.

"You dated a girl?" Jessica whispered to her mom as AJ turned back to her own mother.

"The best part is… you act like it's a bad thing." AJ shook her head, "I was young and… trying to figure out who I was. That's quite normal for teenagers." AJ nodded, "And if my daughter's wanna do the same, in any aspect, to find out who they want to be, that's ok with me." AJ nodded, "I'm getting full." She said, standing up from the table and leaving the kitchen as Punk sat quietly, keeping his eyes on the girls above anyone else.

* * *

AJ immediately wanted to leave after the conclusion of dinner. Her father told her lightly at the door that her mother had been having some off days recently, but AJ wasn't allowing that as an excuse. She had off days too but she didn't target her family to take it out on. It was just cruel, especially in such a revealing and open environment.

They left the house and had to stop by at a fast-food joint to get the girls something to eat. They had refused to eat the dinner that AJ's mom had made and were both hungry and tired.

They ate their food when they got back to the apartment and was put into bed straight after, which gave Punk a chance to finally talk to AJ, and ask if she was ok.

"Hey." Punk said, walking into their bedroom and closing the door over as AJ was taking her clothes off and getting into her nightwear, "You alright?" He asked. She'd been quiet, almost silent on the way home, and he didn't blame her. He now understood what AJ meant by her mom was overbearing and paranoid. She talked a whole lot too.

"I'm fine." AJ nodded briefly, which Punk knew wasn't a sincere answer.

"Hey, talk to me." Punk said, walking around the bed so she would look at him, "It's just me."

"She just can't… be a mom for one night." AJ shook her head sadly. It took her a lot to get upset and cry over things, but this had definitely got to her.

"Hey, don't get upset." Punk sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest, "She's just got a weird way of coming across." He said as AJ cried quietly into his chest, "It's not worth getting upset over." He told her.

"I… I would have told you about… you know…" She nodded, "But it wasn't a big deal. I was just trying to… find who I was and… I was a teenager."

"It's not a bad thing. Like you said, you were confused and you… wanted to find yourself… that's a good thing." He nodded, "I'm not mad." He laughed a little, cupping her wet cheeks and drying them in the process, "Your mom… I think she's jealous. She knows you struggled but… somehow you got everything you set out to get, and maybe she wishes she could have done the same." Punk said.

"She just wants to tear me down." AJ shook her head.

"She's just… coming across a little harsh." Punk said.

"Little?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Well." Punk scoffed, "You're right, she likes to get reactions from people. She clearly said that about your past to see what I'd do. But she doesn't know us, she doesn't know our relationship. That… that doesn't faze me." He shook his head, "Please don't be upset about it." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I know she's the one person who can get to you but… try not listen to what she says. Most of it isn't true."

"What she said about the girls… saying they'd be fucked up like me basically… do you think that's true?" AJ asked him. He could see that her mother got in her head very much and he hated that.

"No, of course not, April. You're not fucked up. And our children aren't and won't be either. You're the strongest, independent, in control woman I know." He said, "And our girls… they're gonna take those traits from you." He nodded, "You're the best role model they could ask for." He said, "And yeah maybe they like to cling to me and play around with me but… it's you who they look up to. Jessica used to tell me she wanted to be just like you a few years ago." He remembered as AJ looked up at him and smiled.

"You're so nice." She cried a little more, rubbing his chest as he smiled.

"It's the truth." He nodded, "Your mom can say whatever she wants, whether it's to get a reaction out of you or me… it's not gonna work." Punk said, "It's not a bad thing to… try and find yourself. Maybe your mom hasn't done that herself." He nodded, "You found yourself, who you were, and I'm so glad I got to fall in love with that person." He said as AJ frowned and hugged him again.

"Stop making me cry." She laughed through her tears as he smiled, kissing her head and hugging her tightly.

"I'm not trying to." He laughed, "I just don't want you to feed into what your mom is saying." He said as she nodded, drying her tears and looking up at him, "You preach being true to yourself and I think that's a pretty good thing to teach our kids." He nodded as she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Punk replied, leaning down and kissing her softly as she walked back and pulled him down onto the bed with her.


	21. Romance

**Romance**

* * *

"You look beautiful." Punk smiled as he watched AJ walk out of their room the following night. Dominic had volunteered to watch the girls in the apartment to let AJ and Punk have a night out by themselves. He didn't mind and the girls loved their uncle Dom.

"Oh, stop." AJ waved her hand modestly. She was wearing a black dress which looked good against her recently dyed black hair. When he met her she had a black hair and it brought him back to all those years ago. Her dress was plain but showed off her curves, and she wore a leather jacket alongside.

"Mommy you look good." Jo climbed off from the couch and wandered over once she spotted her mother come out of the room. They were already in their pyjamas, "You look like Batman." She looked her mother up and down.

"Hey, I'm Batman." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, Batwoman then." Jo shook her head, "Where you both going?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm taking mommy out for the night." Punk said.

"They want away from us." Jessica told her sister from the couch as Dominic just laughed beside her.

"Oh." Jo frowned, looking up at her mother and father who shook their heads.

"No, we don't." AJ said, crouching down, "We're just going out for a little while on our own so you can spend time with Uncle Dom. We might even be back before you go to bed." She said, knowing it was quite early.

"Oh, ok." Jo nodded, "Well have fun." She told them as AJ smiled and gave her a hug as did Punk before she wandered back over to the couch with her monkey under her arm.

"We're not getting a hug from you?" Punk asked Jessica who looked at him, sighing to herself as she got up off the couch and wandered over to them, "You could pretend you like us, at least." Punk shrugged, giving her a hug as she hugged back.

"Don't be long." Jessica told them as AJ and Punk smiled. She was at an age where she liked to parent her own parents. AJ and Punk found it sweet.

"We'll try not be." AJ smiled, crouching down and giving her a hug and planting a loud kiss on her cheek as she ran back off to the couch, "Ok, and you behave too." She pointed to her brother.

"I always behave." Dominic gasped as AJ just made a face, "Go have a nice night." He told her as she nodded and smiled, taking Punk's hand as they left the apartment and headed out into the street.

"So where are you taking me?" She smiled.

"It's a surprise." Punk said. He wanted to do something nice for her after her being so upset the previous night. He knew when they flew out here that things wouldn't go smoothly. He knew the tough and hesitant relationship she had with her mother, but he didn't want her to be upset over it.

"You gotta tell me." AJ nudged him as he shook his head.

"No way. Not until we're there." He said as AJ smiled.

"Can I guess?" AJ asked him.

"If you wanna." Punk laughed a little.

"I bet you're taking me… to that cute little restaurant with the fish tank in the window." AJ nodded, "I saw you eyeing it up." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. The place where they eat their pets." Punk nodded, "No, not there." He said, "Hey, what would you do if I said I was taking you to your parents for dinner?" He laughed a little.

"I'd literally run away from you." AJ nodded seriously as he smiled.

"Well lucky that's not where I'm taking you." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"C'mon, tell me." AJ said.

"No." Punk said, "Cut through here." He pointed to the road on their right which led down to the beach as AJ smiled.

"I didn't bring my bikini." She looked up at him as he just laughed and nodded.

"Don't go in the water then." He said.

"You made me dress up all nice just to get sand everywhere?" AJ said.

"Well this is gonna be the most romantic date you'll have ever been on." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

They continued to walk down the strip until they got to the beach front. AJ watched as Punk then disappeared over to the little drink shack that was opened at night, and laughed as he brought out a picnic basket handed to him by the man in the shack, walking back over to her.

"I didn't know you had friends here." AJ smiled.

"Dominic knows him." Punk said.

"What you got in there then?" AJ smiled.

"You'll find out when I open it." Punk said, taking her hand and walking down the steps onto the sand. There wasn't anyone on the beach which was ideal.

Punk shook out the blanket for them to sit on as AJ took off her shoes before sitting down on it beside Punk. She then watched as he opened the basket up and brought out some of her favourite foods.

"You're way too much." AJ smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm not." Punk scoffed, "If I had more time I would have tried to get a piano man down here." He teased as AJ smiled, leaning over and giving him a unexpected kiss.

"I love you." She smiled, cupping his cheek as he smirked. He loved seeing her happy, it was like a natural high for him, "You have all my favourite finger food." AJ smiled happily, "You know I'd much rather eat all of this than a meal." She said.

"I do know." Punk nodded, "I brought candles but I didn't know there were a few lights down here." He said.

"Light the candles." AJ said as he pulled them out and lit a few around the blanket.

"Let's just hope we don't go on fire." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"The tide will be in some it'll put us out." She waved her hand as he laughed and nodded, "Why do I feel like you want something from me." She laughed a little, crossing her legs in a basket, taking a breadstick.

"I don't know." Punk said, leaning on his side on his elbow, "Because I don't." He said, "I can't do something nice for you?" He wondered.

"No, you can." AJ nodded, "I guess we don't have this kind of setting in Chicago." AJ said, "I always loved the beach here." She said as Punk nodded.

"It's nice." Punk agreed.

"I worry that… Jessica and Jo see how sweet you are to me and… and they expect that from all boys out there." AJ admitted.

"Don't… we're not talking about my girls having boyfriends, you know it ends with me either crying or screaming." Punk said as she smiled, "Plus, maybe they'll have a girlfriend." Punk shrugged as AJ looked at him, watching him smile at her as she shook her head.

"Alright then, give me all your questions." AJ nodded, taking a grape from the bunch and eating it.

"Well what was her name?" Punk asked.

"Casey." AJ said, "She was a friend in high school." She nodded, "It really… wasn't a huge deal." She said.

"What age were you?" Punk asked her.

"Seventeen." AJ nodded, "I thought because I… because I hadn't found a boyfriend yet that maybe I liked girls." She shrugged, "And I really liked her." She nodded, "But I… I liked boys more." She said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with… trying to find who you are."

"There isn't anything wrong with that. I just thought maybe… you would have told me about it." He shrugged, "I'm not mad you didn't, and I'm certainly not mad about it." He said as she nodded, looking over at him getting agitated. She knew he wanted to ask more questions and he knew what it was about.

"You wanna know if we had sex?" AJ asked him as he nodded immediately, "No." She said, "We did things, fooled around, but… it never went that far." She said.

"How far is too far?" Punk wondered as she just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't be the guy who has a fetish over girls being with girls." She rolled her eyes, "There's nothing worse."

"I'm not." Punk laughed, "I just… it's all new information to me. I'm sure if I told you I'd been with a guy you'd be interested." He said as she nodded, "And like I said, you're a free person, you can do what you like and I think it's good you… you made sure you found out who you really were, and you weren't afraid to do it either, judging by your mom's comments, she wasn't too happy about it?"

"No, she wasn't." AJ said, "Believes that woman was made for man." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no." Punk sighed, "She's entitled to her wrong opinion I guess." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." AJ shook her head, "I didn't care, though."

"How long did it last?" Punk asked her.

"About a year." AJ nodded, "Maybe a little less." She tried to remember, "I just… I started realising I would rather be with a guy. I started looking at guys way more and… something just didn't feel right." She said, "But I didn't regret it. She was a sweet girl and we got on." She nodded.

"You speak to her after?" Punk asked.

"I bumped into her whilst you were in prison actually." AJ nodded, "She's got a wife and they had recently adopted a baby." She smiled, "So that was nice to hear." She said as Punk nodded, "I didn't keep it from you for it to be some big revealing secret, I just… I don't see why it should matter."

"Well it doesn't." Punk said, "I think it's a good thing. You were unsure and you… you wanted to figure things out. Nothing wrong with that." He said as she smiled.

"Not a lot of people would be as understanding as you I guess." AJ nodded.

"Well that's because they're not as great as me." Punk smiled, throwing a grape up and catching it in his mouth as she smiled.

"Yeah, that's it." AJ laughed to herself and nodded.

* * *

They carried on talking the rest of the night, eating the food that had been brought, having the best peace and quiet they'd ever had in their life. The sound of the waves crashing back and forth was calming.

"Try this." AJ said, kneeling on her knees and reaching over for a cracker, putting a few things on it, "Open your mouth."

"That's my line." He gasped as she made a face, watching as he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him with whatever combination she'd made. She knelt in front of him between his legs, "Ok, and then a grape." She nodded, picking a grape from the nearly empty bunch and putting it in his mouth as he nodded.

"Nice." Punk nodded as she smiled, "How'd you come up with that combo?" He asked her.

"By being greedy and shoving it all in my mouth at the one time." AJ shrugged as he nodded and smiled.

"Fair enough." He laughed as she smiled, kneeling in the space between his legs, looking on at him as he looked back. The candles had burnt off and it was getting late but they just didn't want the night to end.

"This has been… perfect." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you." She smiled.

"You don't gotta thank me." Punk smiled, "I wish I could do this for you every night." He said.

"Oh, but those children we have get in the way, don't they?" AJ teased as he nodded.

"I guess they do." He smiled as she looked at him, inching her face closer before pressing her lips against his softly, caressing her hands around his neck as he kissed back and deepened the kiss further, lacing his fingers through her hair whilst his other hand supported her waist and turned them around to lay her on her back.

"Are we… are we gonna do this here?" She asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck and ran his hand up her leg above her dress, pulling her panties down as he looked into her eyes the entire time he pulled them down. She assumed that was a yes.

"What if someone sees us?" AJ asked him with a laugh.

"It's pitch black." Punk said, "If you want me to stop I will." He nodded, cupping her face as she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No… no, don't stop." She said, pressing her lips back against his passionately as he smiled against the kiss and trailed it back down her neck, his hand still under her dress, this time, parting her folds and massaging her clit as he kissed her neck.

"Fuck." AJ whispered, looking down and seeing his shorts bulging and smiling to herself, rolling her head back again on the blanket as he continued to touch her, getting her wetter by the second.

He then undone his shorts and pushed them down just a little with his boxers, enough to free his hard length. He positioned himself between her legs, her dress bunched up as he pushed himself inside of her wetness.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned to himself.

"You're so deep." AJ whispered, her forehead pressed against his as he began to move inside her, her mouth gaping as he done so, rolling her head back away from him as he smirked.

"You're so fucking wet." Punk moaned. He didn't know if it was the setting or if it was the spontaneous decision, but she felt incredible and the whole thing just felt a lot more intimate than it normally did.

* * *

They carried on in their own private world until they both reached their peaks. She held him close to her body, legs pressed against his sides as he came inside of her in sync with her own orgasm, her back arching off the blanket as he kissed her throat and chest. It felt amazing and special, but a part of her was still conscious they were on a beach.

"What would… what would you have done if… if someone came down during that?" AJ laughed to herself as he lay on top of her.

"I would have kept going." Punk chuckled to himself.

"No you wouldn't have." AJ gasped, wondering what he really would have done.

"We could go to jail for that." AJ nodded.

"No one is around." He gasped, running his hands through his slicked hair as she smiled with satisfaction, "That was just a little warm up for later." He waved his hand as she laughed.

"Oh, was it?" She asked as he nodded, "What's happening later?"

"It's all surprises." Punk said as she smiled.

"You're crazy." She smiled, fixing her dress down and sitting up, "Where are my panties?" She looked around.

"In my back pocket." Punk muffled against the blanket as he lay on his stomach beside her, "You can leave them there if you like." He smirked at her as she shoved his face back down.

"You're full of it tonight." She nodded as he just smiled, "We should get going." She said as he nodded and sat up, "Thank you for the most romantic date I've ever been on." She said, leaning over and pecking his lips as he smiled.

"You deserve it." He nodded as she smiled softly as they tidied themselves up and cleared away their things to head back to the apartment.


	22. Relaxing Vacation

**Relaxing Vacation**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jo exclaimed, bursting into her parents room the next morning and jumping on top of them, more so Punk because she knew she could get away with it more, "You two didn't say goodnight to us last night." She said as they both still kept their eyes closed. They'd gotten home late on after their beach date and the girls were already in bed. Jo wasn't happy about that.

"Hey!" Jo exclaimed, kneeling between them, looking at them both as they stayed asleep, "Excuse me." Jo poked her father's cheek as Punk jumped, "Good morning." She said as Punk looked at her and groaned.

"What are you doing?" Punk moaned a little.

"I'm waking you up it's a nice day and we shouldn't waste it." Jo said, "Mommy, wake up." Jo said, cuddling her mother and giving her kisses, unlike what she did with Punk.

"Why can't you wake me up like that?" Punk asked her.

"Because mommy is special." Jo said as AJ woke up with a smile.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled, hugging her daughter back as Jo smiled.

"Hi." Jo smiled, "You didn't say goodnight last night." She sighed sadly.

"We were home too late, baby." AJ told her.

"Well then you should have been home earlier." Jo sat up and looked at them like they had done something terribly wrong, "You can't not say goodnight to me." She folded her arms.

"We're sorry." Punk nodded, "It won't happen again." He said. He was used to getting into trouble from his daughter's at this point, "Is your sister awake?"

"No. Well I woke her up and she told me to go away." Jo said, "She's not a nice sister in the morning." Jo shook her head.

"You do get up pretty early." Punk looked at the clock.

"Because I can't miss the day, daddy." Jo shook her head as AJ smiled.

"And what is it you want to do today?" AJ laughed a little.

"Uh… I don't know." Jo shrugged, "Shopping." She decided as Punk collapsed back down on the bed and folded his pillow over his head.

"I don't do shopping." Punk told her, muffled through the pillow.

"Yes you will." Jo told him.

"You could go spend time with my brother and dad." AJ said, "I'll take them shopping." AJ smirked as Punk glared at her.

"How about we have a nice lazy day of doing nothing?" Punk asked Jo.

"No." Jo answered bluntly, "You're no fun. No one wants to play with me." She sighed, climbing down from the bed.

"Jo." Punk groaned as he watched her leave the bedroom.

"Everyone needs to stop dismissing her so much." AJ sat up and rubbed her face, "She's sensitive. And most of the time Jessica doesn't want to play with her now-"

"I didn't say anything bad." Punk said in defence, "We took this vacation to relax. Shopping with Jessica and Jo is not relaxing." Punk said, "They fight, with me and each other, they want to go into every single shop, then they can't decide on where to eat… it's hell." Punk sighed.

"They're children." AJ said.

"Can't we just go down to the pool or something and chill out?" Punk asked her.

"Jo can't swim." AJ said, "She'll get bored."

"Then I'll teach her." Punk nodded, "That's what we'll do. I'll teach her how to swim." Punk said, getting out of bed and putting his shorts on as AJ just smiled, "Jo!" Punk called as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Daddy!" Jo rushed out of her room, "Jessica isn't well." Jo said as Punk looked down at her.

"What?" He followed her into their bedroom where he saw Jessica lying in bed on her side crying, "Hey." Punk frowned with worry, rushing over to the bedside, "Hey, what's the matter?" Punk placed his hand on her forehead.

"My stomach and back hurts." Jessica cried, "It's those… those stones again." She cried painfully, "It hurts to do the toilet." She said.

"Where is sore?" Punk asked her as she pointed out to the parts on her stomach and back that were sore. Ever since Jessica had kidney stones as a child, she'd had them a few times after, it seemed like something she was prone to and it killed Punk and AJ every time because of how much pain she was in.

Jo climbed onto the bed and watched her sister cry with a frown. She didn't like to see her sister unwell or cry.

"We'll need to take you to the hospital." Punk nodded as Jessica cried even more. She hated hospitals and doctors just as much as he did, so he understood how much she disliked the whole process, "I know. I know… it's gonna be ok." Punk sighed, cupping her cheek, "Jo, go get mommy." He nodded as Jo jumped off the bed and disappeared to go get AJ.

* * *

They headed to the hospital right away and AJ pretty much had to take control due to the fact a lot of the doctors and staff in the hospital spoke Spanish. Punk was pretty much useless in that aspect, so he stayed in the waiting room with Jo who was very concerned for her sister.

"She's gonna be ok." Punk told Jo who sat beside him playing with Franklin's ears. He could see she was nervous, "The doctors will make her all better."

"I don't want her to cry." Jo shook her head.

"I know. Me neither." Punk said, "We'll be able to see her soon once she gets into a room." Punk nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Jo asked.

"She's got a sore tummy." Punk said.

"Oh." Jo nodded, "I should get her something." She sighed, already worrying about what she could get her sister to cheer her up.

"You're sweet." Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her head, "You can get her something once she gets out." He said. He knew it sometimes took a few days for Jessica to recover from the kidney stones, which meant the last few days of their vacation they'd be pretty much staying in the apartment, not that he was complaining, his daughter's health came first always.

They waited a little bit longer until AJ came down the corridor and over to them in the waiting room, "She's in a room. On a drip. They're pretty bad this time." AJ nodded, "They're keeping her overnight." She sighed as Punk stood up and gave her a hug which she looked like she needed.

"How is she doing?" Punk asked her.

"Not good." AJ sighed, "It's the worst I've seen her." She nodded, "I don't understand why she keeps getting them. She's fit and healthy. We did everything the doctor told us. We changed her diet. Her water intake." AJ shook her head angrily.

"I know." Punk nodded, "Can we go see her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, she's set up in a room." She said as Punk nodded, "C'mon, baby." AJ took Jo's hand as Jo got down from the chair, walking along the corridor to find Jessica's room which she was in, "Her doctor speaks good English by the way." AJ told Punk who nodded.

"Is she in for one night or more?" Punk asked.

"He didn't say." AJ said as Punk nodded, walking on into the room as Punk looked over where Jessica was lying in bed. She looked pale and tired and he hated to see her that way.

"Hey." Punk smiled softly, "How you doing?" He asked her, walking over to the bed and kissing her forehead.

"My stomach hurts." Jessica told him, "And I want to go home." She said. She hated hospitals anyway, but being in a different country in a hospital was even worse.

"I know you do." Punk nodded, sitting down by her bed, "I know you do, we'll be home in a few days. You'll feel better soon." He said, cupping her cheek softly whilst AJ walked around the bed and sat down with Jo on her knee.

"We'll be here with you, it's ok." AJ nodded to her.

"Jess." Jo said quietly as Jessica looked at her sister, "Um… here." Jo got down from her mother's lap, sitting Franklin beside her sister in bed, "You can have Franklin for the night. He… he might make you feel better." She shrugged as Jessica took the monkey from her.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled as AJ smiled over to Punk, "You can't sleep without him, though." Jessica said.

"I'll be fine." Jo shrugged just as the doctor came through the room door again.

"Jessica how are you feeling? Is the medicine kicking in?" He asked her as Jessica shook her head, "Not even a little bit?" He asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Jessica nodded, "But it's still sore."

"Ok, it should start kicking in and the stones should dissolve." He nodded.

"How long will she be in here?" Punk asked him.

"Well definitely tonight, maybe tomorrow night, we'll see how it goes." The doctor said, "You're dad, yes?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Why does she keep getting them? She's had them since she was a little kid. They always come back every now and then." Punk said, "We… We did everything the doctor said."

"Certain foods can cause kidney stones-"

"I know that, the doctor said that to us so we changed her diet and made sure it was balanced out." Punk said as the doctor nodded.

"Does she exercise regularly?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She runs track three times a week." Punk said.

"I uh… I don't understand." The doctor turned to AJ as Punk sighed.

"Correr la pista." AJ said, "Eh… muy activo." She nodded.

"Ah." The doctor nodded, turning back to Punk, "It's also inheritance too, any history?"

"No, well… maybe on my side." Punk said, "Not me personally."

"Well we rule out everything." The doctor nodded, "If symptoms continue we do a CT scan." He said, "Some rest for now, plenty of fluids, let the medicine work." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded as the doctor left the room, "Try not get mad with the people who are helping."

"I'm not mad." Punk said angrily as AJ raised a brow, "I'm not mad." He said in a calmer tone.

"What if we can't get home?" Jessica worried, "What if we miss the flight?"

"We're still here another few days." AJ shook her head, "You'll be better." She nodded, rubbing the back of her hand softly, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?" AJ asked Punk who nodded.

"Where you going?" Jo gasped worriedly.

"You stay here with your sister, we're just going out to chat." AJ told her as Jo just nodded and climbed up on the chair beside Jessica's bed, looking around at all the different machinery whilst Punk and AJ walked out of the room.

"What's up?" Punk asked her.

"You're agitated." AJ said, "Why don't you take Jo back to the apartment? I'll stay here with Jess. I know… I know you hate hospitals and doctors." She said.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Punk shook his head, "I just don't understand why she keeps getting them."

"Well, she's had them four times now. It's not like she gets them every month." AJ said.

"It's still a lot in a short space of time." Punk said.

"She might just be prone to getting them." AJ shrugged, "Like Jo with her ear infections." AJ said, "The more you stress, the more she will." She said.

"She looks in so much pain." Punk sighed.

"I know but the medication will kick in." AJ rubbed his arm softly, "Not exactly where I thought we'd be spending the last few days of this vacation." She admitted, folding her arms.

"No, me neither." Punk said, "She'll be fine. Few days rest and she'll feel better." He nodded, "I guess I'll take Jo back to the apartment later, or you can and I'll stay… whatever-"

"I can stay." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded tiredly as AJ kissed his arm before walking back into the room where they saw the sweetest sight of Jo lying in bed with her sister giving her a hug. It was rare to see them being nice to one another and the sight was just too sweet not to smile upon.


	23. A Comeback

**A Comeback**

* * *

"How you feeling?" Seth asked, walking into Cami's room at the rehab centre she was in. He'd take some time off to be with her and spend as much time with her as possible. He could see her state improving little by little every day.

"I'm ok." Cami nodded, sitting on top of her bed with her legs in a basket.

"You look better." Seth nodded, "You got some colour back in your face." He smiled as Cami just nodded, "Phil called me… they're in the hospital over there. Jess has kidney stones."

"Oh, man." Cami frowned, "She's had them a few times before." She shook her head, "I hope she's ok."

"He said she's doing ok so far. They should be fine to fly home in a few days." Seth nodded, "I had to call him the other day too to let him know about the alarm system."

"What do you mean?" Cami asked.

"Well when I stopped by their house their alarm was going off. Security alarm. I spoke to their neighbour and she said it'd been going off since the night before but I didn't see any sign of forced entry." He said, "Just the batteries probably."

"Weird." Cami said with confusion as Seth just nodded, "Are they having a nice time? Well… were they having a good time?"

"Sounded like it." Seth nodded, "When I phoned he was in the middle of having dinner with AJ's parents though, he sounded a little flustered." He laughed to himself as Cami smiled, "Sounded like they were relaxing though."

"Good." Cami nodded.

"How you been feeling?" Seth asked her as she just nodded.

"Little better." Cami nodded, "It's on and off I guess." She said, "Have you saw my mom?" She wondered.

"Yeah, she came around looking for you the other night. I told her to beat it." Seth shook his head.

"It's not her fault." Cami shook her head.

"Actually I think it is." Seth said, "She was the one encouraging you. Any good mother would… would try and help you stay away from drugs, especially with your history. She doesn't care about her own safety and she doesn't care about yours either. I told her to stay away." He shook his head.

"That's not your decision to make." Cami screwed her eyes up.

"It is actually. When I think it's the best decision for you, which it is, and I'm sure Phil will agree with me." Seth said.

"You both act like my father. I mean, I get why Phil does but… you're not supposed to." Cami rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because I care?" Seth asked, "This shit scares me, Camila. I see you this way and I… I'm afraid I'll lose you to it. I thought… I thought it was too late. I didn't know what to do this time." Seth said, "You can't be around people who encourage you to be like this. It's not healthy."

"Well it's not as easy as that." Cami said.

"I know that, but I want to help you, and helping you means I gotta make sure you aren't surrounding yourself by people who are a bad influence, like your mom."

"She's just lonely." Cami shrugged.

"Yeah and she wants someone to drugs with. It doesn't matter if it's you or a neighbour or someone she's just met. She won't care." Seth said, "Why do you want to spend time with her anyway? She-She wasn't there for you as a kid. Phil raised you." Seth said.

"Well maybe I know what it's like to not want a kid. Only… she didn't make the decision that we did." Cami said, "She's mentally ill. Phil has never given her the time of day-"

"He doesn't have to." Seth said, "And you don't have to either. Doing drugs with her isn't going to help her mentally." He said as Cami just hugged her knees, "Look, I know she's your mom and… maybe there's this weird psychological part in you that wants to spend time with her, but… she's not any good for you. It's like your ex-boyfriend. How good did it feel when you cut off all ties with him? Your health was so much better for it." Seth said.

"You don't have to be right all the time." Cami rolled her eyes as Seth smiled a little.

"You're getting out in a few days. My mom wants you to come stay with her. I'll come to." Seth nodded.

"No, I'm not seeing your mom when I look like this." She said, "She'll think I'm a joke."

"No she won't." Seth said, "She knows what's going on. She wants to help." He said, "You know she lives in the middle of nowhere, I think it could be good for you." He nodded, "I've taken a few weeks off work. Ian… understood what was going on. Let's just have time for us and no one else." He said as Cami looked at him and nodded. It sounded like the best idea so far.

"Ok." Cami nodded.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Punk asked, walking into the hospital the next day. He had taken Jo back to the apartment later on once Jessica had fallen asleep, whilst AJ stayed with her. Dominic had come around to look after Jo for the day to save him having to take her back to the hospital.

"She had a rough night." AJ said, looking on at Jessica who looked to finally be having a deep sleep, "Just a lot of pain." She nodded as Punk sighed, "How is Jo?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Worried I think." He nodded, sitting down beside AJ, "But… I told her she'd be fine." He said as AJ nodded, "Have you slept much?" He asked her.

"On and off." AJ said.

"You should go back to the apartment and sleep. I'll stay here with her." Punk said.

"I'm ok just now." AJ nodded, "I'll wait until she wakes up." She said as Punk nodded, "She had a really bad fever during the night. I… I thought I was gonna have to call you. They're doing a scan today."

"CT scan?" Punk asked her as she nodded, "Fucking hell." Punk rubbed his forehead as AJ nodded.

"It's good they're ruling out everything though." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah I just don't want her to be scared. She hates hospitals." He sighed.

"I know." AJ said, "I know, as long as someone is with her, she'll be ok." AJ nodded, "I guess you passed on your fears to her." She turned to him and smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk sighed, "Has the medication been helping any?" He asked her.

"A little. Well it's managed to help her get to school I guess." AJ nodded, "But she woke up around 1, after you left, she was in a lot of pain." She said, "Doctor tried her on some other medication and that seemed to ease it a little." AJ said as Punk nodded, "How is Jo? Was Dom ok to look after her?"

"Yeah, she's fine. He came to the apartment and said he might take her out for lunch or something." Punk nodded, "She's just worried about Jessica but I told her not to." He said, "I barely slept." He shook his head. It's a place they'd been many times. Between Jessica and Jo, they'd had their fair share of hospital visits, nothing extreme or serious but different infections and of course Jessica's occurring kidney stones.

"The doctor told me that my husband speaks too fast for him to understand." AJ smiled to him as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"I'll work on it." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I brought her a bag of stuff. Some clothes. Her switch. Other stuff." He said, sitting the backpack at the side of the bed, "I think Jo wants Franklin back tonight." He said, noticing Jessica was sleeping with the monkey tucked in beside her.

"Yeah, I thought so." AJ laughed a little, "This hasn't exactly been the most relaxing vacation." She admitted as he nodded.

"Can't be helped." Punk said, "We've had fun. It's just unfortunate." He said as AJ nodded.

"She just wants to go home." AJ frowned as Punk nodded.

"I would too." Punk nodded. It wasn't a nice thing, to see their daughter in hospital, upset and in pain, and all they wanted to do was get home now and make sure she was healthy.

Jessica woke up shortly after Punk got there, and she felt a little better which was good news, "What about your temperature?" AJ asked, leaning over and placing her hand on Jessica's forehead, "It's went down." AJ nodded thankfully.

"You feeling hungry?" Punk asked her as Jessica nodded.

"A little." She nodded.

"How about we get you changed into some clean pyjamas?" AJ asked her, "Daddy can go get the doctor and tell him you're feeling hungry." She nodded.

"I'll go do that." Punk nodded, standing up and leaving the room whilst AJ helped Jessica out of the bed and took her into the bathroom to help her get washed and changed. She did look a lot brighter than the day before, which was a positive, and her personality even seemed a lot more upbeat. They could only hope this was her starting to get better with the medication kicking in.

* * *

"I paid you to do a job." Shane shook his head, "One job."

"I didn't have enough time."

"Three years wasn't enough time?" Shane laughed loudly, "I funded you, I paid your rent, I paid for everything actually." Shane shook his head, standing in an apartment in Chicago, "My son is being transferred back to Chicago. My son. An accomplished young man worth so much more." Shane said, "Your son, the criminal, he's going back where he belongs this time. There is no games. There is no messing around-"

"Then why did you have me bring Camila into this?" Rianne, Cami and Punk's mother asked, "I'm an awful mother, I know that, but you wanted me to encourage Camila to be back on drugs… and for what?"

"It's what she deserves." Shane shook his head.

"That's not really an answer." Rianne said, "Your issue is with Phil-"

"My issue is with anyone who associates with Phil. He thinks he can just… run off into the sun set whilst setting up Jason and then getting my son transferred, which hurt is career terribly. He was working his way up to captain here and that got taken away from him." Shane said.

"That has nothing to do with my daughter." Rianne said.

"I don't know why you're complaining. The only reason you have this apartment and you have a fund for your drugs is because of me. I did that." Shane said, "And you couldn't even follow a simple order."

"I did." Rianne shook her head.

"Where is Phil?" Shane asked.

"What? I don't know." Rianne said truthfully.

"Well Jason had gone to their house in Iowa, yes we know they live there, and they weren't in." Shane said, "So where are they?"

"I… I don't know. I don't talk to my son. I haven't in years." Rianne said, "I'm done with this. I'm done with doing what you want me to. You have an issue with Phil, I don't understand why other people have to be dragged down." Rianne said.

"It's not just about Phil. It's about April too. My son is heartbroken, he wants his girlfriend back, and Phil… he's going back to prison where he belongs. There is no messing around this time." Shane said, "Your part is done. Cami was fucked up anyway but… now she's that little more fucked up… that's bound to break Phil's heart."

"She's a strong girl." Rianne said quietly.

"What would you even know about your children? You don't have a clue who they are." Shane laughed, "That's why it's been so easy." He said as Rianne looked across at him, "Next time you hear about them, Phil will be in prison and Cami will probably OD at one point, she's too messed up now. And that granddaughter of yours, she'll be calling me grandpa." He nodded as Rianne looked across at him, watching as he left her apartment slamming the door shut behind him.


	24. Missing Handles

**Missing Handles**

* * *

After a few days in the hospital in Puerto Rico, Jessica was finally discharged just in time for their flight home. They tried to keep their spirits up for the remainder of the vacation but it was hard when their daughter was in hospital. They just wanted to get home.

They said final goodbyes to AJ's parents and her brother before they caught their flight and arrived home at night time. Jessica still wasn't anywhere near her normal healthy self. She didn't have a big appetite and still had a sore tummy with hot sweats and cold shivers, but she was over the worst of it for sure.

"I told you the batteries were fine." AJ said, walking into the kitchen where she saw Punk standing on a chair having taken down the security alarm, which he could see had perfectly working batteries in them, "I checked the rooms anyway to make sure no one secretly robbed us." AJ said.

"Well they couldn't have. The doors were all locked, same with the windows." Punk said, fitting the alarm back up, "It's a sensitive system, maybe something fell over." He shrugged, standing back down from the chair.

"Or maybe it was a ghost." AJ smiled as he just nodded.

"Possibly." Punk nodded, "How is Jessica?" He asked.

"She's ok. They're in our room watching a movie. Jo was already falling asleep." AJ said as Punk nodded, "You heard from Cami?" She asked him.

"Yeah actually. She's staying at Seth's mom's, with Seth. Apparently she stays in like the middle of nowhere on a farm or some shit." Punk said, "So I guess it could be good for her to clear her head."

"She wasn't in rehab for long." AJ said with concern.

"Enough to get over the withdrawal symptoms. Seth has taken time off work too which I think will help her. I said we'd go visit when things get back to normal." Punk nodded, "I also had a voice message from Dean. Nothing on Jason or Jamie." Punk shrugged, "I think the more we look for it, the more paranoid we'll get." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I totally agree. I… I actually forgot all about it, I think with everything going on with Jess and taking the vacation it's just… left my mind." She laughed a little.

"Well that's a good thing." Punk nodded, "We don't need to stress." He said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I know." AJ nodded, "We're safe here. And you're right. It's been three years. Things change. People move on." She said as Punk nodded.

"Exactly." Punk said, kissing her head, "I figured maybe if Jessica was feeling up to, we go visit Cami tomorrow. Maybe they could see the animals and stuff-"

"By animals you mean the single pig and sheep?" AJ laughed a little, "And a few chickens?"

"Yeah, little kids enjoy that shit." Punk nodded as AJ just smiled.

"Yeah, of course. We can go visit tomorrow once we see how Jess is." AJ nodded just as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, turning around out of their embrace as they saw Jo walking into the kitchen, dragging Franklin behind her.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping." Punk put his hands on his hips.

"Uh… no." Jo shook her head, wide awake, "Can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Why?" Punk raised a brow, sensing there being a reason behind this request.

"Because." Jo shrugged.

"That's not a reason." Punk folded his arms, "What have you done?" He asked as AJ just smiled to herself. She found it amazing how Punk could tell what was going on with the girls without much communication. It wasn't something she could do. It was like he was in their brains.

"Nothing." Jo shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Look me in the eye and say nothing." Punk nodded as Jo looked up at him, not being able to do it, "What'd you break?" He wondered.

"Oh, nothing." Jo shook her head.

"What did you spill?" AJ wondered as Jo looked between them both, putting her hands behind her back and swaying her foot left to right whilst looking down, "Joelle." AJ folded her arms.

"I spilled some… some chocolate ice-cream on the bed." Jo said, still not looking up at them.

"On whose side?" Punk asked her.

"Yours." Jo said as Punk rolled his eyes, "Jess bumped me and it spilled. I… I tried cleaning it but… but now it's everywhere." She said as AJ tried to hold in her laugh.

"Baby, it's fine. It's just an accident. I'll change the sheet before we go to bed." AJ nodded as Jo looked up at them.

"It's ok." Punk nodded to her.

"But can we still sleep in your bed?" Jo wondered.

"No." Punk and AJ both said in sync as Jo huffed.

"Please." She smiled, walking over to them, taking a hand each and rubbing them on her cheeks sweetly, "Please please." She smiled, hugging around her father's leg next as Punk looked at AJ and shook his head.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Punk asked her.

"One in my bed, one in Jessie's bed." Jo concluded.

"But me and mommy sleep in the same bed. We need to cuddle. It's the only way." Punk said dramatically as AJ smiled.

"Oh." Jo frowned, "We have a nice couch too." Jo nodded as AJ laughed, "Me and Jess need to cuddle." She said as Punk just groaned.

"One night." Punk nodded.

"Oh, yes." Jo smiled, "The best daddy." She hugged his leg tightly as Punk rolled his eyes. He was sure he would be roped into a lot of things as the years went on. He was glad right now it was just simple things like sleeping in their bed and not things like staying out late or going to parties.

"I'll come up and change the sheet for you then." AJ laughed to herself, smiling to Punk on her way out as Jo took her mother's hand and led her away upstairs.

* * *

"I can't believe this is our life." Punk groaned, lying on the couch with AJ lying beside him, a blanket over them whilst the TV was on in the corner, "Kicked out of our own bed." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"Hey, don't be a crab. Jess is still feeling shitty and they're both spending time together. It's a good thing." AJ said, "It's cute."

"For who?" Punk asked.

"What do I gotta do to shut your moaning up?" AJ asked him with a smirk, shuffling up and straddling over his hips as he lay on the couch. He watched her lift her tank top off her body, where he could see she didn't have a bra on, smiling to himself as she cupped her perky breasts before leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips softly, "You've gotten quiet already." She whispered in his ear, tugging on his ear lobe and kissing down his neck as he smiled and nodded.

"I'm… distracted now." Punk said, cupping her breasts as she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Fuck." AJ moaned as she felt his hands go down her stomach and inside her shorts, touching her slowly and steadily.

"Who's going quiet now?" Punk whispered in her ear as she laughed a little and moaned.

"You prefer I get loud?" She asked him, "I can get loud." She nodded.

"I know you can." Punk said, "I prefer when I don't give you that choice." He said, sitting up and lowering her down on the opposite side of the couch so he was on top, kissing down her body as she watched him get further down.

He pulled her sleeping shorts down with her panties, tossing them on the floor beside as he parted her legs and buried his face between them, parting her folds and using his mouth on her.

"Fuck." AJ gasped, looking down as he devoured her with his mouth, sucking on her clit and teasing her entrance with his tongue, "Shit, baby." AJ moaned, rolling her head back and arching her back off the couch as he smirked.

"See if you can stay quiet." Punk nodded.

"Why?" AJ shook her head in a daze.

"Cause I don't think you can." He smirked as she raised a brow.

"I can." She scoffed, "I can stay…" She paused when she felt his tongue bump back against her clit, "Quiet." She nodded, trying to focus whilst he used his mouth on her like he hadn't been fed in years.

She liked a challenge, but she wasn't sure she liked this one. Not being able to make a sound was incredibly hard when his talented tongue was doing things which normally made her scream.

Punk smirked a little as he looked up at her, his face still between her legs, noticing she was struggling to keep her mouth closed which made him chuckle a little. He could tell by the way she was shifting her hips and arching her back that she was close, so he entered a finger inside of her, pushing against her g-spot which finally broke her silence.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, grabbing her own hair as he smirked and entered another finger, using his tongue on her clit, moving his fingers in and out, "I'm gonna cum." AJ nodded, "Fuck." She arched her back and moaned out loud as Punk watched her with a smile, lapping up all her juices and kissing his way back up her body as she lay with her eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"So much for staying quiet." Punk laughed to himself, kissing her neck, giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Mmm… it's not my fault." She smiled to herself, pushing his boxers down with her hands and feet.

"Sit up." She shoved his chest as he backed up and sat up on the couch, watching as she got up and straddled his hips, reaching for his length and guiding it up inside her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and took him all the way in.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, gripping her hips as she smirked, moving her hips up and down as he watched her pretty much take charge, which was secretly his favourite way to carry this out.

"Now you stay quiet." AJ moaned, covering her hand over his mouth as he chuckled against it, looking into her eyes as she moaned and moved up and down on him with desire.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk was having trouble sleeping. He left AJ on the couch with the blanket over her and headed into the kitchen. He made himself a snack and drank a bottle of water, pacing around not knowing what to do with himself.

He then headed upstairs and peeped into he and AJ's bedroom, walking on in and smiling to himself as he saw Jessica and Jo fast asleep. Jo was cuddling into Jessica tightly, both in the centre of the bed, whilst the cartoon they had been watching had clearly rewound back to the start.

It frightened him to realise the lengths he would go to, to make sure they were both safe and happy. They meant everything to him. Everything he did, he did it for them.

He walked on over to the bed and fixed the messy covers, pulling them over both of them so they didn't get cold, kissing both their heads and switching the TV off before leaving the room.

He then walked out of the bedroom and through to the toilet, about to use it when he noticed the windows handle was missing, finding it on the floor as though it had been pulled off.

He picked it up with confusion. They'd been gone for a week and he was pretty sure when they left the handle was on the window.


	25. Invisible

**Invisible**

* * *

"It smells funny." Jo shook her head as Punk lifted her out of the car, arriving at Seth's mom's house where they were visiting Cami at, "Really funny." She wiggled her nose.

"Smells like shit." Punk nodded as AJ slapped his chest on the way around the car, "You know how you guys always beg for a dog?" He asked Jo and Jessica who looked over at him, "This is what our house would smell like." He nodded.

"No it wouldn't." Jessica rolled her eyes, "My friends have dogs and it smells fine." She said.

"Why you lying for?" Jo looked up at her father as Punk just shrugged.

"Oh, look a pig." Jessica smiled, running over to the fence beside the house where she saw the pig, "Oh, look it has babies." She smiled as Jo ran after her and followed. Jessica was feeling a lot better, not one hundred percent, but better than the past few days for sure.

"Maybe you should buy them a pig instead." AJ nodded to Punk.

"Oh, yeah. That would smell better than a dog." Punk agreed sarcastically as AJ just smiled, "Holy shit, there's a chicken." Punk pointed, hiding behind AJ and holding onto her like a scared child as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot how vicious and venomous chickens are." AJ laughed, watching as the chicken began running towards them as she let out a loud scream and hid behind Punk, using his body as a shield whilst Jessica and Jo turned around.

"What are they doing?" Jo shook her head, watching as her parents tried to escape the one loose chicken running around.

"I don't know." Jessica rolled her eyes, "They're so stupid." She said, turning back to the pig, "How can it have so many babies?" She wondered.

"Lots of twins." Jo nodded.

"No." Jessica scoffed, "Dogs have lots of babies in the one go to. But humans can't do that." She said, almost sure of it.

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"Because I'm older than you." Jessica replied smugly.

"Oh." Jo nodded, "How many piglets are there?" She asked as Jessica counted them.

"9." Jessica said, "Imagine mom had nine of us?" Jessica asked her as Jo gulped and shook her head.

"That's scary." Jo whispered as Jessica nodded, turning back around where she saw her parents still running from the chicken.

"They couldn't handle nine of us." Jessica shook her head.

"I feel bad for the piglets." Jo frowned, "Because… because the mommy pig won't have enough time with all of them." She shook her head.

"Animals are different." Jessica shrugged.

"I wanna take one home." Jo frowned, "They're so cute." She smiled as Jessica nodded.

"What are you fools doing?" Cami walked out of the house, looking on at AJ sitting on the hood of the car with her legs tucked up whilst Punk was backed up against the side of the house.

"Get this fucking chicken away from me." Punk demanded as Cami made a face, walking over and clapping the chicken away up the chicken run, closing the panel over and turning around to them.

"Must have escaped." Cami said, "It wouldn't have ate you, don't worry." She laughed a little.

"It was pecking at me." Punk said, loosening himself up as AJ stood back up from the car, "Hey." He sighed, giving his sister a big hug, "You look really good." Punk said, noticing that she actually looked a lot better than she did before they left.

"You think?" Cami laughed, still conscious that she was very thin and pale.

"Yeah, you look a lot better." Punk nodded, letting her go from the hug as AJ gave her a hug.

"Didn't you bring the girls?" Cami asked.

"They're watching the pigs." AJ nodded as Cami turned around and smiled.

"How is Jessica?" Cami asked.

"She's better." Punk nodded, "Much better. And the doctor was way better over in Puerto Rico than they are here. They did a scan. Really checked everything out." He said as Cami nodded.

"That's good." Cami nodded, "Well come in." She said.

* * *

AJ and Punk headed into the house with the girls where they soon noticed that it was only Cami in the house, "So where is Seth and his mom?" Punk asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with AJ whilst Cami put the kettle on. The girls were in the garden playing.

"Seth took her out to the store. Her car is down." Cami told them.

"You alright here?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cami nodded, "It's nice here actually. I like Sally's company. She's sweet." She said, "And having Seth here is good too."

"He got time off work?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, a few weeks." Cami nodded, joining them at the table, "How was Puerto Rico? I know it got cut short with Jess being in hospital but… did you at least relax a little?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we did." AJ nodded, "It was nice." She said as Cami nodded.

"How you been feeling?" Punk asked her, "You still going through withdrawal?" Punk asked her.

"No, I'm past that. In the rehab centre it was… intense." She said, "I'm still… suffering, I still wanna go… you know, inject myself." She shook her head as Punk sighed, "But I'm getting there. Slowly." She nodded, "I like being here. It's in the middle of nowhere. Sally gives me things to do around the farm. It's nice actually."

"It stinks." Punk groaned.

"You get used to it." Cami smiled, "I uh… I want to properly apologise." She said, "To both of you." She nodded, "Before you guys left when I was staying at your house, my behaviour, it wasn't good and I… I shouldn't have been pushing you guys away. And with Jo falling off her treehouse and… me not being there." She sighed, still having nightmares about it, "I won't forgive myself for that and I am really sorry." She said as Punk just nodded.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "You weren't yourself. I should have saw the writing on the wall and checked you into rehab right away. I thought I could help you on my own but… I couldn't." He said.

"And that's ok. You're not Superman." Cami smiled, "But you're pretty close." She nodded.

"I'm just glad to see you looking a lot better. You've put on some weight. Got colour back in your face." He nodded.

"Yeah, Sally has been feeding me up." Cami laughed a little, "I feel kinda bad for her. She's out here on her own." She said, "She likes the company." She nodded.

"Well it's good you feel comfortable here." AJ nodded, "I'm glad you're feeling a little better." She said as Cami smiled softly. It was a huge relief to see that she was doing better than before they left. They could even see just by looking at Cami, how much better she was.

* * *

"What are you doing? The game is on." Punk said, later that night as he watched Jessica come into the living room with a blanket, whilst he and AJ sat on the couch watching the baseball.

"I wanna prank Jo." Jessica said.

"Oh, no. Baby you know how she gets." AJ frowned.

"It's funny, though." Jessica said, "Please." She nodded.

"What are you gonna do? If it makes a mess then no." Punk shook his head.

"No, we're gonna pretend she's invisible and we can't see her." Jessica said, "You need to take a picture of me just now before I get her. So when we show her she'll think she's really invisible." Jessica chuckled.

"You're evil." Punk concluded.

"It'll be funny." Jessica nodded.

"If she cries then it's over." Punk said.

"But she always cries." Jessica said, "Just take the picture." She told him as Punk rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and taking a picture as Jessica further explained the prank which all her friends had been doing to their younger siblings.

Once she explained to Punk and AJ more of the prank, she then called Jo who had been happily playing in the kitchen on her switch, minding her own business.

"Jessica wants to try a magic trick." Punk told Jo. He knew how much Jo loved magic so he knew she wouldn't need to be convinced.

"Oh." Jo smiled.

"I need you to sit on the couch." Jessica shoved her over as Jo jumped up onto the couch excitedly.

"What are you gonna do?" Jo asked.

"Make you disappear." Jessica said.

"I can't disappear." Jo laughed.

"I'll make you disappear. I know how." Jessica said whilst AJ stood beside Punk, shaking her head as she watched.

"Hey." Jo frowned once Jessica threw the blanket over her and said abracadabra whilst shaking her. Punk shook his head, realising he was missing home runs for this but wondering to himself it was worth it, "I'm still here." Jo laughed to herself as Jessica took the blanket from her.

Although they could all very much still see Jo, they pretended they couldn't, "Oh my God." AJ raised her eyebrows, "Where'd she go?" She asked as Jo looked at her suspiciously.

"It worked!" Jessica cheered.

"Jo?" Punk called, "C'mon, there's no way she's just disappeared." Punk shook his head as Jo's smile started to fade, watching as her family really looked confused, as though they really couldn't see her.

"Jo?" AJ called, "What the hell?" She shook her head, looking right through Jo as the three year old sat in confusion.

"I'm here." Jo waved as they ignored her, "Mommy." She called, a little frightened, "Jess I'm here." Jo latched onto Jessica's arm.

"Woah, something just touched me." Jessica backed away as Jo frowned.

"I'm right here." Jo whined.

"Take a picture. Take a picture." AJ said as Punk pretended to take a picture of Jessica and Jo, getting up the picture they had taken earlier as Jo stood up and looked on at it, starting to panic as she could see she wasn't in the picture.

"Oh, no." Jo cried, "No, I'm here." Jo waved, tugging on her father's leg.

"Something's on my leg." Punk shook his head as Jo gasped.

"It's me." Jo cried, "I don't want to disappear."

Punk felt awful for laughing and they figured enough had been enough.

"Jo wherever you are, go sit back down on the couch." Jessica said as Jo cried her way over to the couch and sat down. Jessica through the blanket back over her and said the magic word again, taking the blanket back off, "Oh, there you are." Jessica smiled.

"Oh, man. I thought you'd disappeared forever." Punk shook his head, walking over to the couch and hugging her little self as Jo hugged him tightly and sniffled.

"Don't do that to me again." Jo shook her head as AJ crouched down and gave her a hug as she clung around AJ's neck.

"I'm gonna come do it to you when you're sleeping." Jessica grinned as Jo frowned with worry, kicking her foot out to her sister.

"Ok ok." Punk laughed a little, "I heard you can only disappear once in your lifetime so… you'll never disappear again." Punk told her as Jo wiped her tears and hugged onto him for dear life.

"Can you really see me?" Jo asked them to make sure.

"Yeah, baby. We can see you." AJ nodded, cupping Jo's cheeks and smiling as Jo nodded.

"That was funny." Jessica chuckled to herself, sitting down on the couch whilst AJ and Punk gave Jo lots of hugs and kisses, feeling bad for taking part in such a stressful prank but secretly laughing on the inside. Things were beginning to feel back to normal again.


	26. Back

After a week at home, Punk and AJ returned to their everyday lives which consisted of working. Jessica had gone back to school and Jo went from staying with one of AJ's mom friends or with Seth and Cami on the farm.

"This still needs fixed." AJ walked into the bathroom with a towel around her body whilst Punk stood trimming his beard, "How did it even… come off?" She rolled her eyes, "Things just always magically break in this house." She said, tossing the handle back on the ledge before grabbing some face cream from the cabinet under the sink.

"It's called two children with no concepts." Punk answered.

"Very funny." AJ said, "They're tough but I doubt they have the strength to pull a handle off a window." AJ shook her head.

"It was probably loose from when we fixed the house up." Punk said.

"Oh, so it's your terrible handy man skills?" AJ asked him, rubbing her cream over her face.

"Oh, what's that? Is that some new cream?" Punk noticed.

"Yeah, for women." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." Punk waved his hand, dropping his razor and taking the cream from her as she shook her head, "Smells nice." He nodded.

"Smells feminine." AJ nodded.

"And what about it?" Punk shrugged, handing the cream back to her as she put it away, "Who is taking Jessica?" He asked.

"I'll take her. You take Jo, you drive that way anyway." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"And picking up?" Punk asked.

"I won't be home until late. Well… later. So… you, I guess." She smiled sweetly to him as he nodded.

"You're lucky I got a flexible job." He said as AJ just nodded.

"I know." AJ said, it did make things a lot easier, "Ok, hurry up with the shaving." She waved her hand along.

"I'm done." Punk said as AJ looked at him.

"You… you barely did anything." AJ noticed.

"I had to touch up the stache." Punk pointed, "It was getting messy."

"Yeah, it was." AJ agreed.

"Can someone come make me breakfast." Jo called from the top of the stairs.

"You go. I still need to get ready." AJ nudged Punk out of the bathroom as Jo spotted him.

"Daddy!" Jo gasped, "Come on. Come make breakfast." She said impatiently as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, let me go put a t-shirt on." Punk said as he headed off to go attend early morning dad duties.

Later that night, AJ had to stay later at work to catch up on some things from taking time off. She had her own office which she was never used to before. She was used to working from home and going out and meeting her clients but it was all a very different scene for her.

Staying late sometimes meant she couldn't tuck her babies into bed and she hated that. She always made sure she could see them before work and a little bit after, because she refused to be a mom who barely got to see her kids. She didn't think it was fair.

But she knew she had a lot of work to catch up on and couldn't fall behind so she stuck it out and got her head down. She wasn't to all the paper work, it wasn't really where she operated, and she missed being in the actual court room, but she knew it was a good decision to join a firm and work on a more lowkey level.

By 8pm, she knew she was one of the only people in the building. She'd given Punk a call and got to speak to the girls before they went to bed. She knew they were never happy about not seeing her before bed, but it only ever happened once a week, sometimes not even once a week.

She was in the middle of printing some things out in her office when she had to quickly answer the phone. The reception downstairs told her about a man looking to talk with her, so she casually told the lady at reception to send him up. If it meant she had to refer him to someone else then she normally did it in a few minutes.

She continued to collect her things from the printer, her back to the door of her office which she heard open up.

"Just give me a second." AJ called.

"Oh, no. Take all the time you need." Jamie waved his hand as AJ paused, shivers running up her spine at the sound of that voice again.

It was like everything in her world came crashing down when she heard that voice. Like the three years that they worked so hard to build and create, all just meant nothing.

She slowly turned around, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked across at Jamie. A man so blinded by jealousy, hatred and control that he wanted to tear apart everything in her world just to get what he wanted. A man she thought she knew so well. A man she thought she'd never see again…

"What-What are you doing here?" AJ shook her head, staying in the corner of the room and not daring to come out.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Jamie laughed a little, "I know you thought your little plan… transferring me, would wipe me off the face of the earth but… I put in for a transfer back." Jamie nodded, "They gave me it, of course."

"Of course." AJ whispered, "That doesn't explain why you're here." AJ said.

"I can't come visit?" Jamie asked her.

"Well I wouldn't say there's a reason to." AJ shook her head, "Me and you aren't friends." She said, "That's very clear."

"Oh, of course. Because you cheated on me." Jamie said, "You used me for three years to keep your bed warm and your head busy, and then… off you went back to Phil." Jamie said, "So it's funny that you look at me like I… like I have no reason to be mad with you."

"Jamie, that was… that was a long time ago now." AJ said, "And I'm sorry, I still am, for what I did, but then you went and you… you hurt Phil, you made us leave-"

"Wrong. I wanted him to leave. You didn't have to go anywhere. I wanted him to leave so we could find our way back to each other. Because I'm sure we would have." Jamie nodded, "And we still can."

"No." AJ shook her head, "No I… I have a life here. You showed your true colours when we broke up. You wanted to… to make me unhappy by making Phil leave or putting him in prison. You never thought about my feelings and that showed what you wanted out of this." She nodded, "You… you preach Phil was a criminal yet you… you were working with Jason. You wanted to bring that man into my life. Into my children's life."

"Children?" Jamie looked at her, taken off guard as AJ gulped.

Silence filled the room as they stared at one another, until Jamie spotted the frame on AJ's desk, picking it up to look at it. It was a picture from Christmas last year of Punk and the girls.

"You had another baby." Jamie nodded as AJ looked across at him, "She looks kinda old." He said suspiciously.

"She's just three." AJ shook her head.

"We broke up three years ago." Jamie said.

"Stop it. She is… she's not yours." AJ said, "I was with Phil a few months before I found out I was pregnant." She made clear.

"You'd say that anyway." Jamie said, sitting the frame down, "Just to get me out of your life."

"I do want you out of my life." AJ nodded, "That's the first decent thing you've said to me." She said, "There's no need for this anymore. Move on. Just like I have." She said.

"No, I'm having way too much trouble with that." Jamie shook his head, "This time I'm not… I'm not gonna play games or give you the choice. I thought that was me being kind last time." He nodded, "No, this time… you can watch as Phil as handcuffed and taken away from your home. From your little girls." He nodded as AJ looked across at him, "And then we can… we can pick things up… where we left them." He smiled.

"No." AJ shook her head, "You're not gonna get what you want." AJ said.

"I am. It's pretty simple. Phil is a murderer. I find it a telling story that you… you still stuck by him, even when you knew that, you had another baby with him-"

"It was self-defence. He was in prison. There was a lot going on." AJ said, "Any judge and jury would see that, clear as day."

"No, I think they'll see a man with a previous conviction, with violent tendencies, who should serve time for what he did." Jamie said, "And me and you… we can just rekindle." He shrugged.

"Where is Jason?" AJ asked worriedly, she figured if Jamie was here, Jason also had to be somewhere around, and it worried her when she thought about Punk at home with the girls. She didn't know if this was a set up. Her head was spinning.

"Don't worry. He's stayed put for now." Jamie said, "He's like my… hound dog. I only send him in when… people make things tough for me." Jamie nodded, "And of course he'll be there to testify against Phil." He nodded as AJ shook her head.

"Why can't you just let me live my life?" AJ asked, "You-You say you love me, right?" She wondered, "Then if you love me why do you want to hurt me?"

"No… I… I don't wanna hurt you. I want to enlighten you. Make you see sense." Jamie said.

"I see sense." AJ shook her head, "I'm happy with my family. You should move on and drop this obsession."

"Obsession?" Jamie laughed, "It's not an obsession."

"Well it's been three years. I'd say it's an obsession." AJ nodded, "Yes, I cheated on you and I apologise, I am sorry for that but… I won't be apologising for… for living my life and being with my family who I love. I will never apologise for that."

"Will you apologise for you using me?" Jamie asked, slowly walking towards her as AJ began to get nervous.

"I never used you." AJ shook her head.

"Well it felt like it. We had a life, April. A good one. I… I was like Jessica's father-"

"But you weren't." AJ made clear, "She knew it, I knew it, you knew it… you didn't love her like a daughter. She was just my baggage to you." She said.

"Well that's not true." Jamie said, "And what about the little one, you're sure she isn't mine?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm positive." AJ nodded, "Why can't you just leave us alone?" AJ asked, "Let us live our life. You don't have control over anything just because you're a cop" She said, jumping as she felt him grab her by the shoulders and push her against the wall.

"I think you'll find I have control over your entire life now. April." Jamie hissed as AJ gulped and looked up at him, "I hold your life in the palm of my hands. I get to choose whether your daughter's grow up with a father now." He nodded, "Now Phil is going back to prison, there's no doubt about that. And then you and me… we're gonna settle things and we're gonna get back to the way we were." He nodded, loosening his grip on her shoulders as AJ looked up at him, "You're not scared, are you?" He smiled softly, stroking her cheek as she slapped his hand away.

"No." AJ spat, even though deep down she was terrified.

"Well you should be." Jamie nodded, backing away from her, "I'll be in touch." He nodded as AJ shook her head.

"What-What does that mean?" AJ shook her head.

"It means… I'll be in touch." Jamie smirked, walking towards the door, "Oh and April…" He turned around as AJ looked over at him, "You tell Phil about any of this and Jason, he'll just kill him." He shrugged casually as AJ shook her head.

"You." She spat angrily, "You tell me Phil is a criminal, you look down on him, you look down on me… but what you're doing right now is even worse than anything he has done. He had reasons, pressure, you… you're doing this because you're jealous."

"No, I'm doing it because it's the right thing." Jamie nodded calmly, "Like I said, if you tell him, which… I'll know if you have, I got eyes and ears everywhere… you'll have a dead boyfriend instead of an imprisoned one." He said as AJ shook her head, "We'll speak spoon." He winked to her, leaving the office as AJ gasped for air that she felt had been sucked from her, placing her hand on her desk to steady her up right as she ran her hand over her hair.


	27. Under Attack

**Under Attack**

* * *

AJ got home later that night. She felt like she shouldn't have drove due to how her mind was. She felt like it was on another planet. Just to see Jamie again, to know that this wasn't over, even after all this time, it brought fear back into her life. Fear she thought she'd gotten rid of when they moved and started a new life.

She got in the door and dumped her bag down. She then wandered through to the kitchen where Punk was standing with Jessica's lunch box in front of him.

"Hey." Punk smiled as she smiled back, taking everything in her to not fall apart right there and then. The emotional stress that she felt shoved back on her shoulders, just after seeing Jamie, was enough to shut her off from everything and everyone, "How are you?" Punk asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled, walking over to him and giving him a kiss, "What are you doing?" She wondered.

"Making Jessica's lunch for tomorrow, so we're not running late. Her teacher gave me into trouble this morning." Punk shook his head, "Also, she's not eating her lunch." Punk said.

"Why not?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "It's not like her." He said.

"Did you not ask her?" AJ shook her head.

"I only noticed when I took her box out after I put them to bed." Punk said, "She ate all her dinner so… it's not like she's not feeling good." Punk said.

"Maybe she just wasn't hungry then." AJ shrugged, "I'll talk to her." She nodded.

"You look tired." Punk noticed as she nodded.

"I am." AJ nodded.

"Hard day?" He asked her, giving her a warm hug as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes over. She just wanted to feel him close and wipe her mind of everything. She felt like their home was under attack. Like it had already been invaded just by Jamie showing up.

"Yeah. Just tiring." AJ nodded, "Not feeling too good." She looked up at him as he nodded. He knew what she meant when she said she wasn't feeling too good. It normally meant she knew she was spiralling into depression. He'd known her for long enough to know the signs and they were of course comfortable enough for her to be honest with him.

"Bath and bed?" Punk smiled to her, cupping her cheek as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded.

"You working tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I can…. I can call in sick." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded. The worst part for her was that sometimes she had triggers, normally it was stress or anxiety, but sometimes they'd just hit her, even with medication, even with therapy, and it was still something she had to deal with every day.

"Your boss knows what's up so… I don't see how it should be a problem." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and I caught up with a lot of stuff today." AJ nodded, "What are you putting in Jessica's lunch box?" AJ looked over, "It's not gonna close."

"Well she needs to eat more." Punk concluded, walking back over, "She barely eats breakfast, and then she's not eating her lunch, and then she has her dinner. That's not enough, especially with all her running." Punk said.

"I know but… giving her twelve snacks to eat won't help." AJ smiled a little, "You're a good dad." She nodded, "But no one wants to eat two apples in one sitting." She shook her head, "Definitely not a nine year old." She said as Punk looked at the lunch box.

"How about… you just go for your bath. I will… join you in bed soon." He said, "Let me deal with this." He nodded as she smiled and ran her hand down his arm.

What she desperately wanted was to scream from the top of her lungs, what had happened at work with Jamie. What he had said. But the paranoia and worry of her boyfriend being in danger was terrifying her, and she had no idea what to do or say.

"Ok, I will go do that." AJ smiled to him as he nodded.

"Wait… have you ate?" Punk asked her, "Do you want me to make you something?" He asked as she smiled. Above everything else, him being a good father, sweet and funny, understanding, the one thing which always made her feel safe was how much he took care of her. Feeling like someone was looking out for her meant a lot to her.

"I had something at the office." She nodded, "I might come down and have some tea after my bath." She said, "I'll see."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Well the girls are both sleeping." He said as AJ nodded.

She then left the kitchen and headed upstairs, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, feeling mentally exhausted already and absolutely terrified for her family.

* * *

" _She's so weird." 7 year old Jessica shook her head, sitting on the floor in the living room whilst she watched 1 year old Jo crawl around the room and play with her toys._

" _Don't call your sister weird." AJ laughed a little, "She's not weird."_

" _She is." Jessica said, sitting with her legs crossed in a basket, "She just plays with the same toy over and over but… but she has tons." Jessica shook her head, "Santa brought her so much toys and she only plays with the same one." She turned to her mother, "Why does she do that?"_

" _She just prefers that toy." AJ smiled, sitting on the sofa watching the TV. Jo was sitting playing with the lobster that she always played with. It's claws were different fabrics and colours, of course all baby proof, and it was definitely her favourite._

 _AJ had happily taken a year out after having Jo to be at home with her. She didn't mind it and actually found a lot of relaxation in being at home with her baby whilst Jessica was at school and Punk was at work. She thought she'd lose her mind and get bored but it wasn't the case at all._

" _When is daddy home?" Jessica asked. She loved being a big sister. It was something new and exciting, but sometimes AJ and Punk could tell she missed being the only one who got attention, which was only natural._

" _He should be home any time." AJ said. The best thing about how they're life was playing out, was that everything just felt so easy going and relaxing. There was no busy city life anymore, and no drama going on. For the first time she felt like she could breathe again._

" _Ba!" Jo yelled, throwing a block over at Jessica, "Ba! Ba! Ba!" She babbled loudly as AJ smiled._

" _She always throws things at me." Jessica frowned._

" _She's just playing." AJ smiled as Jessica got up and sat down beside her mother, "What?" AJ cupped her eldest daughter's cheek._

" _Do we live here forever now?" Jessica asked. She was still old enough to remember their old home. Everything felt so different now, it was a good different, but still extremely different._

" _Well… yeah, I don't know about forever but… this is our home now." AJ nodded, "And you like it here, right?" AJ asked._

" _Yeah, I do." Jessica nodded, "I have better friends here." She admitted, "They're nicer to me here."_

" _They weren't nice to you before?" AJ questioned._

" _Well… they were but… they're nicer here." Jessica shrugged as AJ nodded. She knew what Jessica meant, she even saw a difference in the different parents at the school Jessica went to. She'd even made a few mom friends already._

" _Well that's a good thing." AJ smiled, "Huh?"_

" _Yeah." Jessica nodded, "And my running team is better here." She said happily._

" _Yeah, that's really good. You can get better and better here." AJ nodded._

" _Yeah." Jessica agreed as Jo crawled over to AJ and got to her feet using her mother's legs. She was stable on her legs and fumbling around a little, but hadn't taken any full length steps yet._

 _She was identical to Jessica as a baby, and pretty much took all her looks from AJ. She was cheeky and sneaky already but AJ loved it. They'd laughed a lot at some of her shenanigans, and she'd never felt their house more full of love._

" _You want up, baba?" AJ asked, lifting Jo up onto her lap as she curled into AJ, "Oh, is my baby tired?" AJ asked._

" _She's so sleepy all the time." Jessica said. It'd been fascinating to her becoming a sister. She was getting to experience all these new things and watch her little sister grow up. Sometimes she completely ignored Jo but other times she was the greatest big sister ever. She was very protective that was for sure._

" _I know, but she's only little." AJ said just as the door opened and closed._

" _Daddy." Jessica gasped with a smile, jumping off the couch and running off into the hallway, "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up as he caught her and lifted her for a hug._

" _Hey, sweetheart." Punk smiled. His favourite part of the day was coming home and being greeted by that huge hug from Jessica. She was at an age where she was still clingy and loved to hug, but she was definitely growing and changing and that was terrifying, "How was school?" Punk asked her, putting her down._

" _School was fine." Jessica shrugged, "I painted a picture it's on the fridge so you should go look at it." She nodded._

" _I will. I'll go look at it when we have dinner. Is mommy in the living room?" He asked her._

" _Yes with Jo. She's sleepy." Jessica said. She liked to update both her parents on Jo's status at all times._

" _Who? Mommy or Jo?" Punk chuckled to himself, walking into the living room where AJ was sat with Jo in her arms._

 _As soon as Jo noticed Punk, her eyes became more awake and she immediately waved her hands up for him as AJ smiled._

" _Oh, who is that? Is that daddy?" AJ smiled. The one thing that always made her sigh with reflection, was not being able to see Punk with Jessica as a baby and toddler. She hated that he had missed out on those memories, but with Jo, having him here, seeing him with her every day, it was the best thing ever, and Jo was so attached to her father._

" _Oh, hi." Punk smiled, taking her from AJ's lap and lifting her into his arms, "Did you miss me today? Huh? You missed me?" He asked her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. It was a new experience for Punk also. It was almost like he was having his first baby again. He wasn't there for Jessica to experience her first steps and words and basically her first everything, so it was a new learning curve for him too._

" _We all missed you." AJ smiled to him._

" _Yeah?" Punk smiled, kissing Jo's head, "Someone is tired, though." He noticed, feeling Jo heavy against him, which normally meant she was drifting off to sleep._

" _Yeah, I think it's nap time." AJ nodded._

" _I'll go put her down." Punk said._

" _Can I come?" Jessica asked._

" _Yeah, you can come help me." Punk nodded, "Come on." He said, taking her hand as AJ smiled, watching them leave the living room. Things felt so perfect, and she felt so lucky to be in a position where she was happy and content._


	28. Unlikely Comfort

**Unlikely Comfort**

* * *

"What is she doing?" Jo whispered, standing at her parents' bedroom door with her sister behind her.

"Why is she still sleeping?" Jessica asked quietly, looking on at AJ under the covers, her head almost completely covered, her eyes closed as she continued to sleep.

"Should we wake her?" Jo turned to her sister, "What if she's late?"

"Dad would have woke her." Jessica shook her head, "Why is she not getting up?" She wondered curiously.

"Maybe she's sick." Jo frowned sadly.

"Or she's too tired." Jessica nodded as they nodded together.

"I wanna know. Can we wake her?" Jo turned to Jessica.

"Yeah, you wake her." Jessica nudged her little sister just as their father came upstairs looking for them.

"Hey." Punk whispered, "What are you two doing? Out of there." He told them as they looked at him, "Leave mommy sleeping." He told them, shoving them out of the room and closing the door over as they stood defiantly with crossed arms.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Jo wondered, "What is wrong with her?"

"She's not feeling good." Punk told them, "I told you both to come straight down for breakfast." He shook his head.

"Well we didn't." Jessica shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that now." Punk said, "Come on, off you go." He patted both their backs and shoved them forward as they headed downstairs.

"Is mommy sick?" Jo asked sadly, walking into the kitchen with Jessica and Punk.

"Kinda. She's just not feeling good so she's staying at home today." Punk said.

"She doesn't look sick." Jessica said with attitude, sitting up at the kitchen table.

"Well she is." Punk said bluntly, "Here's your lunch." He told her, "Which reminds me, why didn't you eat your lunch at school yesterday? I took it out and everything was still in the box." Punk said.

"You didn't eat your lunch?" Jo gasped, "Wasn't your tummy hungry?" She asked.

"No." Jessica remarked, "I wasn't hungry." She told him.

"Well you need to eat something, Jessica." Punk told her, "There's a sandwich in there, a cake bar thing, an apple, carrot sticks-"

"You give me too much." Jessica sighed.

"Well as long as you eat something I'll be happy." Punk shook his head, "You can't go a full school day and not eat anything. Especially with all the running you do." He said as Jessica just looked down and sighed as Punk watched her suspiciously, "What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"Nothing." Jessica shook her head, taking her lunch box and putting it in her bag whilst Punk carried on pouring their cereal.

"I eat all my lunch." Jo told her sister.

"You're a hero." Jessica said sarcastically as Jo glared at her.

"Daddy, am I staying here with mommy today?" Jo asked her father as he sat their cereal down.

"No, you're going to spend the day with Seth and Cami." Punk said, "Mommy needs a day on her own."

"She doesn't want to spend time with me?" Jo frowned sadly.

"No, because you're adopted." Jessica told her as Punk rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I came from mommy's tummy." Jo folded her arms.

"No you didn't. They adopted you." Jessica nodded as Jo looked at her father with uncertainty.

"You're not adopted." Punk shook his head to assure her, "And you… stop it." He told Jessica who just chuckled to herself, "It's not that she doesn't wanna spend time with you, baby, she's just not feeling good, she should be fine tomorrow. You love spending time with Cami and Seth anyway." He said. Cami and Seth had been enjoying spending time with Jo. It was good for Cami in her process of getting better and it was giving Seth and Cami a lot of good time together.

"I know but… if mommy is sick then someone should be taking care of her." Jo said worriedly as Punk smiled. He knew Jo was a very caring little girl. She enjoyed taking care of people and had so much concern for others, and that warmed his heart.

"She'll be fine, baby. She's a big girl." Punk nodded, "Ok, you girls need to eat a little faster because we need to leave in…" He looked at the clock, "Ten minutes ago." He sighed to himself.

* * *

Punk eventually left the house, having left AJ a note on the coffee maker which was where he knew she'd go first in the morning. He dropped Jo off at Seth's mom's house, which was where Cami was still staying with Seth, and then he headed to Jessica's school to drop her off.

"We're always late." Jessica sighed to herself as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk shook his head. A simple task like being on time with something he could always fulfil no problem, but with two kids, it made life so much harder.

"Will we ever be on time?" Jessica asked him seriously.

"I'm sure one day." Punk nodded, walking down the pathway, "Look the kids are still outside, you're good." He noticed as Jessica nodded, "You have a great day, yeah?" He crouched down in front of her, brushing her hair from her face, "Please eat something." He nodded.

"Alright." Jessica huffed.

"Ok. I love you." He smiled, kissing her cheek and standing back up straight, "Make it a great day." He nodded, watching her as she walked off over to her classmates. He stuck around for a few minutes and watched as Jessica joined her little friends over in the yard area. He noticed none of them said hello to her and stared with confusion, eventually watching as the teacher brought them in.

He shook his head, not paying too much attention to it and eventually left the school to head to work.

Meanwhile Jessica got into class, sitting her bag down and sitting at her desk where her friends sat at the desks behind or beside her. She'd befriended some of the other girls in her class, or more so, they had befriended her, and she liked being friends with them, up until they began teasing her and calling her names. Becoming friends with them had meant she had drifted apart from her old friends, friends who actually enjoyed her company and who didn't take her for granted, so she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"She looks fat in those jeans." She heard one of them whisper, but loud enough deliberately for her to hear of course.

"So fat." Another one giggled as Jessica picked her bag up and moved a few desks to the front. She didn't want to hear them talk about her like that. It hurt her little feelings. A lot. And the nine year old in her believed everyting they were teasing her about.

* * *

AJ woke up after sleeping way too long in bed, just to avoid having to get up and face the day. She wanted nothing more than to tell Punk about Jamie, so they could handle the problem together, but she was so scared of everything, she was almost too afraid to tell him.

She got out of bed and went for a shower, hoping that it would wake her up and freshen her mind, but it only made her want to crawl back into bed again. She fought the urge and headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen and heading to make coffee as she saw the note on the coffee maker.

 _Enjoy your coffee. Remember your meds. See you later. I love you. Eat some cake._

She smiled to herself. His notes always cheered her up, whether they be on the bathroom mirror, on cupboard doors, on his pillow if he left early to go to work, or in the coffee maker. It really did make her smile.

She made her coffee and headed into the living room. It was days like these where she felt useless and incapable of simple things like sitting and drinking coffee, without thinking negative thoughts. It exhausted her and she knew why she was feeling this way, it was brought on by the stress, the worry, the fear that came with Jamie's appearance and what he had said to her.

She sat drinking her coffee and watching the TV, even though she was completely zoned out. The only thing that brought her back to reality was the loud knock at the door. Her heart immediately sank in her chest as she sat up and sat her coffee over.

She figured it was going to be Jamie. After he left their conversation with so much uncertainty, she figured he would take advantage of being able to show up whenever he felt like it.

Her immediate reaction was to ignore it and pretend no one was in but she refused to bow down to this man and show him fear. She would be scared in her personal time, but not to his face, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She got up and walked out of the living room, walking to the door and opening it up, looking on as the woman standing turned around to face her. She shook her head with confusion as she saw Punk's mother standing. She was a terrifying woman who AJ had very little conversation with in the past, and she couldn't think for the life of her why she would be on their doorstep.

"What-What are you doing here?" AJ shook her head as Rianne looked across at her.

"Could I come in?" Rianne asked as AJ looked at her suspiciously, "Please." She nodded.

AJ looked across at her. She knew how her boyfriend felt about this woman, his own mother. Well, in his mind, she wasn't his mother. She had never acted like one and all she had done was cause him hurt and anger, and that hurt her, but she was curious.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, widening the door up as Rianne walked into the house whilst AJ closed the door over behind her.

Rianne walked into the house, walking through to the living room as she looked around. She wasn't too petty to admit that her son had turned his life around after having gone to prison. She thought that he would have lost it all, but his life seemed pretty together out here.

"You have a nice house." Rianne nodded, looking around the living room. There were some toys over in the corner, mostly belonging to Jo, and some picture frames of the girls around which she was looking at closely.

"Well thanks but I'm sure you're not here to tell me how nice my house is." AJ folded her arms as Rianne looked across at her.

"Is Cami ok?" She asked, "She's not been answering my calls or texts."

"She's fine." AJ said, "She's better. Much better. She's spending time with her boyfriend, away from you. Turns out you might have been the problem for her. Shocking, I know." AJ nodded sarcastically as Rianne smiled a little.

"You speak just like Phil does." Rianne nodded, "It's cute."

"What do you want? I'm not gonna tell you where Cami is if that's what you want. How did you even know where we live?" AJ shook her head.

"That's not why I'm here." Rianne said, looking around the room and thinking to herself, "Coffee, dark room…" She noticed no lights on, "TV practically on mute, curtains still drawn, pyjamas still on." She noticed as AJ hugged her arms consciously, "Bad day?" She nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"What is it to you?" AJ shook her head.

"Nothing." Rianne shrugged, "I just know how it feels." She nodded.

"I don't care." AJ said, "Why are you here?"

"Because for once… I… I want to do something right." Rianne said as AJ looked across at her with confusion, "And I know you'll be mad, Phil might very well want to kill me, but it wouldn't be the first time… and it won't be the last I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, "Your ex-boyfriend's dad… he approached me a little while ago." She said as AJ shook her head with confusion, "Asked me if… if I could get Cami back on drugs."

"What?" AJ spat.

"I said no at first." Rianne nodded, "I knew she'd been doing good and I didn't want to ruin that." She said, "But… then he said he would hurt her and I… I had no idea what to do-"

"So you just… encouraged her to relapse again?" AJ shook her head, "What about telling the police?"

"He said if I did he would find out and I know he has connections there so I didn't want to chance it." Rianne said, "I thought it'd be safer than her getting hurt-"

"Safer?" AJ shook her head, "What use is telling me this now? Cami already relapsed. Why didn't you just stay in your own guilt?"

"Because he came back." Rianne said, "He found out about Cami going to rehab and getting better so he came at me. He didn't do much but he said that… he said that Jamie was getting transferred back to Chicago and that the other man was out of prison and that he was gonna make sure Phil went back to prison." Rianne nodded, "I don't know the ins and outs of this. I know a little bit from what Cami told me."

"And why are you telling me this?" AJ asked, "I'm sure you'd love to see your son fall apart again."

"No. You're wrong." Rianne said, "He's a good person and he has a family. We might not get along, and we never will, but you don't deserve to be tormented this way." Rianne nodded, "They're bad men. Men who… who get away things that they shouldn't, just because they have an important title." Rianne nodded, "And they have something over Cami." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"I-I don't know." Rianne sighed to herself, "I think she's keeping something from us. It's like they have something over her. I don't know." Rianne shook her head, "And I know that if Phil does go to prison, that… ex of yours will think he is entitled to come back here and I don't want that for you or your children."

"You don't know me." AJ shook her head, "Why are you suddenly looking out for our best interest?"

"Because it's not right what they're doing." Rianne said, "I know I'm the evil mom that… that wasn't there for her children, and I won't use my mental illness as an excuse because you… look at you, perfect mother with the same illness-"

"I'm not perfect." AJ shook her head.

"Well you're better than me." Rianne said bluntly, "But my children are still my children." Rianne said, "I thought warning you would… it'd make you in the know, you could prepare-"

"Jamie has already came at me." AJ said, "Last night at my work. He said he's gonna… he's gonna make sure Phil goes to prison one way or another. He's not playing games anymore." She said, "I just… I'm just waiting on that door going any minute with the police, looking for Phil." AJ sighed to herself, "And it's not like he didn't do anything, he did… it was self-defence but… it's still a crime and if they get the right evidence then… I don't know." AJ began to race ahead with her words in a panic as Rianne looked at her, "I can't go through losing him again. And I don't know what Jamie wants or what his… his friend wants." AJ shook her head and gulped, "I don't want my children around this." She shook her head, beginning to feel herself get choked up. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of this woman but she couldn't help it. It had all bottled up from the previous night and she couldn't help the tears.

"Oh." Rianne sighed as she noticed AJ crying, sitting down her purse and shaking her head, "It's ok." Rianne shook her head, awkwardly placing a hand on AJ's arm as AJ placed her head in her hands, "Things will be alright." She nodded as AJ cried, ever thinking she would seek comfort in this woman of all people. Things were just becoming a little too frightening.


	29. Hurt

**Hurt**

* * *

"Hey, how was school?" Punk asked Jessica as he stood waiting for her outside the school, picking her up as she was almost first out of class.

"It was fine." Jessica told him, taking his hand and walking out of the yard with him to their car.

"Glad it's Friday?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said almost immediately as Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, me too." Punk groaned a little, taking her bookbag from her and opening up the car door to let her into the back where Jo already was.

"Hi Jess." Jo smiled, happy to see her sister, "Did you enjoy school?" She asked, sitting in her car seat drinking a juice box.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded to her as Punk closed the door over. She put on her seat belt as Jo watched her.

"What'd you do?" Jo asked curiously. She liked to ask questions of course but she liked to talk to her sister, especially when she hadn't saw her all day. She really missed her.

"Nothing really." Jessica told her, "I wrote a story." She told her sister whilst Punk got in the front and drove off before the traffic got bad.

"A story about what?" Jo asked curiously.

"Just about a book we read." Jessica said, "And we had gym class today. Someone forgot to pack my trainers." She said as Punk was barely listening and had his eyes on the road, "Dad." She said louder.

"Huh? What?" Punk answered.

"You didn't pack my trainers in my bag. I had to use school ones." She rolled her eyes.

"Shit." Punk whispered to himself, "Sorry, sweetheart. I was rushing about this morning."

"You're rushing about every morning." Jessica shook her head as Punk nodded.

"What do you do in gym class?" Jo wondered.

"We ran around and played tag, and then we played with the balls." Jessica told her.

"Oh, that's cool." Jo nodded.

"What did you do?" Jessica asked her as Punk smiled, watching in his rear view mirror. He liked to see the girls getting on with one another, as a parent it was the best thing to watch.

"Oh, I spent the day with Cami and Seth." Jo said, "I fed some of the chickens and I got to play with the piglets." She said.

"That sounds fun." Jessica frowned a little. She would have much rather spent the day with her sister than have gone off to school, and that was a rare thing for her to feel.

Jo noticed that Jessica looked a little sad and was confused because normally her sister wasn't sad, "Are you ok?" Jo whispered to her so Punk couldn't hear as Jessica turned to her. Sometimes Jessica realised that her sister wasn't a baby anymore. She was older and she did notice things.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica nodded to her.

* * *

They eventually got home and after the girls said hello to their mother, they headed on upstairs so Jessica could put her bookbag down and get into other clothes like sweats and so Jo could… watch her.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ, giving her a warm hug as she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes so she could lose herself in the hug. She'd dreamed about getting that hug all day.

"Yeah." AJ sighed as Punk kissed her head, "How was work?" She asked him. Trying to pretend everything was ok was the hardest thing in the world.

"It was fine." Punk nodded, "I'm just glad I got the weekend off." He shook his head as AJ nodded, "How you been feeling?"

"Ok." AJ nodded, "A little better, I guess. I got up and had a coffee and then… tidied up a little, had a snack and then a nap." She said, "Not exactly a productive day."

"And that's completely ok." Punk reminded her as she smiled and kissed his arm, "We doing pizza for dinner? I'm feeling lazy." He admitted as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too." AJ smiled. She had no idea what to say to him at this point. After his mother had gone, she had advised her to tell him about everything going on. She never thought that his mother would be the voice of reason in something but she seemed set on being helpful and doing the right thing, and AJ wasn't mad at that.

She knew she was right. He did deserve to know, but she felt like keeping it from him meant keeping him from the stress and worry of everything. She had always been the type of person to try and keep everyone else happy, and keep the stress on only her, but she knew one way or another, he had to know. She figured tonight once the kids were in bed she'd tell him in the calmest way possible.

Meanwhile upstairs Jessica had gotten changed into her sweat pants and was unpacking her bookbag whilst Jo sat on her bed watching.

"You have lots of books." Jo said as she looked at everything Jessica was pulling out of her bookbag.

"Not really." Jessica disagreed as Jo looked through the books, suddenly finding a piece of paper with the word loser on it, staring at it with confusion.

"What does this say?" Jo turned it to Jessica as Jessica took it from her and screwed her face. She hadn't saw anyone slip this in her bag and figured those girls done it when they were in gym class.

"Nothing." Jessica shook her head, scrunching it up and putting it in the trash as Jo frowned, "Do you think I look fat?" She asked her sister as Jo looked at her.

"No." Jo giggled, "You're little." She shook her head.

"What about in those jeans I was wearing?" Jessica asked as Jo shook her head with confusion.

"No." Jo shook her head, not understanding why her sister would ask such a thing, "You look lovely." Jo frowned as Jessica smiled to her.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled to her. As a kid being teased, she was of course believing everything that was being said about her, to the point where she was refusing to eat her lunch, and even believing her sister was hard.

"I liked your outfit today." Jo told her, "I like that sweatshirt." She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Jessica nodded. Even though she was feeling down, her little sister was bringing her spirits up a little and she never thought that would be possible.

"Hey, you two." AJ walked into the bedroom, "We're getting pizza tonight. Cool?" She asked them.

"Cool!" Jo exclaimed happily, "Lots of pizza for me." She mumbled happily as AJ smiled.

"Ok." Jessica nodded as AJ smiled.

"How was school?" AJ asked her, "Did you get some homework?"

"No, not this weekend." Jessica said.

"Hey, that's good." AJ nodded, "What'd you get up to?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"She wrote a story." Jo nodded.

"Oh, really? What about?" AJ asked.

"Just about a story we read." Jessica shrugged, "It wasn't very good." She shook her head.

"Hey, I bet it was amazing. I love your stories." AJ nodded, "And what else did you do?" She asked as Jessica smiled, sitting down between her mother and sister. She could always count on them to make her feel better about herself, without a doubt.

* * *

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Punk asked Jessica, sitting at the table later on after he'd gone out for pizza. Jessica had only ate half of a slice and wasn't eating anymore. As a young, impressionable little girl, she took to heart what people said to her, especially girls the same age as her. Being called fat made her confused and conscious, so she was trying not eat as much as she could.

"I'm not hungry." Jessica shook her head, meanwhile Jo stared across at her with confusion.

"Did you eat lunch?" AJ asked Jessica, sitting beside her as Jessica nodded and looked down.

"I'm not convinced." Punk shook his head.

"I had some things." Jessica shrugged.

"You're not eating enough." Punk shook his head with confusion, "Why? Have you got a sore stomach?" He asked. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden she wasn't eating. It was starting to confuse him and worry him, "You won't be able to run properly at track."

"I'm just not hungry." Jessica told them.

"All day?" Punk shook his head.

Meanwhile Jo added some things up in her little head, realising why her sister wasn't eating. She was young but she wasn't completely stupid.

"She thinks she's fat." Jo said as AJ looked across at her youngest door whilst Punk looked over at Jessica, "But I said she's not."

"Why do you always have to tell them everything?" Jessica kicked Jo's foot under the table as Jo kicked her back and threw a pizza crust at her.

"Hey, hey…" Punk raised his voice a little, "What? What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" AJ asked Jessica with concern. She was a healthy little girl who took her small figure from her mother. It was beyond her why she would think such a thing.

"Jessica." Punk shook his head, waiting for an answer.

"Girls in my class said so." Jessica said, "And they put things in my bag."

"What girls?" Punk shook his head.

"The new friends I made." Jessica said.

"Is that why you aren't eating?" Punk asked her as Jessica left the table and ran away before either of them could call her back.

"How can she ignore all this pizza?" Jo mumbled to herself with confusion as she reached for another slice whilst AJ and Punk looked at one another with worry and concern. It felt like an extreme level of bullying was taking place to which they hadn't even questioned or noticed, both thought she was way too young.

"I'm gonna go see if she's alright." AJ shook her head.

"No, let me." Punk nodded, standing up from the table, walking on by and heading upstairs.

He walked on over to Jessica's bedroom door, opening it up where he saw her lying in her bed with her back to the door. He sighed to himself. He'd prepared himself for a lot of hard bumps in the road being a father to two girls, but he wasn't fully prepared, no one could be. It broke his heart that she was taking all these horrible comments to heart, and that they were getting inside her little head. He thought it was despicable that at such a young age she was trying to starve herself, it almost shocked him a little.

"Jessica." Punk said softly, closing her door over behind him and walking over to the bed, "Hey." He said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, rubbing her arm as she turned around on her back where he could see she was crying, "Hey." He sighed sadly, "Don't do that." He shook his head, wiping her tears. There was absolutely nothing worse than seeing either of his daughter's cry. It was the worst thing in the world, next to seeing AJ cry.

"Are you mad?" Jessica wondered.

"What? No, why would I be mad?" He shook his head as she sat up against the headboard of her bed, "No, I'm worried. I-I don't want you to listen to these girls and what they have to say, because they're wrong." He nodded, "I… I thought you had friends… like Caitlin and Polly? Are they the ones saying this to you?"

"No." Jessica shook her head, "No, I… I made new friends. They were nice to me and then they started being mean." She said.

"What do they say?" Punk asked her. He wanted her to talk about it so she didn't feel alone, because the world they lived in, way too many people didn't get encouraged to speak out on their feelings.

"They say I'm fat and I'm a loser. And that only boys run track." She said, hugging her knees to her chest, "One of them took my homework and I… I got into trouble because my teacher thought I hadn't done it."

"How long has this been happening?" Punk asked.

"A little while." Jessica shrugged, "I thought they would stop."

"And do you believe what they're saying?" Punk asked her as she just shrugged, "They're wrong. You aren't any of those things. And… girls run track too. And you know what, they do it better because they stick at it." Punk nodded, "That's not an insult. If you're doing something that is supposedly something a boy should be doing, then I always want you to keep doing it, unless it's hurting anyone." He said, "There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful and they're just… picking on someone because they're bored." He shook his head.

"But why?" Jessica shook her head, "If they're bored why can't they do something else?"

"Because some people are just mean. Kids can be mean. Adults can be mean." Punk nodded as Jessica frowned, "When I was at school I got bullied all the time." He said.

"You did?" Jessica asked. She thought that she was the only person in the world to feel this way but her father was making sure she didn't feel like that.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I got my glasses broke. People made fun of my hair. The type of music I listened to." He said, "People are mean. It's part of life I'm afraid, but I don't want you to listen to them." He said, "Because what they're saying to you isn't right." He said, "Me and mom will speak to your teacher about it and it'll get better." He nodded to her.

"But now I have no friends." Jessica said.

"We can talk to Caitlin's mom and… maybe you and her can have a play date." He said, "Get closer again." He said as Jessica nodded, "But please… don't listen to anyone who… who has anything negative to say about you. You're perfect." He nodded as she smiled to herself, "Come give me a hug." He nodded as she knelt up and wrapped his arms around him tightly, "I love you." He said, squeezing her tightly. He didn't want her to ever hurt or feel bad about herself ever.

"Phil!" AJ yelled from downstairs.

Punk let go of Jessica and stood up from the bed, he sensed a strange tone in AJ's voice and immediately felt himself worried, "Stay here." Punk told Jessica, leaving her bedroom and closing the door over behind him, heading down the stairs and through the hallway, walking into the kitchen where he saw AJ standing in the corner of the kitchen with Jo beside her, turning to his left where he saw Jamie standing with Jason.

"Nice of you to join us." Jamie smiled as Punk gulped and looked across at them. Suddenly everything had come crashing down.


	30. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

Punk slowly walked into the kitchen, walking over towards AJ and Jo, keeping his eyes on Jamie and Jason the entire time, trying to keep a cool head.

"We just came for a friendly visit." Jamie said, "We haven't had one in quite a while."

"Get out of my house." Punk shook his head.

"Time is up." Jason grinned, "It's time for you to go away now. Your time being a family man and getting what you want, that's expired now."

"If you want me in prison why don't you just put me there?" Punk shook his head, "Why are you here at my house? What do you want?" Punk spat.

"We just wanna talk." Jason said, "I just want you to understand what happens after you go to prison, because you will, there's no getting out of it." He said as Punk stood beside AJ whilst Jo stood behind them with confusion.

"Let me guess…" Punk nodded to himself, "You're gonna move in here, you're gonna hurt April, hurt my kids-" He figured.

"Oh, who said anything about hurting?" Jamie shook his head, "No, I love April." He said, "I'll take care of her. You should actually be thanking me." He said as AJ shook her head.

"I don't want you anywhere near me." AJ spat, "Or my children."

"Well tough." Jamie hissed, "Because we had something special before he came back and ruined it. And we'll have that again once he's gone. Once he's gone you'll-you'll find your way back to me. I know you will."

"No." AJ spat, "I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life." She said.

"Ok, well when you guys start being difficult…" Jamie rubbed his forehead, "That's when things do have to get physical." He nodded, "That's why Jason is here. He loves kids." He nodded to them both as AJ and Punk stared at Jason, "He'd love to spend some time with the girls. Take them to school, the park… put them to bed." He smiled as Punk clenched his fists and shook his head.

"It's not just me, myself and I here. I got friends. You put me in prison and they'll come here and they'll stay with April, and you won't come anywhere near her or the kids." Punk made himself clear, "And what makes you think that I'm going away for what I did? It was self-defence, it was in the middle of prison riot, there's barely any evidence." Punk said, "Ever thought about your little plan maybe… not working out." He nodded.

"You have a previous conviction. You'll do time, trust me." Jamie laughed to himself.

"I don't understand what you want out of this." Punk shook his head, "I know you want me out the way because you want April, that I get, but April doesn't want you, why would you bother your time with this when you could be moving on?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Jamie shrugged, "I know April loves me." He nodded, looking on at Jo who was standing behind Punk and AJ, "Ever wonder about the… tight dates?" He smirked a little as Punk looked at him, "Little Jo there… three years old, me and April broke up three years ago-"

"Don't." Punk laughed almost, "Don't even go there."

"I'm just saying." Jamie put his hands up, "Paternity tests are available."

"Shut your mouth." AJ spat, "She is nothing to do with you." She hissed.

"No need to get so… defensive." Jamie chuckled, "I'm just wondering that's all."

"Get out of my house." Punk shook his head, "I don't know what you've came here to do, but you aren't welcomed here and I want you to leave." He said as Jamie just smiled across at him.

"Where is Jessica?" Jamie asked, "She must be getting old now." He nodded to himself.

"I'd like to meet her." Jason smiled.

"I bet you would." Jamie laughed to himself.

"You have three seconds to get out of my house." Punk walked closer towards them both whilst AJ kept Jo behind her.

"Oh, you wouldn't… you wouldn't fight us in front of your daughter, would you?" Jamie smirked.

"Don't push me." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, we're leaving anyway." Jamie waved his hand, "I just came by to give you the warning. I thought I'd be a good person and… give you the time to say goodbye to your family before the cops come for you." He nodded, "Cause they are coming for you, sooner than you think. And every day in prison you're gonna have to think about me in this house, in bed with your girlfriend, your kids calling me daddy-"

Punk swung a fist at Jamie as hard as he could, the sound of a crunch filling the kitchen as he punched him square in the face. AJ jumped with fear and made sure Jo couldn't see anything. She immediately thought Jamie and Jason were going to attack Punk but Jamie got himself together, catching the blood from his nose in his hand and looking across.

"I'll let… I'll let that one slide." Jamie nodded, grabbing Jason to make sure he didn't start anything as Punk glared at them both. He wasn't frightened of them, only frightened of being in a position where he couldn't protect his family from them.

Punk watched as they both left the kitchen, he walked out to the doorway and watched them leave the house, eventually turning around to AJ who was stood in the corner of the kitchen with Jo peeping out from behind his leg.

"Who was that?" Jo whispered, sensing something bad.

AJ looked across at Punk who was rubbing his knuckles, "No one, baby." AJ shook her head, "Go… Go get your sister." AJ nodded to her as Jo ran off out of the kitchen and upstairs, "Phil, I was going to tell you tonight but-"

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Jamie… he… he came to my work last night, I-I didn't know what to do… and then your mom came to the house this morning to warn us-"

"My mom?" Punk screwed his face up, "What-What are you talking about?" He shook his head.

"I-I don't know… she thinks they have something over Cami. She said Jamie's dad came to her, encouraged her to get her back on drugs-"

"And she did it?!" Punk shrieked.

"She thought that they were gonna hurt her if she didn't." AJ shook her head, "I-What are we going to do?" AJ shook her head frantically.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Punk shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"It was just last night, I was going to tell you." AJ said, "W-What… what if the cops come and you go to prison?"

"I-I'd be out on bail it's… don't worry about that right now." Punk said, "We don't even know if he's being serious." He said, trying to take a second to think, "I'm gonna call Dean and Seth-"

"What the hell are they gonna do?" AJ shook her head, "We need a plan-"

"And what kind of plan do you expect me to come up with right now?" Punk asked her, "That is my plan. If we have more people here then we aren't as vulnerable." He said, "That'll give us time to think of something." He told her. He was trying to stay calm so she didn't freak out but they were both beyond that point. To have such a quiet, settled life for so long, and suddenly have it all fall apart was terrifying.

"Mommy." Jo walked into the kitchen.

"What if we don't have enough time?" AJ asked Punk, "What if they've already called the cops and they're out looking for you?"

"Mommy." Jo said quietly, standing at the door.

"They'll wanna question you and you might not get out on bail, you'd need to find a good lawyer and I don't know any out here-"

"Can someone listen to me?!" Jo yelled loudly as Punk and AJ both turned around to her.

"What? What is it, baby?" AJ shook her head tiredly, placing her hand on her forehead, feeling like the room was spinning.

"Jess isn't upstairs." Jo said as Punk and AJ stared at her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I can't find her." Jo told them with a shrug as AJ turned to Punk, her stomach sinking as Punk left the kitchen and ran upstairs. He checked every room, under the beds, in dressers, in the bathrooms, but he truly couldn't find Jessica and his heart was racing so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his mouth.

He ran back downstairs to AJ in the kitchen, "She's not up there." Punk shook his head, "But I-I watched them leave the house. Where the hell did she go?" He said as AJ placed her shaking hands over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes, tears of fear and worry. She tried to be a very together person, and stay calm, but this wasn't a situation she could stay calm in.

"W-We need to call the police." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "You call the police. I'm gonna go out and look for her and call Seth to help." He told her.

"What's happening?" Jo wondered with worry, "Is something wrong?" She asked sadly.

"No." Punk shook his head, "No." He said in a forced calm voice, "No, everything is fine." He crouched down in front of her, "You stay here with mommy, ok? How about you draw me a nice picture for when I get back?" He asked, wanting her to stay busy to avoid getting involved.

"Oh, ok." Jo smiled, accepting the challenge as she went over to the kitchen drawer where her drawing things were, unpacking it all onto the table so she could sit up and draw.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, looking over at him with worry and fear. She was terrified for her daughter, whether she had set out on foot by herself or if someone had came into the house and taken her. Either way was terrifying and she didn't know how to stay calm through this.

"It's gonna be fine." Punk took a deep breath, placing his hands on her arms, "Just stay here with Jo, wait for the police to come, I'll go out and look for her. If she's went out on her own then she might not have gone far." He nodded, cupping her cheeks as AJ nodded.

He wasn't concerned with Jamie or Jason at the minute. He didn't care that calling the cops might have been a wrong choice in their situation. He just wanted his daughter back in the house safely, because the not knowing was torture.

"Ok." AJ nodded, taking a deep breath, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine." Punk nodded, leaving the house as AJ picked up her phone and called 911.

* * *

"Did you get her?" Jamie asked, walking into a motel room with Jason following behind, looking on at his father who nodded.

"She's in the bathroom." Shane nodded, "Did they hear me? What happened to your face?" He wondered.

"Bastard punched me." Jamie said, "No they didn't hear shit." Jamie said, "Why is she in the bathroom?" He screwed his face up.

"Cause she's being a little bitch." Shane said as Jamie shook his head and opened up the bathroom door where Jessica was sitting in the bath tub with tape over her mouth and tape around her wrists.

"Is that necessary?" Jamie rolled his eyes, "What? You afraid she's gonna beat you?" He asked, walking further into the bathroom where Jessica was sat in the tub looking up at him with fear.

He pulled the tape from her mouth as she winced a little and looked up at him, "What's going on?" Jessica asked. She didn't like being dragged from her home with her mouth taped shut. She didn't like not really knowing who these people were and not being around any of her family. She felt like she was in danger.

"You're fine. You're just bate for a little while, that's all." Jamie waved his hand.

"I want my mom and dad." Jessica shook her head, her voice crackling underneath her.

"I want your mom and dad too. In… completely different ways of course." Jamie chuckled to himself, crouching down by the tub, "As long as you're here, your dad will come, don't you worry." He smiled, standing up straight and looking down at her as Jessica gulped, "You don't remember me?" He wondered as Jessica shook her head. She didn't recognise Jamie, mostly because a lot of time had gone by and she was still just a little girl when he was around her.

"No." Jessica shook her head, "Do you know my dad?"

"Something like that." Jamie chuckled, leaving the bathroom and closing the door over behind him, "She can't stay in there all night." He told them both.

"You think it'll take him all night to find us?" Jason asked, "The guy was a cop. And he has cop friends." He said.

"I don't know. The ball is in his court. As long as we get him here, we can start moving forward." Jamie said, "He'll walk right into the cops and off he'll go." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"It won't be just as easy as that. He could get released on bail." Shane reminded him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Jamie scoffed, "Where is our eyes and ears? Is she coming yet?" He asked.

"Should be here any minute." Shane nodded whilst Jason made himself comfortable and laid up on the bed whilst Jamie took his jacket off. They were residing in the motel room for the night.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door where Shane walked ahead and opened it up, "About time." Shane shook his head as Rianne walked into the room, "Well?"

"He's out looking." Rianne nodded, "And I think… I think they've called the police." Rianne said as Shane made a face.

"Why would they do that?" Shane questioned.

"Desperation." Jason called from the bed as he switched the TV on, "It's a good thing, means the cops will have to ask why we were there and all we gotta say is… we were there to give him a warning. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes but… kidnapping his daughter is doing something wrong." Shane shook his head.

"I know Phil. He'll want to find her on his own." Jamie waved his hand as Rianne looked around the room.

"W-Where is she?" Rianne asked as Jamie pointed to the bathroom door.

Rianne watched as Jamie spoke to his father in private in the other side of the room whilst Jason watched TV. She slowly made her way over into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, dropping her purse as she looked on at Jessica in the bath tub.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked, starting to shiver and panic with fear.

"It's ok." Rianne nodded, crouching down and taking the tape from her wrists so she could move more freely, "It's ok, I'm gonna get you out of here." Rianne rubbed her arm softly as Jessica looked at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Lots to come in the next chapters! Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews.**


	31. Plan Executed

**Plan Executed**

* * *

"Rianne, what are you doing in there?" Jamie knocked on the bathroom door where Rianne had been for a little while, "Don't scare her." Jamie laughed a little as Rianne opened up the bathroom door and walked out, closing it behind her.

"I was just… keeping her calm." Rianne shook her head, "She isn't anything to do with this. She's scared." She said.

"No one is gonna hurt her." Jamie shook his head, "We just need her for Phil to come to us."

"I'm sure if you wanted to talk to Phil he'd come talk to you. He's not a coward." Rianne said.

"And what would you know? You hate him. You want this just as much as all of us." Jamie laughed to himself.

"I don't hate him." Rianne said, "I don't even know him." She admitted truthfully, "If you're calling the cops on him then why not just… call them and let them go arrest him. Why does it have to be here? Why does it have to be a big spiel."

"So it's in front of his daughter." Jamie laughed a little, "And so that… the next time someone comes home to April, it's not gonna be him, it's gonna be me." He smiled to himself.

"How do you support this?" Rianne asked Shane, "As police officers. How do you condemn what you are doing right now?" She asked, "Kidnapping a little girl, planning to hurt an innocent woman."

"I'm not hurting anyone." Jamie said, "I love April. I want to be with her."

"And she doesn't want to be with you." Rianne made clear.

"Whose side is your stupid ass on?" Jamie asked, "Or is this the drugs talking? Maybe we'll put you in prison too, along with your son, drug dealing is a crime, you know."

"I don't deal drugs." Rianne spat.

"Oh, yeah. You just feed them to your daughter." Jamie said.

"You both asked me to do that or else you were going to hurt her." Rianne said.

"She's a waste of life anyway." Jamie shook his head as Rianne looked across at him.

"Why is she so scared of you?" Rianne asked as Jamie went over to the table and picked up his phone so he could ignore her, "Huh?" Rianne shook her head, "She can barely say your name out loud." She said, looking over to Shane who folded his arms and looked down, "What has she got to do with all of this?"

"Just shut up." Jamie screwed his face up, "Your part is over now. You can leave." Jamie waved his hand.

"Who is going to take her home when you have Phil arrested?" She pointed to the bathroom door.

"Me, obviously." Jamie laughed, "Phil is doing a minimum of ten years in prison. That means I'm their new father. And I'm gonna help them grow up into teenagers who absolutely hate their real father's guts." Jamie smiled, "It won't be hard. He's easy to hate."

"I'm sticking around so I can date one of them." Jason nodded, "You promised me." Jason nodded to Jamie who just waved his hand and nodded. It was then Rianne got incredibly worried. She was already worried but she hadn't quite realised the dangers her son's family was in if he went off to prison again. She was glad she had done the right thing and called AJ when she was in the bathroom…

Just as she thought to herself, Punk burst through the door with Seth behind him. Jason bolted up from the bed and Jamie and Shane straightened up, having not expected them to get here so quick.

"Fast thinkers." Jamie nodded, impressed as Punk shook his head.

"Or my mom just sold you all out." Punk shrugged as Jamie looked over at Rianne, scowling as she folded her arms. She'd gotten AJ's number when she came to the house earlier on. It was then where she was still part of Jamie's plan and after finding out Jessica was involved, she had come to the room to make sure nothing bad happened. She wasn't a loving or caring person, she wasn't a good mother at all, and she wasn't pretending to be, but she knew to do the right thing here, for once. She called AJ when she went into the bathroom to let her know the motel and that Jessica was ok. Jessica even spoke to AJ. AJ then contacted Punk who had got a hold of Seth.

"Fucking idiot." Jamie spat as Punk walked around the corner and into the bathroom, looking on at Jessica sitting in the bath.

"Dad." Jessica gasped with relief as Punk nodded.

"You're ok." Punk assured her, lifting her out and squeezing her tightly as she hugged him back for safety, "I got you, you're fine." He said, mostly to assure himself that thankfully nothing bad had happened to her.

"I don't like it here." Jessica told him as he put her down on the ground and nodded.

"It's ok. You're gonna go back home to mom and Jo." Punk nodded, taking her hand and walking out of the bathroom with her as Jessica looked around at everyone standing, "Take her back to AJ." Punk nodded to his mother. He would never accept or ask help from his mother of all people, unless he was completely desperate, and right now he was. For some reason, he trusted her to get her to AJ safely.

"Ok." Rianne nodded, grabbing her purse and heading to the door with Jessica.

"You might wanna say goodbye, Phil. You're not going home tonight." Jamie shook his head as Rianne paused with Jessica whilst Punk turned around to them.

"Just go." Punk nodded, "I'll see you soon." He nodded to Jessica who just nodded back, disappearing out of the way with Rianne to go back home.

"What kind of father are you?" Jamie taunted, "I tell you that you aren't going home tonight and you just let her leave? You could have said a proper goodbye." He said.

"You can arrest me all you like. I'll get out on bail, or I'll win the trial, I'll do what I have to, to get you off of my case." Punk spat, "And then you have nothing against me anymore."

"Phil, I'm a cop. Not an ex-cop like you. A real one. A respected one. My dad was captain for almost a decade. Don't you think that if I have input, I can have you in prison for as long as I say?" Jamie asked, "Your fate lies in my hands now." Jamie nodded, "I wasn't gonna hurt sweet Jessica. No, she was just bate, but your mom sped the process up I guess." He nodded.

"I go to prison, released on bail or not, Seth is gonna live with AJ, Dean is gonna come up, Ian is gonna move here, I got friends here, ex-inmate friends too, by the way." He looked at Jason, "And they'll watch my house until I get out, whether that's in a day, a week or ten years." Punk said, "Because you're not going near my family." Punk made clear.

"Oh, you think?" Jamie laughed.

"I know." Punk said, "So play your games, arrest me, torment my family, make them suffer just because you're butthurt that April doesn't love you anymore… watch it unfold." He nodded.

"You've not lost any of your macho cop bullshit, have you?" Jamie chuckled to himself, "You can have an army around your house but life goes on. April goes to work, your kids go to school, I will get to them. You can't have your buddies around them the entire time, can you?" He smirked, "Hell, maybe April will finally open her eyes and realise what she's been missing out on this entire time. I mean… she probably just wanted to give Jessica a steady home when you got out of prison, it's probably why she got with you in the first place."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." Punk nodded sarcastically, "So where are the cops?" Punk asked, "I mean… this is why you want me here." He said, "Right?"

"Right." Jamie smiled, "They're coming, don't worry." He said, "I take it that… you know your mom was the one who made Cami relapse, right? The woman you just trusted with your daughter?

"I know." Punk said, "You're sick enough to threaten an old, confused, mentally ill woman… it doesn't surprise me that you got her involved and you took advantage of that."

"Mentally ill? No. She's very much sane. She has her wits about her." Jamie nodded, "She knows what she's doing."

"She was scared. Scared you were gonna hurt Cami if she didn't do what she was told." Punk said.

"I thought you hated her?" Jamie shook his head.

"It's a strong word for someone that I barely even know." Punk said truthfully, "She's my mom and I respect that but… I don't know her. I'm just glad she knows what a sick fuck you are." He nodded, "And that she got out by doing the right thing."

"And what about Cami?" Jamie asked, "How is she?" He smiled as Seth looked across at him.

"She's fine." Seth spat as Punk kept Seth back.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you two were a thing." Jamie chuckled to himself, "Shame about the adoption thing." He made a face, "Poor kid will grow up knowing his mom and dad didn't give a shit about him." He said as Seth made a jump for Jamie but Punk luckily held him back.

"You shut your damn mouth." Seth hissed angrily, trying to get to him as Punk kept him back.

"How do you even know it's yours?" Jamie laughed to himself, "Not that this is news to anyone in the room but… she's a bit of a whore." Jamie nodded as Punk gritted his teeth. He knew that if the cops were coming, making any vicious moves would not help his case, and it was so damn hard to hold back.

"You don't know anything about her." Punk spat.

"You'd be surprised." Jamie smiled to him as Punk looked across at him suspiciously, noticing Shane nudging Jamie to shut up.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head, "What-What's your problem with my sister?" Punk asked.

"There is no problem." Shane spat, "Cami has nothing to do with this. She was just a distraction for you." He took over but Punk kept his eyes on Jamie.

"No… no, there's something else going on here." Punk said as Seth looked over at Jamie, "Come to think of it, my sister can never bring herself to talk about either of you." He said, "It's like she can't get the words out." He tilted his head.

"She's messed up." Jamie shrugged as Punk just shook his head, his attention turning when he heard the knock at the door.

"Police, open up."

Punk nodded to himself, having prepared to deal with this since he saw Jamie and Jason standing in the kitchen earlier on. It wasn't something he really could be prepared for. He was absolutely terrified inside but was trying so hard to keep everything together.

"I can't wait for you to get out of my life." Jamie nodded to himself, walking across to the door and opening it up as the two police officers walked in.

Punk just nodded to Seth. He'd spoken to him on his way to the motel. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, if he would get released on bail, if he wouldn't, but he'd talked to Seth about a plan, just to make sure AJ and the girls were safe, it was all he had just now, it was all he cared about.

"Phil Brooks?" One of the cops asked Punk.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, sticking his hands behind his back.

"You're under arrest…" The cop said, reciting everything he had to say to Punk whilst Jamie folded his arms and smiled. He'd been building the case for a while and finally was able to drop it to the cops so they could legally arrest Punk with the right information.

Punk just stared at Jamie, and Jamie was almost frightened of the look on his face. It was terrifying, and if looks could kill he would have been dead in an instant.

"This way." The cop took a hold of Punk's arm, walking him out of the motel room as Seth followed whilst Jamie smiled to himself and to his father and Jason. Things were going their way for now.


	32. Represent

**Represent**

* * *

"April." Seth called as he walked into the house, "You here?" He called as Rianne walked out from the living room.

"She's upstairs putting the kids to sleep." Rianne told him, "What happened?" She wondered.

"Phil was arrested." Seth nodded, like he suspected. It was very clear that Jamie wanted him out of the way and this was the perfect way to do that.

"Right now?" Rianne asked.

"Yeah. They came not long after you left. Took him down to the station." Seth said as AJ walked down the stairs, pausing half-way once she saw Seth standing without Punk.

"What happened?" AJ asked, walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Phil has been arrested." Seth nodded as AJ shook her head with a quivering lip, "I'm sorry, April." He said, not sure what else to say. It was a scary thing, especially when they had been through this horrible process before of trials and verdicts. With two kids this time, it had to be terrifying.

"Just now?" AJ asked, trying to keep a cool head.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "I came straight here." He said, "They've taken him down to the station. He'll probably get a lawyer provided and… I don't know about bail, I don't know what Jamie has told the cops, what the story is." Seth shrugged as AJ ran her hand through his hair.

"He'll… he'll get out on bail." AJ nodded to herself as Seth looked at her, "Right?"

"I-I don't know." Seth said, "Jamie is still a cop. He'll have ways to get around this." Seth shook his head, "And if they have the right evidence, real proof that Phil killed that guy in prison then… a judge might not grant bail for him." Seth said, trying to be as honest as possible with AJ. He didn't want her to live on false hope, even though it might have been less distressing.

"They just came and arrested him?" AJ shook her head.

"Their plan was to get Punk out of this house, so they took Jess as bate, so they could have him arrested, I'm guessing." Seth said, "How is she? Jess?"

"She's terrified." AJ shook her head, "They're in my room watching a movie." She nodded to herself, "What-What do I do? Can I talk to him?" She asked. Being back in that frightened place of not knowing what to do to help her boyfriend was absolutely terrifying. Being back in that place where the possibility of losing him was sink in was almost too much to handle. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I'll keep you in the know." Seth said, "They'll probably talk to him first before he can get a phone call. He needs a lawyer most importantly. I'll do some hunting around for lawyers, the best around." He said as AJ nodded, "Dean and Lia are coming up, I'll stick around here, you're not gonna be alone, ok? So you don't need to be worried about Jamie coming. Someone is always gonna be here." Seth nodded to her as AJ sighed.

"This is all a mess." AJ shook her head, her hands shaking as she ran them through her dark hair.

"Just… keep a cool head. Once we know more we'll… we'll be able to figure something out." Seth said, but he knew AJ was barely listening.

She was too busy concerning herself with the fact that yet again, her boyfriend was going through the process of possibly losing everything. And what hurt her the most was that she knew how hard he found those five years. He had to be so frightened.

"I need to see him. I need to speak to him." AJ shook her head.

"Look, he asked me to make sure you're safe, you and the girls, so just… stay here for now, let things cool down. They're gonna be talking to him in the station for a while anyway." Seth nodded, "Dean and Lia are on their way. Phil… also suggested that maybe you call your brother." He nodded as AJ shook her head.

"I'm not… I don't want all these people around me like I'm some target." AJ shook her head with confusion.

"It's just until we find our footing." Seth said, "You heard Jamie. You know what he wants. There's nothing stopping him from… coming here and… thinking he's welcomed." He said as AJ shook her head frantically.

"I'm going to see Phil tonight. I need to talk to him." AJ shook her head.

"Just… take a second." Seth said, "Be with the girls. Let things play out a little so we know what we're dealing with. I know you're worried. I get it." Seth said.

"I can… I can go put the kettle on." Rianne said, not really knowing what to do or say.

"I think you've done enough." Seth spat as AJ looked up.

"She told me where Jessica was." AJ shook her head, defending Rianne.

"Yeah well now she can leave." Seth said.

"That isn't your decision to make." AJ made clear, "She can stay." AJ turned to Rianne who looked at her in shock, "You can stay." AJ nodded to her as Rianne nodded back.

"Well then I'm gonna stay here with you until Dean gets here. I'll call the station and get an update in about an hour." Seth nodded.

"We can't just do nothing." AJ shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do right now. In fact, the best thing, the thing Phil would want, is you staying here, safe and out of the way. You know that's what he'd want." Seth said as AJ folded her arms, knowing that to be true of course, "Look, I know you're beside yourself. I wanna help him too but right now there isn't anything for us to do. You know what it's like when someone first gets arrested. They get questioned all night."

"Not without a lawyer." AJ said.

"They'll provide him with a shitty one until he can get his own." Seth nodded, "Why don't you go upstairs and see the girls. You… put the kettle on." He nodded to Rianne, "I'm gonna call Cami and make sure she's ok, tell her what's going on." He said as AJ just nodded.

She was trying to let it sink in but nothing felt real. She couldn't believe this was happening to them again, after being so sure everything was fine.

She left the hallway and walked back upstairs, not knowing what to do with herself, walking into her and Punk's bedroom where Jo and Jessica had fallen asleep in their bed with a movie on in the corner.

She walked over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed as she dried her watery eyes. She couldn't stand and watch them lose their father. Not again. Not both of them. She just couldn't let it happen.

She looked over to the large cupboard in their room and walked on over, opening it up and pulling out the box at the bottom which had all of her qualifications and her documents from her time as a defence attorney, the important stuff.

She knelt down on the floor, looking through it as she thought to herself about the risk, about the pressure she would be putting on herself. However taking control made her feel like they had more of a chance. She just couldn't sit back and do nothing.

* * *

Later on, AJ crept downstairs after putting on her clothes. Work clothes. Rianne was asleep on the couch whilst Seth was dozing on and off on the chair. She left Seth a note, not planning to be long but making sure he knew she had left the house.

She then locked the door and got in the car to drive to the station. She took multiple deep breaths as she drove her way there. She knew better than anyone that being frantic wasn't going to get anyone anywhere.

She got out of her car once arriving at the station, tying her black coat around her and looking on at the station. She hadn't walked into a station to speak to a client in over three years, and she didn't think it'd be her boyfriend who she'd be heading to talk to.

She walked in through the swing doors and across to reception, "I'm looking for Phil Brooks." AJ said.

"No visits, it says here." The woman nodded as AJ shook her head.

"I'm his lawyer." AJ said, showing her credentials as the woman at reception examined them, raising her eyebrows at the clear legitimacy of them.

"Go into the second interview room down that hall. I'll get him brought round to you." The woman nodded as AJ took her directions and walked down the hall into the room, sitting down at the table and fidgeting with her hands.

She waited for a few minutes until the door opened, shooting her head up as she watched Punk get escorted into the room. She immediately stood up as Punk shook his head upon seeing her. He thought it was the lawyer they were providing for him.

"April." Punk whispered.

"You got twenty minutes." The cop nodded, uncuffing Punk as Punk looked across at AJ. He didn't expect to see her when he walked in the room, but boy was he glad he could see her.

AJ watched as the cop left the room, looking over at Punk, desperate to attach herself onto him but she knew there were cameras in the room, "I shouldn't…" She looked over to the corner of the ceiling as Punk noticed the camera and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked, "Does Seth know you're here?" He asked. He immediately thought that she had posed as his lawyer just so she could talk to him.

"I left him a note. He said that Dean is on his way. He's at the house with the girls and your mom." AJ shook her head, "This is all a mess." She whispered as Punk nodded, "I-I can't believe it's happening again."

"Yeah, I know." Punk shook his head, running his hand through his hair, "Just… don't worry about me." He screwed his face up, "Keep the girls safe, just stay around the guys-"

"I'm gonna get you out on bail." AJ nodded as Punk paused and looked across at her, tilting his head as she nodded.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't trust anyone else representing you. Ok? For all we know we hire a lawyer and Jamie pays him or her ex amount of money to fuck things up." AJ said suspiciously as Punk shook his head.

"So… you… you're gonna be my lawyer?" He asked her as she nodded, "April, I… I don't know." He groaned a little, "What if things go badly? I don't want you to feel like you're to blame for it." He said.

"I'm gonna do my best to get this cleared up and get you home." AJ shook her head, "There is no other option for me." She said, "I'm not… I'm not losing you again. Not like last time. The girls aren't losing you." She shook her head as he looked across at her and nodded, "Please just let me help you the only way I know how." She nodded as he looked across at her. She was the strongest person he knew, keeping her head up, thinking positively, doing all she could to figure things out.

"As long as you aren't in danger." Punk said as she nodded.

"We've got a good team looking out for me." AJ smiled as he smirked a little, "I'm gonna get you out of here." She nodded, sliding her hands across to his, taking them in hers and squeezing them as he nodded. They had to stick together.


	33. Stick Together

**Stick Together**

* * *

AJ got home from the police station after spending her allocated time with Punk. She then informed the right people that she was now representing him, which meant she was present when the chief investigator was questioning him in the interview room. She advised him on what to say and what not to say, what to pass on and what to own up to. Punk realised that if he hadn't had her with him, he would have just dug his own grave quite frankly. The moral support of his girlfriend also kept him calm, even though he wasn't sure if it was the right thing for her to represent him.

AJ got home where her house was practically full. Dean and Lia had arrived with ten year old Eva. Rianne was still there. Seth had woken up and Cami had joined the team. She walked into the living room and felt them all staring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seth questioned as AJ put her bag down and shook her head, "There's a lunatic out there who's only thought is to get to you, we're all here to make sure that doesn't happen, and you just disappear." Seth shook his head angrily.

"Seth, I was just-"

"No." Seth shook his head, "You need to put your head on straight. Phil asked me to keep you safe. He asked all of us. And that's what we're gonna do but we can't when you just disappear. I didn't think we'd literally have to babysit you." Seth said.

"Calm down." Cami told Seth as AJ began to get angry.

"I don't need anyone to babysit me." AJ shook her head, "I was seeing Phil." She told them, "I'm… I'm his lawyer now so… I went down to the station and spoke to him." She said.

"Well that's just a disaster waiting to happen." Seth said as AJ shook her head.

"I couldn't sit and put the fate of my boyfriend's future in some lawyer I don't trust. Some lawyer who could be being paid by Jamie to screw things up. If I'm taking the case it means we have a better shot at winning." AJ said. It made sense in a way. It meant she could fully trust herself to do all she could to win the case, instead of worrying about another lawyer being shady behind their backs.

"And what happens if you lose?" Seth asked, "Then you're gonna blame yourself."

"Well then I'll just not lose them." AJ nodded, "Look, I know Phil asked you to keep an eye out for me, but there are five people in my house right now. It's 2am. I appreciate everyone being here but this isn't necessary. Jamie is one man." AJ said.

"There's Jason, and Jamie's dad." Dean said, "We… We don't mind staying up here until the trial is over. We'll rent a place." Dean said as Lia nodded too, "Take turns of watching the house. Please just accept the help. You know we're stronger if we all work together." Dean said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I get that." AJ said, looking over at Punk and Cami's mother who was sitting on the couch yawning loudly, "Are you bored?" AJ snapped as everyone turned around to Rianne.

"Me?" Rianne asked.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" AJ said as Rianne nodded.

"No, I'm not bored." Rianne waved her hand, "I just… I think it's all a little dramatic." She said as Seth shook his head.

"Can she leave?" Seth asked everyone. He had no time for Rianne, a woman who had deliberately tried to mess with his girlfriend's health. He couldn't see the sense in any of it and he personally wanted her gone.

"Dramatic?" AJ asked, "Phil could be going to prison for another… ten years, maybe more. I know that doesn't phase you because you've never cared about him, and you don't care about your granddaughters either, but yeah, it is all a little dramatic." AJ nodded, "You know where the door is."

"What I mean is…" Rianne stood up, "We've all established that Jamie wanted Phil out of the picture because he loves you. Right?" He said as AJ nodded, "So why would he come and hurt you? Why would he go through all of this trouble, all of these years, to finally get you and then… hurt you?"

"You're a fucking idiot." Seth rolled his eyes and sat down with exhaustion.

"I'm right." Rianne shook her head.

"He has friends." AJ said, "Jason… he's been convicted of almost every crime I know, he's a paedophile… you think I want him in my house? With my children?" AJ asked, "And his father is just as bad. He sexually abused a lot of woman at work, and he got away with it because of his status. They're all men who know how to get away with things." AJ said, "And if he gets me alone, he's not gonna just wanna talk with me. Ok?" AJ tried to make her understand as Rianne shook her head.

"I say you just play him at his own game." Rianne shrugged.

"And what's that?" Seth asked, rolling his eyes.

"I say April lets him in." Rianne nodded, "Keeps him sweet. Keeps him quiet. Pretends that she has feelings for him."

"I can't represent Phil by doing that and I wouldn't do that anyway. I don't want him near me." AJ said.

"It's what I'd do." Rianne shook her head.

"Yeah, exactly. All the more reason not to do it." Seth said.

"You have a terrible attitude." Rianne shook her head whilst Cami slipped away out of the living room and into the kitchen, which AJ noticed right away.

"Look… it's been a long night. I think we all just need some sleep. Things are still up in the air right now which means we don't know what we're doing." AJ said. Taking control casted her away from being terrified and upset. Taking charge meant she didn't have to cry in bed or lock herself in the shower. It gave her motivation and strength, "I think in the morning, when we're all a little more approachable." She glared at Seth, "We'll talk this out."

"Me and Cami will stay the night. I'm not leaving you in the house yourself." Seth told her as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, accepting the help that she was being given. She knew she was a target, and she knew if three men came at her, she wouldn't be able to hold her own, and she was aware that she wanted the best protection for her children. She always found that in her boyfriend, but him not being here meant things had to be rearranged.

"We'll rent a place close by." Lia said, walking over to AJ and giving her a hug as AJ hugged her back, "We'll come first thing in the morning, figure a plan out." She nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "It's good to see you." She nodded.

"I wish it was under better circumstance." Lia sighed, "Don't worry, we're all here to help." She said as Dean nodded in agreement as AJ smiled. Being supported and having that help did make a difference for sure.

* * *

Dean and Lia left with Eva whilst Seth stayed in the living room with Rianne, of course sitting as far away as possible from one another. Meanwhile AJ made her way into the kitchen where Cami was getting herself a drink.

"Hey, you ok?" AJ asked.

"Me?" Cami asked, "I'm ok." She nodded as AJ folded her arms, "I'm just worried about Phil that's all." She nodded, "And I… when I get stressed I have a withdrawal headache. I need some soda." She nodded, opening a can up as AJ just nodded.

"How you been feeling?" AJ asked.

"Better, well… a little off today but… with everything that's happened I'm not surprised." Cami said as AJ nodded.

"Did Seth tell you about… your mom-"

"How she deliberately made me relapse?" Cami asked, "Yeah, he did. She thought that Jamie was gonna hurt me. I'm not gonna start… yelling at her. Honestly, I can't be bothered." She said tiredly, "I just want Phil to be ok."

"Yeah, me too." AJ sighed.

"Are you sure about… being his lawyer? I don't want you to lose it over the pressure." Cami said.

"No, I gotta do this. If not for Phil then for… Jessica and Jo." AJ nodded, "They need him. I need him. And the only lawyer I'd ever trust, truly, is myself." She said, "I just gotta shake off some rust." She nodded. She was forgetting that she hadn't been a defence lawyer, out in the court rooms in over three years, so she knew there was a lot of rust she had to shake off from.

"I'm sure you won't have lost your touch." Cami smiled, "I wish Seth would take it easy on my mom. I know everyone thinks she's the devil incarnate but… she tries to have good intentions." She nodded.

"I can see that." AJ nodded, "I mean she… she helped us find Jess. She didn't have to switch sides. And she's here now." AJ said, "I have no bitterness towards her but… her plan stinks." She said as Cami nodded.

"Yeah, she's not the brightest." Cami agreed as AJ looked on at Cami.

"She thinks you're not telling her something." AJ said, "In fact, she thinks Jamie has something over you." AJ nodded, "And I wouldn't lie to you, you know I wouldn't… but I think there might be some truth to that. You look uncomfortable, more worried than usual… not just for Phil." AJ made clear as Cami just shook her head.

"I'm fine." Cami said as AJ shook her head.

"I want to believe that." AJ said, "But I don't." She shook her head, "If there's something bothering you… you can tell me." AJ nodded.

"There isn't." Cami said firmly, "So quit asking me." She made clear, "I got it from Seth when I came over too. If there was something wrong I would say. I just want my brother to be ok." She made clear as AJ just nodded slowly. Her acting out only further proved to AJ that something was wrong, something was going on under the surface, and she just wished Cami would talk to her about it.

"Well I'm here if… if you wanna talk." AJ nodded, "Always." She said as Cami turned to her and nodded.

"I know." Cami nodded with a small smile, "Let's just focus on helping Phil." She said as AJ nodded, just as she heard little footsteps coming down the stairs, looking over at the kitchen door where Jessica and Jo appeared tiredly.

"Mommy, we woke up." Jo said tiredly as AJ nodded.

"Oh, man." AJ frowned, "We can't have that." She said, walking over to them, lifting Jo up into her arms whilst brushing her hand over Jessica's hair.

"Why is there so much noise?" Jessica rubbed her eyes tiredly. They were sleeping through the full thing and had no idea what was going on. Jessica was already sleeping off the drama of being kidnapped, and AJ was trying to keep things as calm as possible for them. She didn't want them caught up in any of it.

"It's just uncle Seth and Aunt Cami." AJ told them, "Come on, let's get you both back to bed." She said, walking out of the kitchen with them, holding Jessica's hand whilst carrying Jo with her other arm supporting her. She wouldn't give up on getting their father back home.


	34. Dad

**Dad**

* * *

" _Phil!" AJ screamed from the top of her lungs as Punk rushed all the way from the kitchen, running upstairs two, almost three at a time, skidding around the corner and bursting into their bedroom, his heart racing._

" _What? What is it?" Punk panicked as he saw AJ crouched down by their bed whilst one year old Jo sat in her pyjamas, just fresh out the bath and playing with her toes as AJ was grinning at her, "What's going on?"_

" _She said her first word." AJ smiled to him as Punk raised his eyebrows._

" _What?" Punk moaned a little, "I missed it?" He groaned a little._

" _She'll say it again." AJ smiled._

" _What was it?" Punk asked curiously, sitting down on the bed beside Jo. She was crawling and walking around a little on her own, and they knew she'd be speaking her first words pretty soon. She was a quick learner just like Jessica was._

" _Dada." AJ smiled to him as Punk raised his eyebrows even further._

" _Really?" He smiled, looking at Jo beside him as she played with the bed covers. She was extremely sweet and cute. Whenever they went out with her in her stroller, she always liked to wave at strangers and of course that got a lot of 'aw' from those people. AJ secretly liked the compliments. She was a lot like Jessica, in looks and personality._

" _Yeah, I was drying her out of the bath and she just hit out with it." AJ smiled, "I think that was her way of telling me she prefers bath time with you."_

" _That's because I bury them in bubbles and let them splash me." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Ok, well she needs to say it again. I don't wanna lose the moment." He said, crouching down beside AJ in front of Jo as the one year old stared at them both, wondering why they were both looking at her._

" _Say dada." AJ nodded, "Because we know you can." She smiled, tickling her round little tummy as Jo smiled, "Say dada." AJ said slowly, using her whole mouth as she said it whilst Jo studied her. They knew she was an intelligent little thing. She always placed things in order and put things back where she knew they came from. She was very wired up for her age for sure._

" _Come on." Punk pulled at her feet playfully as Jo grabbed his hands and giggled, "Say dada. For me." Punk nodded._

" _She might just do it randomly again." AJ said, "Jessica was like that. She just… hit out with it and then it was another few days before she said it again or… a different word." AJ nodded._

" _I didn't wanna miss it." He frowned. Everything meant a huge deal to him on the journey to raise Jo, mostly because he was taken away from the experience of raising Jessica this way. He knew he could make up for those times lost, and he felt like he already had with Jessica, but getting to be there for Jo from the start was something he really wanted to indulge in and not take for granted._

" _Say dada." AJ nodded to Jo, "She's probably looking at us like… who are these crazy idiots." She laughed a little whilst Jo just stared at them both, like they really were crazy._

" _Was it loud?" Punk asked her._

" _Yeah, kinda. Like she was shouting for you." AJ smiled to him, "She'll say it again, don't worry." She shook her head, "We should probably-"_

" _Da…da." Jo mumbled as Punk and AJ both looked at her with excitement._

" _Yeah." Punk smiled happily and nodded, "You said a word, baby." He smiled. He didn't think that he would feel such a warm rush through his heart but he couldn't explain the feeling of being present for his daughter's first words, it meant the world._

" _She knows she's done something cool." AJ laughed a little as she could see Jo smiling to herself._

" _You're so clever." Punk nodded, lifting her up and standing up as AJ looked up and smiled, "Huh? You're so clever saying a big word like that." He said, tapping her nose as Jo laughed loudly and curled into his shoulder as AJ smiled. Little moments like these were the most precious._

" _I'm not surprised she said dada first." AJ smiled, standing up and looking on at Jo who was resting against Punk's shoulder. She had no shame in admitting that both her children were daddy's girls. In fact, she liked it, because she knew Punk would be the one to make sure they knew their worth. She'd have no other person teaching them lessons and helping them grow. He was amazing._

" _She's just saying it cause I've been trying to make her say it for the past few months." Punk shook his head, "She just wants me to shut up now." He nodded, "Huh?" He turned to look at Jo who placed her hand over his mouth, "See." Punk muffled over her small hand, pretending to eat it as she took it away and giggled._

" _I think she's getting sleepy." AJ nodded, stroking Jo's cheek softly, "Bottle and bed for the baby." She said as Punk nodded. Jo still had a bottle every night before bed as it usually helped her fall asleep, "I'll go down and make her it." She nodded, walking on out of the room whilst Punk headed into Jo's nursery._

" _You can go to bed a clever girl tonight, because you can speak a little now. One word to the vocabulary already. And let's face it, it's the best word you could have picked." He nodded, sitting down on the little chair in the corner of the nursery, where sometimes he or AJ would read her a story to help her fall asleep._

" _You look extra tired tonight." Punk said, sitting down on the chair, Jo perched in the curve of his torso, resting in against his curved arm whilst she played with his hand. She liked all the colours on his body. Sometimes in the morning she'd just sit on his stomach and follow all his tattoos with her finger, "I bet speaking that one word has really taken it out of you, huh?" Punk said, brushing her fuzzy dark hair back, "Must be exhausting being you." He nodded, "All the sleeping, the eating, the peeing… on me to be precise." He made a face as Jo just wriggled, trying to get comfy._

 _It didn't take long for AJ to appear back upstairs with Jo's bottle, walking into the nursery and handing it to Punk who gave it to Jo. She was able to give it to herself now, and liked to just sit in Punk or AJ's arm and enjoy it before she went to sleep._

" _You glad you heard her?" AJ asked, running her fingers through Punk's messy hair as he nodded and smiled._

" _Yeah, it's pretty cool." He nodded as AJ smiled, "How is Jessica doing?"_

" _She's finished her homework. She's watching Scooby-Doo downstairs." AJ nodded as Punk smiled._

" _They're good kids." Punk nodded, "I thought maybe my offspring would be evil but… they must take most of your DNA." He said as AJ made a face._

" _You're the sweetest person I know." AJ smiled._

" _I'm sweet to you, obviously." Punk scoffed._

" _You're sweet full stop." AJ said, "She's falling asleep." AJ laughed a little as Jo was sitting, falling asleep with her bottle in her mouth as Punk looked down and smiled._

" _She's cute as hell." Punk frowned, taking the bottle from Jo once he saw her fast asleep, only to see her wake up and snatch it back from him angrily, "Oh." Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ laughed, "Ok, no need to grab." Punk frowned as Jo woke back up and shoved her bottle in her mouth._

" _Don't come between a girl and her milk." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded._

" _Well clearly I shouldn't." Punk nodded._

 _They watched as Jo eventually finished her bottle and fell asleep in Punk's arms. He gave AJ the empty bottle and then put her down in her crib._

" _Won't be long until she's in a bed." AJ frowned, "I don't want her to grow." She sighed as Punk smiled, moving the little teddy bears out of Jo's way as he pulled the blanket over her._

" _She's still just a baby." Punk said, not worrying so much, he was all about living for the present, and right now, he was in love with his life._

" _I know but… it's when walking turns into talking, and then… daycare turns into school... it goes fast." AJ nodded, "I mean look at Jess. I can't believe she's seven. Feels like we just had her a year ago."_

" _To you." Punk laughed, "I felt every damn day in that prison." Punk shook his head as AJ looked at him, standing at the side of Jo's crib, "Every minute of every day." He rephrased as AJ sighed._

" _I'm sorry." AJ shook her head, kissing his arm and leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her._

" _Hey, it's… it's made me who I am today. I don't take any of this for granted." He shook his head, "I can be part of your lives again and I don't have to worry." He nodded as she smiled and looked up at him._

" _I love you." AJ smiled._

" _I love you." Punk replied in a hum, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers as she cupped his face and kissed back._

 _They then left Jo's room, closing the door a little behind them and headed downstairs to their other baby who was lying on the couch watching Scooby-Doo._

" _Ok, we've watched this one a thousand times." Punk groaned, walking into the living room where he recognised the episode which Jessica was watching. He was partial to a Scooby-Doo episode here and there before bed for sure._

" _I like this one. It's my favourite." Jessica said, sitting up as Punk sat down beside her._

" _It's the haunted hotel one, right?" Punk asked her as she nodded._

" _Shaggy and Scooby get lost." Jessica said as Punk nodded._

" _Yeah, we've watched this one way too many times." Punk said._

" _No, but it's my favourite one." Jessica shook her head, "Just be quiet and watch it." She said as Punk just chuckled and nodded._

" _Coffee?" AJ asked Punk who nodded._

" _Can I have some?" Jessica asked._

" _No, baby. Not before bed." AJ shook her head._

" _But how can you have some before bed?" Jessica looked from them both._

" _We go to bed later." Punk told her._

" _Why can't I go to bed later?" Jessica questioned. She was beginning to question them a lot and Punk enjoyed it. She was becoming quick witted and smarter every day. She definitely had a bright future ahead of herself._

" _Because you're just a little baby." Punk teased her, pulling her over and tickling her as she laughed._

" _Stop it." Jessica laughed loudly, wriggling around over Punk as he continued to tickle her, "Stop." She laughed contagiously as AJ just shook her head and smiled to herself. She felt blessed every day that she got to hear her girls laugh loudly, and hoped that sound would never go away. She knew their father would always keep them laughing._


	35. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

* * *

"C'mon, baby. You need to get ready for school." AJ said, walking into Jessica's bedroom where she was taking slower than usual to get ready, "Breakfast is already ready for you." AJ nodded.

"Why are you ready this morning? You're always running late." Jessica shook her head.

"Well I'm trying to be on time." AJ shrugged as Jessica wiggled her jeans on and looked at herself in the mirror, "Baby." AJ shook her head, "Whatever it is those girls are saying to you, it's not true." She said, walking over to her and crouching down in front of her. There seemed to be so much going on at the one time, and AJ was trying so hard to keep everyone in the right frame of mind, especially her children, "Kids can be mean. Adults can be mean too. But you just can't listen to those people. They're negative people who… who try and bring others down so they can feel good about themselves." AJ nodded, "You're so beautiful, and kind, and you have your friends, you didn't need new ones." AJ nodded.

"They were nice to me at first." Jessica shrugged.

"I know, baby. You've not done anything wrong." AJ nodded, "Just ignore them, please don't listen they have to say. They're so wrong." She said, cupping Jessica's cheeks as she just nodded, "And I love this outfit." AJ nodded to her as Jessica smiled.

"You do?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah. I love it." AJ smiled, "You look beautiful." She nodded as Jessica smiled to herself.

"Where is dad?" Jessica wondered. Normally when she got up for school, both her parents were awake and she saw both of them, but she'd only came into contact with her mother for the morning.

"Well… dad is… he's away for a little just now." AJ nodded as Jessica frowned, "It's a work thing." AJ said, "He'll be gone for a little bit." AJ said.

"Oh, he didn't even say bye." Jessica frowned sadly.

"I know it was… it happened quickly." AJ nodded. She didn't want her children to worry, of course she didn't, but she had to tell them something, "But guess who is downstairs?" She smiled.

"Who?" Jessica wondered.

"Uncle Dom." AJ smiled.

"Oh, really?" Jessica smiled, running by her and out of the bedroom, excited to see her uncle as AJ smiled to herself. She was glad that the girls could be at least distracted by the different faces in and out of their house for the time being, because she knew they would miss their father terribly, and that broke her heart.

She headed downstairs where Dom was sitting with the girls at the table, having breakfast with them. He'd got in early hours of the morning and arrived at the house just as AJ woke up. There was no doubt in his mind to travel from Puerto Rico to help out his sister and Punk. It was a family matter and he was always there for his family.

"Uncle Dom said he's taking me to school." Jessica said as AJ poured herself coffee.

"Well I find that a surprise as he doesn't know where your school is." AJ turned around with a smile.

"Road signs are a thing, April." Dom smiled to her.

"Road signs which you never pay attention to." AJ said, "It is a straight road." She admitted.

"I can take her." Dom said, "I think I passed it on the way here anyway." He said as AJ just nodded and smiled. At first she was overwhelmed by everyone being around, but then she became relaxed by the idea. It meant that she didn't have to worry about the girls safety, because everyone was here to look out for them, and it meant she could concentrate on Punk, and the case.

"Mommy am I staying here with you or daddy?" Jo wondered, grabbing the jelly to put more on her toast, kneeling on the chair so she could reach as AJ sighed.

"Well, mommy has to go to work and… daddy… he's gone away for a little bit." AJ explained as Jo frowned with anger.

"What?" Jo gasped as Dom raised his eyebrows. She looked like the maddest kid he'd ever saw.

"I know… It's just a little work thing." AJ said, "He wanted me to give you big kisses and cuddles."

"He never said goodbye." Jo folded her arms defiantly, "That was rude." She shook her head.

"I know, it happened really quickly. He didn't mean to not say goodbye." AJ said.

"Hey, he'll be back in no time." Dom chimed in.

"Is he away at night times?" Jo asked. She hadn't gone a day without seeing her father, this was very strange for her.

"Yeah, for now." AJ nodded.

"Oh, no." Jo sighed sadly, "Who is going to tuck me in before bed, and kiss me and Franklin?" Jo wondered, seriously concerned by this, and it broke AJ's heart to see.

"I will." AJ smiled, "And Uncle Dom. And guess who else is here? Uncle Dean." She nodded.

"Oh, is Eva here? Can we play?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'll arrange for her to come over and you guys can play." AJ nodded.

"I just want my daddy." Jo said quietly as AJ sighed, looking over at Dom who frowned.

"Hey, kiddo. He'll be back soon. Don't you worry." Dom nodded to her as Jo just nodded sadly.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Jo said, climbing down from the chair and leaving the kitchen as AJ sighed to herself.

"She'll be fine." Dom assured her, "We best get going in case I get lost." Dom told Jessica who finished her toast and got her bookbag.

"Is my lunch in here?" Jessica asked her mother.

"Yeah, everything is in." AJ nodded, "Have a great day, ok? And remember what I told you." She said as Jessica nodded, "Good girl." She nodded, kissing her head softly and looking up at Dom.

"I'll pick her up." Dom said as AJ nodded, "You going to see him?"

"Yeah." AJ said, "Gotta sort out… if there's gonna be a hearing for bail or if we can get him out now." AJ nodded.

"What do you think it'll be?" Dom asked.

"Probably the hearing." AJ sighed, "Prosecution are gonna push for murder, I'll push for self-defence, depending on the evidence they have." AJ nodded.

"Phil isn't a murderer." Dom shook his head, "It was a… a prison riot, the guy came at him, it was an accident."

"A prosecution isn't gonna paint it that way." AJ said, "I can't… I can't let him down. Never mind him… I can't let the girls down." She said.

"Are you sure you wanna deal with all of this?" Dom asked, "It's a lot of pressure, a lot of weight on your shoulders." He said.

"I have to. I can't just sit and wait for it all to blow over. I have to know I did everything I could." AJ shook her head, "And no one knows Phil like I do."

"Are you even allowed to represent him?" Dom wondered.

"Yeah, it's… it's not against the law." AJ shrugged, "Prosecution can push for bias but… not when I'm stating facts." AJ said.

"I don't want you to lose yourself over this. I know Phil wouldn't either." Dom said.

"I'm fine. I think I have a good support system." AJ smiled.

"C'mon, Uncle Dom!" Jessica called from the doorway.

"Duty calls." Dom smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded as he rubbed her shoulder and left the kitchen to go take Jessica to school.

AJ then made her way into the living room where Rianne was sitting reading a magazine whilst Jo was sitting watching a cartoon, "Ok, baby. You're gonna go to Seth and Cami's, to the farm." AJ nodded. She'd called Seth this morning and talked about things, how best to handle them and they'd agreed to just make things as less stressful as they could, especially for the girls.

"I'm not going." Jo folded her arms and kicked her converse off, "I'm staying here and I'm waiting for my daddy." Jo said as Rianne looked up over her magazine and chuckled a little.

"What'd I say? Daddy's gone away for a little while." AJ said, "You love the farm. You can see all the pigs and the chickens." AJ nodded.

"No." Jo said simply, looking over at the cartoon, not giving her mother eye contact.

"C'mon, don't be difficult now." AJ shook her head, "It's only until mommy gets home. I won't be long." AJ said, trying to step in front of Jo so she'd look at her but Jo just turned her body around, "Joelle." AJ said sternly as Jo flinched a little.

"Let her stay here with me." Rianne piped up, "Well… that is if I'm allowed to stay here." She laughed a little, "I've sort of just… invited myself." She sniggered as AJ turned to her.

"Yeah, you have." AJ noticed, "I thought your acts of kindness had ran out." AJ admitted.

"Well if I'm needed, I don't mind staying." Rianne shrugged.

"Jo doesn't know you." AJ shook her head, "And… I don't know you." She said, "I'm only letting you stay here because I'm… I'm thankful that you let us know where Jess was."

"Well I'd like to help anyway I can." Rianne said.

"Why? I thought you wouldn't care if Phil goes to prison or not." AJ said quietly as Jo wasn't listening.

"I never said that." Rianne said, "Just because I don't have a relationship with my son doesn't mean I'm incapable of caring about him… and his family." She said, "And Cami is here, I'd like to see her too. I know her. She won't leave until she knows Phil is safe." Rianne said, "So I guess it means we'll all see a lot more of one another." She shrugged as AJ just rolled her eyes, "I'm not mother of the century."

"I'll say." AJ scoffed.

"But I'll do my bit." Rianne said, "I guess I have… a lot to make up to Phil." She nodded, "And you need all the help you can get, let's face it." She said as AJ folded her arms, "I can stay here for a few hours and watch cartoons with her." She said, "It ain't that difficult." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?" AJ nodded.

"Let me stay in my house." Jo begged her mother as Rianne just made a smile to AJ. She had no reason to doubt Rianne. It wasn't like they were best friends, but she could see she had tried to do good, and she still was, and AJ could only appreciate that.

"Alright." AJ nodded, "I won't be long." She said as Jo smiled and got comfy on the couch, "Just… help yourself for lunch." She told Rianne who nodded, "I have my phone, this is my number." She said, grabbing a piece of paper from the coffee table and writing down her number on it, "Anything is wrong then call me, immediately." She said as Rianne just nodded and waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok." Rianne said.

"You be good, ok?" AJ said to Jo who just nodded, "I won't be long." She said, planting a kiss on Jo's head before leaving the house.

Rianne smiled to herself as she looked over at Jo watching the TV. She was secretly excited and happy to get some one on one time with one of her granddaughters. Time she never imagined she'd get.

* * *

"Hey, Cami." Seth walked outside onto the porch of his mother's house where Cami was sitting, "AJ just called on her way to go see Punk. Your mom is keeping an eye on Jo so… she's not dropping her off." Seth said, "I'm not sure why she's even letting your mom stay with her-"

"My mom isn't bad. She wouldn't hurt Jo." Cami shook her head as Seth looked over to her.

"Hey, what's been going on with you?" Seth asked, walking over to her and sitting on the bench, "You've been acting all weird. I know no one is really acting themselves, there's… too much going on but… you just seem so jumpy and on edge." Seth sighed, "You know you can talk to me if something is wrong."

"Yeah, I know." Cami nodded, "I'm just worried about Phil." She said as Seth nodded, but he could sense something more. He knew his girlfriend well enough.

"Is that it?" Seth asked.

"I'm still going through withdrawal." Cami shrugged, "I'm just… still not myself." She nodded, putting her hands in her hoodie pocket, looking out onto the farm as Seth looked at her.

"Your mom… she thinks you… she thinks something else is going on with you." Seth shrugged as Cami looked out onto the farm, "Something involving Jamie." He said as Cami just stayed silent, "Cam." Seth shook his head.

"Nothing is going on." Cami cleared her throat and shook her head calmly, "I'm just worrying about Phil." She turned to him.

"When me and Phil were getting Jess, in that room with Jamie, he was talking shit about you, it looked… personal, specific…" Seth said.

"Good for him." Cami cut him off, "You're a cop, I don't expect you to not analyse every single thing put in front of you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just worried about you. Am I not allowed to be concerned?" He asked her.

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Cami said defensively, "I'm fine. Actually, I came out here for some peace and quiet." She told him with attitude as he just nodded and put his hands up.

"Fine." Seth stood up, walking off the porch and back into the house as Cami sat back on the bench, her eyes glassing over with tears as she tucked her mouth into the neck of her hoodie to keep herself warm.


	36. Lie

**Lie**

* * *

"How are things holding up?" Punk asked, sitting in a room at the police station with AJ who had come to visit him. They weren't given much time. AJ knew it was her duty to talk to him about the case, about what was happening, but it was personal for them. It wasn't like she was just his lawyer.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Everyone is here." AJ said, "Dean and Lia came up. Dom came over. Your mom is somehow sticking around. Seth and Cami are staying. I think Ian is coming up to see what's going." AJ said, "You don't have to worry about us." She assured him.

"Well I'm gonna do that anyway." Punk said, "How are the girls?" He asked her.

"They're ok. Jess seems fine after what happened. I spoke to her this morning about being teased at school, I called Monica and she spoke to Caitlin, so hopefully she can stick with her and it'll blow over." AJ nodded, "Jo is… not happy you aren't there." AJ smiled, "She was going on strike on the couch." She said as Punk smiled a little.

"Yeah, I can imagine her." Punk nodded to himself, "She's not upset, is she?"

"No. Well I told them that you were gone for work. Jo is just mad that you didn't say bye. I didn't know what else to say." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Wish I could see them." Punk sighed to himself, "It's killing me in this holding cell." He shook his head as AJ nodded. She knew the conditions of remand wings in stations. How crowded and uncomfortable they could be. She wanted nothing more than to get him out and back home.

"They have to let you go after forty eight hours if they haven't charged you." AJ nodded, "So they'll either… charge you soon or they'll let you go-"

"Well they're gonna charge me. Whether it be… manslaughter or murder." Punk said, "And then I'll have to go through a bail hearing." He shook his head.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll… I'll get you the bail." AJ nodded.

"I'm still not sure about this." Punk admitted.

"About what?" AJ asked.

"You. Me being your client." Punk said, "Prosecution is just gonna argue bias. We're in a relationship. We have kids. Why wouldn't you paint me out to be a good guy?" Punk asked, "And then if things go to shit I know you'll blame yourself and I… I don't want that." He shook his head.

"Things aren't going to go to shit." AJ said, "And they can argue bias all they like. I can't be bias with facts." She said, "And that's what I'll give them." She said, "I don't trust anyone else. This way I know that… I'm doing everything I can, and I don't have to depend on a lawyer who may or may not have your best interest at heart." She said as he just nodded slowly, "Just let me help you." She said as he just looked across at her and nodded.

"Have you heard anything from Jamie?" Punk asked.

"No. Nothing." AJ said, "Not a peep from any of them." She said as Punk just nodded, "I doubt they'll come near when there's so many people around me. At first I was… annoyed, like I couldn't breathe with everyone fussing but… now it just feels like we're strong and we can… we can get through this." She nodded.

"As long as you're safe, and the girls are safe." Punk nodded.

"We are." AJ assured him, "Your mom is watching Jo right now." She told him as he made a face.

"Why?" Punk shook his head.

"She's… doing her bit." AJ shrugged, "She wants to help. She said she… she knows you two don't have a relationship, at all, but… doesn't mean she doesn't care. Everyone has been pulling together." She said as Punk just nodded slowly.

"What about Cami? How is she? I… I don't know what's going on with her." He admitted truthfully.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well when me and Seth got Jess, Jamie was… talking shit about her, making things real uncomfortable, saying things that Shane was getting agitated with… I don't know I just… something doesn't feel right." Punk shook his head. The most frustrating part was, whilst everything was going on, he was stuck in a waiting cell and couldn't do anything about it.

"Wasn't he just trying to get under your skin?" AJ asked.

"No he was… he was being specific and… like it was personal." Punk shook his head.

"She did seem a little off the other day." AJ nodded as she began to think about it more, "I think everyone is just on edge." She said, "I'm just trying to keep things normal for the girls." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, as long as they're fine." Punk nodded, "We'll do what we gotta do." He nodded as she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again." AJ sighed, running her hand over the table and taking his in hers.

"It's not your fault." Punk said, "I just want you guys to be ok." He shook his head, "And I don't wanna… miss another… five years with my kids." Punk ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he was really back in the same place he was before he got shut off from the world for five years. He was trying not to think too hard about it or else he felt like he'd breakdown at some point.

"Hey, listen to me." AJ told him, "I'm gonna get you out of this. I've won cases like yours before. Jamie can have all the connections he wants but when it's down to me and a judge in a court room, he has nothing." AJ said, "I got you. You're not going anywhere." She said, not telling just him that but also herself so she could continue to function. It was a very uncertain time and she just wanted to make sure he wasn't going out of his mind, "I'm gonna call the station tonight, to see what the deal is, if they're charging you yet or releasing you. We'll take it from there." She said as he nodded, "Don't give up on me." She shook her head as he nodded.

"I won't. I would never." He shook his head as she nodded.

* * *

AJ got home later on after the visit with Punk. It was hard having to leave him after such a small amount of time talking to him. She already missed him and it was hard not having him around the house.

When she got home, she was hit with the smell of cleanliness mixed with dinner cooking. She noticed at the doorway, where the girls shoes normally sat with some coats and mail, was all cleared up. She could all see the stairs had been vacuumed, and when she poked her head into the living room, it almost looked like a new place. The place was sparkling.

She took her coat off, hanging it up by the stairs, dumping her bag down and walking along the hallway into the equally clean kitchen, turning around where she saw Rianne at the stove whilst Jo was sitting at the table playing on her switch.

"What happened in here?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"Mommy." Jo smiled as she noticed her mother, jumping down from the table and running over to give her a hug as AJ crouched down and hugged her tightly whilst looking over at Rianne.

"Well you're run off your feet." Rianne said, "Me and Jo tidied the house and I thought I'd cook dinner." She shrugged.

"I cleaned my room." Jo smiled, making her way back to the table and sitting up on the chair.

"You did?" AJ shook her head. She felt like she had entered a different zone. Not that they were particularly messy, but with kids and toys and zero time in the day, sometimes things built up, but the house looked almost brand new in just a few short hours, and she didn't even have to worry about dinner.

"Yeah, I even made Jess's bed too." Jo said as AJ smiled.

"You're such a good girl." AJ smiled, "And what's for dinner?" AJ asked, "It… smells great." She admitted.

"Some stew, I'm not actually sure." Rianne said, "You have some recipe books under the collection of dust behind your pots and pans, which I cleared out. Some of them are broken, April." Rianne said as AJ just watched in awe, she felt like she was dreaming, "I got it from there. Good recipes in there, you should use more often." Rianne said.

"Can I… try it?" AJ asked as Rianne nodded, giving her a spoon as AJ lifted the lid off the pot, trying the food which tasted pretty amazing, "That's… really good." AJ said as Rianne nodded in agreement.

"It can just simmer there until the other little one gets home with her uncle." Rianne said.

"Why are you doing all of this?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"I get it. Phil has painted me as this… useless, junkie, no good, selfish mother. And yes, maybe I am all of that but… you need the help around here. I don't give good advice but I can… keep the house in order for you. Watch the little one." She nodded to Jo, "Vacuum the stairs and cook a bit of dinner. You're gonna be exhausted with everything you have to do. And God knows you need a fresh mind on you." She said as AJ just looked at her and nodded.

"Well… thank you." AJ shook her head, "This… really all means a lot." AJ said. Little things like keeping the house tidy and making dinner and keeping the girls occupied did help a lot in this situation, and she really was thankful for what Rianne had done, it made a huge difference and it really changed her perspective on her.

"You can have some dinner and put your feet up tonight." Rianne nodded, "The blonde man, Dean I think his name is, he came around this morning just after you left, said he would stay the night on the couch." She said as AJ nodded. She understood why the guys were taking turns of spending a night at the house. As scary as it was to think, she knew Jamie or Jason or even Shane could appear at any time, and it was best to be prepared, not just for her but for the girls most importantly.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Have you heard from Dom?" AJ asked.

"No I haven't." Rianne shook her head.

"They should be in soon." AJ looked at the clock and nodded, "Thank you." She nodded.

"Mhm." Rianne just waved her hand, "How was… How was Phil?" She asked, drying her hands on a towel.

"Agitated I think." AJ nodded, "Well, I can only imagine what he's going through." She sighed to herself, "I think he feels better now that he knows everyone is here, and that the girls are ok. If they don't charge him tonight then he'll get released but… I think they're gonna charge him with murder. From what I've saw. So… I have to be prepared for that." She nodded.

"You're a good girlfriend." Rianne nodded, "Very good." She nodded to herself.

"Well your son means a lot to me." AJ nodded, "And he means a lot to the girls." She said as Rianne nodded.

"I can imagine." Rianne said.

* * *

Later that night AJ was upstairs in her and Punk's bed with the girls who were watching a movie. They'd had dinner together with Rianne and AJ managed to start looking at things for the case. Dean had come over and was setting up in the living room for the night whilst Rianne was taking the spare bedroom.

"Mommy, you aren't watching the movie." Jo frowned, stroking her mother's arm softly.

"I know, I'm… I'm doing a bit of work, baby. You guys watch it and tell me all about it when it's finished." AJ nodded. They were all ready for bed after being bathed. Although relaxing just wasn't in the radar for AJ at the moment, she did feel a little weight off her shoulders knowing they were safe in their house and that they actually had a lot of help going for them.

"Oh, ok." Jo frowned.

"I ate lunch with Caitlin today." Jessica said as AJ looked up and turned to her.

"Baby, I… I forgot to even ask you… I'm sorry." AJ sighed and shook her head, "How did it go?" She asked.

"It was fine." Jessica nodded, "Those other girls didn't come near me." She shrugged, "I wish I was never friends with them to begin with."

"Hey well you just continue to ignore them. You have your own friends, you don't need to change that. Caitlin's mom told me that she missed you a lot." AJ nodded.

"Yeah and I missed her." Jessica nodded, "And she doesn't think I'm fat either."

"Hey, baby you are not fat." AJ sighed, "Those girls… what they said wasn't only wrong, it was completely false." She said, "You're beautiful and perfect just the way you are."

"I think you're pretty." Jo nodded in agreement as AJ smiled.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled to her, turning back to the TV in the room whilst AJ looked through some folders that she'd gathered up.

It was then she came across a USB stick in an envelope. She reached for the laptop under the bed, opening it up as Jo watched her.

"There's me." Jo smiled, pointing to the laptop wallpaper which was of course a picture of her and Jessica.

"Pretty girls." AJ nodded as Jo smiled to herself and turned back to the TV, both of them tuned into the movie they were watching.

AJ stuck the USB into the side of the laptop and opened it up, putting her glasses on and tilting the laptop around a little so the girls couldn't see, not that they were looking.

She quickly gathered that it was security footage from the prison Punk was in, when the riots were taking place and Mark was killed. She watched it thoroughly, terrified by the level of violence going on, suddenly spotting Punk and watching closely.

She then watched as he approached Mark, jumping a little as she watched Punk tackle him to the ground and very quickly kill him. She immediately closed the laptop down and took her glasses off.

From what she could see, and from what a judge would see, this was not self-defence.


	37. Feeling Small

**Feeling Small**

* * *

"Why would you lie?" AJ shook her head.

"I didn't lie." Punk looked across at her.

"I can't argue self-defence for you, you do realise that?" She asked him as he looked down at the table between them, fiddling with his hands nervously, "You… you walked up to him and killed him, Phil." AJ shook her head, "A judge is gonna see that and you… what do you expect me to say? You tripped?"

"That's just one piece of footage." Punk looked up, "He'd been at me the entire time I was there. He'd get me in the yard, in the kitchen, on the way to the cells. He'd say shit to me. Get in my head. I snapped. I… I didn't mean to get so angry." He shook his head as AJ looked at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me what really happened?" AJ shook her head.

"It was self-defence. He was threatening. If I didn't kill him the he would have killed me. That's self-defence in my eyes." Punk said.

"It doesn't matter the way you see things. It matters to a judge, and any judge will take a look at that and… they'll probably make up their mind there and then." AJ shook her head.

"So what are you saying? I have no chance?" Punk shook his head.

"No." AJ sighed, "I'm saying this is gonna be difficult." She shook her head.

"Then get me a new lawyer." Punk shrugged as AJ looked at him.

"No lawyer would want this after seeing that footage, trust me." AJ sighed.

"Can't we use the fact this guy was taunting me. Pushing me over the edge. Beating me up with his friends. Isn't that good for the case?" Punk asked.

"We can but… in that moment, it's so clear to see Mark isn't even fighting back. You just attack him-"

"The way he had been doing to me." Punk nodded.

"You killed him." AJ reminded him, "No wonder they charged you with murder." She shook her head, "I don't even know if I'll pass the bail hearing with you at this point."

"Then don't. Don't fucking do it then." Punk threw his hands up, standing up as the chair scraped back, "Go home. Go be with our kids. Find me some other lawyer and forget about this because clearly it's just too much for you." He said, "I'll go back and rot in the cell they've been holding me in for three days."

AJ stood up from her chair slowly, looking across at him angrily, "Sit. Down." AJ spat as Punk looked across at her, waiting for a few seconds before sitting back down abruptly, "Don't you think I know this is killing you? It's killing me too, to see you like this. It's like we're back there all over again. Only this time it… it feels worse somehow." She said, "I'm trying to help you." She said, sitting back down, "And I can't help you if I don't even know what's going on." She said, looking across at him as he ran his hand over his face.

"I'm going back there." Punk nodded, "You know it and I know it." He said as AJ shook her head.

"No, you're not." AJ said, "You're right. I can still argue that there was a threat to your life. The prosecution is just gonna milk the fact that Mark put up no fight, but I'll be ready, just… leave that to me." She nodded, "The bail hearing is just minimal evidence and proof that… you aren't a danger to society. I'll be ready and you'll be able to come home. Ok?" She said. She could already see him slowly fading away. He had to have been terrified. He had to have been thinking back to those awful five years he spent locked away. She didn't blame him for feeling this way. For thinking so negatively.

"And if I don't get granted bail?" Punk asked, "Then what?"

"We'll… cross that bridge when we come to it." AJ shook her head, "The hearing is tomorrow morning. Just one more night. That's all." She said, trying to get him to think positively.

"Jamie hasn't shown up?" Punk asked.

"No." AJ shook her head, "And if he did there… there wouldn't be much for him to do. Dean and Seth have been taking turns of staying the night at the house. Dom takes Jess to school and waits on her coming out. Your mom has been taking care of Jo." AJ nodded, "You don't have to worry about us." She nodded.

"What about Ian?" Punk asked.

"He's coming up today." AJ nodded, "When it comes to the trial, it'd be useful for him to testify." She said, "I just wanna get the bail hearing out of the way and then we can build the case." She said as he nodded.

"I'm sorry for… getting at you. It's not your fault." He sighed, "This place is killing me already." He shook his head as AJ nodded, trying not to get upset.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." AJ shook her head, running her hand over the table and taking his in hers, "I'm gonna do everything I can. But I need you to be honest with me, Phil. Keeping things from me only hurts your case, so much." AJ nodded, "So if there's anything else I should know, then please tell me." She shook her head.

"There's nothing else." Punk shook his head, "I just… I didn't tell you about how it actually happened because of… how it made me look." He said, "I didn't want you to think of me any differently." He said.

"I don't." AJ said, "You were going through a hard time, that man was evil and he was on you every day, you snapped and I'm sure you didn't intend for it to go that far, but your back was against the wall. I understand that." AJ said, "And like you said, maybe if you hadn't done that, you wouldn't be here." She said as Punk looked across at her and nodded, "There's no point in… reflecting about what you should have done. It's done now and… we'll build a defence for it." She nodded.

"How are you so positive?" Punk wondered in awe. She looked like she was keeping everyone together.

"Because if I'm not positive, I'll fall apart." AJ shook her head, "And I can't afford to do that." She said as Punk just nodded, "It's just one more day, one more night." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk sighed.

* * *

AJ finished her visit with Punk before signing out at the station and collecting some files before she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and looked on at the woman standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked.

"I'm the prosecutor on the Brooks case." She smiled sarcastically as AJ looked at her, "You know, I don't see how anyone can take what you have to say seriously when you're sleeping with your client." She raised a brow as AJ just nodded, "I'm Katherine Brown." She extended her hand as AJ looked at it.

"I'm leaving." AJ nodded, pushing by her hand and walking down the station.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Katherine told her as AJ kept walking. She knew prosecutors favourite thing to do was get into the defendants head. She was used to this behaviour.

Just as she got out of the station her phone rang, she got it from her purse, standing in at the side as she saw it was Jessica's school calling her.

"Hello." AJ answered with worry, "This is she." AJ nodded, listening in closely, "What kind of incident?"

* * *

AJ walked into Jessica's school, walking around the corner to the office where she was directed to the principal's office where she was told to come and collect Jessica from.

She walked on into the room, looking over at Jessica sitting on the chair in front of the desk whilst the principal stood up.

"Thank you for coming." The principal nodded as AJ walked further into the room, noticing another little girl sitting over in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry for… any disruption to your day, Miss Mendez." She said as AJ just shook her head.

"No, it's fine." AJ said, "What's going on?" AJ asked, looking on at Jessica, "What's in your hair?" She noticed patches of white string like texture through Jessica's dark hair, "What's in her hair?" AJ turned the principal.

"I called you here because Jessica was fighting in the yard. She hit another child." The principal said as AJ looked on at Jessica who was avoiding eye contact with her mother, "Violence at this school is not tolerated, Miss Mendez. I'd like that to be enforced in Jessica's life as much as possible. I've already gave her detention, but the lesson has to be learned. Sarah over here had to go see the school nurse. Her nose was bleeding." She said as AJ looked over to the other little girl.

"My daughter has been being bullied in this school for weeks now." AJ shook her head, "So maybe it's you who ought to be enforcing new rules onto your staff to be more aware of what's going on. My daughter was starving herself because of comments from other girls in her class." AJ said, "Comments from you." AJ looked over to the little girl in the corner, standing up as Jessica watched, "You know what you are? You're a bully." AJ said, crouching down in front of the little girl who looked terrified.

"Uh… Miss Mendez." The principal stood up.

"Don't go near my daughter ever again, do you understand me?" AJ asked as the little girl nodded immediately, "Stay away from her." She said, walking back over to Jessica, "C'mon, Jess. Let's go."

"Uh… Miss Mendez, I am not finished." The principal shook her head.

"Well I am." AJ said, "And actually I'd like you to go back on your decision to give my daughter detention. She's the victim in all of this and conniving little girls like that." She pointed over to Sarah, "They always turn it around on the victim." AJ said, "Or I'll move my daughter schools and go to every news agent in this city and tell them how shit this school is. You decide." AJ nodded as the principal gasped a little.

"Mom." Jessica whispered with shock.

"C'mon, baby." AJ nodded, opening up the door for Jessica who walked on out of the office. AJ followed out, slamming the door shut behind her and taking Jessica's hand, walking her out of the school before she exploded into smoke. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be dealing with a situation like this. Her immediate reaction was to protect her daughter, to shield her like a lioness would with her cub, and that's exactly what she did.

"Ok, in you get." AJ said, helping Jessica into the car, noticing her hair up close as she realised it was gum that was through her hair, "Is this… gum in your hair?" AJ asked, trying to peel it out, only making it worse as it got stuck through the strands.

"That's why I hit Sarah. She was sitting behind me and put it through my hair." Jessica said, "And now it's all sticky." She sighed as AJ nodded.

"It's ok, we'll get it washed when you get home." AJ nodded, kissing her head softly.

"Mom?" Jessica said as AJ strapped her belt in.

"Yeah?" AJ sighed tiredly.

"When is dad coming home?" Jessica asked, "I miss him." She sighed as AJ looked at her sad eyes and nodded. She hated that things had to be so broken right now, it was like they really couldn't get any worse.

"Soon." AJ cupped her cheeks, "I miss him too." AJ nodded, "He'll be home soon." She said, kissing her head, a tear rolling down her cheek as Jessica noticed.

"Why are you crying?" Jessica frowned.

"What?" AJ wiped the tear quickly and shook her head, "I'm not." She smiled.

"Yeah you are." Jessica said as AJ dried her face.

"I just… I don't want you to get hurt by what those girls are doing to you." AJ shook her head, "Because you're so much better than them. A better person." She said.

"I'm fine." Jessica said, "Don't cry." She frowned. Seeing her mother upset was almost foreign, because she was always so strong and kept together, but it felt like she'd saw a broken part of her mother today.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'm just being silly." She laughed a little, "C'mon, let's get home and get your hair washed." She said as Jessica nodded.

She closed the door over and got in behind the wheel, taking a deep breath before pulling out of the space. She felt like her children were the only things holding her up right now.


	38. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

* * *

"There you go, baby." AJ said, sitting on her bed with Jessica crossed legged in front of her, having finished drying her hair after spending a lot of time helping her rinse it out in the bath. It was difficult trying to get the laces of gum out of her hair without ruining it but she managed her best.

"Is it all gone?" Jessica asked, running her hands through her soft dark hair and smiling happily.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." AJ smiled, running her hand through Jessica's shiny hair, "Hey I was thinking maybe… if you want you could stay at home tomorrow. Spend some time with your sister." She said as Jessica turned around to her.

"Why?" Jessica wondered.

"Well… just until everything calms down at school for you. I just don't want you feeling uncomfortable and you know if… if we have to move you schools then…. Then we can do that." AJ nodded.

"No, I'm fine." Jessica shook her head, "But I'll stay off tomorrow." She smiled happily as AJ nodded.

"And you'll promise me you won't hit anyone again?" AJ cupped her cheek. She always remembered Jessica sticking up for herself at an early age. She loved that about her. She could remember her being as young as three and standing her ground at daycare with the other kids who were trying to take her toys. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself for sure, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to be bullied.

"I promise." Jessica nodded, "I just wanted her to stop calling me names." She shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I don't… listen, I don't blame you." AJ said, "But… bullies don't get very far in life. They spend so much of their time worrying about other people, and trying to put them down, that they forget to live their own lives and they forget to be their own person." AJ nodded, "And you don't have to worry about that." She said.

"I don't think she'll be coming near me after you yelled at her." Jessica laughed a little.

"Did I yell?" AJ wondered. When she was in the principal's office to pick Jessica up, it became a blur. Her head was spinning after coming from visiting Punk, and it was like she just broke for a second.

"Yeah, I think you scared her." Jessica smiled happily.

"Well that wasn't my intention." AJ said, "But… maybe she'll stop. I just don't want you to have to deal with this. Were you sitting with Caitlin at lunch today?"

"Yeah, I was." Jessica nodded, "It was fine until the gum was in my hair and they were saying mean things to me." Jessica said as AJ nodded.

"It should get better." AJ said.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" Jessica asked her.

"Well I'm working all day but I thought maybe you and your sister could spend the day with Uncle Dom. I think he was talking about going to the movies and then for some pizza." AJ said. She wanted the kids' lives to not be affected in any way possible. She wanted them to be busy and distracted, and to not notice that everyone was a little on edge and that their father still hadn't returned home yet.

"Oh, yeah." Jessica smiled, "Am I allowed to stay off school? Isn't that against the law?" She wondered worriedly.

"No, it's fine." AJ smiled, "One day won't hurt anybody." She said as Jo walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, your hair is better." Jo told Jessica, "Nice and shiny." She smiled.

"Thanks." Jessica said, "Dom is taking us to the movies tomorrow." She told her sister.

"Oh, really?" Jo smiled, standing up on the bed, jumping up and down as AJ smiled, "Oh, I'm excited." She jumped up and down before collapsing back into the comfort of the cushions and pillows, sighing with relaxation as AJ smiled.

"How do you like Rianne?" AJ asked Jo curiously.

"I like her." Jo sat up, "She's nice and she makes nice food for me." Jo smiled, "I like her a lot."

"You do?" AJ asked as Jo nodded. The past couple of days Jo had just been staying in the house with Rianne and she seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

"Yeah." Jo nodded.

"Who is she?" Jessica asked.

"She's dad's mom." AJ said.

"Oh." Jessica nodded.

"Daddy has a mommy?" Jo smiled, "Oh, that's nice." She nodded, "But daddy isn't here to see her." She sighed, "I miss my daddy." She frowned, leaning back against the cushions again.

"I do too." Jessica had to agree.

"I know. Me too." AJ nodded, "But he'll be home soon." AJ said. Saying that and knowing that it wasn't for definite was absolutely terrifying, but she had to live on hope and she had to give her girls the same hope.

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight with you?" Jo asked, "Since daddy isn't here to cuddle you then we will instead." Jo nodded as AJ smiled.

"You guys are the best." AJ smiled, "Why don't I stick a movie on for you both?" She asked them, "Get under the covers." She said, getting off the bed as they both got under the covers.

"Trolls, please." Jo nodded.

"We always watch that." Jessica scolded.

"Then Hotel Transylvania." Jo said in a mouthful.

"And we always watch that too." Jessica said.

"Zootopia. I wanna see Judy Hopps." Jo folded her arms.

"Fine. I like that movie." Jessica agreed as AJ put the movie on for them. She knew they'd probably fall asleep anyway, so she gave them both a kiss and hug before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen where Rianne was, sitting at the table, "Have you ate today?" Rianne asked her as AJ walked over to the coffee maker and switched it on.

"I… had a quick sandwich." AJ nodded.

"Oh, you did?" Rianne asked, "That's not a meal." She said, "You need a warm dinner. How do you expect to work well when you're not eating properly." She said, "You have a big day tomorrow."

"And I'm ready for it." AJ replied, "It's nothing too difficult. We're not peeling the case back just yet. It should be straight forward. The judge will see that Phil is… a good man, a family man, with a good job, children that love him, that always does the defendant well."

"Yes but… he's been arrested for murder, April." Rianne said, "Just because he has a good job and he has kids doesn't mean he gets a free pass. It's up to you to… talk your way to having him home. Personally I think you're under way too much pressure, what with your illness too-"

"I am fine." AJ said, "I take meds, I go to therapy, I do things to keep myself healthy. You wouldn't know anything about that. Your therapy is drugs and alcohol." AJ said spitefully as Rianne just nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Rianne said, "I'm sorry, I forgot you were mother of the century." She nodded as AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing my best." AJ turned to her, "I'm trying to… keep myself together, work this case, keep my children out of it, all the while I'm constantly looking over my shoulder." She said, "And I'm worried about Phil and everything he's going through." She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead as Rianne stood up.

"You're doing fine." Rianne nodded, "Those girls are very lucky to have a strong mother like you." She said as AJ wiped a tear that was falling from her eyes down her cheeks, "You're doing great. For everyone. For Phil. For the girls. For yourself." Rianne said, "Just keep looking after yourself." She nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" AJ asked, "Should I be worried? Are you like… wearing a wire or something?" She asked as Rianne laughed to herself.

"No." Rianne laughed, "I just… wanna help. I've been clean for a while now and… well.. meeting my granddaughters, it's made me realise what I'm missing. I know Phil has every right to… hate me and not want me near him or his family, and that's fine, I get it, but the least I could do is help you whilst he isn't here. Even if it's just making dinner or watching Jo, tidying the girls toys away." She said, "If it helps you."

"It is." AJ nodded, "I… I do appreciate it." She said, "And Jo really likes you." She nodded as Rianne smiled, "She likes your food."

"She's a sweetheart." Rianne said, "Kind little thing. Good heart." She smiled.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "I'm keeping Jess off school tomorrow, they're gonna spend the day with Dom." AJ nodded, "That way I know they're safe and distracted I guess." She said, referring to Dom who was lounging on the couch, guarding the house for the night.

"You have a big day tomorrow." Rianne nodded, "You should get to sleep early. Have you gone over everything you need to?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." AJ said.

"Do you… want me to come? Sit in the gallery?" Rianne asked as AJ looked across at her.

"I… well it's not about me. I don't know if Phil would want you there. To be honest, I don't think he'll want anyone there. And it's a quick hearing." AJ said as Rianne just nodded.

"Then I'll hold the fort here until you get back, hopefully with him." Rianne said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully." AJ said, she was praying and hoping.

"You should head to bed for an early night. Turn that coffee pot off. You have way too much caffeine." She shook her head, switching the coffee off as AJ allowed her to, "Go on. Get an early night and lay out your things for the morning. Make it easy on yourself." She said as AJ just nodded, walking over to the kitchen door as she watched Rianne head over to finish the rest of the kitchen dishes.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, looking over to Rianne who just nodded and smiled.

AJ disappeared upstairs, walking into her bedroom where she saw the girls were fast asleep already. She knew they would be as she saw how tired they were. She got into her own pyjamas and got into bed beside them. Their little bodies didn't take up much room, so they all fit perfectly.

She reached over and switched the light off on the bedside cabinet, letting the cartoon movie continue to play in the corner, sinking down into the pillows and pulling the covers over her.

She then felt little arms wrap around her back, body pushing against her as she smiled to herself and turned her head a little to see Jo hugging into her like a little bear cub.

"Have nice dreams, mommy." Jo whispered as AJ smiled.

"You too, baby." AJ nodded, enjoying the tight squeeze from her daughter. If there was one thing to set her up and prepare her for the big day ahead, it was the comfort and closeness from her girls.


	39. Relief

**Relief**

* * *

"Your honour, this man's previous conviction proves that he is… completely untrustworthy above anything else, and quite frankly a compulsive liar. Anything he says he did or didn't do has to be taken with a pinch of salt." Catherine, the prosecutor for the case stated, both she and AJ on either sides of the court room throughout the bail hearing which was weighing in on closing arguments, "Bail should not be granted to a murderer, whom we have physical evidence of the act taking place. It would be a complete disrespect to this court and more importantly a danger to the society outside." Catherine said as AJ sat beside Punk, rolling her eyes.

"Your honour I'd even like to push for an on the box method of release." AJ stood up as Catherine looked over at her, "It means my client will be present at one location and will be monitored electronically where he goes, which… at most will be taking his kids to school." AJ shook her head, "My client is not a murderer. He was under threat in a hostile situation. A life or death situation. He's a good man with a family at home, a good job, good stability. There would be no danger releasing him." She shook her head, "It's only fair he is released in order to prepare for the upcoming trials which he will be present for. He's not likely to run off-"

"Oh, really?" Catherine stood back up, "Because your client seemed to leave his hometown of Chicago pretty quickly without any sign of records. Why is that?" She smiled over to AJ who looked over at her.

"My client can't move house now?" AJ questioned.

"This doesn't seem relevant." The judge shook her head, "Given the limited amount of evidence I've seen from the defendant, and from the prosecution for that matter, and… given Mr Brooks status as a kept together family man with a held down job, I expect nothing less than for him to show up to every single court hearing he is obliged to be at." She said as AJ nodded, "I'm granting bail." She nodded.

Punk relaxed his shoulders and let out a deep breath, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him, placing his hands over his forehead as AJ took a deep breath, feeling like her black dress was choking her body all day and was finally letting go.

She placed her hands on the table, turning to Punk and rubbing his back softly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok." AJ nodded, "You can come home." She said as Punk nodded, kissing her head and hugging her tightly, so relieved that he could go home to his bed, to his children, to his home. It meant so much.

"How inappropriate." Catherine wondered over to the desk once the court room cleared out, causing AJ and Punk to break away from their hug and look on at her, "Why this is allowed to happen, I have no idea." She shook her head, "Why wouldn't you defend the father of your children?" She asked.

"I'm still doing my job, and that's to prove that-"

"That he's innocent?" Catherine chuckled, "Because we all know he isn't. It's about how you can… get yourself a deal. Defence attorney's like you, you take every little snake-like path to get them, I see it happen all the time, and I'm sure this will be no different." She said, "Only… I'm gonna make sure that you get time for your actions." She nodded to Punk who just glared at her.

"Well good luck with that. You already failed your first hurdle." AJ smiled at her as Catherine looked across at her with a scowl, walking on by down the aisle of the gallery out of the court room as AJ shook her head.

"She's friendly." Punk nodded.

"Oh, they always are." AJ shook her head, turning back to him, "Come on." She sighed, "Let's get you home." She nodded.

* * *

They left the court once Punk had done everything he needed to do. It was their first glimmer of hope and he knew he had AJ to thank. She delivered her representation so well, he could even see the judge captivated by what she was saying when she was arguing for his bail to be granted. She was terrific at her job and she hadn't missed a beat.

"The kids aren't even in, they're at the movies with Dom." AJ shook her head as Punk frowned, "I guess it gives you a chance to go for a shower and fix that beard. They'd be terrified." She smiled to him, walking to the door of their house.

"Thanks." Punk laughed a little. His beard had grown out a little due to not having proper access to shave, "It was keeping me warm."

"You look like a cave man." She nodded as he smiled.

"I'll take it." He said, walking into the house and sighing to himself. After a few very long days it felt like such a relief to be back home, "Where did you say the girls were?" He asked.

"They're with Dom, seeing a movie and I think they're going for pizza." AJ nodded, "But your mom should… still be here." AJ said as Punk gulped a little, suddenly watching as his mother appeared out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you did it." Rianne smiled, "I've been… thinking about you all day." She shook her head as AJ nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, this is just step one." AJ nodded to her.

"A big step." Rianne said as AJ smiled, meanwhile Punk just looked at her. It was strange seeing her talk with AJ, like she was part of their family. To him it didn't feel legit, but it was only natural for him to feel hesitant to trust her. He knew AJ had been telling him about all the kind things she'd been doing, but as the son she abandoned her entire life, he wasn't won over by a few cooked dinners and a tidy house.

"I'm gonna go shower." Punk said as AJ nodded, rubbing his arm softly as he headed upstairs whilst Rianne folded her arms and looked across at AJ.

"He probably doesn't want me here." Rianne nodded, "I'll… I can get my things and-"

"No, no… let me talk to him. Just… give him some time to himself." AJ nodded, "It's been a lot for him. He just needs a bit of space." She said as Rianne nodded slowly.

"Well I'm gonna go… visit Cami. Give you both some time to yourself." Rianne said, "I'll go to the store on the way home, do you need anything?" She asked, putting her coat on as AJ shook her head.

"No, we're good, thanks." AJ said as she nodded and left the house. She knew why Punk wouldn't want her around, but she also wanted to let him know how great she'd actually been.

She headed upstairs, taking her coat off and throwing it on their bed, hearing the shower running in their bathroom as she walked on in. She unzipped her dress, letting it fall down around her ankles, taking her underwear off and opening up the shower door as Punk turned to her and smiled, stepping back a little as she walked in beside him.

"This is the real reason you wanted me out so bad." Punk teased as AJ smiled.

"Stop." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck as he looked down at her.

"You were great today." Punk nodded, "Like… super great." He said, "It was like you had the judge under a spell as soon as you started talking." He said, "It was fucking weird." He laughed a little as she smiled.

"Well you deserve to be out." AJ said, "It's that simple." She nodded as he smiled, "The girls are gonna be so happy to see you. They've missed you so much." She shook her head.

"I can't wait to see them." Punk sighed to himself. He couldn't wait to squeeze them both tightly and kiss them both, hear their little giggles.

"You know… your mom has actually-"

"I know what you're gonna say." Punk nodded, "She can stay here for as long as she needs to. I appreciate what she's done but… there is no relationship with me and her, there never will be and… it's just that simple. I'd prefer if… she wasn't here but… out of respect for the past few days I can… I can deal with it." He said as AJ just nodded slowly.

"I know… you have every right to feel that way but… I've… God, I've really enjoyed her company and her help." AJ said, "She's took a lot of pressure off me. Made life a lot easier for me." She nodded, "And she knows that you feel this way too, and I think she's really sad about that. She just wanted to do her part." AJ nodded.

"And I appreciate that. I do." Punk nodded, "But it's… we can't fix what's happened." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." AJ said as he nodded, "Just you focus on you right now. Now is our time to… really build on the case. Take every chance we get. Figure out testimony's, evidence, structure… because I'm not… I'm not losing you." She shook her head, looking down as he tilted her head back up.

"We can do this together." He nodded as she looked up at him. She just felt so relieved to have him back home, where she felt her safest with him. It made the world of difference already.

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back, lacing his fingers through her wet hair, backing her up against the shower wall, picking her up as she gasped into his mouth, feeling him kiss his way down her neck as she rolled her head back against the tiles and gasped breathlessly.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, cupping the back of his head whilst he tangled a hand down and parted her folds to rub her clit in circles whilst kissing her neck. She'd missed him like this, even if it was just a few days, she ached for him, and just wanted to feel him close against her, "Please… Please, I want you inside me." AJ begged, stroking him up and down with her hand, leaning her forehead against his as he moaned.

He kept her held up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around him as he guided his length towards her entrance, pushing inside her as she moaned out longingly, rolling her head back and gasping breathlessly as he began thrusting into her, kissing her neck and taking in every moment and feeling with her. He'd almost thought he'd lost that. But they still had fighting to do.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk had never been so glad to hear the door open, listening as the girls came into the house, standing up from the couch as he watched them walk into the living room.

"Dad!" Jessica gasped, running towards him right away.

"Hey." Punk sighed as AJ walked into the living room from the kitchen, standing at the door and smiling.

"Daddy." Jo smiled to herself, "You're finally back." She ran over as Punk crouched down and hugged them both tightly, having each of them on each side of his arm, kissing them both and squeezing them tightly.

"I missed you guys." Punk sighed, seeing them already lifted his spirits and he was so glad he was home with them both.

"You never even said bye." Jessica said.

"I know… I know, I'm sorry." Punk sighed, "I had to go away pretty quickly but I'm back now." He smiled.

"I missed you lots, daddy." Jo sighed, resting her head back into his neck as Punk smiled.

"I missed you too, princess." Punk sighed to himself, taking every moment in with them as AJ smiled to herself, looking over at Dom who nodded to her towards the kitchen.

She headed on down the hallway and into the kitchen where Dom followed, "Good job." Dom said, "Tough gig?"

"It was fine." AJ nodded, "I told the truth. He's a good man. Good father. Worker. There was no reason for him not to be given the bail." She said as Dom nodded.

"Now you know you got an even bigger fight ahead of you." Dom said as AJ sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but… as long as we're fighting together, we can… we can build a good defence." AJ nodded positively, "I'm just glad he's home for now, it gives us a better chance to build on something." She said as Dom nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Dom agreed, "Kinda weird that Jamie hasn't shown his face around." He admitted.

"He's a coward. There's too many people here now." AJ shook her head, "He wasn't expecting this. He thought we'd just bow down to him, accept his plans." AJ said, "He's messing with the wrong kind of people." She said as Dom nodded.

"Yeah, you got that right." Dom said, "I like when you get like this." He smiled to himself as AJ shook her head.

"Like what?" AJ laughed, taking a water from the fridge.

"Ready to fight everyone." Dom nodded.

"I am ready to fight everyone." AJ nodded, "I'm not losing my boyfriend. And my girls aren't losing their dad." She shook her head, "It's just not an option now." She said. Getting granted bail seemed to have gave everyone a confidence and some hope that they could fight against this gigantic hurdle, if they all leaned on one another.


	40. Stay For Now

**Stay For Now**

* * *

"Why are those kids still teasing her?" Punk shook his head after AJ filled him in on what was happening with Jessica, "I thought it had blown over." He said.

"Well me too." AJ nodded, stirring her coffee, standing in the kitchen. The girls were in bed and Rianne still hadn't returned yet. Punk had spent the entire day and night with the girls and she knew he was even bummed out when they had to go to bed, because he wanted to spend more time with them, time he had lost in the past few days.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"I got called into the school. Jess had hit one of the girls and the principal wanted to blame on her but… I wasn't having it. No way. Jess has been the one dealing with this shit, I wasn't letting anyone blame her for anything." AJ said, "I may or may not have shouted at the little girl, her name is Sarah." She told Punk, "I was so angry." She sighed, "They put gum all through her hair. I spent hours in the bath with her trying to get it all out." She shook her head, "She's nine, she shouldn't be dealing with that."

"Fuck those kids." Punk shook his head angrily, "I thought she had her other friends?" Punk asked.

"She does. She was with them but… they just keep teasing her. I told the principal that we would move her if it came down it, and that I'd go to every news agent in town and have them publish how bad the school is." AJ said as Punk laughed a little.

"Did she catch you on a bad day?" Punk assumed.

"Maybe but that's not the point. I'd still be super mad." AJ said, "I'm not having my kid go through that."

"How was Jessica? Was she upset?" Punk wondered.

"She was actually fine. She's got tough skin." AJ nodded, "She's like you in that sense." She said, "I think she just wants it to stop, obviously." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well if it's gonna continue to be a problem then maybe we should just run up on those kids parents. I'm ready to fight if you are." He shrugged as AJ smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be a smart decision for you right now." AJ said as Punk just nodded to himself jokingly, "We'll see how it goes in the next few days and if it's still an issue we'll have to… figure something out." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I don't know what I would have done if the judge didn't grant bail." He sighed to himself, "The thought of staying in the cell until… until my trail, not seeing the girls, barely seeing you… I was terrified, I'm still… terrified." Punk admitted as she looked at him, "What if I go away for this? Part of me thinks I deserve it. I took a man's life. Whether he was an evil, evil human being or not." He said.

"Hey, no… you're not thinking this way." AJ shook her head, "No, you… you had no choice. He was threatening you. He was hurting you. Your back was against the wall." AJ said, "You don't deserve to pay for that. It was a natural instinct, to protect your own self." AJ nodded, "And the judge will know that. Ok, we'll build this defence up strong, and we'll be ready." She said as he nodded.

"I don't know where I would be without you." He said truthfully. Sometimes he thought about what his life would be like without her. Without her wise words, her soft, calming touch, her ability to make awful situations seem hopeful. He wasn't sure where his life would be without her by his side. It put a lot into perspective. Going away again. Going back to that place. That tiny cell. Not being able to watch both his daughter's grow up, it was absolutely haunting him.

"We can get through this." AJ nodded, "We're pulling together. Jamie is just one man. We've got family here." She said as he nodded, "He's not gonna win this." She shook her head as he nodded, watching her wrap his arms around him as he hugged her back, kissing her head as she looked up at him, "I love you." She smiled. It was just so good to have him home above anything else. She felt like she could think straight again.

"I love you." Punk replied, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers softly as she kissed back, cupping his face and deepening the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist, shuffling her back against the kitchen counter, lifting her up onto the counter, their lips never unlocking.

Neither heard the front door open, too busy distracted with each other, until Rianne walked into the kitchen. Punk saw at the corner of his eye and immediately took his hands from between AJ's thighs under her dress.

"What the fuck?" Punk shook his head as AJ cringed and jumped down from the kitchen counter, fixing herself and blushing a little.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Rianne tutted as Punk screwed his face up.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"I wasn't completely out of the picture whilst you were growing up. I remember all those… cute girlfriends you had when you were sixteen." Rianne waved her hand, not even phased by walking in on them.

"I didn't know you were spectating it." Punk raised a brow.

"I popped up here and there." Rianne nodded.

"I… I'm gonna go shower." AJ said, quickly escaping the kitchen whilst Punk looked over at his mother who sat her jacket over, making herself quite at home.

"Making yourself at home I see." Punk noticed as Rianne turned around to him.

"I can leave if you like." Rianne nodded simply, "I've just been trying to help April out. Do my bit." She shrugged.

"Why?" Punk asked, "What are you getting out of it? Because I know that's the only reason you would ever help me." He said.

"I know you have this idea about me being this terrible mother who hates you-"

"It's not an idea. It's just a fact." Punk nodded.

"I do not hate you." Rianne made clear, "In fact I'm… I'm very proud of who you've become, especially because I… I didn't do my job properly with raising you and helping you." She nodded, "And you have every reason to hate me. I'd hate me too, but… I've missed out on so much. I've missed out on getting to know my granddaughters." She sighed, "And they're so amazing." She shook her head, "Hell I missed out on getting to know my son."

"That was your decision." Punk made clear, "No one was stopping you."

"I know that. And I take full responsibility." Rianne said, "I know we probably can't have a relationship, it's… it's been too long, but… I'd like to help in any way I can." She nodded, "Especially when you have so much coming up soon." She nodded as Punk just looked down at the ground and then back up.

"April told me you really helped her out these past few days." Punk nodded, "And I appreciate that a lot." Punk said, "I never thought I'd say that to you but… I mean it." He made clear as Rianne just nodded, "You were a terrible mother." He said bluntly, "In fact, you just weren't a mother. It's that simple. And I don't know where the sudden change of heart has come from." He admitted truthfully, "But I'm not gonna throw you out when you're… you're trying to do some good." He said. He felt like he'd be a hypocrite to throw his mother out when for once, she was actually trying to do something decent.

"I just want to help." Rianne said, "In any way I can." She said as Punk nodded.

"Doesn't mean we're fine, though. I don't think me and you are ever gonna be on the same page. Ever." Punk said honestly as Rianne nodded slowly, "But… I'd be a hypocrite to talk about how terrible my mom is and ignore the fact she's trying to do something right for once." He nodded as Rianne just smiled softly, "And April tells me the girls actually like you so… there's that."

"They do?" Rianne smiled to herself.

"Apparently." Punk nodded. He could see his mother was taking care of herself. She wasn't using. She was on her medication. She was taking care of herself. It was just a shame she could have never been like that when he was growing up.

"Well I… I love spending time with them." Rianne said as Punk just nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." He said, feeling his eyes start to nip with tiredness. He barely slept the night before in the cell, wondering about if he would be home or not, and now that he was, he couldn't wait to melt away into his bed with his girlfriend.

"I bet." Rianne nodded, "Well goodnight." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, goodnight." Punk said, about to leave the kitchen.

"Phil." Rianne said as Punk turned around, "I'm… I'm worried about Cami." She admitted truthfully as Punk looked across at her, "She's not herself. And it's not just the withdrawal. Ever since Jamie has been back in the picture she's just… she's been acting strange. I saw her today and… she just seems so out of it. Seth said that she's been quiet, not like herself the past few days." Rianne said, "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah I noticed before." Punk said, "I'm gonna go visit her tomorrow, maybe I'll get something out of her." He said as Cami nodded.

"Yeah. She listens to you more than anyone else." Rianne said as Punk just nodded.

"Sometimes." Punk said, walking away out of the kitchen and heading upstairs, walking down the hall and into he and AJ's bedroom. As he walked into the room he heard footsteps run behind him, turning around as he saw Jo standing, "Why are you awake?" He questioned.

"Can't sleep." Jo told him, climbing onto her parent's bed as Punk shook his head, "I just woke up."

"Well then we'll need to get you back to sleep then, won't we?" Punk said.

"When I'm ready." Jo told him, "Can you take me for ice-cream tomorrow?" Jo asked, thinking about all the wonderful things she could do with her father now he was back home.

"Well I'm going to Cami's tomorrow but maybe after, yeah." Punk nodded.

"Good." Jo nodded, "And we need to take Jess too because I think she's sad."

"Why do you think that?" Punk frowned.

"Well because of those meanies at her school. They say mean things to her and… and it makes her upset. I don't like when she's upset and it makes me not want to go to school." Jo admitted truthfully.

"Hey, Jessica is ok." Punk said, "Those kids are gonna stop saying mean things to her. It makes me super upset too." He nodded in agreement, "But don't worry, we'll get it sorted." He nodded as Jo just looked at him, unconvinced.

"Can I go play in my tree house?" Jo asked.

"Baby, it's so late." Punk laughed, "You're going back to bed."

"But I'm so not tired." Jo groaned.

"I so don't care." Punk replied as she huffed, "Come on." He said, lifting her up from the bed into her arms, "Back to bed you go." He hummed, leaving the room to go put her back to sleep in her own room.


	41. All A Little Broken

**All A Little Broken**

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Rianne asked, walking into the kitchen the next morning, "I thought I'd go to the store and… take the girls with me?" She said as AJ looked up from the kitchen table, sitting with papers all over the place, taking her glasses off and rubbing her face tiredly. It was barely 10am and she already felt overworked by all the reading and planning she'd been doing.

"Uh… we… we might need bread and milk actually." AJ stood up, walking over to check to see if they need anything, "God, you're not our slave. You don't have to go to the store." She shook her head.

"I don't mind." Rianne said, "It gets the girls out of the house too. I could take them to the park too." She shrugged as AJ nodded.

"You have no idea how much help this is." AJ shook her head.

"I'll make dinner tonight too. You guys are way too busy. Just let me do my bit." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Thank you." AJ said as Rianne smiled.

"And you better be consuming more than cups of coffee." Rianne shook her head, "You'll end up ill and then what?" She asked.

"I'm fine." AJ shook her head, walking back over to the kitchen table.

"Where is Phil?" Rianne wondered.

"He was going to visit Cami." AJ nodded.

"Oh, yeah. He said last night." Rianne said as AJ nodded.

"You both spoke last night?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, a little. Look we're not best friends or anything but… I appreciate him being civil with me and… not throwing me out. Technically he has a right to throw me out." She admitted.

"I think he appreciates the help." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Rianne nodded, "Ok, I'll go get the girls ready then." She said as AJ nodded and smiled. She couldn't tell if this was Rianne's guilt that was making her do this, but AJ didn't care, help was help, and they needed all the help they could get at the minute.

AJ continued to look through work whilst Rianne got the girls ready and took them out of the house. Whilst she was reading some things, she came across something to do with Punk's time in prison. She'd gotten all the notes and paper work she needed over the past few days and she was curious as to why he'd never told her about this.

* * *

"Where is Seth?" Punk asked, sitting with Cami in Seth's mom's kitchen.

"He's taking his mom to the store." Cami told him, "She takes like… two hours going up and down every aisle." She smiled.

"Sounds like AJ." Punk shook his head as Cami smiled.

"How you feeling?" Cami asked him as he nodded.

"Well, better than how I'd feel not getting bail." He said, "It's just a relief to get back home, you know?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I bet." Cami said, "I'm happy you got home. I know the girls were really missing you. All three of them." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know it was killing me being away from them." Punk sighed, "It just makes me more nervous for the trial. I mean I gotta think about what if." He shook his head, "They're going for murder. What if I get over ten years?" Punk shook his head, "I'll miss my entire kids childhood." He said.

"You just can't think like that." Cami said, "I know that's immediately where your mind is gonna go but… AJ is a damn good lawyer and she knows what she's doing. She'll fight until the last second and get the best for you." She nodded.

"Yeah, I know that but… it's not her who makes the final decision." He sighed, "And there's a prosecution working extremely hard to get me put in prison." He said, "It's like I'm back there again, those nine years ago, just waiting for it all to go wrong. And I got even more to lose this time. My kids actually know me. It's not like Jessica is just a baby." He said, "I'm just worried."

"I'd be worried if you weren't worried." Cami said, "It's a scary thing. We're all scared. But… you just have to believe things will get better and they'll be ok. You were… you were going through a lot at the time it happened. You were in a high pressured situation. That man was going to kill you if you didn't do anything. That's all points that will be considered." She nodded.

"I know." Punk sighed, "It's just a nightmare. Trying to act fine around the girls, and mom is fucking walking around my house." He shook his head, "It's all weird."

"Hey, she really helped AJ out when you weren't here these past few days. She's just trying to do some good."

"Yeah, I know. I'm letting her stay for as long as she needs. Apparently the girls like her." He made a childish face as Cami smiled.

"You know she's actually alright if you give her a chance." Cami nodded.

"No." Punk said, "I don't need her now. I needed her when I was a kid. I needed her when I had to show up to school wearing the same clothes all the time, or I had to steal other kids lunches just to eat that day… she did nothing for me when I needed her the most. I won't forget that or forgive." Punk shrugged, "And that's her own problem."

"Yeah, I know." Cami nodded, "But… she is just trying to do the right thing." She said.

"And that's fine. I can deal with it for the now but… it won't be forever and me and her don't have to interact about it." He shook his head, "But the one thing we did talk about was… you." He said, looking across at her, "How you've not been yourself recently."

"Oh, I don't wanna hear this from you too." Cami shook her head angrily, "I get it from Seth and I get it from mom." She said.

"Because they're worried obviously." Punk said, "What's going on with you?" He questioned, "It's true, you haven't been your normal self. You're quiet and distant. Like you're scared." He said.

"It's called going through withdrawal." Cami said.

"No… no, it's more than that." Punk said, "It's something to do with Jamie." Punk shook his head as Cami just looked down at the table, "When me and Seth went to the motel that night, to get Jessica, he was saying things about you, and it looked personal but… I didn't think he knew you."

"He doesn't." Cami spat, "It's… it's nothing to do with him." She shook her head rapidly.

"But… it is." Punk said, "I can tell there is something not right and when Jamie was saying those things he was, he was angry, but he was also worried, like he felt threatened by you… I don't know, it just… if there's something you need to tell me, just tell me it. I can guarantee you it won't be as bad as you think." He said, "His dad kept nudging him to shut up, as if he was scared of him saying too much." Punk remembered as Cami just shook her head.

"You're looking too much into it." Cami rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I am, Cami." Punk shook his head, "I think… you're not telling me something, and it's scaring me because if you feel like you can't tell me then maybe it's… something bad." Punk said, "But… bottling things up isn't going to help anyone. Certainly not you."

"I'm not bottling anything up." Cami said defensively as Punk looked across at her, "I-I don't know Jamie. I just know him as the scum who is trying to ruin my brother's life. That's it." She said, "So can everyone quit asking me about him." She spat angrily, "Or I am gonna snap, or I'm gonna find the nearest dealer or go to the nearest bar." She said, "Because it's starting to piss me off."

"We're just concerned." Punk said.

"Well I'm telling you not to be concerned." Cami said bluntly, "Just worry about yourself. I'm sure that will occupy you for the time being." She said as Punk just nodded slowly, looking across at her. He was convinced something was wrong even more now.

* * *

Punk got home later on, walking through the hall and into the kitchen where he had left AJ earlier this morning, finding her in the same position as he left her in, "Have you moved all day?" He laughed a little, sitting his keys down as AJ sat over at the table, "Hey, we seem to be missing two kids I think." He noticed the house oddly quiet without the girls.

"Your mom took them out." AJ said.

"Oh." Punk said, "Well I could have taken them out when I got back." He sighed, bummed out a little.

"Phil." AJ said as Punk turned around to her.

"What?" Punk shook his head, watching her take her glasses off, holding a piece of paper looking over to him.

"You saw a psychologist in prison." AJ looked across at him as he stiffened a little and looked across at her.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, even though it wasn't a question she was asking him, "What about it?"

"What about it?" AJ screwed her face up, "That's all you have to say?" She shook her head.

"Well there's nothing to say." Punk shook his head.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" AJ asked.

"Look it was just routine, everyone got it." Punk waved his hand as AJ shook her head.

"I called the prison." She shook her head, "You just lied to me again." She said, "They diagnosed you depressed and suicidal." She said, "So don't you dare downplay this." She said as Punk ran his hands over his face.

"What does it even matter?" Punk asked, "I-I was locked in a cell all day. I wasn't exactly going to be happy and enjoying my life." He said.

"Was this before or after Mark?" AJ asked.

"Before." Punk said.

"Phil, why didn't you just tell me? I knew you went through a lot but I… I didn't know it was this bad. Why wouldn't you talk to me about it?" She shook her head.

"Because that part of my life is over. It's gone now and I don't want to think about it. That's why." Punk said, "And I don't think you get to be mad at me for that." He said

"I'm not mad I'm… I'm hurt, I'm hurt that you felt this way, I'm hurt that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about it." She shook her head.

"It's not that I couldn't. I just didn't want to." Punk said, "Why would I? I was concentrated on getting my life back. Getting you back. Being a dad to my daughter. Why would I wanna talk about the years of hell that I went through. I was focusing on the positive. I'm still trying to focus on the positive." He said.

"Do you… still feel like that?" AJ shook her head.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I was alone in there. I didn't have anyone. I was dealing with Mark. I was dealing with losing you and my kid. I… I was a mess. I don't care, I can admit that." He shrugged, "But I got my shit together and I'm fine. I've been fine." He said.

"Did you… try to do anything… hurt yourself-"

"No." Punk shook his head.

"Didn't you think I'd find out this at one point? You could have just told me about it." She said.

"It just didn't seem important once I got out." Punk said.

"Of course it's important." AJ sighed, walking over to him, "It's important to me." She shook her head.

"I know you'd end up worrying and you don't have to. It was just a rough part of my life, a part I don't like thinking about." He said as AJ looked up at him. She was beginning to realise just how terrified he had to have been right now, to know he was going back to that court room, going back on trial and potentially going back to that cell again. She just couldn't watch him go through this again.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this again." AJ shook her head, "I just want you to be happy." She said, her voice breaking with tears in her eyes as he just sighed.

"I am happy. I've been happy." Punk said, wiping her tears, "Every day I get to spend with you I'm happy. Even right now." He smiled to her, "We're in the shit, I know that, and it's scary but… I'm still happy with you." He nodded, "You don't have to ever worry about that." He said as AJ sighed.

"I just wish you didn't have to go through this." She whimpered softly, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "And I'm sorry you felt so alone." She cried softly, wiping her tears on his chest as he rubbed her softly.

"It's alright." Punk sighed, kissing her head as he tried to keep himself together. It was tough. Because he was terrified of going back to that place. That dark place he worked so hard to get out of. That dark place where there was no AJ, there was no Jessica or Jo. There was no family. The possibility of going back there did terrify him, but he didn't want to give up, he'd never do that.

He heard the front door open but didn't shift away from holding AJ tightly. She was still crying. He knew she was probably against herself for not being able to help him when he needed it the most, but that was no one's fault.

He then watched as Jessica and Jo came running into the kitchen, but instead of getting loud and immediately telling their parents what they had gotten up to, or instead of kicking their trainers off and throwing their jackets on the table, they just stood quietly and looked at their parents.

Rianne followed behind them, looking over at AJ and Punk where it was visibly clear to see AJ was upset, "Ok, girls come on." Rianne nodded, "Let's go upstairs and get your shoes and coats off." She said, taking their hands as Jessica resisted a little, continuing to stare at her parents until she gave in and left the kitchen.

AJ was beyond the point of pretending she was fine. She was so upset that she couldn't face putting a smile on for her children. Instead she just buried her face into Punk's chest and cried.

* * *

"I think my mom has enough food to last the year." Seth laughed to himself, walking into the bedroom he and Cami were using in his mom's place. He saw Cami sitting on the bed where she was reading.

"It's good you're here to take her, though." Cami said, "I'm getting way too used to living here." She laughed to herself as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's… it's actually pretty nice being out in the middle of nowhere." Seth said, taking his jacket off, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss, "How are you?" He asked her, climbing onto the bed beside her, sitting against the headboard.

"I'm ok." Cami sighed to herself as Seth looked at her.

"Are you?" Seth asked as Cami nodded.

"Phil came to see me today." Cami nodded.

"Yeah? How's he doing?" Seth asked.

"He's doing ok. He's just happy to be home." Cami said, "But… he's scared. Of course he is." She sighed as Seth nodded.

"We'd all be scared in his position." Seth shook his head, "I hate to see him go through this again. The unknown must… must kill him alone." He said as Cami nodded, "But… we're here for him, we all are, literally… so anything he needs-" He paused as he noticed Cami was drying tears and looking down, "Cami?" Seth looked on at her, "What's wrong?" He shook his head as Cami took a loud sigh, as if trying to find breath.

"Maybe if… maybe it'll help Phil's case." Cami gulped as Seth looked with confusion.

"What?" Seth shook his head, "What would help?"

"If I told them what he did to me." Cami looked up at him as Seth looked at her and tilted his head.

"What… what who did to you?" Seth asked.

"Jamie." Cami said, drying her tears.

"What did he do?" Seth shook his head, almost hesitant to even ask as Cami used her sleeves to wipe her tears and nose.

"He… He forced himself on me." Cami said, her heart feeling like it was going to burst with how fast it was going.

"W-What?" Seth's voice crumbled a little.

"When-When Phil was still in prison." Cami shook her head, "I spent the day with AJ and Jamie. They were fighting a lot so I… I called Jamie out on it. I said… I said my brother would never have treated AJ that way. I thought nothing of it. I left and went home." She said as Seth placed his hand on his forehead, barely wanting to hear where this was going, "He showed up at my place that night. He was mad. You were… working night shift at the station." She nodded as Seth shook his head, "He… He put his hands on my waist and started to get closer to me, saying he forgave me for how I acted. I pushed him away but then he grabbed my wrists and…" She paused, turning to him as Seth looked at her with glassy eyes, "I'm sorry." She cried as Seth shook his head with confusion.

"No." Seth shook his head, "No, you don't say that." He made clear, clearing his throat and running his hand through his hair, "Cami, what did he do?" He sighed as Cami looked down, burying her hands into the sleeves of her sweater.

"He raped me." Cami nodded as Seth placed his hand over his mouth, looking on at her as she dried her tears, "I… I couldn't move." She shook her head, "I tried to but…" She gasped, crying so much that she was losing her breath.

"Hey… shh." Seth soothed, wrapping an arm around her as she fell against him, "It's ok, you're safe here." Seth nodded, kissing her head whilst she cried. He didn't know how to feel. He felt a little numb. Someone he cared about so much being hurt in such a way, he was angry, upset, helpless, but mostly his heart broke to see the pain that this evil man had caused the girl he loved. All he could think of doing right now was holding Cami, being there for her and making sure she knew everything was going to be ok.


	42. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

* * *

"When did it all start?" AJ asked, later that night, lying in bed with Punk, her head in the curve of his arm whilst he trailed is fingers up and down her arm, holding her as close as he could get her.

"Pretty much right at the beginning." Punk said, "They keep a check on new prisoners. I was doing alright. I had decent cell mates. I was taking each day as best I could. I knew Matthew was there and I had him to talk to. But it just… it just came on me. I didn't have an appetite, I'd sleep all day, stay inside. I had no motivation to do anything. I just felt really down." He said as AJ nodded. He knew if there was one person who would understand, it would be her.

"And then everything happened with Mark?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, then that happened with Mark which… didn't help the situation. I did think at times, you know, maybe it'd be easier if I just wasn't here. I wouldn't feel the way I did. I wouldn't feel anything and that was a good thing in my mind, at the time." He said as AJ sighed, hugging him a little tighter, "Once a prison warden noticed that I really wasn't coming out of my cell, he sent me out to see the psychologist. She spoke to me about a lot." He nodded, "She wanted to put me on pills but I really didn't want to, so she helped me get through it naturally." He said, "I still wasn't one hundred percent but… I was better than I was. I made sure I went outside every day and done something productive." He nodded.

"She was the one who… who said you were depressed?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she did a lot of tests with me. Questionnaires, looked into my family history, I think I knew myself that I wasn't in a good place mentally." He shrugged, "But hearing it from a professional made it more real I guess." He nodded.

"Did you see her after Mark? After the riots?" AJ asked.

"No, before." Punk said, "So she also said that me having beef with him was probably weighing me down too. I spoke to her after, she didn't… she didn't suspect anything but she pretty much said it was ok for me to feel relieved that he was gone. And I was." Punk said, "But I was still down. I was still missing you and Jessica." He nodded.

"Did you ever think about… actually hurting yourself? Killing yourself?" She shook her head.

"I thought about it but it was never in my mind to actually do it. Even though I lost you, in my mind I was still fighting to see you, and I had Jessica, I knew one day I would get out and I'd be in her life." He nodded, "That kept me going." He said, "But yeah, I did think about what it'd be like just to not feel like shit anymore." He nodded.

"And you're scared you're gonna end up back there." AJ said, looking up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I got a lot more to lose now. The girls… they know me, it's not like they're babies and they'll forget about me so easily." He sighed, "I don't wanna be the dad who was… barely in their lives." He said, "And you… I don't wanna put you through all of this again." He shook his head.

"We don't have to think that way." AJ said. The scary part was they did know what it felt like for things to fall apart, to lose one another, lose their family life, and it was the worst experience of both their lives. Knowing that it was on the horizon possibly was terrifying.

"I know but… it's gotta cross our minds, right?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I can… if it's ok with you, I can use your mental health for the case." She said, "It's a… classic defence move but it's the truth above anything else. I could get in contact with the psychologist you spoke to." She said.

"I'm following your lead here. You know what you're doing. I have that on my side." He said, "And I… I trust you with the decisions you're making for the case." He nodded, "You say something, I'll follow." He said as she nodded, "But I want you to be honest with me and tell me my chances." He said as AJ looked on at the bright colours in his chest.

"The fact you've lived a good clean life since prison, you've held down jobs, you're a good father, it helps you out here." She nodded, "But the prosecution is gonna for the fact you were in prison and you took opportunity of the riots and you killed someone you had beef with. That's murder. A judge will perceive that as murder." She nodded, "It's my job to put out there your frame of mind, what was going on around the murder, how you were feeling, what was going on between you and Mark." She said, "Your chances… I can't say right now, but if I do my job well and I get out everything I need to put out there… we still have a chance." She nodded to him.

"I hope you don't feel the pressure is all on you. If… if things don't go how we want them to, that's not your fault." He made clear.

"I know that but, I wanna make sure that we don't have put fault on anyone, and you can… just come home." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"I know." He nodded, "I know."

"It's so hard pretending everything is fine in front of the girls." She sighed, "It's exhausting actually."

"Yeah, I feel you." He agreed, "But I don't want them involved or exposed to any of this." He nodded.

"Yeah, I agree." AJ said, "I just wish things didn't have to be so complicated for us." She sighed.

"Nothing is ever easy, is it?" He nodded as she looked up at him and shook her head, "We got weeks until the trial, we can build on something strong." He said confidently as she nodded, reaching up and pressing her lips against his softly, shuffling over onto his body, straddling his hips and leaning back as she took her t-shirt off, revealing her nakedness below as Punk smiled.

She leaned forward again, kissing him softly whilst he cupped her breasts, watching her disappear under the sheets and tug his boxers down. He pushed the sheets back and watched as she stroked him up and down, eventually taking him in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down his entire length.

"Fuck, Ape." Punk swallowed and rolled his head back a little, closing his eyes over as he felt her velvet mouth move up and down on him. It was the easiest way for both of them to escape their reality.

AJ continued to use her mouth on him as well as her hand, making sure she could take all that uncertainty away from him as best she could. She then let him out of her mouth and moved up his body. She licked her fingers and massaged her clit for a few seconds before taking his length and guiding it inside her already wet walls.

"Fuck." AJ gasped breathlessly as he placed his hands on her waist, "Fuck, baby." AJ moaned, leaning forward and kissing him passionately as he laced his fingers through her hair and felt her move her quick hips up and down on him.

"You feel so good." Punk muttered as he parted from her lips, kissing her neck and throat as she rolled her head back, suddenly feeling him thrust up into her, making it more intense as she curled her hands over his chest.

"Fuck." AJ moaned, "You're so… you're so deep." AJ cried out, "I'm gonna cum like this." She gasped, feeling him thrust up into her, hitting her g-spot as she felt that overwhelming wave of pleasure brush over her entire body, stroking her own clit until she finally gave from the intensity, "Phil." She moaned as her body went rigid and collapsed over his, feeling a tingling rush throughout her entire body as he kissed her shoulder and continued to move in and out of her slowly as she came down from her climax.

"You're so beautiful." He cupped her face, turning them around so he was on top, her legs wrapping around him as she brought his face down to her lips, kissing him softly whilst he began to move in and out of her again. Their time and moments together meant even more at the minute.

* * *

"So… when-when did it happen?" Seth asked. After spending hours just holding Cami as she cried, after getting something so restraining, so traumatic and mentally challenging off of her chest for the first time, she eventually was coming around and Seth was trying his best not to leave the house and track down Jamie.

"Uh… it was a long time ago." Cami said, "It was just around the time before Phil got released from prison so… four years ago." She nodded, both of them sitting against the headboard on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Seth shook his head as Cami just shrugged.

"I was… all over the place. I wasn't thinking. I thought if I just forgot about it then it would go away." Cami said.

"He can't get away with that, Cami. There's no way." Seth said, "The man is a psychopath."

"He's also a cop." Cami said.

"There's only so much strings he can pull." Seth said.

"No one would believe me." Cami shook her head, "He'd say I was on drugs at the time or… or that I wanted it." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "And I can't think of anything worse than someone telling me what didn't happen, when I know what happened." She shook her head, "I don't want anyone not believing me." She said frantically.

"I believe you." Seth nodded as she looked up at him and nodded, "You-You said it was over a fight you had with him?" He questioned.

"Yeah I was… I was spending the day with AJ and Jess but… Jamie got the day off work so he joined us. Him and AJ started arguing and he yelled at her. I told him straight up that Phil would never have treated AJ like that and that he didn't deserve her. He didn't reply so I didn't think anything of it." Cami said, "You were doing those crazy night shifts at the time, he must have knew from the stations rota." She nodded, "I was just about to go to bed and he was at the door. I let him in because I… I don't know, I didn't think he would attack me like that." She said.

"And he did? He just attacked you right away?" Seth asked. As painful as it was to hear, he knew for Cami to completely open up about it, she had to go through it all with him.

"He said some things, called me a junkie, whore, words I've heard all my life…" She shrugged, "But then he started touching me. At first I thought he was just chancing his luck, and then he just kept going to touch me until he grabbed me, put me over the edge of the couch-"

"Ok." Seth nodded, rubbing his face and turning around as Cami watched him.

"Do you hate me?" Cami asked, self-consciously.

"What?" Seth turned around and shook his head.

"For being with him… I mean it's like I cheated…" Cami worried as Seth just shook his head.

"No, no… come on, you… Cami he attacked you, you didn't ask for this, I don't hate you." He said. He couldn't believe that was what she thought, "He needs to pay for what he did to you. You can't… You can't just let him get away with that."

"I would never win that fight." Cami said, "You know I wouldn't."

"Yeah you would. No one can you tell you that you didn't go through something." Seth said.

"They'll think I'm lying." Cami shook her head, "I thought maybe if… if it came about it would help Phil in his case. That's… that's the only reason I'm saying anything." She admitted truthfully.

"This isn't just about Phil now. This is about you too." Seth shook his head, "He just… he can't get away with this. I won't let him. He can't just go around doing what he likes. He can't hurt you like that, Camila." Seth said as Cami looked at him. She'd never saw him so hurt and angry before, and that told her that he truly did care about her. It'd taken her so long to even acknowledge what had happened to her. She managed to put it to the back of her mind through using drugs, alcohol, working, anything that would distract her, but now it was almost impossible to not bring it up.

"I need to tell Phil and AJ, don't I?" Cami asked him as he ran his hand through his black, long hair.

"You don't… need to do anything." Seth nodded, "It's no one's business and I get that but… but I'm sorry, I can't sit by and watch that man get away with what he's done." Seth shook his head, "I just can't." He said as Cami nodded.

"I'll talk to Phil and AJ about it." Cami nodded, "Maybe we can even… kill two birds with one stone." She said as Seth just nodded.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Seth said, cupping her cheek as she nodded.

"I know." Cami smiled, "I love you too." She said, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. It was becoming way too personal, too many people had been victimised by one man, and there was no way they could let him get away with it. Not anymore.


	43. Torture

**Torture**

* * *

"Someone say something." Cami said quietly the next day as she looked on at her brother, as white as a ghost, and over to AJ who was using the kitchen counter to hold herself up. Her mother stood by the door, equally speechless after she finally told them about what had happened to her, with Seth's help by her side of course.

"W-Why… why didn't you ever… why didn't you say something?" Rianne shook her head as Cami just shrugged.

"I thought if no one knew it would make it less real." Cami said, "And I didn't want it to be on anyone's mind. Dealing with it myself made it… less of a big deal." She shrugged.

"Camila this is a big deal." Rianne said, her voice breaking, "He… he won't get away with this."

"I'm gonna kill him." Punk said, rather calmly, almost sadistically as Cami looked across at him, "I'll kill him." Punk said confidently as Cami shook her head.

"No, you won't. No one is doing anything to him." Cami said, "I'm telling you this because I think it might help the case. Like killing two birds with one stone." She said.

"You should be telling us this anyway, regardless of if it helps the case." AJ said, "Cami you should have said right away."

"What good would it have done? Do you honestly think I would have won that fight back then? He's a highly ranked cop. I'm a drug addict-"

"None of that matters." Punk said angrily, " He… he put his hands on you, no badge or important title gives him the right to do that." He spat, "And he deserves to pay for what he's done." He shook his head, standing up off the chair, the legs scraping along the floor as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well maybe he can." Cami said, "If we can bring it up in the case then I don't mind. It'll be hard but… if it proves that Jamie is out to get you, and there's a chance it'll help you then… then I'll do whatever I need to." She nodded as AJ shook her head.

She was shook to her core that whilst she was with Jamie, he had sexually attacked Cami, and she knew absolutely nothing about it. She was even more terrified of the man than she was before.

"You should be doing it for you and no one else." Punk said, "He can't get away with this." Punk shook his head. He was heartbroken, livid, beside himself that his little sister had been so horridly attacked by such an evil, soulless man. It made things so much more personal than they already were, and he wasn't sure he could restrain himself from acting out violently.

"Is there a way we can tie it into the court case?" Seth looked over at AJ, his hand on Cami's lap over her hand the entire time that she had told them everything. He just wanted to be there for her. She needed support and an encouraging team behind her.

"Uh…" AJ ran her hand through her hair as she thought to herself, completely thrown off by what she had just heard, "I… yeah, I think so." AJ nodded, "Yeah well it was Jamie who fetched the prison footage, and he was the one who made the report so… it can tie in for sure." AJ nodded, "But… Cami's attack isn't on trial, Phil is, so… it might mean they open a case separately for you." AJ told Cami who nodded, "But it will contribute to Phil's." She said as Cami nodded.

"I'm willing to do it if it helps." Cami said.

"Like father like son." Punk spat as he turned to AJ who just nodded, not forgetting the fact that Jamie's father had inappropriately groped AJ and other women in the past.

"When is the trial?" Cami asked.

"It's not for weeks." AJ nodded, "We're just starting to plan out a structure, takes the most time." She admitted, "I… I just can't believe it happened when I was still with him." She shook her head.

"I wanted to say something." Cami sighed, "Because I was scared that he would do the same to you, but… then Phil got out of prison and I knew that he'd be around you." She said.

"You didn't have to deal with this on your own." Punk sighed. It was just awful to hear something so traumatic had happened to her, something that she felt so controlled by and haunted by. He wished he could have done something to help her at the time.

"Well I don't have to now." Cami said. Although it was terrifying telling everyone something that she barely could accept herself, it actually felt extremely therapeutic to come clean and let those close to her know about what had happened. She knew she had their support regardless.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Rianne said, quickly drying the sides of her eyes where a few tears had escaped for her daughter, "Both of you." She nodded to Cami and Seth, "I'll cook something nice."

"Uh… yeah, ok." Cami turned to Seth who just nodded, "Thanks." She smiled softly as Rianne nodded. It was strange, even for Cami, to have her mother around in the same space as her brother. It was nice for a change.

"Daddy." Jo whimpered a little as she came in through the back door, "I fell and cut my knee." She sighed to herself as Punk turned around and saw the blood running down Jo's leg.

"Oh, man." Punk sighed, "How did you do that, clumsy?" He asked her, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter, "Mommy will take a look at it." He said as AJ was already getting the first aid kit out.

"I just tripped." Jo sighed, "I was silly." She admitted as Punk agreed.

"Where is your sister?" Punk asked.

"She's playing. She wouldn't help me up and said that it's what I get for being clumsy." Jo shrugged as Punk just shook his head, looking out the window where he saw Jessica playing on the tree house.

"Baby, this might nip a little, ok?" AJ said, cleaning Jo's cut leg as the three year old bravely let her do it whilst Punk stood beside for moral support.

"We'll go on into the living room." Cami said as AJ and Punk nodded, watching them clear out as Punk sighed to himself.

"I can't believe any of this." Punk said quietly to AJ who nodded. Both of them were still in shock. One thing after another seemed to be challenging them. It felt like only bad things were going to keep happening.

"Me neither." AJ sighed, getting a band aid out and putting it over Jo's cut, "I… I don't even know how to feel." She said. It was such a numb, helpless feeling, and she couldn't imagine how Cami felt.

"I don't know whether to scream or cry." Punk admitted as AJ looked at him and sighed.

"Daddy can you kiss my knee, please?" Jo asked sweetly once AJ had put the band aid on.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, leaning forward and kissing her knee above the band aid, "There, all better." He said, lifting her down onto the ground as she smiled.

"It is all better. Thanks guys." She told them before running back out into the garden as Punk just smiled softly.

"Nothing keeps her down for long." AJ smiled, looking out the window as Jo ran over to the tree house to join her sister again, turning around where Punk was standing with his hand over his face, "We just need to be there for her." She nodded as Punk sighed and nodded, "That's all we can do. It'll make a huge difference for her if she know she's got her family and she's got support." AJ said.

"I… I really wanna hurt him." Punk sighed, his voice crackling a little. He felt monstrous for the things he was thinking about doing to Jamie if he got his hands on him, and it scared him to think about them ever crossing paths again. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back. Not after this. Not after finding out what he'd done to his little sister.

"I know you do." AJ rubbed his arm, "I do too." AJ sighed, "But that's just gonna make things worse on our side." AJ nodded, "The thing that will hurt him the most is if we all stick together, because then he… he can't get what he wants." She nodded, "We work together, we build a case, we help each other." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Come on." AJ said, rubbing his back softly as they headed on into the living room where everyone else was.

* * *

Cami and Seth spent the night at AJ and Punk's. For Cami it felt like the first breath of fresh air in a long time. She didn't know things would feel so much better if she opened up to those who cared about her about what happened. They stayed for some dinner which was cooked by Rianne and then stayed for a little while after where Cami played with the girls and spoke to Punk on his own. She could see he was upset and also angry, just like Seth, and she felt lucky to have a lot of people who cared about her.

She and Seth left once the girls got tired where duty calls for bath and bed time came for Punk and AJ. The sense of togetherness really kept them all believing in hope and the possibility of things going their way.

"How you feel?" Seth asked, walking up the long pathway to the farmhouse as Cami just nodded.

"Better somehow." Cami nodded. It was still such a hard thing for her to comprehend, even after it being years ago, but she felt support like never before and that was an amazing thing, "I'm sort of glad everyone knows." She admitted truthfully as Seth nodded, "I mean it was tough, I thought Phil was going to vomit on me." She said.

"Yeah, I saw him." Seth nodded.

"But we talked by ourselves in the kitchen before we left. He promises me that… he'll not get away with it." Cami nodded, "Phil… only makes promises when he knows he'll keep them."

"Well he's right, he won't get away with it." Seth said, "We're gonna take him down. All of them." Seth nodded as Cami smiled.

"Thank you for being so… so good and patient. It must be hard for you-"

"For me?" Seth shook his head, "Cami, I'm more concerned about you, what you've been through." He said, "I love you and I just… I want you to be ok, and to not be… chained down to what he did to you." He said, "It's not fair, and he'll get his day." He nodded as Cami squeezed his hand tightly and nodded, kissing his arm as they walked along the dirt path.

"Who… Who's car is that?" Cami looked up once she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the drive of the house.

"I… I don't know." Seth shook his head, puzzled.

"I thought you said your mom was out with her friend for drinks?" Cami said.

"She is. She text me an hour ago and said she'd be home later." Seth said, approaching the door of the house, pushing down the handle and noticing the door was already opened. He turned back to Cami who shook her head, "Stay out here."

"No way." Cami said defiantly, following Seth behind closely.

"Mom?" Seth called out, "You home?" He said, hovering his hand behind him to feel Cami close to him and not out of his sight.

It wasn't until they turned the corner, into the sitting room where they were met with their intruder, and it took everything in Seth not to jump across the room and rip out the man's eyes, nose, ears, teeth and every other limb in his body.

"Finally. I've been waiting on you both for a while." Jamie yawned and stretched as he stood up from the couch.

Cami shivered as she heard his voice and kept closely behind Seth. No matter how much support she felt from her family, hearing and seeing the man who had violently violated her wasn't something she was prepared for.

"I would get out of this house for your own safety." Seth warned, trying his best to stay calm but it felt physically impossible. Having him this close was almost teasing him and taunting him.

"Oh, come on Seth." Jamie laughed, "What are you going to do exactly? You're a tech nerd. You're the guy us real cops go to when we're too tired to look for something." Jamie said, "You're not gonna fight me." He smiled, "Hey, Cami." He smiled over to Cami.

"Don't fucking look at her." Seth stepped right in front of Cami.

"I think it's cute actually. The way you're all… pulling together in the name of family." Jamie nodded, "I didn't expect it but… it's not gonna last long when the glue that holds you all together ends up in prison." Jamie said, "And maybe I'll just… take April one night, take her away somewhere with me that no one will ever find her." Jamie nodded, "But I'll only take one kid I think. Maybe you two can play mom and dad to whatever one we leave." Jamie said as Seth glared over at him, his fists practically shaking in fists, trying to keep them down whilst Cami stood behind, "I mean… you guys are… a mom and dad, right?" Jamie smiled.

"Shut up." Seth spat.

"How is little Cody?" Jamie smiled, "Is he well? He must be so big now." He sighed dreamily, "You both wouldn't know I guess since you… well you didn't want him, did you?" He asked.

"The only reason I'm not jumping across this room to rip your eyes out is because you're gonna get what you deserve eventually, you're time is gonna be up very soon." Seth said, "And we're gonna be in the first row watching with a smile."

"If that's what you believe." Jamie shrugged, "But… back onto your son." He waved his hand, "You both… you both have never saw him, right?" He asked, "Well… lucky for you guys, I got to know his parents, well… the parents who really wanted him." He said, "And they gave me some pictures of him." He nodded, digging into his back pocket.

Cami slowly took a step to the side, looking over at Jamie.

"Oh and some… some video tapes." He said, picking up the TV remote and turning it on as both Cami and Seth watched a video of their son as a baby, no doubt a first steps video, appear on the screen. They hadn't seen a single image or video of their son since the day he was born. They believed it was easier. As parents who just weren't ready for a baby, it was a comfort to know their son was living a good life with good parents, but something about seeing him, seeing what he looked like, was the most heart-breaking thing in the world.

"Turn it off." Seth shook his head.

"No, look… he's taking his first steps. This… this is an important thing. A mom and dad should never miss their kids first steps." Jamie said as Cami looked on at the video, watching as the toddler in the video stumbled around. It was fascinating, heartbreaking, and almost like torture to be shown this.

"Turn it off!" Seth yelled loudly.

"Ok ok… you want something more recent? I get it." Jamie nodded, taking the tape out, throwing it in the bag he had and bringing out a new one, pushing it into the player as Seth looked on with a lump in his throat, "Oh, there he is… he's really cute." Jamie smiled, "This was him at soccer practise a few weeks ago." He pointed out as Cami moved forward a little, completely lost in the tape as she watched her eight year old son run around on a field, happy and laughing, well looked after and so beautiful to her. As parents who had never saw what their son looked like, this was the worst thing they could have ever been shown, because now they could never get his face out of their heads, and that was just what Jamie wanted.

Even Seth began to get distracted, looking on at the tape as his son celebrated a goal, his dark shaggy hair all over his face, his smile similar to his own, his eyes like Cami's.

"You guys should be so proud." Jamie smirked as Seth snapped out of his trance, looking over at Jamie.

The switch in him just snapped. He couldn't hold back any longer. He threw himself across the room onto Jamie, both of them crashing through the coffee table as Cami jumped, turning around from the tape playing.

"Seth!" Cami yelled with concern, watching as her boyfriend began viciously beating on Jamie, punching him so hard that she heard cracks and snaps, "Seth, stop it!" She shouted, trying to pull him off as the two men rolled around, bloodying each other viciously until Jamie finally got a breather and ran as fast as he could out of the house.

Seth chased him, stumbling out of the door just as Jamie got into his car and sped off recklessly down the road.

Seth placed his hands on his head, groaning to himself as he kicked over the plant pot by the doorway as it smashed against the wall, walking back into the house into the messed up living room, pausing as he saw Cami stood in front of the TV, not taking her eyes off the little boy which they gave away eight years ago.


	44. Shock

**Shock**

* * *

"What are you doing?" AJ shook her head tiredly, walking into Jo's room which looked like a bomb had exploded in it. Clothes lay scattered everywhere whilst Jo looked for something clearly.

"I'm looking for something." Jo mumbled.

"It's time for your bath." AJ said, "Jo, this room is a mess." AJ sighed as she looked around.

"I'll tidy." Jo said, still rummaging through things.

"What are you looking for?" AJ asked, "Maybe I can help you."

"I'm looking for my lucky twig." Jo sighed as AJ shook her head.

"Your what?" AJ shook her head.

"My lucky twig!" Jo said with frustration, angry that her mom didn't know what she was talking about, "My twig that is lucky. Jess has to have it for her competition tomorrow."

"What competition?" AJ shook her head.

"Mommy." Jo turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Her running competition." She said, "Did you and daddy forget?" She sighed.

"N-No." AJ shook her head, "No of course not." She said, even though she did completely forget, and she knew Punk had too, and she felt terrible about it, "But what is your lucky twig?" She shook her head.

"It's uh…" Jo threw a t-shirt behind her which hit AJ on the face, "It's a twig and it's from our tree in the garden." Jo explained as AJ tossed the t-shirt to the side, "I… I give it to Jess on her competitions."

"Well that's nice." AJ smiled, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"Yes but I can't find it." Jo sighed sadly, "What if it's lost?"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Punk walked into the room, "Jo your bath is getting cold." He said.

"She's looking for her lucky twig to give to Jessica for her running competition tomorrow." AJ eyed Punk, both of them realising together that they had forgotten about the competition.

"Shit." Punk mumbled, "Lucky twig?" Punk shook his head.

"Yes my lucky twig!" Jo yelled, "It's not here." She threw a jacket on the floor angrily.

"Alright, calm down." Punk put his hand up, "What does it look like?" He asked.

"Brown and thin and jaggy." Jo said.

"Ok well why don't you let mommy take you for your bath and I'll find your twig." Punk shook his head as Jo folded her arms, "What?" Punk shook his head.

"You won't look hard enough." Jo concluded.

"Then I'll look for it and you go with daddy for your bath." AJ nodded.

"Ok." Jo said.

"Oh, so you trust mommy and not me?" Punk asked.

"Mommy always finds my missing things, you don't." Jo said, "You give up after a few little minutes and tell me it's lost forever." She narrowed her eyes at him as Punk just shrugged.

"On you go." AJ said, "I'll find it somewhere." She said as Jo took Punk's hand and left the room to go into the bath.

"Why do you want it anyway?" Punk asked, walking into the bathroom and closing the door over, helping her out of her clothes and into the bath as she sat down amongst the bubbles whilst Punk sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Because Jess needs it for her competition. It's lucky." Jo explained.

"I don't believe in luck." Punk shook his head.

"Well I do." Jo said as Punk watched her play with the bubbles, "Mommy says that Ria is your mommy." Jo looked at him.

"Ria?" Punk arched a brow.

"I call her Ria." Jo explained.

"Oh." Punk nodded, "Yeah, she… she's my mom." Punk said.

"She's a nice mommy. Like my mommy." Jo concluded as Punk just rolled his eyes to himself.

"You think so?" Punk said casually.

"Yeah." Jo nodded, "I like her around. I like her better than mommy's mommy. Mommy's mommy scares me a little actually." She admitted.

"She scares me too." Punk scoffed, "So what have you and… Ria been getting up to then?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well she takes me to the store, and the park, and for ice-cream and she makes nice food, that's my favourite, her food." Jo nodded, "And she plays with us in the garden." Jo said.

"So is she your new best friend then?" Punk asked with attitude as Jo looked at him.

"No, you're my best friend forever." Jo shook her head as Punk smiled to himself and nodded.

"Thanks kido." Punk smiled.

"No problem." Jo replied casually.

"Dad!" Jessica ran into the bathroom.

"Hey." Jo covered herself dramatically, "I'm taking my bath here." She shook her head as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"I can't find my shorts." Jessica sighed, ignoring her sister as Punk scratched his head and wondered where they could be.

"Maybe they're in the wash." Punk said.

"I need them for tomorrow." Jessica said frantically.

"Ok, chill." Punk said, "I'll get them for you, don't worry. What time is your competition at?" He asked.

"9." Jessica said, "I need to be there for 8. I need to be up at 7." Jessica said as Punk just nodded slowly. Sometimes he believed his children were the ones parenting he and AJ, "Set your alarm just now." She nodded as Punk pulled his phone out.

"Ok, set for 7." Punk nodded, "Done. And I'll get your shorts." He said.

"Ok. I need to pack my bag." Jessica said.

"Ok." Punk matched her frantic tone, watching her leave the bathroom as Jo uncovered herself, "What are you covering?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I don't know." Jo admitted, "When I walk in on mommy she does that sometimes. But you don't." She sighed with confusion, "And you have a colouring book on your chest, why?" She asked him as Punk just rolled his eyes. Bath time was always a treat for sure.

* * *

"That was a… crazier night than usual." AJ admitted, walking into her and Punk's bedroom where Punk was lying flat out on the bed after she had put the girls to bed, "At least we solved all the problems of the night I suppose." She said, sliding onto the bed and wrapping her leg around his body, resting her head on his chest comfortably.

"That's true. We found the lucky twig. Jessica's shorts are drying and ready for the morning. Her bag is packed. Jo's room is… back to normal. Our alarms are set." Punk said, "Did we miss anything?" He yawned.

"The part where we take a minute to breathe." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, taking a deep breath, "Can't stop thinking about Cami." Punk said honestly.

"Me neither." AJ nodded, "It's just… it's awful. I just wish she told someone sooner. I mean I know it must be hard, I can't imagine how it even feels to be in that position but… I just feel so helpless, like I can't do anything to help her."

"Yeah me too." Punk sighed, "I think just being there for her, supporting her, is all we can do right now." He said, "That bastard's day will come. It will." Punk nodded, "I know it will." He shook his head as AJ nodded, feeling her eyes tired and sore as they began to drift shut, her and Punk both nodding off when they jumped at the sound of Punk's phone vibrating on the night stand.

"Who is that?" AJ shook her head, sitting up so Punk could sit up and pick his phone up.

"It's Seth." Punk said, answering the call of course, "Hey, man." Punk said, listening to Seth on the line, "What?!" Punk stood up as AJ felt her stomach tighten, "Is he gone?" Punk asked, "Fuck." Punk placed his hand on his head as Seth explained to him what happened when Jamie was found in their house, "Yeah, I'll be right there. Let me… let me get AJ's brother over to the house and then I'll be over." Punk nodded, ending the call.

"What is it?" AJ was frightened to ask.

"Jamie was at Seth's mom's house." Punk said as AJ placed her hand over her mouth, "Him and Seth got into a fight. He ran off but… Cami is shook up. He said something about… about Jamie showing them picture of their son." Punk screwed his face with confusion, "Can you call your brother over, I don't wanna leave the house if that fuck is wandering around." He said as AJ nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'll call him." AJ nodded.

* * *

Punk left the house when Dom came around. If there was anyone who could scare off Jamie and put up any fight if needed, it was definitely him. He then headed over to Seth's mom's house, parking the car and getting out, walking on into the house where Seth was in the kitchen.

"Hey." Punk said.

"Hey." Seth shook his head, icing his knuckles as Punk noticed.

"I'm jealous you got to beat on him before me." Punk sighed, "Where is Cami?"

"She's… in the living room." Seth sighed as Punk sensed the worried tone, turning around and walking on into the living room where Cami was sitting on the couch, in amongst the messy living room with a smashed up coffee table, continuing to watch the same tape over and over again of what he only assumed was their son whom they gave up for adoption.

Punk walked further into the living room slowly, looking over at the TV and looking on at the little boy on the screen. He looked a lot like Seth, but also Cami, and Punk didn't know how it would feel for the both of them to see this image of their son, after not seeing or hearing a thing about him since the day he was born.

"Cami." Punk said quietly, so not to startle her, but her eyes and ears were fixed on the TV, "Cami." Punk said a little louder as Cami turned around, "Hey." Punk nodded.

"Hi." Cami nodded, turning back to the TV.

"W-What… what are you watching?" Punk asked. It didn't take a genius to see she was in complete shock and awe.

"It's my son." Cami whispered and pointed, "There." She pointed as Punk looked over at the TV.

"Why don't we… turn it off?" Punk asked as Cami shook her head.

"No." Cami said calmly, "No, keep it on." She nodded.

"I-I can't watch this." Seth sighed to himself, walking out of the living room as Punk looked over at Cami, walking over to her and sitting down beside her.

"You think this is a good idea? To keep watching it?" Punk asked calmly as Cami turned to him.

"It's my son." Cami told him, like it was new news to him, "Right there." She nodded as Punk looked on at the TV. Jamie hadn't only physically harmed her, but now he was in her head, now he was making things even more personal, which he didn't think could be possible. Messing with her emotions like this to get at him was not ok. Pulling up such a sensitive and emotional subject for both Cami and Seth was just cruel.

"I think we should turn it off." Punk nodded.

"Please just… just one more time." Cami nodded as Punk looked at her, he knew she would sit all night and watch if she could, and he was extremely worried about what this would do to her, seeing her son for the first time.

He got up from the couch, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen where Seth was, "I'll stay with her tonight. Dom is with AJ and the kids so… it's all good there." Punk nodded, "Her mind is away." Punk said as Seth nodded.

"Yeah and I… I have no idea what to say to her." Seth admitted, "I feel like the guy is trying to tear me apart." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I know… I know, I'm sorry." Punk said, "This isn't fair on anyone. I'll crash on the couch, try and get her to turn it off. I got a feeling it's gonna be a bit of a challenge." He said as Seth nodded, "Hey, you ok?" He asked, patting him on the shoulder as Seth just nodded.

"Yeah, just worried about her." Seth said.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, walking back into the living room where Cami was rewinding and pausing the TV.

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up to take Jessica to her competition. She spoke to Punk the night before and knew he was staying at Seth's mom's so he could help Cami, he explained to her everything that was going on and she understood why he wanted to stay with her and be there for her, however, Jessica did not.

"Why isn't he here?" Jessica asked as AJ parked the car at the track field.

"He had to go see Aunt Cami. It was an emergency. He wanted me to give you lots of kisses and well wishes." AJ said as Jessica just huffed and got out of the car whilst AJ helped Jo out.

"I wanted him to come see me." Jessica shook her head, angry that her father wasn't at her competition, "He always misses things. He's never here."

"Jessica, that's not true." AJ sighed, "It was an emergency, I'm sure he'd rather be here. I know he would." AJ said.

"He'd be here if he wanted to be here." Jessica shook her head.

"Jess have my lucky twig now." Jo smiled.

"I don't want it." Jessica told her sister with attitude as Jo frowned, "I'm going to warm up." She said, running away as AJ sighed watching her.

"Is she sad because daddy isn't here again?" Jo wondered as AJ sighed and watched Jessica as she joined the other girls and began to warm up.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Come on, let's go take a seat." She said, taking Jo's hand and walking up the bleachers to find a seat.


	45. Hate

**Hate**

* * *

"Baby, you were so good." AJ smiled with excitement as she met Jessica by the track where she had just won first place out of ten other competitors, "You got first place, that's… that's so amazing." AJ shook her head, tightly squeezing her daughter as Jessica couldn't help her smile.

"Look at my trophy." Jessica showed them.

"Oh, you gotta sit that with your other medals, right at the top." AJ nodded.

"It's nice and shiny." Jo nodded, "I guess you didn't need my lucky twig after all." She sighed as Jessica took the twig from her sweater pocket, "Hey." Jo shook her head with confusion.

"I took it from you in the car." Jessica smiled, "Thanks." She said.

"It worked." Jo clapped happily as Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." AJ shook her head. In that moment she was just a proud mom doing the everyday Saturday morning sports run. There was nothing else crossing her mind. It was all about Jessica and her achievement, "What do you want to do to celebrate?" She asked as they began walking to the car, "Pizza tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded happily, "Yeah and I wanna show Ria." Jessica smiled.

"She'll be happy." AJ smiled, "Let me take a picture of you so I can send it to your father." She said.

"No." Jessica said, walking away and opening up the car door where she climbed in, strapping herself in and holding her trophy in her lap whilst Jo stood with her mother and frowned.

"Take a picture of me and send it to daddy." Jo smiled as AJ just sighed.

"Just… go on and get in the car, you'll see him soon anyway." AJ said, looking on at Jessica who stood wiping her trophy and gazing at it. AJ knew she was angry that her father hadn't been there to see her win today, and she understood it from her nine-year-old point of view, but there was just so much going on around them, and it was hard to keep the normality for the kids.

* * *

"How is she?" Seth asked, walking into the living room where Punk was sitting stretching whilst Cami lay-up sleeping on the opposite couch. It took him all night to get her to turn the tape off and go to sleep. He was convinced she only gave in when she couldn't stay awake any longer. He then napped for a few hours himself.

"She'll probably sleep into the afternoon. She passed out at like 5." Punk said, "She just didn't take her eyes off it." He shook his head as Seth nodded.

"She won't be able to get his face out of her head now. When we made the decision to… to give him up for adoption, we… we did it because we wanted him to have a life of his own, a life where we didn't know him and he didn't know us." Seth said as Punk nodded, "And Jamie knew that he and he just… struck the one cord I just can't hold back from." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I'd feel the same." Punk said, "The man is evil. He's just picking at everyone around me and hurting them. Give her a few days. She's… she's going through a lot." He looked over at Cami, "Me and Ape are starting to piece together the case and the defence. We got a lot of time so… I'm not stressing." He said, standing up as Seth nodded.

"We gotta take him down." Seth shook his head with exhaustion, "For all he's done. For all he's gonna do." He said as Punk nodded, "Last night when he was here he… he talked about if you went to prison he would just… take April somewhere where no one would find them." He said, "And he'd take one of the kids and leave one of them." He said as Punk just shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"It's never gonna happen." Punk told himself, "I know I gotta look at my chances and yeah maybe… maybe I do end up back in that cell but… I know you, Dean, Dom, Ian… you're all here for April, and he's not gonna get to them." He said as Seth nodded.

"Let's just focus on making sure you don't end up in a cell again." Seth nodded as Punk sighed.

"Well that's the main plan." Punk nodded, "Will you be ok with her?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Seth nodded, "Hopefully she's in a frame of mind to talk a little more." He said as Punk nodded, walking on outside with Seth.

"She was just in shock last night." Punk said, "I would be too, I mean… it's your kid. I know it's not on paper, and you both don't know him but… she's gotta remember holding him as a baby, you too." He said as Seth nodded, "And I… I can't imagine how it feels." He said.

"We'll be fine." Seth sighed as Punk nodded.

"If you need anything call me." Punk said as Seth nodded.

"I will. Thanks for coming. I wasn't really sure what to do." He admitted as Punk nodded. He sensed when he arrived last night that both Seth and Cami were all over the place with what had happened.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "Give me a call and tell me how she is later on." He said as Seth nodded, watching him get in the car and drive away.

* * *

Punk got home after leaving Seth's mom's house. Due to everything that was going on, he sadly had forgotten about Jessica's competition, even when he was reminded by it the previous night. His head was just so far gone. He was worried about Cami, her mental health and what all of this was doing to her. He was worried about his own fate, when this would all come to an end.

He walked into the house, closing the door over. He'd had just a few hours of sleep in the past day and wondered if he could perhaps sneak in a few hour nap. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen where AJ was making up sandwiches, no doubt for the girls for their lunch.

"Hey." Punk smiled, walking over and kissing her cheek as AJ smiled.

"Hey." AJ cupped his cheek behind her, "How was she?" She asked.

"Didn't get her to sleep until early on this morning." Punk shook his head, "She just didn't want to turn the tape off. He's really… struck a chord with it, and he knows he has." Punk said, "Seth was all over the place too." He said, "I can't help feel guilty for… for bringing this into it. I mean… it's me that Jamie has the issue with and he… he's hurting people I love because of that." He said.

"Hey, it is not your fault." AJ shook her head, putting the knife down and turning to face him, "The man is a psychopath. He's evil. You didn't do anything to provoke him. It's not your fault in any way." AJ made clear as Punk just nodded and sighed, "You look tired." She frowned, giving him a hug as he hugged her back.

"I am." Punk said, "Any chance of me being able to take a nap?" He asked her.

"Of course." AJ nodded, "I'm just doing some work for the case anyway." She told him.

"Where are the girls?" Punk wondered.

"Playing with Dom in the garden." AJ said as Punk walked over to the window and looked out.

"They're having fun." Punk noticed as AJ nodded and smiled, "And my mom?"

"Gone out shopping. Said she was going to get Cami some things." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Jessica got first place in her competition this morning." AJ smiled, a little surprised that he hadn't asked yet.

"Shit." Punk said loudly, "Oh, fuck I forgot she had that." Punk placed his hand on her forehead, "She got first?" Punk asked as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she was so good. She got a little trophy." AJ nodded.

"That's amazing." Punk shook his head, looking back out the window where he saw Jessica and Jo running around playing with their uncle, "I should have been there. I… I totally forgot." He shook his head.

"It's ok. Cami needed you." AJ nodded, "I said we'd get pizza later to celebrate." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I should go tell her I'm sorry for missing it-"

"Why don't you just go for that nap." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "She's not going anywhere."

"Is she pissed with me?" Punk suspected as AJ just looked at him, "I take that as a yes." He sighed.

"She's just sad you didn't see it, that's all." AJ downplayed her daughter's mood as Punk sighed, "She'll be fine, she'll be so excited to tell you about it that she'll forget about being mad." AJ waved her hand.

"You think?" Punk asked.

"I know." AJ nodded, kissing his arm, "Please go get some sleep." She told him as he just nodded.

"Ok. Shout on me if you need anything." Punk said as she just smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine." AJ smiled as she watched him leave the kitchen as she continued to make up the girls lunch for them.

* * *

Punk slept for more hours than he intended. He put it down to being mentally exhausted. He woke up around dinner time and took a shower to wake himself up a little. He then headed downstairs where the rest of his family was.

"Just in time for pizza." Dom patted Punk on the back as he walked across the kitchen to the table where some pizza boxes were just opened.

"Hey, did you get some sleep?" AJ asked Punk, giving him a quick kiss on her way over to the table with some sauces and drinks.

"I did, yeah." Punk nodded, "More than I thought I would." He admitted.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Your mom has gone to see Cami for the night. Seth called you on your phone so I answered, he was just giving an update on Cami. She's doing better than last night." AJ said as Punk nodded, walking over to the table and taking a seat, "Did you shout the girls?" AJ asked Dom.

"Yeah." Dom said as AJ walked over to the back door.

"Jessica." AJ called, "Jo. Come get your dinner, please." She called on them, "I swear they're both deaf." AJ said, walking back over to the table.

"Or they just choose not to listen." Dom said.

"Well that too." AJ agreed, "I got a lot done today for the case, phoned a lot of people I needed to phone." She told Punk, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah? You know I'm here to help you with it." He said.

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, placing her hand on his thigh and kissing his cheek as he smiled.

Jessica and Jo eventually came in from the garden, walking over to the table and taking a seat, "Hey, there's the champ." Punk smiled, "I heard you won first place at your competition this morning." Punk said.

"I did." Jessica nodded bluntly, sitting up beside her sister and reaching for pizza as Punk looked across at her.

"That's so cool. You must have been so fast." Punk said as Jessica deliberately ignored him, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Aunt Cami needed me to stay with her and-"

"Mom can you pass me the ketchup." Jessica said, as though she had completely shut her father's voice off.

AJ looked across at Jessica, passing her the sauce whilst Punk stayed quiet.

"She had my lucky twig. That's why she won." Jo said.

"No, it's not." Jessica scoffed.

"Well I'm really proud of you." Punk said, "That's a hug deal. And you work so hard at it-"

"Can you stop talking?" Jessica looked across at him as Punk looked at her.

"Jessica." AJ said angrily, "Don't speak to your father like that." She said.

"It's ok." Punk nodded to AJ who just shook her head.

"Well he should have been at my competition." Jessica said, "He's never here. He's always disappearing, like he did years ago. You always disappear when it's me but not Jo." Jessica said angrily whilst Dom sat awkwardly eating his pizza.

"Jessica I'm not disappearing anywhere-"

"Yeah you do." Jessica said, "Mom is the only one who is always here." She cried, "Like before." She said. She was aware that her father had only come into her life a few years ago, just before Jo was born. And she often wondered why, and it struck a chord in her when he didn't show up for important things, because she figured he didn't care. As she grew older, she worried about that.

"Jessica, come on." Punk sighed, "You know it's not like that-"

"Yes, it is." Jessica cried, "You don't care. You'd rather be with Cami than with me. And one day you're going to disappear again." She said, "I hate you." She said angrily, jumping off the chair and running out of the kitchen.

"Jessica." AJ stood up to go after her.

"Just… give her a minute." Punk pulled AJ back as AJ sat back down.

"I… I don't know where that came from." AJ said, "She was upset you weren't there but… all of that." AJ shook her head as Punk just sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Jo mumbled, reaching for another slice of pizza, "She never cries." Jo pointed out as Punk ran his hand over his hair. Jo was right, Jessica was never an emotional little girl, not unless she was really hurt or angry, which made it even worse that she felt so strongly about what she was saying.


	46. One More

**One More**

* * *

"Can I come in?" Punk asked, standing at Jessica's room door, looking on at her lying on her bed reading a book, one which he knew she was reading for school, "Jessica." Punk tried to get her attention as she turned on her side so her back was facing him, "Hey, please don't be like that." He sighed. Upsetting either of his daughter's was his idea of torture.

"Go away." Jessica mumbled, "I'm reading."

"Well I'd like to talk to you." Punk said, "Please." He said, walking further into her room as Jessica sighed and turned back around on her back, sitting her book over and sitting up, "I hate that you're upset with me." He sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she looked at him, "And you… you know what, you have every right to be upset with me." He nodded, "When you're a kid, everyone always blanks you out and makes you feel stupid and I get that." He said.

"Then why do it?" Jessica asked him with attitude.

"There's been a lot going on recently. I'm sure you've noticed." Punk nodded, "As your dad it's my job to shield you from a lot of things in life. Bad things. It's my number one priority, to keep you and your sister and your mom safe." He nodded, "I know I've not been in your life since the beginning, like I have with Jo, in fact I've… I've been out of your life more than I've been in it, and I know you know that." He said as she nodded.

"But why?" Jessica asked with confusion, "Why weren't you there? You can… You can show Jo pictures of her as a baby and you're there but… but not me." She sighed.

"Sometimes in life… adults make poor decisions, bad decisions, and they have to pay for those bad decisions." Punk said, "I made a bad decision. I was trying to do good by your mom because I love her so much, but it was a bad decision and it just worked out that when you came along, I had to pay for that decision, and that meant going away for years." Punk said.

"Away where?" Jessica asked.

"Well it's called prison." Punk nodded, "It's where people go to pay for those bad decisions they made."

"Like a vacation?" Jessica wondered.

"Well…" Punk groaned a little, "Not quite." He said, "But going there wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be there for you, of course I did, but I had no choice." He said as Jessica looked at him.

"What did you do at prison?" Jessica wondered curiously.

"I… didn't do much of anything. I missed you and your mom." Punk nodded, "A lot." He said, "And when I got out I promised that I wouldn't ever leave again." He said, "And we got to be a family, right?" He said as Jessica nodded, "Now I'm sure you've noticed that things right now are a little weird."

"Yeah, why is everyone here?" Jessica asked.

"There's a lot going on. A lot that I want to protect you from, because that's my job, Jessica." He said, "Aunt Cami really needed me last night and that meant I couldn't be there for you this morning, and I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you win, but I am so proud of you." He nodded.

"Dad." Jessica whispered.

"What?" Punk sighed, finding it extremely difficult.

"Are you going to prison again? Did you make a bad decision?" She asked quietly, resting her chin on her knee as he looked across at her, turning around and looking down at the ground.

"You know what…" Punk turned to her, "I believe that everyone gets what they deserve in life." He nodded, "Just like those kids who tease you at school, they'll get what they deserve at one point. Everything that happens in life, happens for a reason." He nodded, "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere." He shook his head as Jessica smiled a little.

"Good cause I don't want you to go anywhere." Jessica shook her head.

"So you don't hate me?" Punk smiled, tapping her leg as she shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry I said that. I was just mad." Jessica shook her head.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "I know you don't hate me." He shook his head as Jessica smiled, "Let me see this trophy you won then." He said as Jessica got off her bed, walking over to her dresser cabinet and picking up the trophy, walking over to him and showing him it, "Hey, look at that. Has your name on it too." He smiled.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Jessica smiled as Punk nodded.

"It's amazing." Punk nodded, "You work so hard, you deserve it." He said as she smiled, "I'm so proud of you." He smiled, flicking her chin playfully as she smiled, "Can I get a hug?" He asked her as she nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes and forgetting the world for a second.

Jessica was happy that he in some way, had told her the truth. She no longer thought he'd gone away because he decided on his own. She realised there was a story behind it, and a reason, and that made her feel less curious and upset.

* * *

"We had a good chat." Punk said, sitting on the edge of he and AJ's bed later that night whilst AJ was in their bathroom, "I forget she's like… getting older." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "But she's ok now." He nodded.

After he and Jessica talked, the air was clear and they want back downstairs for dinner. He then done both the girls bath time and put them both to bed, because he knew his time with them was precious, even if he was here forever. They were the most important people in the world to him.

"What you doing in there?" Punk laughed a little, having been staring at the bathroom door for a little while whilst AJ was in it. He then watched as the door opened, AJ standing in her shorts and t-shirt, staring at him right in the eyes, "What?" He shook his head.

"I'm pregnant." AJ said, in almost a questionable tone.

Punk looked at her, raising a brow and tilting his head a little to the side, "What?" Punk shook his head.

"I… just… I just did a test." She pointed behind her, "I still had one left from the pack I bought when we had that scare a year ago." She said, walking back into the bathroom, picking up the test and bringing it out, "Look." She shook her head, showing him the test as he looked at the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my God." Punk shook his head, looking up at her as she just shook her head, "Oh my God, April." Punk groaned a little as she looked at him.

"I know I'm freaking out." AJ placed her hands in her hair as he looked up at her, looking at the test. He wanted to stand up but he really couldn't feel his legs or much of his body.

"How far?" Punk asked.

"I don't know… I don't know, I… I could be weeks." She said, "I've not felt a thing, not like I did with the girls." She shook her head as Punk placed his hand over his mouth and looked up at her.

"I…" Punk began to speak but didn't know what to say, looking up at AJ who was pacing a little. They certainly weren't trying for a baby. It was something they'd spoken about, and they both agreed they liked the idea of having another baby in the future, but the timing was just a little off. However, that didn't stop him from supporting his girlfriend and looking to the future, even if some parts were uncertain.

"Hey." Punk said, standing up from the bed, taking her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks softly as he leaned in to take her lips, kissing her slowly and passionately as she relaxed a little and kissed back.

He pulled back after their kiss, looking down at her as she shook her head with a little confusion, "What… what was that for?" She asked.

"Because it's gonna be fine." Punk nodded as she just gulped, "I mean we talked about another baby."

"Phil, the timing couldn't be anymore wrong." AJ shook her head, "What if… what if the trial doesn't go in our favour-"

"We gotta believe it will." Punk nodded, "He's trying so hard to break us all down but it's not gonna work, because we have something he doesn't and that's a family." Punk said, "And this baby…" He shook his head, still shocked that he was saying that, "It's part of that family." He nodded as AJ looked up at him, "We work on this case together, we do everything we can to not only win, but take that bastard down, so we don't have to worry about a thing anymore." He said.

"You're happy?" She asked him with surprise. She thought he'd be freaking out with the news of a new baby, especially with the timing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled, "We can still live our life." He nodded, "I wanna fight even harder now." He said, "I wanna fight even harder for you, for the girls, for this baby, so I can be there when it's born-"

"And what if you're not?" AJ asked immediately, "What if… what if this is just another little person that I need to look at and miss you through?" She said.

"Don't think that way." He shook his head, placing his hands on her arms, "We got all the love and support here we need, and we'll not give up. Not for this baby. Not for the girls." He said as AJ nodded, believing every word he said, believing in the hope he was preaching, the hope they needed.

"These babies always seem to pop up at the worst times." AJ smiled a little as Punk laughed and nodded.

"They're so inconsiderate." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled.

"I love you." She shook her head as he smiled. She was in awe by his attitude not to give up, and it made her want to fight even harder.

"I love you." Punk said, pressing his lips back against hers again as they enjoyed another slow, passionate kiss, promising one another that forever wasn't over.

* * *

 **A/N: It's gonna start picking up now do not worry, I just wanted it all to play out for a little while! Glad a few people are still ready. I am keeping punklee alive until the end of time. Let me know what you think!**


	47. More To It

**More To It**

* * *

 _5 months later…_

"You've had me in here for hours." Punk groaned, lifting his head from the table as he watched two agents walk into the darkened out room which he was brought to. He'd spent hours sitting waiting, confused as to what was even going on.

"I'm Agent Matthews. This is my partner Agent Kelvin." Matthews nodded, extending his hand to Punk who just made a face, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." Matthews noticed Punk in handcuffs.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Punk asked, "I think it's my right to know at this point."

"We have Jamie and his father in custody." Matthews said as Punk tilted his head, "We've been on Shane's case since the beginning of time, it feels like." He laughed as Punk just shook his head, "That big case you uncovered. About the girl who was murdered in that motel." He said, "You thought Mark was the one behind it? You thought Mark was the one who was ordering four silent heavies to do the dirty work because of a family feud?" He asked as Punk nodded, "Turns out Mark here was taking orders too."

"From who?" Punk asked.

"From Shane." Kelvin nodded, "We had the puzzle but we always had the missing pieces for it. We had ties to Shane being rogue at the time the murder happened. Our good friend Ian, you know him well, he made it very clear how dismissive Shane was when the murder happened, he wanted to forget the whole thing." Kelvin said, "And what cop would do that?" He questioned.

"Not to mention the multiple women who filed sexual harassment reports on him at the time. It was obvious he was taking out his frustration and his worry in some other place else." Matthews said as Punk listened closely.

"I didn't know that lined up at the same time." Punk admitted truthfully, "So you've been investigating this guy for years?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. Ian called us in at the time to run checks on him, we found nothing but as the years went on and he retired, we got a little more leverage and space to work." Matthews said, "And then we turned our attention to his son, Jamie. You figuring out the case made Shane nervous, and when you went off to prison, Jamie obviously went in for your girl to see what she knew. She's a smart girl, didn't break or talk about it." Matthews nodded, "And then we saw that Shane had arranged multiple meetings with Mark in prison just a short while after you went into the cells." Matthews said.

"So we need you to answer a simple question." Kelvin said, "Was Mark trying to kill you in there?" He asked as Punk looked between them both.

"Yeah." Punk said, "I… I said that on the stand. I couldn't emphasise it enough. The guy wanted me dead." He said.

"No. Shane wanted you dead." Matthews said as Punk looked across at him, "Shane met with Mark and after it, the guy was on you, trying to kill you. He felt threatened by your skill to figure things out."

"But I was in prison. I wasn't a threat to anyone." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well then his son became obsessed with your girl and they both just wanted you out of the picture I guess." Kelvin said as Punk shook his head.

"So… Shane was behind Sofia's murder?" Punk questioned, "Why? Because it was… April was their target in the beginning." He shook his head.

"April thinks that because her family had some beef with Mark and she feels guilty about her best friend dying. Sofia was the target." Matthews nodded, "She was messaging a guy at the time. An older guy. And at the time we picked up on the messages, she was very clear about how she didn't want to see him anymore." He said as Punk just shook his head.

"I tore this case apart, why would I not come across this?" Punk asked them.

"Because we took certain things into our possession. Whilst we cracked the things behind the curtain, we had you cracking the whole thing open for the public. You helped us with it."

"Why did it take you so long?" Punk asked.

"Because we've been trying to figure it all out." Kelvin said, "We've been waiting to get enough evidence to put these bastards straight into prison." He said as Punk just tilted his head.

"You wanna put these bastards in beside me?" Punk asked, sitting back in his prison attire, grey sweats and a grey hoodie.

"The only reason you lost your case was because they weren't on trial." Kelvin said, "Shane is a corrupt monster and we're going to put him down for what he's done." He said, "And so is Jamie. He's became obsessed with your girlfriend, just like how Shane was obsessed with Sofia and had her killed because of her rejection." He nodded, "Your little sister has come forward with… accusations of rape against Jamie. And the fact they both plotted to get you in prison shows their guilt." Matthews said.

"Accusations?" Punk asked, "He did rape her." Punk said bluntly as they both nodded.

Punk was trying hard to keep up with everything they were saying. In a way, it all made perfect sense, and he realised the severity of it with the agents being involved.

"So why not come forward with this when my trial was going on?" Punk asked, "I'm in prison now. I lost. It would have been helpful to know all this before."

"Well the FBI are arresting Jamie and Shane as we speak." Matthews said as Punk just raised his eyebrows.

"FBI, huh?" Punk nodded.

"This is a big piece of work put to rest for us and you… you made it a lot easier on us. And your life was under attack by Mark at the time so… you had to have acted on your instincts. Survival instincts." Matthews said as Punk just tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" Punk shook his head.

"It means…" Kelvin said, "You're free to go, Mr Brooks." He nodded, peeling out release papers and settlement deals as Punk sat up a little.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"You're cleared from all your convictions." Kelvin nodded, turning the release papers around and sliding a pen over as Punk looked at them both, shaking his head.

"I-I don't understand." Punk said, "I was… I was sentenced to fifteen years in prison two weeks ago." He said, "I… I can go home?" He asked them.

"You can go home." Matthews nodded, "You've been a victim in all of this. Not only that, you've been a great help without even realising." He said as Punk just shook his head in awe as he looked down at the legit papers.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Punk asked them, his heart racing as they both smiled.

"It's not a joke." Matthews smiled, "You can go be with your family." He nodded as Punk grabbed the pen, signing where he needed to, sliding the papers back over, "We had your things transported from prison to here, you can go get yourself changed, leave when you wish." He nodded, leaning over and uncuffing Punk as Punk just shook his head.

"I can just… walk out the door?" He asked.

"Yeah." Matthews nodded as Punk stood up.

"Oh and Phil?" Kelvin said as Punk looked at him.

"If you're ever looking for a job." Kelvin said, "You're free to work in law enforcement again." He nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, "Here's _our_ number if you ever wanna… get in a suit." He said, sliding over the card as Punk took it and shook his head.

"I am… not looking for a job." Punk shook his head as Matthews and Kelvin chuckled lightly and nodded.

"That's fair enough." Matthews said, "Go home then." He nodded as Punk left the room right away.

"I like that guy." Kelvin nodded to Matthews who just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Is this right?" Jessica asked, sitting next to her mother at the kitchen table where she was doing her homework which AJ was helping her with.

"Yeah, baby. They're all good." AJ nodded, "You're so smart." She shook her head.

"Am I so smart?" Jo asked from across the table where she was colouring in a picture.

"You're so smart too." AJ nodded.

"I'm smarter because I'm older." Jessica reminded her sister.

"Whatever." Jo shrugged as AJ just smiled.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" AJ asked, getting off the seat slowly, minding her eight month pregnant belly as she waddled on over to the kitchen area.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Rianne walked into the kitchen where she noticed AJ heading over to, "Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" She asked AJ sternly.

"No." AJ scoffed.

"Yes, you are." Rianne said, "The doctor said your blood pressure is through the roof and there's a chance of early labour soon so… just do as your told, please." Rianne said sternly as AJ just made a childish face at her.

"I can't be in bed all day." AJ huffed.

"I want to be in bed all day." Jo said, "Does the baby miss daddy? Cause I miss him." She frowned to herself as AJ looked over at her and sighed. It was the most difficult thing in the world. Even worse than last time. She had two children and a baby to raise on her own for fifteen years and she hadn't let that sink in yet. In fact, she was still in shock that Punk was gone again. For the first week she lay in bed and barely came out of her room, wearing Punk's clothes, hugging his side of the pillow.

They tried so hard to win the case, she thought it was going their way but it was a difficult thing to convince a judge of something which he could see for his own eyes on footage. She wasn't disheartened by her attempt to help Punk, she done all she could and he knew that as much as anyone. This time it just didn't feel real that he was gone again, this time for a lot longer, with a lot more to miss and lose out on.

"The baby is fine." AJ smiled over to Jo after taking a deep breath. She'd told the girls that their father was away working again, but she knew at one point she'd have to talk to the about him not coming home, and that broke her heart just to think about it, "I have to make them dinner." AJ told Rianne, who had decided to overstay her welcome at the house to help AJ around. Her brother was also looking at places nearby to move in which was a shock to AJ as she never thought he'd move back to the states. She supposed everyone was still worried about Jamie being out on the loose.

"No, you don't. I will make dinner." Rianne said, "You go into the living room, put your feet up and relax." Rianne nodded, "Ok? I won't tell you again." She said strictly as AJ just shook her head.

"Fine." She said, walking out of the kitchen to go sit down on the couch.

She wasn't even sure what was going to happen when it came to her giving birth. She knew Punk was allowed to be present but she wasn't sure how long they had. She was in a state of shock and confusion for sure.

"Mommy." Jo came into the living room after AJ had just sat down.

"Mhm?" AJ turned to her as Jo climbed up on the couch beside her mother.

"I made you this for you and the baby." She said, showing her the picture as AJ took it from her, "It's a picture of daddy, so when you miss him you can just look at this, and so can the baby." She said as AJ looked at the picture and smiled.

"Thank you, baby." AJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Jo as Jo hugged into her tightly, "It looks just like him." She said, looking at the stick man drawing and smiling.

"It does." Jo agreed.

It broke AJ's heart that the girls didn't fully understand that Punk was really gone. She just couldn't find it in her to explain to them. It was just too difficult.

"How is my baby?" Jo asked, sitting with her legs in a basket beside AJ as she placed her two hands on AJ's bump. The girls took the baby news well, especially Jo who loved the idea of not being the smallest anymore.

"Baby is fine." AJ smiled, cupping her cheek as Jo rubbed her belly softly. The only thing that was keeping her going was her children and the baby, otherwise she felt like she really wouldn't leave her room.

"What are we naming the baby?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, "We'll have to wait until we know it's a boy or a girl." AJ told her. Luckily enough they had the nursery finished. They used it as a time to spend alone, or she knew Punk did anyway. Whenever they had a tough day at court, he would come home and head into the nursery to fix it up. It was beautiful and she almost cried when he showed her it.

"I hope it's a boy. Too many girls around here." Jo rolled her eyes as AJ smiled, "And I don't know if I can handle another sister." Jo admitted as AJ smiled.

"I'm sure you'll love her anyway." AJ smiled.

"Well yes." Jo agreed, "But I'd like it to be a boy, please."

"I don't decide." AJ laughed a little.

"But it's your baby." Jo shook her head.

"I know but it's a surprise." AJ shrugged.

"Oh." Jo said, watching as her mother tried to get comfy, a little bit of pain across her face as she started to feel some discomfort in her lower tummy, "Mommy is something wrong?" Jo wondered.

"No… no, it's… it's ok." AJ nodded, placing her hand on her tummy.

"No, I'm getting Ria." Jo said.

"No, Jo-"

"Ria!" Jo jumped off the couch, running into the kitchen, "Ria, mommy and the baby are sore." She told her gran who had become a very big part of her everyday life now.

"What?" Rianne dumped her things down and rushed into the living room where AJ was now standing.

"It's fine. I'm fine." AJ made clear, yet making faces of pain and discomfort.

"You are not fine, lady." Rianne said, " Go to the car, you're going to the hospital now." Rianne said, "Girls, into the car, we'll drop them off at your brothers on the way." She said as AJ stood with worry as she looked down at her tummy, "Now, April." Rianne ordered as AJ began walking out of the living room to leave the house.

She'd had a rocky pregnancy, no doubt due to the stress she was under. At first the baby was too small, and then her blood pressure was too high, and she was also spotting blood at one point too. It hadn't been easy like the other two pregnancies, and she was worried about the pain she was in, especially when she was still a month out of her due date.


	48. Not A Dream

**Not A Dream**

* * *

"What did your doctor say?" Rianne asked, walking into the hospital room where AJ was hooked up to machines and in bed.

"She said I'm not in labour but she wants to keep me in hospital up until my waters break." AJ sighed, "She said the baby is really low and my blood pressure is really high." She said.

"But the baby is ok?" Rianne asked.

"Yeah, she said it's fine but I'm at risk of delivering early so she just wants to keep me in." AJ said, "She said it probably will be premature." She nodded worriedly as Rianne sighed.

"Well you're in the best place." Rianne said, "Just do as your doctor says. Enough of the stubborn act." She said as AJ just sighed, "Should… Phil be contacted?" She asked, "If he's to be here for the birth."

"I don't see how that is gonna happen. I could go into labour at any time. He probably wouldn't make it in time." AJ shook her head.

"He still needs to know." Rianne said as AJ sighed and rolled her head back on the pillow, "What's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to… see him, have this baby with him by my side and then… watch him walk out the door again?" AJ asked him, "How do I do that?" She shook her head.

"Wouldn't you rather him be here?" Rianne asked.

"Of course I would but… isn't it just teasing him and hurting him, hurting all of us?" AJ said, "He's doing a minimum of fifteen years. The kids are gonna… they're gonna forget all about him. This baby isn't even going to know him." AJ shook her head as Rianne sighed, "I mean, Jessica will be twenty four when he gets out." She shook her head in disbelief.

"This is why your blood pressure is high." Rianne sighed, "I know it's scary and upsetting, and you miss him. Of course you do. But it's… it's something you just gotta accept. As tough as that advice may be." Rianne said, "You need to be strong for this baby and the girls." She nodded as AJ sighed. Rianne was very good at giving tough love. She didn't tread lightly at all.

"I'm trying." AJ cried a little.

"Oh, I know you are, sweetheart. You've been so brave-"

"It's been two weeks." AJ rolled her eyes and dried her tears, "I just… I know what he went through when he was in prison and I… I don't want him to go through that again. It's not what he deserves." She shook her head as Rianne nodded.

"I know." Rianne nodded, rubbing her arm softly, "I know he deserves to be at home with you, helping you with the baby and the girls. I know." Rianne said, "But… I bet the only thing that matters to him is that you and the kids are safe." She nodded.

"I've heard this before." AJ rolled her eyes and threw her head back on the pillow.

"Well because it's true." Rianne said, "You're all he cares about in this world, you and the kids, so if you guys are ok, then he's gonna be ok." She said, "He's a strong person. I know that much." She said as AJ just shook her head.

"Can you bring the girls to see me?" AJ asked her.

"I think you need a night on your own here. Rest and get some sleep." Rianne said, "I'm gonna go back and pack you a bag with some things in it." She nodded.

"Ok." AJ just nodded, turning on her side and pushing the button which moved the bed down so she could lie down and close her eyes.

* * *

Punk got home, as crazy as it felt to say such a thing, but couldn't get into his house as the door was locked and no one appeared to be home. He knew AJ wouldn't be far due to her pregnancy complications, she was pretty much bed bound towards the end of the trial, and a part of him felt extremely guilty for that.

He walked around into the garden to try the back door but everything was locked up, even the windows, so he decided to head on over to Dom's new place. In his head he was replaying everything that Agent Matthews and Kelvin had told him, trying to come to terms with his release and the fact they even tried to offer him a job. It was too much for his brain to take. He didn't care about anything other than being home with his family and for the first time in his life… not having to worry about where the future was going for him. His future was right there with his kids and his girlfriend.

He knocked on Dom's door, waiting for an answer as he was greeted by Jessica. He had never been more glad to see her in his entire life.

"Dad!" Jessica smiled immediately. It was the best surprise ever.

"Oh my God." Punk sighed, walking on into the house and lifting her up as he hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much." He shook his head.

"Dad I missed you too." Jessica said, so glad to see her father after two whole weeks. To her and Jo, this just meant that he was back from work, they had no idea that he was supposed to be gone forever, and Punk was so glad that they could have forever together again.

"Daddy!" Jo gasped excitedly as she appeared from the living room.

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled, putting Jessica down, crouching down and hugging Jo tightly, kissing her head as she jumped up and down happily.

"Daddy, I'm so happy you're back I was really missing you." Jo sighed.

"I missed you too, baby. So so much." Punk sighed, squeezing her little body tightly.

"You're here just in time for mommy and the baby. They need you." Jo said as Punk looked at her, "Ria had to take them to the hospital." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Girls, what'd I say about-" Dom appeared from the kitchen, pausing for a second as he looked on at Punk, "Answering the door." He finished quietly, walking on over to Punk who stood up straight, "Go… go get your dinner, it's on the table." Dom told the girls as they headed away into the kitchen, "Did you escape?" Dom shook his head as Punk rolled his eyes.

"No." Punk scoffed, "It's… it's a long story. Where is April? Jo just said they're at the hospital? What's going on?"

"She was having pains in her stomach. Your mom took her into the hospital." Dom said as Punk opened the door back up, "Phil, wait a minute-"

"What?" Punk turned around.

"Take my car. What you gonna do? Walk up the highway?" Dom said, taking his car keys and throwing them to Punk.

"Yeah, right." Punk shook his head, "I'll explain everything after. Tell the girls I'm going to see April." He yelled whilst running out the door and getting into the car as Dom just shook his head with confusion and awe.

* * *

Punk drove to the hospital as quick as he could, parking in a space, almost smacking the car next to him, practically abandoning the car as he ran into the hospital and straight over to the reception desk.

"Hi… uh… my girlfriend might be having a baby." Punk said, "Or not, I-I don't know."

"What's her name?" The receptionist asked.

"April Mendez." Punk said, a little out of breath.

"She is… in room 209, still pregnant." The receptionist smiled to him as Punk sighed with relief that he hadn't missed the birth.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, rushing away down the corridor to find an elevator to take him to the next floor.

He found the room pretty quickly and walked on in, preparing to see AJ in mid contraction but instead he saw her lying in bed fast asleep. He paused for a second, feeling the blood rush to his head after running around like a maniac, pausing and taking a deep breath as he looked on at her in perfectly still condition.

He walked further into the room, slowly sitting down on the chair beside the bed as he watched AJ as she slept. He could see she was hooked up to the machinery which told him there was possibly something wrong and that terrified him.

Normally in his right state of mind he would have left her sleeping, but he wanted to let her know he was here, for always.

"April." Punk whispered, rubbing her shoulder lightly as she mumble a little, "Ape." Punk said a little louder as AJ opened her eyes. She took a while to adjust to the lighting in the room, and then looked at his face, the colour slowly draining from her as she shook her head.

"W-What…" She croaked in a sleepy voice.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, watching her as she sat up, looking on at him with confusion.

AJ wondered if she was dreaming, because there was no way he could have been here, just casually sitting on the chair in fairly normal clothes.

"What… What's going on?" AJ screwed her face up, "Am I dying?"

"No." Punk laughed lightly, "I'm here." He nodded, taking her hand as she looked on at him taking it, "I got out." He said as she just looked at him, tilting her head, "I got out." He nodded as she just looked at him with confusion.

Once AJ took a few minutes to find her head, sitting up in the bed, Punk went ahead and explained to her everything he had been told earlier on the day by Agent Matthews and Agent Kelvin. She was as equally confused yet clued up on what he was saying. She was confused with it all but understood and believed it.

There was so much information to take in, so much extra detail they didn't know about, but what she really listened to and took straight to her heart was hearing that Punk was free of all his charges. It really was like a dream. Something she never thought in her wildest dreams could happen.

"So you… you're… you get to come home?" AJ shook her head as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Yeah, I get to come home." He nodded, "And those bastards get to take my place in prison." He nodded as AJ looked at him. She didn't know whether to cry or scream with joy or pass out… it was so much emotion all at once.

"I can't believe this." AJ shook her head, "I thought this was it." She said, "I thought you were gone." She sighed.

"No." Punk shook his head, "Looks like there was more going on beneath the surface." Punk nodded as AJ just shook her head and sighed, her throat gathering a lump as tears threatened to pour out.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" She cried as Punk smiled.

"You're not dreaming." He smiled, "I'm here." He nodded, leaning over and cupping her face, "It's gonna be ok." He nodded, "We don't have to worry anymore." He shook his head, pressing his lips against hers softly as they engaged in a passionate, long overdue kiss of relief and gratefulness.


	49. Another

**Another**

* * *

Punk spent the rest of the night at the hospital where he and AJ talked about the madness that had got him released from prison. They talked about the whole situation of Shane and Jamie, the things they had no clue about and the things they wished they had picked up on.

"She told me she was speaking to an older guy." AJ shook her head, "I-I can't believe it was him." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Why did it take these agents so long to… to put it all together?"

"Well I guess I was sort of part of it." Punk said, "And with what happened to Cami, it gave them enough to go after Jamie too." He said, "I thought I was hearing things when they said I could go home." He shook his head as AJ took his hand and squeezed it, "I never thought I'd hear that." He admitted.

"Neither did I." AJ admitted in disbelief. It was still such a hard thing for her to get her head around, to not have to worry anymore, to know her boyfriend was home and he was home to stay.

"I think the best part is… not having to worry." Punk sighed to himself as AJ nodded, "Not having to worry what if, or… if Jamie is still out there." He said, "It's actually been taken care of, all of it." He shook his head.

"I can't believe it." AJ shook her head, "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again until… until I was old and grey." She groaned as he smiled softly.

"You got years and years ahead of you before that." Punk shook his head as she smiled, "I just… I feel like I should be worrying about something." He admitted. They spent so many months worrying about the trial, and then after it he spent the two weeks in prison worrying about his future, what it would like, how he would cope. So to be home and to somehow not have to worry about anything almost felt strange.

"I know what you mean." AJ nodded.

"When did your doctor say she thinks your gonna go into labour?" Punk wondered.

"Soon." AJ said, "It's why she's just keeping me here, and my blood pressure is through the roof so… she's trying to get control of that." She said, "Just means that he or she will probably be premature." She nodded with worry.

"Hey, you're in the right place and… the baby is healthy. I'm sure they deal with early arrivals all the time." He nodded, "And I'll be right there with you." He said.

"Thank God." AJ shook her head, "I thought… I thought I was gonna have to do it alone." She admitted, "Or worse, have your mom crushing my hand beside me." She said as Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, she's not the most comforting person." Punk nodded, "She been looking after you?" He wondered. He couldn't fault his mother for how she had been these past months. She'd been nothing short of great to them and he almost hated that he had to admit that. He wondered if she had been medicated and gotten help when he was younger, would she have actually been a good mother?

"She's been great." AJ nodded honestly, "Firm but great." She said, "Took Jessica back and forth to school, does the cooking, puts the girls to bed… I mean I almost feel bad but I think she likes it." She admitted.

"Well I'm glad she's been there for you." Punk said.

"Everyone has." AJ said, "Dean and Lia just left to go back to Chicago a few days ago. Seth and Cami are looking at places out here. My brother is moved in here. I feel like everyone is changing their life for me." She shook her head.

"They just care. It's not a bad thing." Punk reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." AJ said, "It's like a miracle, you getting out, free of all your charges. And… and you said they offered you a job?" She shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk shook his head, "But I don't want anything to do with law enforcement to be honest." He rubbed his hand over his face, "I just… I just wanna be there for my family. I'll go work at seven eleven." He shrugged as she smiled, realising he was being deadly serious, loving him even more. Because she knew he only cared about being home with them. He knew what it felt like to be taken away, so it meant the world, to both of them, that they'd somehow been given this miracle.

"I'm getting this pain again." AJ told him worriedly, sitting up a little as she placed her hand on her tummy.

"You want me to get the doctor?" Punk asked her worriedly as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded as Punk stood up, heading for the door just as his mother walked in, dropping the bag that she was carrying, her mouth gaping as she looked on at Punk standing.

"How did you… what… what is going on?" Rianne shook her head.

"Look, I'll explain everything. I need to go get the doctor for AJ." Punk told his mother, brushing by him and leaving the room to go fetch AJ's doctor whilst Rianne looked over at AJ with shock.

"What in God's name is going on?" Rianne threw her hands up in the air.

* * *

"April, I think you're having contractions. I want to take a look at the baby to make sure it's not in any distress, if it is then we'll do a section. I can have the baby out in a matter of seconds that way, alright?" The doctor said as she examined AJ in the room.

"She's had a really stressful pregnancy, is that why there's complications?" Punk asked, standing beside AJ whilst the doctor took a look at the baby with the probe.

"It can be that or it can be other reasons." The doctor nodded, "This is your third baby, right?" She asked AJ who nodded, "Sometimes later pregnancies can have more complications." She said as Punk just nodded.

"She means the older you get." Rianne added from the side as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"That's… not what I meant." The doctor assured AJ who just waved her hand, "Ok, everything looks fine, but the baby is very low." She nodded, "Let's take a listen at the heartbeat." She said as Punk looked on at the monitor where the baby was.

"How are you even here?" Rianne whispered to Punk as Punk just dismissed her.

"I'll explain later." Punk said.

"No, how can you be here?" Rianne shook her head, confused and also worried about how he was actually here when he was supposed to be locked up in a cell.

"I said I'll explain later." Punk turned to her whilst AJ's doctor eyed them both for a few seconds.

"Heartbeat sounds good, although I do expect your waters to go soon." The doctor nodded to AJ who just nodded and took a deep breath, "Mr Brooks can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She turned to Punk.

"Sure." Punk nodded, following her out of the room.

"Mr Brooks, your girlfriend is under a lot of stress right now, as is the baby, and I need things to be calm in the room for her." The doctor nodded, "April can't afford to be getting worked up right now." She made clear as Punk just nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, of course." Punk nodded with a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. She's being well monitored but if she stresses then the baby will too." The doctor said as Punk just nodded, "I'll be back soon to check on her." She said as Punk nodded, walking back into the room where his mother was comforting AJ.

"Alright, sit down and I'll explain." Punk nodded calmly.

"Good, because I'm listening." Rianne shook her head as she sat down.

* * *

"Uncle Dom." Jo walked into the living room at her uncle's place, climbing up on the couch beside him where he was watching the baseball.

"Mhm?" Dom said, not really paying attention to her.

"Is my mommy having my baby?" Jo asked.

"Your baby?" Dom chuckled.

"Yes, my baby." Jo said firmly. She referred to the baby as hers because she was very protective over it.

"No, not yet, kid." Dom said, "But she's at the hospital just now and I think she's gonna stay there until the baby comes." He said.

"Oh." Jo said, "Is my daddy with her?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Dom shook his head, still confused and shocked to know Punk was actually out and wandering around, free of his cuffs and free of his prison attire. He couldn't even guess as to what was going on, so he decided he wouldn't.

"Good because mommy really missed daddy when he was gone." Jo nodded, sitting next to Dom, her legs in a basket whilst Franklin sat in between her legs. Dom looked down at her and smiled. She was like a mini AJ for sure. Both the girls reminded of him AJ when she was a little girl. They were both her image and just as sweet as she was, of course with the occasional sassy attitude.

"Hey, what do you think the baby is gonna be?" Dom asked her, "Boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I think a boy." Jo nodded, "I'd like a boy. Cause there's a lot of girls in my house." Jo nodded dramatically as Dom laughed a little.

"Yeah?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah. Me, mommy, Jess and Ria. Daddy must feel left out." She said with concern.

"Really? I think he secretly likes it." Dom said, "So you want a baby brother then? What if it's a girl?" He asked her.

"I'd like a girl too." Jo nodded sweetly, "But I already have a sister." She shrugged, "And what if I don't love my new sister as much as my old sister?" She wondered as Dom smiled.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll love her just the same." Dom smiled, "You got any names you like?" He asked her.

"No, mommy says we have to wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Jo shrugged, "So I haven't thought of any." She said.

"Well I think if it's a boy they should name him Dominic. Don't you think?" Dom asked as Jo looked up at him, unimpressed.

"I don't think so." Jo said as sweetly as she could as Dom just nodded, "Can we watch something else?" She huffed a little.

"Where is your sister? Aren't you both playing?" He asked her.

"She's doing her homework. Still." Jo rolled her eyes, begging for someone to play with her, "I don't wanna watch baseball."

"You definitely need a brother." Dom nodded, "Here." He said, passing her the remote as she grinned, cuddling up to him as she flicked through the TV channels.

* * *

Punk had explained everything to his mother, taking them into the middle of the night. She, like AJ, found it hard to comprehend that he was free of all his convictions, and that he was even granted back into law enforcement. It felt surreal, even when she'd only been a part of the whole thing for a little while. But she couldn't help feel relieved, especially for AJ and the girls.

As the night went on, AJ's labour began to progress where her waters eventually broke. Rianne decided to go home, as she felt this was a moment only for AJ and Punk. She was no longer needed and she was completely fine with that.

"What if something is wrong with it?" AJ sighed, in the delivery room whilst Punk stood beside her. She was concerned about their baby as they had been told it's heart rate had been dropping. She was terrified and wasn't sure how she would have coped without Punk being with her. She was just so glad he was here.

"April, it's normal for the heart rate to slow down during contractions, I just want you to focus on your breathing for me." The doctor said calmly as AJ just nodded.

"You're doing great." Punk nodded, kissing her sweaty head, "It's gonna be fine." He assured her.

"You don't know that." AJ shook her head.

"I believe it." Punk said, "Just focus on your breathing, in and out." Punk nodded. He felt like a pro at being a birthing coach after going through two other births, but somehow the feeling and rush never left. It was still terrible nerve wracking and hard to watch.

"Ok, April. I want you to start pushing for me." The doctor nodded, "Next contraction, hard as you can." She said as AJ nodded, sitting up a little whilst Punk put his arm around her shoulder, holding his other hand in hers, "After three, ok?" She said, "One, two, three."

A few minutes later after some intense pushing and crushing Punk's hand, AJ gave birth to a baby girl, to both their surprise but complete delight. Her lungs were loud, as the doctors cleaned her up she wouldn't keep quiet, which gave AJ and Punk all the hope they needed to know she was ok.

"Here you go." The doctor smiled, holding the baby girl in her arms as she walked over to AJ who was using what little strength she had left to sit up and reach out for the baby girl, "You did amazing." The doctor nodded, "And she's… absolutely perfect." She smiled, passing the very small but healthy baby girl to AJ who took her into her arms.

"Oh my gosh." AJ sighed as she looked on at the wrapped up baby girl in her arms, so beautiful and perfect.

"She's beautiful." Punk sighed, pulling the blanket down a little so he could see her little face, "Oh, man." Punk smiled, so glad that he wasn't missing this moment.

"I'd like to take her for a little assessment later, with her being born early, but… she looks pretty perfect to me." The doctor smiled, "Congratulations." She nodded, stepping back and giving them some time alone as AJ continued to stare at the gorgeous little baby.

"She's so perfect." AJ shook her head, leaning down and kissing the baby girls soft head as she made baby noises and moved her little hands and feet.

"She is." Punk shook his head, "I love you." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her as she looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She said, "And I'm so glad you're here." She shook her head as he nodded, pressing his lips against hers softly, pulling back only to stare at their little perfect bundle as she gazed up at them.


	50. Right Timing

**Right Timing**

* * *

"When-When can we have her back?" AJ asked hesitantly as she passed over their new-born baby girl to her doctor, after she had been moved back into delivery.

"I won't keep her for long." The doctor smiled, taking the baby from AJ, "I just want to run a few tests to make sure everything is ok. It's standard protocol for premature new-borns." She nodded as AJ just frowned. She didn't want to part with the beautiful little baby just yet, but her health was the most important thing of course, "You get some rest, take it easy. It shouldn't take long." The doctor said as AJ just nodded, watching as she left the room.

"I already miss her." AJ frowned sadly as Punk smiled, sitting down on the chair next to the bed, "And I still can't believe you're here." She turned to Punk as he laughed a little, "These whole twenty-four hours has my brain… messed up." She shook her head.

"Yeah, me too." Punk chuckled, "Everything happens, happens for a reason, right?" Punk said, "We always said that their day would come and… it looks like that day was today." He nodded, "There was more to it than we knew about it. It was bigger than us. I mean, it's the FBI for Christ sake." Punk shook his head.

"Who offered you a job." AJ smiled as Punk just nodded, "That's pretty amazing."

"It's not really my frame." Punk shook his head, "Plus, I don't really think I should be there. I… I still spent time in prison-"

"You also helped them with this huge case. I mean you totally pushed hard to find out everything about Sofia's killers. You got them." AJ said, "Give yourself some credit."

"I know but I… I just don't see myself working in law enforcement again." Punk shook his head, "It's where it all went wrong, you know?" Punk said as she looked at him.

"But you loved being a cop." AJ pointed out.

"I did but… I love you more. I love my girls more. All three of them." He said with sudden fear as AJ smiled.

"You love it." AJ said as he nodded, "Why can't you still be a cop and love us?" She questioned curiously.

"Well I can." Punk said, "But, you know how aggressive the schedule is. It's uncertain shifts. It's night shifts and then it's working all day, or I'm off over night at a stake out… I don't wanna miss things anymore." He said, "I missed enough. And I'm happy with my job I have here. I'm sure Lou will… let me back in." He nodded confidently.

"As long as you're happy." AJ said, reaching her hand over and placing it on his knee, "That's all I care about. And as long as you're here." She smiled, "Which I… I just can't believe it. I mean it's unbelievable." She shook her head. She just couldn't get over it. She thought she was setting herself up for a life without him, raising three children on her own, missing him every day, and then to have it all back. It was an overwhelming feeling of joy and relief all in one.

"We need to think of a name for the baby." Punk said as AJ nodded, "You got any ideas?" He asked her.

* * *

Later on that night, AJ got some rest whilst their baby girl was returned back to the room. The doctor told them that everything looked perfect and for a premature baby, she wasn't even drastically underweight which was great for AJ and Punk to hear.

AJ woke up later after dozing on and off, just in time for Rianne bringing the girls in to see their baby sister. Jo was extremely excited. Jessica was too but she was playing it cool.

"She's lovely." Jo smiled, looking in the bassinet standing on her tip toes, barely seeing much of anything as Punk lifted her up to help her out, "She's small." Jo said, perched on her father's hip as she looked down at the baby, "And is she supposed to be sleeping?" She asked everyone in the room as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, baby. She's super tired." AJ nodded.

"From doing what?" Jo asked with attitude, "She's only just got here." She shook her head.

"She had a stressful entrance." Punk said, "So she's sleeping it off." Punk nodded to her.

"What's her name?" Jessica asked as she stood at the bassinet and looked at her second baby sister, wondering how on earth she'd be able to deal with two little sister's. Nonetheless, she couldn't deny that she was a cute baby, and of course she loved her.

"Her name is Robyn." AJ said.

"Like the bird?" Jo smiled.

"What else?" Jessica shook her head.

"Yeah, like the bird." Punk smiled.

"Oh, that's a nice name. I like that." Jo nodded, immediately gravitating towards the name whilst Jessica continued to look over the baby.

"I like the name too." Jessica agreed as AJ smiled to Punk.

"Well thank God you both like it or else we would have had to change it." Punk said sarcastically, putting Jo down on her feet.

"Can I hold her? Can I?" Jo asked, clasping her hands with hope as Punk just laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, go sit up on the chair." Punk nodded as Jo scrambled to the armchair by the bed, sitting up and preparing herself whilst Jessica watched her father pick Robyn up from the bassinet.

"She'll drop her." Jessica shook her head.

"I would never." Jo shook her head, promising.

"Put your arms like mine." Punk told her, crouching down in front of the chair as Jo put her arms out in a cradle, "Ok, be really careful, yeah?" He said, slowly putting Robyn in her arms, keeping a slight hold of her just in case Jo let her slip.

Punk smiled as he watched Jo's face light up. She was so happy to be a big sister and meet the baby, and it was hard not to smile upon the sight.

"I really like her." Jo nodded, "And she looks like mommy." She nodded.

"There's a shocker." Punk said, turning to AJ who was just smiling whilst Rianne stood over by her side.

"Can I hold her?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not finished holding her." Jo said.

"C'mon, let Jessica have a little hold too." AJ nodded to Jo who just nodded in agreement, as she realised she was being unreasonable.

"Bring a chair over." Punk told Jessica who slid one of the chairs over and sat down on it. Jessica put her arms out, already knowing how to hold a baby as she'd already been there when Jo was born. Punk put Robyn in her arms, trusting Jessica to hold her on her own as he stood back up straight.

"She's so tiny." Jessica smiled, "Does she have a second name?" She asked, holding the baby in her arms as Robyn lay sleeping whilst her big sisters fell in love with her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Camila." She said.

"Oh, like Auntie Cami?" Jo asked as AJ nodded.

"Exactly that." AJ nodded whilst Rianne smiled.

"She's beautiful." Rianne nodded.

"Ria, do you wanna hold?" Jessica asked as Rianne immediately looked over at Punk. Punk of course nodded, as he believed she was looking for approval from him. He wished their relationship didn't have to be like that.

"I can't say no." Rianne smiled, walking around the bed and over to the baby, picking her up from Jessica into her arms, "She's just beautiful." Rianne shook her head as AJ smiled.

"Mommy is your tummy gone now?" Jo asked, jumping off the chair and walking over to the bed where she looked at AJ's stomach which wasn't huge anymore.

"Yeah, well… most of it." She nodded.

"Is that because Robyn is out of it now?" Jo asked as AJ nodded, tucking Jo's hair behind her ear, "How did she come out?" Jo wondered as Punk just looked over to AJ.

"She came out her butt." Jessica said as Punk turned to her, "That's what my friend told me. Caitlin." She nodded.

"That's gross." Jo cringed.

"She didn't come out my butt." AJ rolled her eyes, "She just came out my tummy." AJ shrugged.

"Out your bellybutton?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Punk said, to end the mind numbing conversation, "That's where she came from and now she's here. Hoora." Punk nodded as Jo looked at him.

"He's weird." Jo whispered to her mother as AJ smiled.

"Oh, April. Your brother told me he would come in and see you tomorrow. He didn't want to come in until the girls had spent some time with her. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait." Rianne said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, he gave me a text." AJ nodded.

"I also gotta explain to him why I'm out. Same with Seth and Cami. I mean, I especially need to talk to Cami about all of this." He said.

"I think you've been a little busy." Rianne smiled as she looked down at Robyn.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk nodded, "I'll go tonight. Give them a surprise when they open the door." He said.

"I bet." Rianne nodded, "I'm just glad you didn't miss any of this. Timing was pretty good." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Punk said.

"So, when does Robyn come home?" Jo asked, having climbed onto the bed with AJ, making herself comfortable beside her.

"In a few days if the doctors are happy." AJ said, "She was born early so it might be a little longer than that. They actually haven't said." AJ admitted as Punk nodded.

"Well anything you need." Rianne said, "I'm here to help." She reminded them as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded as Rianne looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his face. She knew he wasn't just thanking her for that comment, but for being there these past few challenging months. Despite him finding it hard to admit, she really had helped them out, whether it be watching the kids or being someone to talk to. He could be mad about the childhood that she took from him all he liked but he couldn't be mad about her actions in the past few months.

"It's ok." Rianne nodded with a smile, looking back down to Robyn as the baby girl lay fast asleep.

"Can I have her back?" Jessica asked her gran.

"No fair, me next." Jo put her hand up whilst lying beside AJ in bed whilst Punk just chuckled.

"So you all like her then?" He smiled as AJ just shook her head. It was so nice to see their children interact with the new baby and fall in love with her just like they had. It was a good day.


	51. Lucky

**Lucky**

* * *

"Oh, baby. Why won't you go to sleep for mama?" AJ soothed as she held Robyn in her arms later that night. The baby girl wouldn't take her bottle and was crying up a storm, but the doctor said it was perfectly normal for Robyn to fussy.

"She's a fussy one." Punk said, sitting on the chair as he watched Robyn cry in her mother's arms.

The girls hadn't long left with Rianne to go back home. It was good that she was there so that they could go back to their own home and be kept in their routine, even with the new baby arriving.

"She is." AJ said, "But I forgive her." AJ said, kissing the baby girls nose as she cried as Punk smiled.

"You wanna try her with her bottle again?" Punk asked, handing her the half drank bottle as AJ took it from him.

"I'm not sure she'll want it." AJ admitted, "Gosh, we're like a couple of new parents." She laughed to herself as Punk smiled.

"Jessica and Jo were good babies. Maybe this little one is gonna be the troublemaker." Punk smiled.

"No." AJ hummed, "No, she's already the best girl." AJ shook her head, coaxing the bottle towards Robyn as she actually latched onto it, "Oh." AJ smiled.

"She seems confused." Punk laughed a little.

"Doctor said that she might be a little disorientated for the first few days, being a preemie." AJ nodded, "But that's ok with me." AJ smiled, kissing Robyn's head whilst the baby girl suckled on her bottle, the soft little noises of gulping filling the room making Punk and AJ smile. The feeling never left. Having a new-born. That rush of new love and excitement. It was the best.

"She's so gorgeous." Punk said, sitting right next to the bed, looking on at Robyn. She was very much like AJ. Brown eyes, soft caramel skin, wispy little strands of dark hair the way her sisters were when they were born. He wondered if they really all had been cursed with his personality.

"She is." AJ agreed, "They're all gonna look so alike when they're older." She shook her head.

"They're all gonna look like you when they're older and I'm gonna have to deal with four AJ's." Punk shook his head as AJ smiled, "Maybe we go again and try for a boy in a few years." He teased as AJ made a face at him.

"Maybe I promise there will be no more children." AJ replied as he laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough." Punk nodded, "The risk of having four daughters would absolutely send me over the edge." He said as AJ nodded.

"And I wasn't even sure I wanted children when I was growing up." She shook her head, "I always thought it was terrifying and… I saw my own parents struggle and thought I'd just be the same but… they're my everything." She shook her head, "And I really wouldn't know what to do without them." She admitted truthfully as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "They're special kids." He said as AJ nodded, "I just… I can't believe I'm out and I… I don't have to worry about my future and if I'm gonna be here or not." He shook his head as AJ smiled and nodded, "It's crazy." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm so happy." AJ shook her head tearfully as he noticed and smiled.

"Me too." Punk nodded, leaning across and kissing her softly.

She knew all he'd been through and to see him be taken away again, back to that place where he lost everything, it absolutely broke her heart, so to see him finally out and for the first time in so long, not having to worry about anything, she was just so happy for him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk left Robyn and AJ both asleep so he could get home and get some sleep of his own after such an emotional day. Being released from prison, free of all charges and having his third baby wasn't quite going to be topped with anything in a long time he was sure, but he knew he had to stop by and visit Cami and Seth first before he did any sleeping.

He parked outside the farmhouse where they were still living, but he knew they were moving into a place just five minutes away. He walked up to the front door and gave it a loud knock, standing patiently as he waited for an answer, turning around as Cami opened up the door and stood looking at him.

"Hey-" Punk could barely get out before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging her back just as tight. It almost looked like she was expecting him to come which confused him.

"Did you know I was out?" Punk wondered.

"Yeah those… agents had to come speak to me." Cami pulled back and looked up at him, "I can't believe it." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Me neither." Punk admitted.

"And the baby." Cami smiled, "How is she? Mom text me her name. It's so sweet." She said, touched that her name found its way into the baby's name.

"She's great. They're both great." Punk smiled, "It's uh… it's been a good day." He nodded as she smiled.

"I'm so happy you're out." Cami shook her head, "I just couldn't believe it when they told me they'd give you the release papers. I thought I was dreaming and I… I started getting worried about how legit it was but… I mean they're up there with the feds." Cami said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah and they offered me a job." Punk laughed as Cami shook her head, "I can work in law enforcement again. I think cause of my contribution to the case they'd been building, and obviously they had the evidence that Mark was trying to kill me, my conviction just got wiped clean." He said, "I'm still trying to let it sink in." He said.

"Me too." Cami nodded, "Come in. I thought you would come by tonight or in the morning." She nodded, leading him into the house as Punk followed, walking into the living room where Seth was who immediately stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"Good to see you, man." Seth nodded, hugging him brotherly as Punk hugged him back.

"Yeah, you too." Punk said.

"And congrats on the baby. Quite the day you've had." Seth said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Punk laughed, "I'm still not digesting it properly, to be honest." He said as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Seth said, "Those agents swung by, I thought they were kidding on but… this whole thing was bigger than we ever thought." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I had a hard time keeping up with them when they told me." Punk shook his head.

"And they told us they really wanted you to work with them." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, they said." Punk shook his head, "I'm not looking for a job." He said as Seth nodded, "I just want normality back. Being a cop was what led me into all of this." He said, "And I'm done with worrying if I'm going to prison or not." He rolled his eyes, glad he could joke about it and make light of it as Seth and Cami smiled.

"I'm so glad they got what they deserve." Cami sighed, "And they're gone forever." She shook her head. It was a personal feeling of relief for Cami, knowing her attacker, after what she'd went through, was locked up in prison for life after the crimes he had committed with his father. She felt safe again.

"I'm so glad for you more than anyone else." Punk told her, "After what you went through. That evil prick." Punk shook his head, "He'll get what he deserves in there. I've saw what they do to rapists and paedophiles." Punk nodded, "He'll be lucky if he lasts the year." He said as Cami just nodded and hugged her arms, "I'm just… I'm glad we can put it all behind us. All of us." He said as Cami nodded.

"I'm just glad you're out." Cami said, "And you don't have to worry." She shook her head as Punk just smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her as she hugged him tightly again.

* * *

Punk got home after spending some time with Cami and Seth. He got into his house and took a deep breath, really relishing stepping into his home again and realising that he didn't have to part ways with it ever again.

He walked down to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Rianne then appeared, coming from the living room as he took a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hungry?" She chuckled a little.

"Yes." Punk said with a mouthful.

"Charming." Rianne nodded, "The girls have just gone to bed. They just wouldn't stop talking about the baby." She smiled, "It's sweet."

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "I think it was love at first sight." He laughed a little as Rianne nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Rianne said, "Listen, I'll be moving out of here, don't-don't worry about that. I think I've definitely overstayed my welcome and with a new baby, you guys will want your own space." She nodded, "But… if it's ok with you, I-I'd like to stay out here. I know me and you aren't on any sort of terms but… I've gotten to know the girls and I… I'd really like to be in their lives." She nodded, "They somehow keep me on the straight and narrow." She said as Punk just nodded.

"You want my permission to move out here?" Punk shook his head as she nodded, "You can do what you want. You're a grown ass woman." Punk reminded her, "And as for the kids… it's clear to see they like having you around so… I wouldn't take that from them. And you're good with them." He said, "I'm almost a bit jealous."

"Why?" Rianne shook her head.

"Well because… why couldn't you be like that for me and Cami?" Punk asked her, "What was so different?" He shook his head.

"I was… young and ill. Instead of medication and therapy I used drugs and alcohol." Rianne said, "I wasn't fit to look after you both." She said, "And I'm so sorry to you and to Cami that I wasn't there like I should have been." She nodded, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

"What's changed?" Punk asked.

"Well I have medication, I know what is best for me, keeping busy helps me, and the girls… they've given me a little bit of purpose, feeling like someone is depending on you is nice, because I know I never had that with you or Cami, you had to depend on each other and yourselves." Rianne nodded.

"So you're asking me if I'll let you see them?" Punk asked as she nodded, "Of course I will." Punk nodded, "You're in their lives now. And you've been great, I'll be the first one to tell you. Where me and you stand, I still don't know." He told her honestly as she nodded, "But you know, maybe it's something that… with time, progresses into something." He said as hope lit her face up, "Maybe." He made clear as she nodded.

"I'd just really like to keep seeing them." Rianne nodded.

"You can." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I don't wanna be rude but… it's been a long ass day, I'm gonna… try and get some sleep." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Oh absolutely, you've had quite the day." Rianne said as he nodded, "I am really proud of you, Phil." She said, "You've not had the best hand in luck and you've been through some stuff that I wish I could have helped you with." She nodded as he looked across at her, "You deserve to be happy now. And you can be." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded, "Goodnight." He said, heading on out of the kitchen as she smiled to herself at the small but meaningful progress they were making.

Punk headed upstairs, peeping into Jessica's room first where she was lying under the covers, peacefully sleeping. He smiled and closed her door over, passing by the nursery and then peeping into Jo's room where the three year old lay with her covers kicked off, spread out on the bed with her arms above her head, causing him to laugh and smile.

He felt lucky to be sleeping in his own bed tonight. Today he felt very lucky.


	52. Not Over Yet

**Not Over Yet**

* * *

"How was she during the night?" Punk asked the next morning as he arrived back at the hospital to see AJ and Robyn.

"She was good." AJ smiled, looking over at Punk sitting with Robyn in his arms, "She woke at 5 for the first time and then she went back down after a little cuddle. And woke at 8 after that." AJ nodded, "She's a good baby." AJ nodded.

"That is really good." Punk nodded, "I thought she was gonna give us trouble." He admitted, looking down at Robyn as she left, full of love every time he looked at her.

"How were the girls?" AJ asked him.

"They were fine. My mom took Jessica to school and your brother came around to keep an eye on Jo. I explained everything to him after sort of leaving him in the unknown yesterday." He said as AJ nodded, "And I also visited Cam and Seth last night. They already knew I was getting out because of the agents coming to talk to them." Punk nodded, "Dean gave me a call too and said he was gonna come up and see me either this weekend or the next." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Feel good?" AJ smiled.

"Well it's better than being in a cell." Punk nodded.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was fine." Punk nodded, "Wish you were there of course." He said as she smiled, "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, she gave me more sleep than I thought she would." AJ nodded, "And she did good with her bottle this morning." She said.

"She's the best." Punk smiled, looking down at Robyn who lay perfectly still in his arms, "Do you remember when Jessica was this little?" He smiled to AJ.

"Almost ten years ago." AJ nodded with a gulp as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Crazy, right?" Punk said as she nodded, "Doc say anything about you guys coming home?" He asked her.

"No, I'll ask today. I'm assuming that if everything is ok with Robyn then we'll be free to go soon." She said.

"Hopefully." Punk nodded, "I talked with my mom last night when I got home. She's gonna move to around here. Said she wants to be in the girls lives, was pretty much asking me for permission." He sighed.

"And what did you say?" AJ asked.

"I said yes, of course." Punk said, "The girls love her and I wouldn't take that away from them." He said, "Plus, she really has been there for you guys and I'm thankful for that." She's turning things around and I'm not gonna be bitter." He shook his head.

"She cares about you a lot more than you think." AJ nodded, "And the girls do love her, and it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk nodded, "I've to go back later for the girls to take them to see you and Robyn, if you're not out." He said, "They're desperate to see her again." He said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, they really love her." AJ smiled.

"I don't blame them." Punk shook his head as he got lost in his daughter. No matter how many, no matter their differences and their similarities, he loved his girls so much and he knew he would do anything to keep all three of them safe.

"I have to keep reminding myself that you're here." She shook her head, "I'm still not over it." She admitted as he smiled.

"Me too to be honest." He laughed, "It's all happened so quickly." He nodded, "I don't think I've had the luxury of not worrying in… years." He shook his head, "It's like the slate has been wiped completely clean again and.. things will be alright, for real." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"It's a good feeling." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with wide eyes, "It sure is." He said just as AJ's doctor came through the room.

"Morning, how we doing today?" The doctor asked.

"We're doing good." AJ smiled, "I actually wanted to ask you when you think me and Robyn will be out of here?" She asked.

"Well going by the night she had and the fact she's feeding really well and doing just as good as a full-term new-born… I think tomorrow." The doctor smiled, "She's perfectly healthy, and you're doing just fine too. You're a pro mama at this point."

"Well I don't know about that." AJ laughed a little, "But that's great. Tomorrow." She smiled to Punk who nodded.

"I will schedule for you to be visited by the health visitor a little more than normal just because Robyn was born a little early, but she's doing great." The doctor smiled over to the baby girl.

"Good." AJ smiled, "So tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." The doctor smiled.

* * *

"When is Robyn coming home with us?" Jo asked later that night when Punk had brought the girls in to visit the baby.

"She's coming home tomorrow." Punk said, "Mommy and Robyn." He said as Jo smiled, sitting next to her in mom in bed whilst AJ fed Robyn.

"We should throw a big party." Jo smiled, "A welcome home mommy and Robyn party." She grinned.

"No, we shouldn't." Jessica shook her head.

"That's a lovely idea, baby." AJ turned and kissed Jo's cheek, "But I think I'd rather just come home to you guys." She said.

"Oh." Jo nodded, "Well that's ok." She shrugged, "Another time." She nodded as AJ smiled.

"How was school, Jess?" AJ asked.

"It was ok. My teacher asked me what the baby's name is and I told her to mind her own business." Jessica folded her arms and shook her head as Punk raised his eyebrows and laughed a little.

"Why? Wasn't she just happy for you?" Punk shook his head.

"No, she's nosey and asks too many questions." Jessica concluded, "No one needs to know my baby sisters name." She said strictly as AJ just smiled.

"You guys really love her." AJ smiled happily, "I thought you'd try and get rid of her."

"No!" Jo shook her head, completely taken back by such a thought, "No, we can't get rid of her." Jo said, stroking Robyn as though she was a dog, "No, I like her too much." Jo said as AJ just smiled whilst Punk laughed.

"Dad." Jessica nudged Punk as he turned to and nodded, "Are you like… going away any time soon?" She asked him, "Again?" She wondered.

For the first time, Punk felt the most amazing feeling where he could honestly and truly tell his daughter that he really was not going anywhere. And he didn't have to feel guilty when doing so as it was the honest truth, and that felt so good.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere anymore. That's… that's me done with all my time away." Punk assured her, "Why, what's up?" Punk asked her.

"I got a competition on Friday." Jessica said, "I know mom won't be able to come but can you?" She wondered. She thought her dad wouldn't be here to see her next competition, but now that he was she just had to ask.

"Hey, I will be there, no questions asked." Punk said, "And I promise you." He said as Jessica smiled to herself whilst AJ smiled over.

"You'll have to take pictures for me." AJ said.

"I'll take hundreds." Punk nodded.

"Does that mean I have to find my lucky twig again?" Jo huffed, "Cause I can't remember where I put it." She sighed as Jessica just rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you look for it." Punk said, "What time is the competition?" Punk asked Jessica.

"9." Jessica said as Punk nodded.

"I'll be there." Punk nodded.

* * *

"You did so good." Punk smiled, giving Jessica a tight hug after she finished her competition a few days later.

"I only got third." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Only? Babe there were fifteen other girls in that competition." Punk said, "Third is amazing." He said as Jessica just smiled to herself.

"Did you think I was fast?" Jessica asked him, walking down the track field to leave the pitch and head to their car.

He'd felt all the pride in the world coming to Jessica's competition and actually being able to commit to things without being worried about how much time he had left. It was bliss and he wasn't sure he'd get used to the sort of freedom he felt now.

"You were so fast." Punk shook his head, "Like lightening." He nodded.

"I should have got at least second." Jessica shook her head.

"I love you for striving to be better but… c'mon, you did amazing and it's another medal to add to all those other ones you have." Punk said, "Don't be so hard on yourself now." He told her, leaning down and kissing her head over her hair which was in two pletes that AJ had done before they left the house.

"I'll aim for second or first at my next one." Jessica nodded.

"That's my girl." Punk nodded, approaching the car when he saw the two agents he had spoken to standing outside, "Go… go on into the car." Punk told her, unlocking it as Jessica went ahead into the car whilst Punk looked on at the agents, "What?" Punk shook his head, "Are you… stalking me or something?" Punk shook his head.

"Cami said you'd be here." Matthews said, "We're having trouble locating Jason. Jamie's friend or… whatever the hell he is." He shook his head.

"What's that got to do with me?" Punk shook his head.

"Nothing." Kelvin said, "But we just thought it'd be best to let you know. We don't know how much him and Jamie conspired. Jamie hasn't spoken a word to us and all Shane is, is in denial." He said, "You've been the target in all of this, and your family, so… until we can locate him, we just want you to be aware." He nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I'll keep my eye out for the scumbag." Punk nodded, looking on at the agents as they hung around, "What is it?" He screwed his face up.

"You thought anymore about the job?" Matthews asked.

"I told you guys no." Punk made clear, "I-I want a quiet life with my kids and my girlfriend. I'm not looking for a job with you guys, as much as I'm flattered you've asked." He made clear as they just nodded.

"Well congratulations on the new baby." Matthews nodded, "And you'll give us a call if you encounter Jason?"

"Of course I will." Punk nodded, "Can I go now?" He asked them as they smiled a little and nodded, "Don't come to a girls track competition to talk to me next time." He rolled his eyes as they laughed a little and backed off.

Punk got into the car and started the engine up whilst Jessica was sat in the back, "Are they your friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're just a few people I know." Punk nodded briefly, "Ok, how about we go get some breakfast to celebrate, and we can bring stuff home for mom and Jo?" He said.

"Yeah." Jessica smiled. AJ was home with baby Robyn, and whilst Jo wanted to come see her big sister compete, she always wanted to stay at home and watch her baby sister sleep. Life at home was perfect and full, and he was going to make sure he protected that from a wandering Jason.

Matthews and Kelvin watched as Punk drove away, walking back to their car.

"What we gotta do to get him working with us?" Matthews shook his head.

"The poor guy just wants to be left alone, Matthews." Kelvin shrugged.

"He's wasting a talent. He's got an eye for what we do. Look how much he cracked on that case, on his own, things we never could." Matthews said.

"He's just got out of prison, he's got a new kid." Kelvin said, "Maybe he'll think about it. Let's just focus on getting this Jason prick so we can really dust her hands off with this whole thing." He said as Matthews nodded, getting into the car as they drove off.


	53. Three Is A Crowd

**Three Is A Crowd**

* * *

"She's always so hard on herself." AJ shook her head, sitting at the kitchen table feeding Robyn after Punk and Jessica had arrived home. Jessica told her mother all about her competition over a celebratory breakfast, before heading outside in the garden to play with Jo in their tree house.

"I know." Punk nodded, sitting across from AJ, "She has high standards, which is good but… I wish she wasn't so tough with herself." He said, "Reminds me of a certain someone." He nodded with a telling smile as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do your best." AJ shook her head, "I just don't want her to become disheartened. Trying things and not giving up is the most important part of any lesson." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, she gets that. She's still happy, I can tell. And she was amazing. She could outrun me at this point." He nodded.

"She could outrun you when she was five." AJ laughed a little as he nodded, "Jo didn't leave my side since you left. She's so attached to the baby." She smiled, "She helped me change her diaper, and put her to sleep." She nodded.

"It won't last, let's face it." Punk said, "Jessica was the same when Jo was a baby and then she slowly got fed up of helping." He said as AJ nodded, knowing that to be true.

"It's still sweet." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Can I see my baby?" Punk stood up as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, you take her." AJ nodded as Punk scooped the baby girl into his arms, keeping the bottle in her little mouth as he sat back down on the chair. AJ smiled to herself as she watched them. To think she was preparing to take Robyn home on her own, and be a single parent again was just terrifying. She wasn't taking any of this miracle for granted.

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled as Robyn looked up at him whilst having her bottle, "Hi." He smiled, "Her eyes are so dreamy." He shook his head as AJ smiled and nodded.

"They are." AJ nodded, "She should probably nap after she has that." AJ nodded, looking at the clock. It felt so weird parenting a new-born again. It wasn't like they weren't familiar with things, but they'd been so used to parenting older children for the time being that it was such a drastic change, a nice change.

"I could take a nap." Punk admitted as AJ smiled.

"Boy me too." AJ laughed.

"I do gotta tell you something." Punk said, "And I hope you don't freak out." He looked across at her as she looked at him worriedly.

"Well… I'm freaking out now." AJ told him, "What?"

"Those agents spoke to me when me and Jessica were leaving the track field. They wanted to let me know that, they haven't been able to locate Jason. As far as they know he's still out there." Punk nodded as AJ gulped, "And Jamie isn't saying shit, apparently Shane is just in denial." He said, "So they told me to just keep an eye out, be aware." Punk nodded, "I wasn't planning on telling you because I knew you would just worry but I knew you'd find out anyway." He shook his head as AJ sighed, "I'm here now, and he's one scared guy out there, he knows the feds are on him, he's not gonna risk me delivering him to them." He said.

"You don't know that." AJ said, "He's evil." AJ nodded.

"I know but… you're safe here with me, alright?" He said, "And those agents are good, they'll be doing everything they can to get him." He nodded.

"I just want it all to be over. Like really over." AJ nodded.

"He's all that's left." Punk said, putting down Robyn's finished bottle before cradling her into his chest and burping her, "They also asked me about coming to work with them again." He rolled his eyes.

"These boys are keen." AJ smiled a little, "Should I be threatened?" She said.

"Maybe." Punk laughed a little, "I think I made myself clear this time. I want a quiet life. Time to spend with my family." He said, "And I couldn't think of anything worse than working somewhere in a suit."

"I think it's sexy." AJ smirked.

"Then I'll wear a suit just for you." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I'll sleep with one eye open now." AJ admitted.

"Hey, no… no, we carry on as normal, the only way we know how." Punk said, "He'll be hiding in some ditch now anyway." He shook his head as AJ sighed, knowing she had to believe that to get through the fear.

"Mommy, I catched a spider." Jo burst through the back garden door as AJ turned around in horror at Jo with her hands clasped, "Wanna see?" Jo smiled.

"No, I do not." AJ said seriously, "Jo, take that back outside." AJ shook her head, "You know I hate spiders."

"Oh, but they don't do anything." Jo said, "I think this is a big daddy spider." She jumped up and down with excitement.

"Phil." AJ whined, almost in tears as Punk just nodded.

"Jo, c'mon, you know mommy is afraid of the spiders." He said as Jo frowned, "Go put him back outside. He might be looking for his babies." He said as Jo nodded.

"He might be." Jo agreed, "Like if you were looking for me." Jo said as Punk nodded, "Ok, I'll put him back outside so he can find his family but I'd like a pet spider." She told her parents, "For my birthday." She nodded.

"Can I see how big it is?" Punk asked as Jo nodded, whilst AJ almost clung to her chair with her legs up.

Jo walked over to Punk who was still burping Robyn, opening her clasped hands a little as Punk saw the gigantic spider sitting in her little hand, almost taking up the full size.

"See him?" Jo smiled.

"You're a weird kid." Punk shook his head. Even he was disturbed by the size of the spider, "Go, go put it back outside." He nodded as Jo just ran by them and back outside as AJ shook her head.

"She terrifies me." AJ placed her had on her chest, "And don't you dare give in to buying her some sort of… tarantula for her birthday. I'll move out." She warned as Punk laughed, knowing she was being serious.

Meanwhile Jo ran back into their garden, on track to set the spider free where she found him.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked as she saw Jo crouched down.

"I'm freeing my spider so he can find his babies." Jo smiled as she opened her hands up as the spider crawled out, only this time it crawled towards Jessica on the grass, and just like her mother, Jessica was terrified of spiders.

"Oh my Gosh-" Jessica immediately stomped on the spider, her only natural instinct as it came running towards her with all its legs.

"Jessica!" Jo screamed in horror as Jessica wiped her converse off the grass as Jo looked on in horror, "Why would you do that?" Jo immediately began to cry, "He had… he had a family." She cried.

"How do you know? Stop being a baby." Jessica rolled her eyes, even though she felt a little bad.

"How would you like it if… if someone came and stepped on our daddy? And squashed him?" Jo cried a lot of tears, starting to cry so much she was losing her breath, "You're so mean." Jo pushed her as hard as she could.

"Hey, don't push me." Jessica pushed Jo back. Jo then pulled Jessica's hair hard as Jessica yelped and pulled Jo's, making her cry even more.

Meanwhile Punk had passed Robyn over to AJ once they both began to hear fighting and crying coming from the garden, "Hey!" Punk walked into the garden where he saw Jo on top of Jessica pulling her arm and trying to bite her, "Hey!" Punk yelled a little scarier, immediately lifting Jo up from Jessica, "What the hell is going on?" He asked them both.

"Jessica killed my spider." Jo cried, wiping her very wet face at this point.

"I hate spiders and it came running at me." Jessica said, "She's… she is crazy." Jessica pointed to Jo.

"Don't… don't call her that." Punk said, "Why are you both rolling around the garden fighting?" Punk shook his head. He always thought fathering two, now three daughters would mean tea parties, playing dress-up, having his nails painted, yet here he was separating his two oldest children from breaking each other's arms.

"She started it." Jessica said.

"You killed my nice spider. Daddy he had babies." Jo cried as Jessica just shook her head.

"You're such a baby." Jessica said, "You hurt my arm." She admitted, feeling her arm a little sore from her sister twisting and tugging on it.

"You deserve it." Jo spat angrily, "I hope it hurts." She said childishly.

"I only want Robyn as a sister." Jessica said, equally as childish.

"I only want Robyn as _my_ sister." Jo said whilst Punk stood and watched them go back and forth.

"Robyn hates you." Jessica nodded, "And mom and dad hate you. They want to send you away to a different country in a cardboard box." She said as Jo gasped.

"No we don't." Punk rolled his eyes, "Jessica, stop it." Punk warned, "I think you should both just make up." He shook his head tiredly.

"No." Jo said, "No, she killed my spider. Daddy, she stomped on him and squashed him." Jo cried.

"I didn't mean to, it was coming towards me and I hate them. Your weird for picking them up." Jessica shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Jo argued.

"They're disgusting like you." Jessica said.

"Jessica." Punk warned.

"They're disgusting like you." Jo mimicked.

"Jo." Punk warned.

"I wish I could step on you and squash you so you'd disappear forever." Jessica shook her head, of course not meaning a single word of that.

"Jessica." Punk said angrily as he began to get fed up of their squabbling. Meanwhile Jo seemed to have no fight left in her as she ran away to her tree house upset, climbing up the stairs rapidly and hiding under the roof so no one could see her, "Really?" Punk turned to Jessica who just shrugged, "That wasn't very nice. You know she believes all of that stuff that you say to her."

"She's annoying and weird." Jessica said.

"You're older and you're supposed to look out for her, Jessica." Punk said, "Not bring her down."

"She started fighting with me. You always take her side!" Jessica yelled, running in the opposite direction back into the house as Punk stood with his hands on his hips in the middle of the now empty garden.

"Great." Punk nodded to himself, walking back into the house where AJ was sat with Robyn.

"What is going on?" AJ shook her head, "Jessica just ran past and is away upstairs." She shook her head.

"Can I just-" He picked Robyn up from her and cradled her into his chest as AJ shook her head, "I'm so glad she can't speak." Punk said, kissing the baby's head softly as AJ just laughed a little. Three kids was going to be a crazy ride for sure.


	54. Final Piece

**Final Piece**

* * *

"Is she still not coming in?" AJ asked, sitting dinner down at the table.

"No." Punk shook his head as he walked back in from the garden where Jo had refused to leave from in her tree house all day, "She'll come in eventually." He nodded.

"But is she ok?" AJ asked with worry, looking out the kitchen window where she just saw part of Jo's head as she sat in her tree house.

"Yeah, she's ok." Punk nodded, "Is Robyn down?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's in her basket in the living room." AJ said, "Jess, you want a juice box?" She asked Jessica who was sitting at the table quietly.

"Yeah." Jessica nodded as AJ took one from the fridge and sat down at the table, "Thanks." Jessica took the juice box from AJ, "Why isn't she coming in?" Jessica asked, "Is she still crying over the spider?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, give her a break." Punk said, sitting down at the table, "You know she's sensitive, and she's only three years old." Punk shook his head.

"You always take her side." Jessica said.

"There's no sides in this. You're both wrong for fighting with one another. But you being older, I thought you'd be a little more responsible." Punk said.

"If she pushes me I'm gonna push her back." Jessica said, "I don't care what age she is." She made clear as Punk just nodded, "You just take her side cause you like her more."

"Now you're just being childish." Punk said.

"Why don't you go make up with Jo after you have your dinner?" AJ asked, "Dad is right, she's only little, you acted the same way when you were three." AJ nodded, "You're supposed to look out for her. Her and Robyn." AJ nodded.

"Why do I have to look out for them?" Jessica shook her head.

"Because you're the oldest. They're gonna learn from you." Punk said, "And that's not a bad thing. You just gotta be a little more patient with her. She's only little."

"She's crazy." Jessica shook her head.

"Stop calling her that." AJ warned as she looked over at Punk, "She's not crazy."

"Well she's weird." Jessica said, "That spider was huge. You would have stepped on it too if it came running at you." She told her mother, "I'm always the one you guys blame for everything." She said.

"That's not true." Punk said, "This isn't us picking sides, we know Jo is in the wrong too but… you're supposed to be best friends." He said, "I know you're not always gonna get along but… she looks up to you and loves you." He said.

"She has to say sorry first." Jessica said stubbornly, "She pushed me first."

"And she's wrong for that." AJ nodded, "And she'll apologise." She said, "But you also hurt her feelings when you said you wanted her to disappear forever." She said as Jessica just twirled her spaghetti around on her fork.

"I didn't mean it obviously." Jessica said, feeling bad.

"Yeah and that's the whole point." Punk said, "We know you didn't mean it, and you know you didn't mean it, but Jo doesn't. She believes that. In a few years she won't, obviously but she's still really little and trying to understand things." He said, "You gotta remember that."

Sometimes they were all guilty of forgetting just how little Jo still was. She was still only three, and sometimes with Jessica being almost ten, and now with the new baby, they forgot that Jo was still practically a baby herself.

"You know you'd be lost without her." AJ said as Jessica just nodded, "We're not mad at you anymore than we are at her, so don't think that." She rubbed Jessica's back, "You both need to just… treat each other a little more kindly." She nodded, "Be a little more patient." She said as Jessica just nodded.

They had dinner and AJ cleared the plates whilst Punk sat round with Jessica to help her with her homework. AJ dumped the dishes in the sink and looked out the window, suddenly letting the dishes slip away into the water.

"Ph-Phil." AJ trembled a little as Punk turned to her.

"What?" Punk asked, immediately concerned as he stood up from the chair.

"There's… there's someone else in the tree house." AJ gulped, seeing a very visible second figure which was framed like an adult.

Punk immediately ran out of the kitchen and outside into the garden sprinting down to the end of the garden where the tree house was. AJ watched and suddenly noticed that the man in the tree house, crouched down and trying to fit in beside Jo was Jason.

"Oh my God." AJ gulped whilst Jessica stood up from the table.

"Mom, what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica go… go upstairs and… and bring me your father's jeans down." AJ nodded as Jessica made a face of confusion but ran away upstairs to find her father's jeans.

Meanwhile Punk had ran out to the tree house and was standing in front of it where he saw Jo sitting with her legs dangling off the edge, frightened and considering jumping down as Jason sat behind her.

"Daddy, I don't know this man." Jo cried once she saw her father.

"It's ok, baby. I won't hurt you." Jason smirked, touching Jo's shoulder as Punk began to feel rage.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Punk yelled, "Let her come down." Punk spat.

"No, I think I'll keep her up here." Jason smiled, "It's nice and… cosy." He nodded as Punk looked around to see how he could get up without he or Jo getting hurt, more importantly Jo. He could see Jason was drunk, but drunk or sober, the man was evil and Punk didn't want his daughter breathing the same air as him, never mind being anywhere near him.

"Daddy." Jo cried, scared upon the man who had just appeared in her tree house.

"Why are you crying?" Jason slurred, stroking her hair as Punk climbed up the wooden stairs at the side, not being able to stand and do nothing anymore, he knew he had to take action carefully.

He got to the top of the steps but was met by a kick to the face from Jason, almost knocking him out as his lip and nose immediately began to gush with blood, frightening Jo even more as she sat at the edge of the pretty tall tree house.

Meanwhile Jessica had ran to her mother with her father's jeans for some unknown reason, passing them to her as AJ continued to watch with worry at the window, taking the card out of Punk's jeans with a shaking hand, the card which the two agents had given Punk on his release.

"Is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I-I need to phone this number." AJ said, grabbing her phone and punching in the number on the card, raising her phone to her ear as she watched Jessica begin to run out of the kitchen door, "Jessica!" AJ ran after her. She was just a few days off of giving birth and couldn't match Jessica's running speed whether she was fit and healthy or not.

Punk was still trying to get to Jason, not giving up as he climbed into the tree house. There was such a small space for them, and he was cautious of Jo getting bumped and falling off onto the ground, like she had done many months ago where she got a concussion.

"What? You don't like this?" Jason asked, "You don't want me touching her?" He slurred as Punk grabbed him by the face, sticking his thumbs in his eyes as Jason yelled out, kicking Punk in the stomach as Punk let go and doubled over.

Meanwhile Jessica had ran to the tree house and stood in front where she saw Jo crying and sitting at the edge. She also saw her father fighting with another man, and as the oldest, like her mother and father had just been discussing with her about, she thought it was best to apologise to Jo by helping her.

"Jump and I'll catch you." Jessica nodded, holding her arms out and looking up at Jo.

"I can't." Jo cried.

"You can. It's fine." Jessica nodded, "Come on." She said as Jo shook her head, too frightened to make such a big jump. She also remembered when she had fallen off the treehouse the first time.

Meanwhile Punk and Jason were still brawling as much as they could, "I told Jamie if there's anything I can do before they lock me up, it's take you down with me, choke you out, the way we should have done from the very beginning, then we'd all have what we wanted." He smirked, choking Punk around the neck on top, "This is what I'm gonna do to your kids. They're gonna look up and see me. Especially that oldest one. I'd love to choke her-" Punk kicked him as hard as he could before he started turning purple, losing his cool as he pushed Jason, kicking him in the gut as he fell back.

However, he fell back so hard that he fell into Jo who fell off the edge.

"Jo!" Punk yelled, his voice crumbling underneath him with worry as he crawled further round, looking down from the tree house where he thankfully saw Jessica holding Jo, both unharmed as they then ran back to their mother.

Punk was so distracted looking down to make sure the girls were safe, that he didn't see Jason coming at him, spearing him into the wood as Punk yelled loudly in pain.

Meanwhile Jessica and Jo had ran back to their mother who was on the phone to the agents, "Just get here as soon as you can, please." AJ begged, hanging up as she caressed the girls cheeks and told them to go inside.

"If I'm joining Jamie in prison I wanna deliver the news that-that I managed to kill you anyway. And then once I leave you dead here, I'm gonna go into your house and I'm gonna get to know that lovely girl of yours." He nodded as Punk tried to get himself together, "And then I'm gonna tuck your kids into bed, read them a story and maybe stay for… a little cuddle or a little kiss." He smirked as Punk punched him hard and tackled him through the space where the steps were, causing both of them to fall out of the tree house and land hard on the grass as AJ jumped in horror.

"Phil." AJ ran over, kneeling down beside Punk whilst Jason rolled around in pain beside.

"Go inside." Punk groaned.

"No, I'm not leaving you with him." AJ shook her head.

"Don't worry, April. You-You're next." Jason smirked, "Why don't you go put on something pretty for me." He said, spitting out blood as AJ glared over at him.

Punk kicked Jason who countered by grabbing his leg and kicked Punk in the face as Punk fell back over, letting Jason get to his feet as AJ immediately got to hers and began to step back.

"You still have that… that natural pregnant glow, April." Jason smiled, "I love it." He nodded as AJ slapped him across the face, knocking the blood out of his mouth as she watched him turn back around to her.

"Stay away from me." AJ spat.

"You let me take care of Phil and then… then I'll take care of all of you, baby." Jason smirked as Punk came up behind him. As soon as he saw Jason backing AJ into a corner he lost it and he was about to grab his neck and twist it, with all the pain and the anger this man and his friends had caused them, when he paused, remembering the trouble that such an action like that had got him into last time. This time he was smarter.

He pushed Jason back onto the ground, standing in front of AJ just as the gate was kicked open by the feds with the two agents leading the way.

"Alright, alright." Jason slurred as he was sat on his knees whilst Punk placed his arm around AJ.

Punk then watched as Jason pulled out a small handgun from his back pocket, which caused him to stand straight back in front of AJ, only Jason didn't point the gun at them, he pointed it to himself.

"Sir, put the gun down." Agent Matthews said, "Put the gun down and put your hands behind your head." He directed whilst some feds went into the house to check everything there and to make sure the girls were ok, all three of them, which they were.

"Put the gun down!" Agent Kelvin yelled, holding their own guns in the case of Jason using it elsewhere.

"I guess… I guess you got me." Jason nodded, pulling the trigger on himself to the head as some of the feds turned away.

AJ immediately turned into Punk's chest to turn away from the sight as Punk just stared at Jason's now dead body, barely flinching through the whole thing as he wrapped his arm around AJ.

"Let's… let's get this whole place taped." Agent Matthews sighed, putting his gun back in his pocket, looking across to Punk who just looked back at them.


	55. Considering

**Considering**

* * *

"Don't let the girls come out here." Agent Matthews told AJ and Punk after Jason's body had been taken away.

"We won't." AJ shook her head, "Phil didn't do anything here. He just… he was just defending himself." AJ said. She almost didn't know how to not defend her boyfriend when things like this happened.

"We're not after Phil, April." Matthews placed a hand on her arm, "This is all over now. I would have preferred to… march that bastard into a cell but… he made his own decision." Matthews nodded.

"I'm going to check on the girls." AJ shook her head, shaken by what had gone on.

"I'll be in after you." Punk told her as she nodded and walked into the house.

"You held him out for us." Matthews nodded, "Thank you."

"I wanted to kill him." Punk admitted.

"But you didn't." Matthews said, "You're a tough S.O.B." He nodded, "Wasted talent." He looked across at him as Punk just looked back.

"What are you trying to do, man?" Punk groaned, "Look at me." He said, "I'm a bloody mess. That bastard has my blood all over my daughter's tree house. You think this has convinced me to take a job with you?" He laughed a little.

"What I'm saying is, you're a smart individual, and you have the physical talent too, clearly." Matthews said, "No one is gonna force you-"

"Well it feels like you guys are." Punk said.

"Don't you miss it?" Matthews asked, "Getting your teeth sunk into something? Going out there and doing the right thing? Catching people just like Jason?" He asked as Punk just scratched the back of his neck, "I know you do."

"Now isn't the time to be asking me about that." Punk said, "I just… I wanna go be with my kids and my girlfriend. Can you let me do that?" He asked as Matthews nodded.

"Phil, we're only asking because we like you." Matthews made clear.

"And I get that, and I appreciate it, but right now I just want to be with my family." Punk said as Matthews nodded.

"Of course." Matthews nodded, "Of course." He said as Punk turned and left the garden to go back inside whilst Agent Kelvin approached.

"You still harassing him?" Kelvin asked.

"I think he's thinking about it." Matthews admitted, "I know he misses it."

"I think he just wants you to step off his neck." Kelvin said.

"Did I step off your neck when I tried to get you a job with me?" Matthews asked.

"No but-"

"And look at us, we're successful, rich and smart. Everyone wins." Matthews nodded, "He started from the bottom, just like us, came from nothing." He said, "Those are the ones who shine. I want him with us." He nodded.

"You're crazy." Kelvin shook his head, "Let's just do our job so we can get out of here."

Meanwhile Punk had disappeared back into the house, his face wasn't completely cleared of blood but it was gone as much as he could wipe. He just wanted to see the girls and make sure they were ok.

"Hey." Punk said softly as he noticed Robyn was asleep in AJ's arms.

"Dad." Jessica smiled, getting up from the couch and running to her father, hugging him around the legs as Jo followed and hugged the other side.

"Hey." Punk smiled, crouching down so he could hug them both tightly. He'd never felt fear like it when he saw Jo fall off the side of the tree house, and yet so much relief just after as he saw she was perfectly safe with Jessica, "Are you guys ok?" He asked them, pulling back as he noticed Jo was still crying, "Oh, baby don't cry." Punk sighed, wiping under her eyes were her tears were gathering.

"Are you hurt, daddy?" Jo wondered sadly.

"No, baby. I'm fine. I'm all good." He said as she smiled thankfully, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, Jessica caught me when I fell." Jo told him, "Like a superhero." She smiled to her sister as Jessica just smiled.

"I know, how cool is that?" Punk smiled, turning to Jessica and giving her a wink as she smiled, "You guys were awesome." He shook his head.

"I'm glad I have my sister." Jo nodded as Punk smiled.

"And I don't want you to disappear." Jessica shook her head, giving her sister a little hug as AJ looked over and smiled.

"You want me to stick a movie on for you guys?" He asked them as they nodded, "Yeah?" He smiled, kissing both their cheeks before he stood up and headed over to the DVR to put a movie on for them.

He was glad that as kids, they were able to quickly get over what had just happened. They definitely were concerned and confused, but with the right love and comfort from their parents, they'd be ok.

"Jo, you haven't ate. I'll go get you some dinner." AJ said, standing up from the couch, placing Robyn down in her basket as Jo leaned over to the couch to look at her.

"I'll watch Robyn for you, mommy." Jo said as AJ smiled, leaving the living room whilst Punk put the movie on.

"There you go." Punk said, handing the remote over to Jessica, "You guys good?" He asked them as they both nodded, "Ok." He said, "I need you guys to stay in here, ok? Don't go back out into the garden just yet."

"I don't wanna go if… if that man is there." Jo shook her head.

"Me neither." Jessica shook her head in agreement.

"No, he's not there. I promise, he's gone." Punk nodded, "But you still can't go out. Some things need fixed and it's dangerous, ok?" He said, not knowing what else to tell them.

"Ok, daddy." Jo nodded as Jessica nodded too.

"Ok." Punk said, walking over to Robyn's basket where the baby girl was fast asleep, smiling down at her before he left the living room and headed into the kitchen where AJ was making some food for Jo since she hadn't had her dinner, "Hey, are you ok?" Punk asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ sighed, turning into him, "I was so scared, though." AJ shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head into his chest.

"I know." Punk nodded, "When I saw Jo fall I thought… I just went numb." He said.

"Jessica ran out right away once she got me the card to phone the feds. She was so brave." AJ admitted as Punk nodded.

"They both are." Punk said, "And you too. You should have stayed inside."

"No, I wasn't leaving you. I didn't know what to do but I knew I wasn't leaving you." She looked up at him.

"I thought I was gonna lose it. When I saw him backing you up, everything he was saying, I almost snapped but… something in me made me do the right thing for once, make the right decision." He nodded.

"It can be finally over now, right?" AJ asked him as he cupped her face and nodded.

"Yeah, it's over." Punk nodded, "It's all over." He said, kissing her head softly as she rested it back on his chest whilst he rubbed her back softly, thinking about everything those agents had said to him, everything they had presented him with, the offers, the compliments, the truth.

* * *

Later that night, everyone seemed to have an early night. Punk came upstairs and into his bedroom where there appeared to be no space for him. Jessica and Jo were sleeping on his side. Jo was hugging into her sister, amazed and inspired by her courage and help. AJ was laying on her side, completely exhausted after the emotional and tiring day. And Robyn lay asleep in her little bedside crib beside AJ.

He wouldn't have had it any other way. They were the most important people in his life. The people he would do anything for, and to finally be able to see a safe and bright future with them, one which he didn't have to worry about his time spent with them, it was truly magical.

He pulled the covers up over them so they kept warm before he left the room and headed downstairs, grabbing the car keys and leaving the house.

He got in the car and drove to an industrial car park lit up just by a few street lights, parking up to the other car that was in the car park, getting out and closing the door over.

"Have you changed your mind?" Matthews asked, leaning against his car as Punk looked across at him.

"Tell me why you want me to work with you so bad?" Punk asked, "You don't know me."

"I know you." Matthews smiled a little, "I've been watching you for… a lot of years." He nodded, "And I know Ian. He told me you were the best cop he'd ever seen." He said as Punk looked across at him, "Phil, I ain't gonna stand and kiss your ass all night. If I want someone with me, it's because I think they got talent. I wouldn't be bothering if I didn't think you were worth it." He said.

"And where is your friend?" Punk asked.

"He's at home, with his wife and kids." Matthews said, "He's got a similar story to you. Got caught up in some stuff he didn't mean to. I pulled him out of it and now he's one talented, smart individual." He nodded, "This world is a mess. We're fighting crime every day. And not many people know how to do that." He said, "You do."

"Who is it you work for?" Punk asked.

"We got a boss but… we work for ourselves." Matthews nodded, "The bureau is a lot more independent than the force." He said, "But I want you with me and Kelvin."

"To do what exactly?" Punk asked.

"We cover a lot of grounds. Terrorism, corruption, organized crime, cyber-crime… you name it." He said.

"Wouldn't I have to go through a process?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't think you need to. I think you got a good head on your shoulders. You know what you're doing." Matthews nodded, "And if it's your family you're worried about, don't be. In fact, you working with us makes them all the more safe, and if you still wanna… do the school run, make it home in time for dinner… you can, it's flexible, you can work from home-"

"How does me… working with more criminals make my family safe? Me working with criminals, working in this sort of job, was what got me into the state I got into with everything. How can you be sure that none of that happens again?" Punk shook his head.

"Because hopefully you'll have learned from your lessons." Matthew nodded as Punk just rolled his eyes a little, "And we're not dealing with crime face-to-face. This is investigating, this is research, this is under-cover." Matthews said, "And once you become part of the team, so does your family, that means your family will be safe. Just ask Drake."

"Drake?" Punk shook his head.

"Kelvin. That's his first name Drake Kelvin." Matthews said, "My name is Rio." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Would you give me time to think about it?" Punk asked him.

"I can give you time." Matthews nodded, "And if it's showing up to work in suit every day that's worrying you, we got plenty of workers who roll up in jeans and hoodies." He nodded as Punk just folded his arms.

"What about my girlfriend? She's a defence attorney. Is that gonna put me in a difficult position?" He asked.

"You sound like you've already made up your mind." Matthews smiled, "April can continue doing what she's doing. If we didn't have defence attorney's, we wouldn't have a justice system. Plus, normally the cases we look at are beyond a court's decision." He nodded, "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked as Punk leaned against his car.

"When I was fighting with Jason… brought back all those memories, those good feelings of… giving evil people what they deserve." Punk nodded, "I've been out of this sort of job for eight years." Punk said, "How do you know I'll be any good?"

"I know." Matthews nodded, "And let me be the first to tell you… you won't be making pennies." He said as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"I gotta talk it over with April." Punk nodded.

"You got my number." Matthews shrugged, "The decision is yours." He nodded.

* * *

Punk got home later on through the night, walking through the door and locking it behind him, walking into the living room and jumping with fright as he saw AJ sitting on the couch holding Robyn who was awake.

"Jesus." Punk put his hand on his chest as AJ smiled a little.

"What? Why wouldn't I be awake at 3am?" AJ smiled sarcastically as he just smiled and walked over to her, kissing her head and sitting down next to her, looking over at Robyn as he stroked her cheek softly.

"She wants to fight tonight, huh?" Punk wondered.

"She's not been crying since she first woke up. She's just been having a cuddle with me." She smiled.

"No fair." Punk frowned, "All these kids taking our cuddle time away." He sighed as AJ smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing his head as he leaned on her shoulder a little.

"Not to be in your personal space." AJ said, "But where were you at this time of night?" AJ asked him.

"I was meeting Matthews actually." Punk said, sitting up straight as AJ turned to him, "Talking to him about the job offer." He nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"You're considering it?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." Punk sighed, "A part of me… really wants to do it. It's a challenge, it's new, it's good money." He nodded to her specifically as now parents of three, that meant a big deal, "And they're really keen to have me on board." He said.

"And what's the other part of you saying?" AJ asked him.

"Things might end up the way they got before. I might suck at it. It might take up too much time. Too much stress." Punk said.

"You were such a good cop." AJ nodded, "And you loved it. You'd be a natural at it."

"But is it what I want? Is it who I even am anymore?" Punk asked her, "Ten years ago all I was, was a cop. It was all I had. My job was everything. That's why I was so focused on it. How can I maintain that sort of schedule whilst making sure I see my kids, making sure that me and you get our own time, that I get to see my sister, my friends…"

"Phil, you're allowed to be selfish with this." AJ said, "If you want to do this I will… I will support you one hundred percent, and we'll make it work." She nodded as he smiled.

"I know and I love you for it." Punk nodded, "But I've spent so much time not being here that… this feels like a dumb decision to make." He admitted, "But something is still pulling me." He sighed.

"What do you wanna do? What is your heart saying?" AJ asked him.

"My heart is always here with you, and the girls, and my sister, it doesn't matter what job I'm working." He nodded.

"Then maybe your heart wouldn't be in this job like it was before, because it's someplace else now." She shrugged honestly as he nodded.

"I just… I feel like we've waited so long for this, to finally… not have to worry about anything." He said, "I don't wanna ruin that by bringing more danger into our lives with this job." He nodded.

"You do what your heart says." AJ told him, "I'm not gonna tell you what you should do. It's not like you're… an unhappy dad who hates spending time with their kids." She smiled, "And you loved working at the rehab centre." She said as Punk nodded, "I just want you to be happy with whatever you're doing." She nodded as he smiled to her, "That's all that matters to me." She said as he smiled.

"You're the best." He nodded, leaning over and kissing her softly as she kissed back.

"Not in front of the baby." She whispered in a funny voice once he pulled back and smiled.


	56. The Final Thing

**The Final Thing**

* * *

 _3 months later…_

"Ok, blow out your candles." Punk nodded, holding a cake which was shaped and coloured like a monkey, crouched down in front of Jo, "But you gotta make a wish first." Punk reminded her as she sat thinking hard for a few seconds.

"I wish-"

"No, you can't tell us. Think it in your head." Punk smiled.

"Oh." Jo nodded.

"And close your eyes. It works better." Punk said as Jo nodded, closing her eyes, saying her wish over and over again before she blew out the four candles on the cake, getting hugs and cheers from her family.

"Now can I eat it?" Jo wondered as Punk laughed a little.

"I'll go cut some." Punk told her, walking out to the kitchen as AJ followed to go help, "I wonder what she wished for." Punk said, grabbing a knife and beginning to cut the cake whilst AJ got some plates out.

"I can't believe she's four. I feel so old." She shook her head.

"Yeah? Wait until Jessica turns 10 next month." Punk chuckled to himself as AJ groaned a little.

"That really makes me feel old." AJ nodded as he smile.

"Where is Robyn?" Punk asked, "Every time I turn around she's with a different person." He laughed a little.

"Your mom took her upstairs to change her." AJ nodded, "Hopefully she goes down after. She's been unsettled today." She frowned a little.

"Probably because she's being passed around like a toy." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Phil." AJ said, "People just like saying hello to her." She shrugged, "You're always holding her."

"I'm allowed to. I made her." Punk said.

"You made her?" AJ raised a brow.

"I… contributed in making her." Punk nodded.

"A very small contribution." AJ agreed.

"Uh… nothing about any of those kids conceptions were small, don't lie." He smirked.

"Phillip Brooks." AJ gasped, hitting him with a paper plate as he chuckled.

"Enough of the domestic out here." Cami laughed, "What's he done now?" She smiled, reaching over and taking a bit of icing from the cake as Punk fake gagged.

"He's being immature." AJ concluded.

"Water is wet." Cami said, "Jo is opening more presents in there." He smiled.

"More wrapping paper for me to collect." AJ nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading back into the living room.

"Need a hand?" Cami asked Punk.

"No, I got it." Punk nodded as Cami watched him cut the cake in uneven, messy slices, laughing a little.

"I remember when you baked me a cake for my eighth birthday." She smiled, "There was no icing on it." She nodded.

"I hate icing." He said.

"It was my birthday cake." Cami chuckled a little as Punk just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you still ate it." Punk said, "So quit complaining." He nodded as she just smiled.

"I see you and mom are talking more." Cami said, "When did that happen?" She smiled.

"Since my kids are in love with her and I see her more often. That's when." Punk said, "And… I'm giving her a chance."

"She's not so bad, is she?" Cami asked as Punk just nodded, "She has her flaws of course but… she's trying." She nodded.

"She's good with the girls. She takes them every Friday so me and April can have a night off." Punk nodded.

"How dare you both have a night off from those angel children." Cami teased as Punk just laughed.

"Angel? To you, maybe." Punk said as Cami just smiled, "How you been doing?" He asked her, tossing the knife into the sink.

Cami and Seth had moved into their new place just about fifteen minutes away from AJ and Punk. It worked out better as Seth could see his mom more, and it meant Cami could see her family more too. Seth also got a successful transfer to the police department nearby and Cami was applying for jobs near too.

"I'm ok." Cami nodded, "Taking each day as it comes." She said as he nodded. He was amazed by her strength with everything she had gone through. The best part was that she had gotten the justice she deserved. No one had told her she was lying or they didn't believe her. She was believed and there was action taken and that was the most positive thing that could have come out of such a traumatic situation.

"How you like living here?" Punk asked her.

"You know… I love it. It's so different from Chicago. So quiet." She said, "It's nice." She nodded.

"Right." Punk agreed, "I wasn't sure at first but now it's like… it's home." He nodded as she smiled, "You still applying for jobs?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I have an interview for a daycare just around the corner from us on Monday." She said.

"Oh, good." Punk nodded as she smiled, "Things are looking up then?" He asked her as she nodded. It was so great to see her smile again, she deserved to smile after all that had happened to her.

"What about you? How is your new job going?" She smiled to him.

"It's not new." Punk chuckled a little.

"Well it's different than before. You're running the rehab centre. That's pretty cool. Coming from someone who has been in her fair share of rehab facilities." Cami nodded.

"It's only for the year whilst Lou takes some time off." Punk said.

"And?" Cami said, "It's still a year." She said, "How you liking it?"

"It's great." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I really missed it." He admitted, "Missed working with the guys and girls." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"You regret not taking that job with the feds?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Not a single bit." Punk said, "It's not who I am anymore. And they're great guys, I still keep in touch with Matthews, he's great, but… it's not what I want anymore." He admitted, "I'm happy right now." He said as Cami smiled.

"That's what I like to see." Cami smiled, giving him a hug from the side as Punk smiled, "You want me to take some of these in?" She asked, pointing to the pieces of cake.

"Yeah, please." Punk nodded as Cami took some paper plates with the cake on it, walking out of the kitchen just as Punk's mother, Rianne, walked into the kitchen with Robyn in her arms.

"This is one fussy little girl tonight." Rianne scoffed as Punk turned around, "She's like you when you were a baby. Never happy with anything." She said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"No, she isn't. She's just unsettled with all these loud people here." Punk said, taking three month old Robyn from Rianne. Robyn was still a small little handful but she was definitely growing and thriving as the health visitor told AJ and Punk multiple times.

"She won't go down. I changed her. I read a story to her. I even sang-"

"That's probably why she isn't going down." Punk shook his head, "You're singing is the worst."

"Hey." Rianne gasped, watching as Punk bounced Robyn lightly in his arms until she fell asleep miraculously, "Oh, well now we all know who her favourite is." Rianne nodded.

"I'm the baby whisperer." Punk nodded with a smirk.

"I'll go put her down then." Rianne shook her head, amazed at her son's technique as she took Robyn back in her arms and headed back upstairs to put her down.

Their relationship still wasn't perfect, Punk was pretty sure it never would be, but it was going in the right direction. The girls were extremely fond of Rianne and she tried to do her best by them. She took them every Friday night, and it helped AJ and Punk out a lot as they got to have time to themselves which was well needed time to themselves of course.

Punk took some more slices of cake into the living room, passing it around to the other family and friends that had come to see Jo on her birthday. Dean and Lia had driven up with Eva to celebrate, Seth was of course there with Cami, Dominic who also lived close by was there too.

"What was your favourite present?" Jessica asked her sister, sitting on the couch beside her as they ate some of the birthday cake. Punk and AJ had noticed that their relationship had gotten closer since the night that Jason had come to their house and was in the tree house was Jo. It was like something changed between them when Jessica caught her that night.

"Uh… I liked them all." Jo said, cake around her face as she ate the cake without a care in the world.

"You must have a favourite." Jessica said.

"I liked the spider you got me." Jo nodded with a smile, reaching over for the stuffed cuddly spider toy which Jessica had picked out to give Jo. It was a cute spider of course, "It's a lady spider." She smiled, "And she's pretty." She smiled.

"Will you sit her on your bed with Franklin?" Jessica asked her.

"Of course." Jo nodded as Jessica smiled, "Thanks for getting me it, Jess." She smiled

"It's ok." Jessica smiled.

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had cleared out and left the small party, Jo had fallen asleep on the couch after eating too much cake and being so excited all day. She was completely flat out on the couch whilst Jessica sat on the opposite side watching her TV programmes before bed.

AJ and Punk were of course designated cleaners for the night whilst Robyn was asleep upstairs in her crib.

"Shouldn't Jo be tidying up?" Punk questioned as AJ smiled, "It was her party." He said, throwing some of the used paper plates into the black trash bag whilst AJ done some dishes.

"She's crashed out on the couch right now. I'm afraid if we wake her she'll throw up after all the cake she ate." AJ laughed a little as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, she's using her spider as a pillow." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "I think that was her favourite present.

"Oh, definitely." AJ said.

"You think she had a good day?" Punk wondered hopefully.

"Yeah, I think she had the best day." AJ smiled, "She didn't stop smiling. It was the best." She said, drying her hands as he sat the trash down and walked over to her, "I'm so glad you're here." She shook her head as he smiled.

"Me too." He sighed. Sometimes it was still painful to think about where he could have been had things not taken a turn. He could have missed his baby daughter's life, he could have missed precious time with his girlfriend, important moments with his two eldest daughters. To be here with them every day was something he just couldn't take for granted ever again.

"I love you." She smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his softly as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for the soft and passionate kiss which she eventually pulled back from, "Let's get them to bed soon, huh?" AJ smiled, squeezing his ass teasingly as he laughed and nodded.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded as she smiled, turning back around to fix up the rest of the kitchen whilst Punk snuck over to his jacket which was sitting over at the table, digging in the pocket to collect what he was looking for as he walked over into the kitchen.

"Ape." He said in the process of getting down on one knee.

"Mhm?" AJ hummed, turning around, dropping the kitchen towel onto the floor as she saw him down on one knee, "What-What are you doing?" AJ shook her head, watching as he presented the black box, popping it open as she was almost blinded by the ring sitting perfectly in the box.

"April Jeanette Mendez? Will you marry me?" He asked as AJ raised her eyebrows and placed her hand over her mouth.

It wasn't something they talked about and she was completely taken back, but not taken back as much as she was by how desperate she was to marry him and say yes.

"Y-Yes." AJ's shock turned into a beautiful smile as Punk took a deep breath, "Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled happily as he stood up and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger as she looked at it with teary eyes, "Oh my God." She shook her head as he smiled, pulling her back into him by the waist and kissing her even more passionately than before as she cupped his face.

"I didn't expect this." AJ pulled away as he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"That's a good thing." Punk laughed a little as she just shook her head, "I know things are always gonna be fine with us. It's always gonna come back to me and you and… that made up my mind… maybe this time we can have a proper wedding." He said as she smiled and nodded, looking at her ring with joy and happiness, "I love you." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end for this story! I really enjoyed this one and hope you guys liked it. I might revisit it at one point but I like the ending for now. I'll be working on something new shortly I'm sure so stay tuned as always! Thanks!**


End file.
